Der Leidensweg des George Weasley
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Bei vielen klappt es auf Anhieb, andere müssen sich etwas in Geduld üben... doch George hats wirklich ganz hart getroffen. Ihm steht alles und jeder im Weg, und ganz besonders die Tasache, dass es die Freundin seines Bruders ist. Beendet!
1. Erkenntnis

Hallo ihr Lieben! Ja, ihr lest richtig... ich bin doch eher da, als ich dacht (zumindest mit einer ganz neuen Story)... eigentlich wollte ich das erste Kapitel ja erst posten, wenn ich die ganze Geschichte fertig habe... aber dann nagte ein Problem an meinem Hirn: Wenn die Story gar nicht ankommt, dann hast du sie umsonst geschrieben... also ist hier das erste Kapitel und ich bitte um Reviews, weil ich erst ab ner bestimmten Anzahl weiß, dass sie gelesen wird und ankommt! Erst dann schreibe ich weiter!

So, und jetzt noch ein paar Dankesgrüße an meine liebe Beta **klein Eli **°°knuddel°°

Widmen tue ich diese Story all denen, die meine letzte schon gelesen haben... so, und nun viel Spaß!

* * *

**Erkenntnis – oder wie meine Welt zusammenbrach**

Ich ertrage viel. Ich ertrage, dass mein geliebter Bruder seit drei Jahren verheiratet war und seit dem nur noch wenig Zeit für seinen armen Zwilling hatte. Ich habe Verständnis dafür, dass meine Mum seit Wochen nur noch am Rad drehte, weil jene Ehefrau, Angelina und Schulschönheit meines Jahrgangs, schwanger war, und deshalb auch keine Zeit für ihren armen Sohn hatte.

Zuletzt nehme ich sogar mit Humor das miese Wetter hin. Mensch – WIR HABEN JUNI! Also praktisch Sommer, weshalb aber hatten wir nur acht Grad Celsius und ständigen Regen? Das konnte doch nicht normal sein.

Wie dem auch sei, mit all dem kann ich leben, aber nicht DAMIT! Mein kleiner Rotzbruder Ron, den ich eigentlich immer ganz okay fand, hat SIE bekommen. Und ich, der blöde Trottel von nebenan, sah in die Röhre. Wie konnte er mir das antun, ich...

Stop. Ich bin selber Schuld. Ich hatte ja nie was gesagt und er stellte diese „Ansprüche" seit der sechsten Klasse, also seit traurigen acht Jahren. Mann, dass war wirklich traurig und ich war dieser Idee erst seit drei Wochen verfallen. Noch trauriger. Dabei schwirrte mir dieser Engel seit dreizehn Jahren vor der Nase rum und ich checkte das einfach nicht.

Ja, sie ist der BÜCHERWURM, aber sonst? An ihr war einfach alles perfekt und ich hatte es versaut, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe – vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich in den letzten Jahren mein Verhalten einfach nicht geändert hatte, so dass sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam?

Quatsch, es war einfach so, dass NIEMAND glauben würde, dass ausgerechnet ich was von Hermine Granger wollen könnte.

Die Vorstellung, dass sie es glauben könnte, wäre auch gerade zu lachhaft. Der Klassenclown, Witzbold der Nation, Teilhaber von Weasleys´ Wizarding Wheezes und „Hauptärgerfaktor" aus Hermines ersten Schülervertreterjahr, hatte Interesse an Miss Superschlau? Ja, dass frage ich mich auch immer wieder, aber habt ihr mal in diese Karamellbraunen Augen gesehen, die goldene Sprenkel aufwiesen, wenn sie versucht wütend mit ihren Augen zu funkeln? Dieser attraktive Punkt war mir bereits aufgefallen, als sie uns in unserem letzten Schuljahr so auf dem Kiecker hatte.

Und ihre Haare? Sie hat irgendetwas damit gemacht, jetzt sind sie zumindest nicht mehr kraus, sondern fallen ihr in weichen Locken bis zu Taille. Ja, die Taille, so schmal, zierlich, sie wirkt geradezu zerbrechlich, aber ich möchte dennoch nicht in der Haut des Mannes stecken, dem sie eine knallt.

In dieser kleinen Frau – hey, ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie nur 1,68 m groß ist – in diesem zierlichen Engel steckt eine Kämpferin, wie sie leibt und lebt. Und das musste sie auch sein, in den Jahren des Krieges. Nirgends war sie sicher gewesen, kaum jemand hatte ihr geholfen, weil sie eine muggelgeborene war. Schlammblut, wie es kleine Schleimer wie Malfoy wagten auszusprechen.

Okay, Blackout. Ich kann nichts denken. Ich kann nichts machen, mich nicht bewegen, nichts sagen. Sie schaut mich gerade an. Irgendwie traurig und dennoch lächelt sie. Ist das nicht paradox? Ich merke, wie meine Mundwinkel zu zucken anfangen und ebenfalls ein Lächeln zustande bekommen.

„Na, Herm. Alles fit im Schritt? Läuft es mit Ronniespätzchen immer noch so gut, wie vor drei Wochen?", höre ich mich sagen und hätte mir am liebsten dafür die Zunge rausgerissen. Kann ich denn nie die Klappe halten? Verdammt, ich war einfach schon zu lange ein Weasleyzwilling.

Zu meinem Glück lächelte sie mich nur schief an und gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange, damit ich meine Antwort bekam. Kein giftiger Ton oder eine scharfe Antwort kam über ihre Lippen. Ihre Lippen. Sie sahen so weich aus, so voll, so süß – argh! Weasley, sie ist die Freundin deines Bruders, halt dich geschlossen!

Sie wusste aber auch genau, wie sie mir das Herz rausreißen konnte. – Nein – eigentlich wusste sie es ja nicht. Verdammt.

Damit ich mich irgendwie ablenken konnte, riss ich mich von diesem Anblick des knutschenden Pärchens... ich übertrieb mal wieder. Sie hatte ihm nur einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und er war jetzt damit beschäftigt ihren Hals zu verwöhnen, seine...

HALT! Ich höre jetzt auf, also: wegschauen.

Mein Blick fiel auf meine Schwester. Sie saß neben Angelina, deren gewölbter Bauch in diesem Kleid, das sie anhatte, mehr als zu sehen war. Aber er stand ihr, der dicke Bauch. Doch wenn Angelina dort war, wo war Fred?

„Lieblingsbruder!", schrie jemand in mein Ohr und genauso plötzlich wurde ich von zwei überaus kräftigen und genauso mit Sommersprossen übersäten Arme, wie meine es waren, von hinten umarmt. Mir blieb Wort wörtlich die Spucke weg.

„Fred", röchelte ich kurz vorm Ersticken und wurde dann auch gnädigerweise von weiteren Erdrückungsgefahren verschont. Dafür wurde ich unsanft in die Küche geschoben, in der meine Mum noch vor fünf Minuten gestanden haben musste.

„Was ist denn bloß los mit dir? Als Angelina und ich vorhin verkündet haben, dass wir nicht nur ein, sondern zwei Kinder bekommen, sahst du aus, als ob du dich am liebsten rückwärts ertränkt hättest. Und sowieso, schon die ganze letzte Woche schaust du aus, als ob du in einer schwarzen Welt leben würdest... Kann ich bitte meinen Bruder wieder haben?", wisperte mir Fred mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit in Ohr – es hätte ja jemand vorbei kommen können.

„Gar nichts ist", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. Meine Stimme hatte ich extra ein wenig angehoben.

„Ach ja? Mensch George, ich bin dein Bruder, dein Zwilling noch dazu. Um welches Mädchen handelt es sich?"

„W...w...wie?", stotterte ich überrascht. Für kurze Zeit musste mir entgangen sein, dass er wirklich mein Zwilling ist und daher eine unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen uns herrschte. Genau deswegen gab ich auch kurzerhand auf und fing an es ihm zu erklären.

„Ich weiß, du hast deine Angel... aber... aber hast du dir mal Hermines Augen angesehen? Oder ihre Haare? Ich weiß, sie ist mit Ron zusammen, aber was soll ich machen? Mich erschießen?"

„Das wäre schon mal eine Möglichkeit", warf er ein, schwieg aber, nachdem ich ihn kurz mit einem normalen „**Gleich töte ich dich – Blick" **bedacht hatte.

„Das ist einfach nicht zu fassen. Wie lange kenn ich sie schon? Dreizehn Jahre? Und immer war sie eine kleine Nervensäge, beste Freundin meines kleinen Bruders und das wandelnde Lexikon überhaupt. Wieso auf einmal diese Wandlung? Die letzten drei Wochen waren die absolute Hölle!"

„George. Sag bloß, dass es dir erst seit drei Wochen aufgefallen ist? Mensch und ich dachte, ICH wäre schwer von Begriff. Wenn mein Zwillingsinstinkt sich nicht täuscht, dann stehst du jetzt schon mindestens seit drei Jahren auf sie."

Schock.

„Ohne das es mir aufgefallen ist?"

„Vielleicht, ist es dir nur aufgefallen, weil sie jetzt mit Ron zusammen ist?"

„Aber..." Verdammt. Wieso scheint er mehr zu wissen, als ich? Er hat ja so was von recht. Das geht schon länger als drei Wochen. Wenn ich Pech habe, musste ich nachher sogar einräumen, dass ich sie tatsächlich schon seit drei Jahren toll fand, oder sogar noch länger... gruselige Vorstellung...

„Und was machst du jetzt?", kam es listig von der Seite. Da. Schon wieder dieser hinterhältige Blick, der, der kam, wenn einer von uns was ausheckte.

„Weiß nicht... ich geh zwar häufig weit über die Grenzen, aber sie ist die Freundin meines Bruders. Sag du was..."

„Nö."

Und dann ging er. Ganz plötzlich, betont lässig. Hinter seinen Rücken verschränkte er die Arme, pfiff unbeschwert vor sich hin und ging so zu seiner Frau rüber und mich – mich ließ er verblüfft zurück

Was war das denn jetzt eben? Bitteschön? Hatte ich eine Halluzination, oder ließ mich mein einziger „echter" Bruder im Stich? Der einzige, dem ich je vertraut hatte? Es reichte! Jetzt hatte ich mit der Welt abgeschlossen. Sollen die doch alle bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst! Ich werde mich von der Familie abkapseln, werde... ach, vergesst es!

Mit dem Fuß laut aufstampfend, verließ ich ohne weitere Worte das Haus. Die Blicke, die mir nachgeworfen wurde (und von denen ich natürlich nichts wusste) bemerkte ich nicht.

** tbc?**


	2. Zurückerlangung alter Ideale

Nun die gebetate Version (danke mein betalein klein Eli)... deshalb sind die review-Antworten weg...

**Zurückerlangung alter Ideale**

Ich lag mit geschlossenen Augen in meinem wolligwarmen Bett und grübelte über mein Problem nach... sollte ich etwa aufgeben, nur weil etwas schief gelaufen ist? Wohl eher nicht. Trotzdem musste ich zu meiner Schande sagen, dass ich äußerst demoralisiert und geschwächt war.

Das war mir noch nie untergekommen. Mich so „derbe" in ein Mädchen zu verlieben, noch dazu in einen Bücherwurm wie Hermine Granger. Aber ich verkraftete es einfach nicht, dass ich wohl doch so etwas wie Gefühl in meinem Herzen besaß.

Wie alt war ich doch gleich? 26. Ja, und wie viele Freundinnen hatte ich bisher? Moment... drei. Zum einen Alicia. Dann Jaquline Davis, Schwester von Roger Davis und ein Muggelmädchen, mit der ich aber nur eine Beziehung von drei Monaten gehabt hatte. Ist das nicht traurig im Leben eines Mannes? Herrgott noch mal, sogar Ron hatte mehr Frauen, ich habe schon aufgehört zu zählen. Aber was regt mich das überhaupt auf? Im Prinzip ist es ja das Ziel, DIE Frau zu finden und sich nicht durch Hunderte durchzuarbeiten, aber dennoch.

Schweren Herzens entschloss ich mich jetzt doch dazu, aufzustehen. Wir hatten zwar Sonntag und mich würde eh niemand vermissen, aber es entsprach nicht meiner Natur, einen Tag zu verschlafen, sei ich noch so zu Tode betrübt.

Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, machte ich das Radio an. Weired Sisters. Grusel. Schnell kramte ich in meinem CD - Regal, um eine Platte von Hermines Sammlung einzulegen. Besser...

Ja, Hermine hat mir mal ihre ganze Musik mit so einem komischen Gerät kopiert... ich glaube, sie nannte es Compluto oder so. Es war zwar hauptsächlich Muggelmusik, aber die war im großen und ganzen gar nicht so schlecht, wie ich erst befürchtet hatte. Einiges konnte man sogar mit „Richtig Klasse" bewerten.

Sobald die Musik anfing aus den Boxen zu dudeln, ging es mir gleich viel besser. Hüpfend bewegte ich mich ins Badezimmer, wo ich für zehn Minuten unter die Dusche sprang und mich "erfrischte".

Nach der Erfrischung schwang ich mich wieder aus der Dusch, warf mich in mein lässigstes Outfit und stolperte mehr oder weniger elegant in meiner kleine Küche. - Gott sei Dank sah mich gerade keiner. Der Stolperauftritt war wirklich nicht gekonnt. Und in der Öffentlichkeit passieren mir nur absichtlich gekonnte Peinlichkeiten. (Gott sei Dank ist ihm sein Leserpublikum nicht aufgefallen, sonst wäre er wohl im Bett geblieben und hätte gar nicht erst angefangen zu denken XD).

Nachdem ich mir eine ganze Kanne Kaffee regelrecht hinuntergestürzt und ein übrig gebliebenes Brötchen von vor zwei Tagen runtergewürgt hatte, ging es mir gleich noch ein wenig besser.

Was versprach der Tag? Sonntag klang schon mal schlecht, weil dann alle Geschäfte geschlossen hatten und auch sonst eher weniger los war. Zur Familie wollte ich auch erst einmal lieber nicht. Zum einen wegen meinem eher unprofessionellen Auftritt gestern Abend und zum anderen, weil sich dort eventuell Ron und Hermine aufhalten könnten.

Hermine. Verdammt noch mal. Jetzt muss mir wirklich eine Beschäftigung für den heutigen Tag einfallen, weil ich sonst dauernd an sie denken musste - und das KANN nicht gut fürs Gemüt sein.

Mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln vertrieb ich alle bösen Gedanken - hauptsächlich alle um Hermine und die alte, gewohnte Leichtigkeit durchströmte mich wieder.

Tatsächlich, wenn ich nicht an sie oder Ron dachte, war ich wieder ich selbst. Gott sei Dank, ich war wieder zurück. Jetzt musste ich es nur noch schaffen, mich wieder zu entlieben - dann wird alles gut und mein Leben wird weitergehen wie bisher. Also nur halb so schlimm.

So, und nun sollte ich mich auf den Weg machen. Vielleicht besuche ich Lee. Mal schauen.

Gerade als ich meine Haustür aufmachen wollte, klingelte es. Wer wollte in dieser Herrgottsfrüh was von mir? Ich kenne nur sehr wenig Menschen, die zu den Frühaufstehern gehören, so wie ich und Fred. War es Fred? War was mit Angelina?

Ohne weiter mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen öffnete ich die Tür und wurde sogleich von zwei schlanken, Sommersprossenübersäten Armen umschlungen, die wohl zu meiner Schwester gehören mussten.

„Guten Morgen George", strahlte sie mich an und schob mich resolut - so wie ich es von meiner heiß geliebten Mum kannte - zurück in die Wohnung.

„So, ich dachte mir, dass wir heute zusammen frühstücken", verkündete sie und holte aus ihrem Korb eine Tüte noch warmer Croissons, ein Glas Marmelade und ein Topf englischer Butter. Wie sehr ich sie doch liebte, die kleine Schwester.

„Ginny! Du bist ein Engel. Woher wusstest du, dass ich absolut nichts Essbares mehr im Hause hatte?"

Kopfschüttelnd tätschelte sie mir mit einem kecken Grinsen die Schulter. „George... du hast NIE irgendetwas Essbares im Hause. Es sei denn, du warst ausnahmsweise gerade einkaufen oder Mum hat dir was mitgebracht. Echt. Ohne deine Familie wärst du wahrscheinlich schon längst am Hungertod gestorben."

Mit diesen Worten fing sie an den Tisch für zwei Personen zu decken und erneut Kaffee zu kochen. Als sie auch mit diesen Tätigkeiten fertig war, setzte sie sich mir gegenüber und musterte mich auf eine beängstigende Weise.

„Was?", fragte ich dann schließlich genervt und nahm mir eines der herrlich warmen, französischen Brötchen.

„Ich überlege gerade, ob du zu Hermine passen würdest oder nicht", antwortete sie nüchtern und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Croisson, während ich an meinem fast erstickte.

„Du denkst über WAS nach?"

„Ob du und Hermine zusammen passen könntet. Eigentlich wärt ihr kein schlechtes Paar. Würdet euch perfekt ergänzen. Der Schlaukopf und der Witzbold. Nur leider ist sie ja glücklich verliebt und bereits vergeben."

Okay... ich liebe sie doch nicht. Viel eher strömen mir gerade blutrünstig Mordgedanken durch den Kopf. Was sagte Snape in der siebten Klasse noch mal über schmerzvolle Giftträne? Hieß das, dass ich ihn noch mal anrufen (B/N: haben zauberer telefone?) (A/N: Keine Ahnung, jetzt schon! XD) musste? Erfreut wäre er darüber bestimmt nicht.

„Wie kommst du bloß auf so eine durchgeknallte Idee?", versuchte ich meinen Schrecken mit einer verächtlichen Stimme zu überspielen.

„Fred hat es mir gestern erzählt. Es hat keinen Zweck zu leugnen, George", grinste sie mich wissend an und biss herzhaft in ihr Marmeladenbedecktes Gebäck.

Ich würde ja jetzt gerne klischelike sagen, dass mir der Appetit verging, aber leider gingen mir nur furchtbare Gedanken gegen meinen Bruder und meine einzige Schwester durch den Kopf, während mein Magen sich extra laut meldete. Mein Hunger konnte nicht durch so etwas vernichtet werden - leider. Die Alternative wäre mir jetzt nämlich wesentlich lieber, als diese lästigen Mordgedanken. Mordgedanken machen mich immer so melancholisch und sentimental. Vielleicht weil ich weiß, dass ich sie nie in die Tat umsetzten würde.

„Also gut Ginny, wenn du so wissend im Bilde bist ... dann hast du doch bestimmt auch einen Lösungsvorschlag für mich, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich. Sie ist glücklich mit Ron und ich gönne ihr das. Natürlich würde ich nie etwas dagegen unternehmen, wenn du versuchst sie für dich zu gewinnen, ich kenne die Schmach des unglücklichen Verliebtseins, aber erwarte auch nicht von mir, dass ich dir helfe. Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und Ron mein Bruder, ich kann so eine Verbindung nicht mutwillig zerstören!", ließ sie mich mit einem höchstgemeinen Grinsen wissen.

„Na danke. Gut, ich habe deine Hilfe eigentlich auch nicht erwartet. Wenn nicht mal Fred mir hilft, kann ich das wohl von niemandem erwarten. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nach Hogwarts fahren und mich dort vom Astronomieturm stürzen!"

„Lass die Witze. Du hast gar kein Potential für einen Selbstmörder. Lass also die Sprüche und konzentrier dich auf wesentlich wichtigere Dinge in deinem Leben. Du wirst bald Onkel, von zwei süßen, kleinen Rabauken. Den Kindern deines Zwillingsbruders. Lass dir was für Angelina einfallen oder so. Oder fahr mal in den Urlaub, genieß Sonne und schau dich nach langen Beinen um. Mach was dir gefällt und was zu dir passt. Hermine anschmachten passt nicht zu dir. Glaube mir."

„Das weiß ich auch - danke für die zuvorkommende Ratschlagrunde, aber ich bin immer noch soweit, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu fällen. Und ich schmachte Hermine an, wann es mir passt."

Meine Stimme hörte sich frech und herausfordernd an, wie ich es von mir gewöhnt war, aber mein inneres zitterte und musste meiner Schwester Recht geben. Es passt nicht zu mir und es war geradezu peinlich... Aber was kann ich dafür? Hätte ich mir ausgesucht in wen ich mich verliebe, hätte ich mir freiwillig eher Draco Malfoy ausgesucht, als Hermine.

Okay, das war schon mal eine gruselige Vorstellung.

„George, ich finde wir beide machen heute etwas zusammen. Wie es aussieht, hattest du eh nichts Besonderes vor. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Grandma mal(wortwiederholung) wieder besuchen würden?", schlug Ginny plötzlich vor. Ich war von meinen Gedanken noch zu schockiert, um eine intelligente oder überdachte Antworte zu geben, deshalb grunzte ich nur ein „hm", was man sowohl als Ja, wie auch als Nein interpretieren konnte. Meine Schwester wählte die Ja-Version.

Na schön, also ab zu meiner lieben Oma.

**tbc**

Bekomme ich zur Belohnung ein kleines Review?


	3. Eine Tasse Tee

******All: **Danke für die lieben Reviews! Und DANKE an meine liebe, klein Eli - Beta... °°alle durchknuddel°° und jetzt read and enjoy!

* * *

**Eine Tasse Tee**

Da wären wir. Beim Anblick dieses kitschigen Hauses wurde mir bald schlecht. Das Dach war kanllrot, während die Backsteine dazu sehr unpassend in ein "dezentes" rosa gehalten wurden. Dazu kam, dass der Garten überhaupt nicht mehr zu sehen war, da er nur noch aus allerlei Blumen bestand, in wirklich jeder verdammten Farbe.Wie ich es hasste.

Mit betont gelangweilter Miene folgte ich meiner etwas aufgedrehten Schwester, die schon an der Tür stand und klingelte. Fast zeitgleich öffnete sich diese und meine Großmutter erschien (Mutter von meinem Dad). Wie hatte sie das so schnell geschafft? Nicht mal ich, und ich war recht sportlich, hätte es annähernd so schnell geschafft. Sie musste bereits auf uns gewartet haben... Ihre Rot-Grau-Gesträhnten Haare hatte sie elegant in einen Knoten verschwinden lassen und auf ihrem braunen und sommersprossigen Gesicht strahlte ein Lächeln.

"George! Ginevra! Wie schön euch mal wieder in meinem Haus willkommen zu heißen! Kommt rein, kommt rein. Uns bleiben nur zwei Stunden. Dann muss ich zu Bertha. Ihr wisst doch, meine wöchentliche Frauengruppe." Und dann spürte ich schon eine Hand an meinem T-Shirt, die sich dort festkrallte und mich in dieses Haus zog. Hilfe!

Erst als ich in einem uraltem, staubigen, Omasessel zum Sitzen kam, ließ Ginny mich los und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Artig faltete sie ihre Hände und lächelte mich zuckersüß an. Also. Irgendetwas lief hier schief. Leicht verarscht fühlte ich mich schon... aber war nicht eigentlich ICH dafür zuständig? Mensch, die ganze Herminesache machte mir echt zu schaffen. Die andauernden Gedanken an sie vertrug mein zartes Gemüt wohl nicht, es machte mich schon paranoid! Was sollte schon schief laufen? Meine Schwester war schon immer etwas merkwürdig, heute war es nicht anders. Warum machte es mir also so zu schaffen?

"George. Ich habe eine Idee", kam es plötzlich aus ihrem Mund. Und da war es wieder! Dieses hinterhältige Grinsen.

"Na, dann lass mal hören, Schwesterherz", meinte ich nur betont lässig und stützte dabei gelangweilt mein Kinn in meine Hand.Was gab es wohl interessantes zu erfahren?

"Wir stylen dich um!"

Schock. War sie sicher, dass ihr die Idee spontan kam? Ich denke doch eher, dass sie das alles in ihrem kleinen Hirn schon längst zurecht geplant hatte. Deshalb also der Besuch bei meiner Oma. Sie war berühmt für ihre "Stylings" (und für ihre schlauen Ratschläge).

Trotz der Gewissheit, dass es eh nichts bringen würde, versuchte ich mich zu wehren.

"WAS? Stylen? Ginny, du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Ich bin ganz zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen. Warum willst du es ändern? Alle Mädchen fallen reihenweise um - haha - wenn sie mich erblicken. Außerdem können die anderen Leute Fred und mich dann unterscheiden. Alleine das ist dann schon ein guter Grund, mich NICHT umzustylen. Der ganze Zweck einer Zwillingsgeschwisterbeziehung wäre dahin. Futsch!"

"Na und? Fred ist bereits seit Ewigkeiten verheiratet und wird sehr bald Vater. Glaubst du, da ist das nicht egal? Außerdem sehen diese halblangen Haare ätzend aus. Wenn du sie wenigstens genauso lang tragen würdest wie Bill, okay, aber so? Lass Oma einfach mal machen!"

Und dann ging sie. Sie ging einfach! - Nein, nicht ganz. Meine Schwester ging durch den Hausflur in die Küche, wahrscheinlich, um meiner Oma beim Teekochen irgendwie behilflich zu sein. Oder um mit ihr weitere "wichtige" Dinge zu besprechen.

Eigentlich die perfekte Situation, um abzuhauen, oder? Keiner ist da, keiner sieht mich. Also sollte ich mich schnellstens verdünnisieren, solange ich noch dazu in der Lage war. Doch sobald ich meine Hände auf die Lehne stützte, entnahm ich nur ein: "George, ich warne dich!" von meiner Schwester, die mich wohl von der Küche aus beobachtete.

Dann also nicht, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen!

Nach geschlagenen weiteren zehn Minuten (warum muss die Zeit nur so langsam dahin kriechen, wenn man ungeduldig auf einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt wartete?), kamen endlich sowohl Ginny, wie auch meine Großmutter. Omi hatte ein recht altmodisches Kleid an, das über und über mit Rosen bestickt war. Mal wieder typisch. Aber irgendwie auch beruhigend. Wenigstens etwas, von dem ich ausgehen konnte, dass es sich nie ändern würde.

"So mein kleiner Schatz, jetzt habe ich auch Zeit für dich. Ginny erzählte mir gerade, dass du eine neue Frisur haben willst? Lieb von dir, da gleich an mich gedacht zu haben..."

Hilfe! Verraten nicht nur von engsten aller engsten Brüder. Nein, jetzt kommt auch noch meine Schwester dazu. Wie tief werde ich noch sinken?

Ehe ich mir den letzten Gedanken weiter ausmale, kommentiere ich den letzten Satz meiner Oma mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

"...ist auch gut so. Ich hab mir schon die Haare gerauft. Dieses elende Halblang steht dir so gar nicht. Wenn die Haare nass sind, ja, dann sieht es noch recht keck aus, aber wenn es so schlaff herunter hängt? Nein, das ändern wir jetzt!"

Und schon hatte ich ein Handtuch um meine Schultern gelegt bekommen und meine Großmutter - Zarah heißt sie übrigens, für alle Unwissenden - fing bereits begeistert an zu schnippeln.

Jede Hexe hätte ihren Zauberstab geschwungen und mit einem lockeren Schwenker ihr Werk erfüllt. Nicht so Zarah Weasley. Kein Wunder, dass mein Dad so ein Muggelliebhabender Spinner ist, bei den Eltern! Auch mein bereits verstorbener Großvater war nicht besser. Ist mit Auto in den Urlaub gefahren, hatte drei Telefone im Haus gehabt und benutzte Fön wie elektrische Zahnbürste.

Ich gebe es ja zu, interessant finde ich diese Elektrizität - ha! Hermines Sprachtraining macht sich bezahlt... arg! Ich denke ja schon wieder an sie! - ja auch, aber benutzen? Nein, da bleibe ich doch lieber bei der traditionellen Zauberei. Nun gut, wo war ich stehen geblieben?

Ach ja: Meine Großmutter schnippelte an meinem Haar herum, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge und zu meiner Schande musste ich zwanzig Minuten später auch noch zugeben, dass es gar nicht mal schlecht aussah.

"So Georgielein! Schau hier in den Spiegel und sag, was ich noch ändern soll!"

Spontan konnte ich so gar nichts sagen, da mir ein gewaltiger Kloß im Hals steckte. Meine Haare waren um einiges kürzer, als ich in Erinnerung hatte. Sie waren durchgehend vielleicht sechs, sieben Zentimeter lang und würden mir lässig in die Stirn fallen, wenn Omi nicht so ein merkwürdiges Zeugs in meine Haare geschmiert hätte, was diese starr machte und zur gleichen Zeit aussehen ließ, als ob sie seidig, verstruppelt (ergibt diese Wortkombination einen Sinn?) wären.

Ich war ja nur in den seltensten Fäll etwas selbst verliebt, aber jetzt... jetzt konnte ich nur ein "Wow" von mir geben, was ein strahlendes Lächeln auf das Gesicht meiner Omi zauberte.

"Es gefällt dir also? Na siehst du, war nur halb so schlimm! ... Mensch, das sieht aber auch gut aus! Das werden dir die Mädels aber in Scharen hinterher laufen. Du hast nicht gerade zufällig eine im Blick, die du mit einer neuen Frisur überraschen wolltest?"

Mein Lächeln erstarb so plötzlich, wie es gekommen war und wurde von einem verzweifelten Stirnrunzeln ersetzt. Meine Schwester enttäuschte mich wirklich. Für wie blöd hielten mich eigentlich alle? Glaubten die beiden wirklich, dass ich ihr Spiel nicht durchschaute?

"Okay, Ginny, komm mal her", forderte ich meine kleine Schwester auf, die etwas drucksend (gibt es das Wort?) zu mir kam.

"Sieht wirklich toll aus, George", versuchte sie abzulenken - aber ohne mich!

"Danke, ist Omis Werk. Aber ich wollte eigentlich zu dir kommen" - mit der Ausrede Kekse zu holen, verschwand meine Oma in die Küche - „WAS zum Henker fällt dir ein, Grandma von Hermine und meinen beknackten Gefühlen zu ihr zu erzählen? Und dann, damit ich auch ja nicht darauf komme, dass du es ihr erzählt hast, sie diesen Müll labern zu lassen. Du hast wohl nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Und jetzt erzähl mir, was du genau mit diesem Besuch bezweckst!", zischte ich ihr entgegen. Nicht laut, schließlich wollte ich Omi mit unseren internen Familienproblemen nicht überlasten, aber bestimmend.

"Aaaalso. Eigentlich ist das alles Freds Idee." - „WAS?"- „Er meinte, dass du ne Überholung brauchst. Seine Worte: Kein Wunder, dass er einer Unerreichbaren hinterher schmachtet, wenn ihn kein Mädchen ansieht. Er wollte, dass du durch eine kleine, optische Veränderung automatisch wieder unter Leute kommst und Hermine vergisst."

Wer´s glaubt. So ganz konnte ich mich mit dieser Antwort noch nicht zufrieden geben, aber es war immerhin etwas. Nur was hatte Omi jetzt damit zu tun? Außer, dass sie für meinen neuen Haarschnitt verantwortlich war?

"Und weiter? Wieso hast du mich hierhin geschleppt. Sag jetzt nicht, nur zum Haare schneiden."

"Bertha."

"Was? Ihr wollt mich mit einer 85jährigen, schrumpeligen, ollen Kräuterhexenwitwe verkuppeln, habt ihr nen Knall?"

"So schrumpelig ist sie gar nicht", kommt der eingeworfene Kommentar meiner Oma aus der Küche, der aber nicht weiter beachtet wurde. Schlimm genug, dass sie lauschte.

"Nein... man George, du bist doch sonst nicht so doof. Ich rede von ihrer Enkelin. Gwendoline. Sie ist zweiundzwanzig und solo. Es war nur eine Idee."

Jung und Single. Normalerweise wurde ich dann immer hellhörig, zumindest etwas, aber jetzt? Ich hatte irgendwie gar kein Interesse. Wahrscheinlich, weil es alles ne abgekartete Sache war. Ein mieses Spiel mit einem UNGLÜCKLICHEN! Dank dieser für mich recht wirren Gedanken, wunderte ich mich auch nicht, als ich aus meinem Mund ein deutliches "Nein, danke. Ich werde nach Omis Tee in den tropfenden Kessel gehen und schauen, ob ich wen treffe, den ich kenne" vernahm.

Zwei treue, traurige Hundeaugen schauten mich an. Wo lernten Schwestern so einen miesen Blick? Aber diesmal ließ ich mich nicht erweichen.

Als Grandma wenige Augenblicke später wieder kam, diesmal mit Tee und Keksen im Gepäck, gab Ginny auf und wandte sich den "wesentlicheren" Dingen zu, so wie ich auch.

Bildete ich mir das ein, oder gab es IMMER Tee und englische Kekse, wenn wir Grandmal für einen Tagesabschnitt besuchten? Ja,... ich erinnere mich nicht, dass es mal irgendwann etwas anderes gab.

"So, nachdem wir nun alle eine Tasse Tee und Kekse zu uns genommen haben, muss ich euch leider verscheuchen. Aber gleich bin ich mit Bertha verabredet. Seid mir bitte nicht böse!", verkündete meine Grandma irgendwann um kurz vor zwölf, was mir nur sehr lieb war. Weg von hier. Weg von Ginny und vor allem Weg von einem Ort, der mich äußerst verwirrte!

**tbc?

* * *

Verwirrung ist ein gutes Stichwort. Ich nehme ich gleich mal auf. Ich bin tierisch verwirrt von dem Zeugs, dass ich hier gerade abgeliefert habe. Ich hoffe, ihr nimmt mir dieses Kapitel nicht übel (auch wenn es noch so merkwürdig/verwirrend ist) und lest das nächste trotzdem noch! Dann werde ich auch wieder etwas strukturierter schreiben! Es war nur so schwer, all diese Infos in ein paar Absätze zu quetschen. Kommt nie wieder vor! Versprochen!**

* * *

**Lady Evelyn: **Wo steht bitte dieses "Gesetzt"? Ich finde das absolut dämlich und bescheuert. Was ist das denn für ein Schwachsinn, UND wer wird sich daran halten? Ich finde es etwas umständlich, jedem einzelnd ne Mail zu schicken... °°°kopfschüttel°°° Nun ja, wenn nicht mbald ne neue Nachricht rauskommt, dann werde ich mich wohl auf das Mailschreiben reduzieren müssen °°schnief°°

Ja, es wird was passieren, versprochen, ab dem 4. Kapitel händereib Du wirst deinen Spaß haben... und ich werde mich auf das dazugehörende Statement von dir freuen, weil ich schon genau weiß, was drinnen stehen wird! XD

**DanaTheMagicBunny: **Ist nicht schlimm, das du "Jetzt ist Sommer" nicht kennst... bis vor acht Wochen, kannte ich es auch nicht... aber es ist schon recht praktisch ein kleines Peanut (auch nur 1,67 m groß) zu haben, die so lustige Musik kennt...

Und wenn es sich irgendwann mal bewerkstelligen lässt, gebe ich dir gerne fünf cm ab! -

Ich dachte mir schon, dass bei der Croissantschreibweise was schief gelaufen ist, aber ich hab kein Franz (nur Spanisch, Englisch und Latein) und deshalb nicht so die Ahnung! XD Naja, jetzt weiß ich ja, an wen ich mich richten kann! wie ein Schneekönig freu

Ja, ich beneide auch alle Mädels mit einem großen Anteil weiblicher Intuition. Ich hasse einkaufen ebenfalls und Straßenkartenlesen kann ich auch (das mit dem Autofahren kann ich noch nicht so sagen, bin erst 16 XD). Und dann ist Mathe auch noch mein stärkstes Fach (da läufts ähnlich, wie bei dir in Franz! gg) -

Ich persönlich bin nicht so ganz zufrieden mit Zarah... aber vielleicht habe ich ja Glück, und ihr seht das anders! XD

Danke für dein liebes, langes Review! Ich könntes jedes Mal den PC umarmen, wenn ich die zu lesen bekommen... fühl dich mal ganz doll gedrückt!

**Minnie: **Ja, ich mag den Bindestrich auch! °°gg°° Hab ihn dazwischen gequetscht, als mir gesagt wurde, dass ich ein äußerst komplizierten Namen besäße. Vielleicht hilft der Strich ja, den Namen etwas strukturierter zu präsentieren.

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin: **Ich hoffe, du findest meinen Stil immer noch leicht und unbeschwert, auch wenn du dieses Kapitel gelesen hast... ich... finde es etwas konfus und verwirrend °°grummel°°, aber vielleicht habe ich ja Glück, und nur ich denke so! XD

**teddy172: **°°zurückknuddel°°, siehst du, geht doch. Und ich habe sogar mein Versprechen eingehalten °°selbst auf die Schulter klopf°° am nächsten Donnerstag!

**Ronsreallove: **Naja, sooo gut läuft es ja auch nicht (ja, schüttel ruhig den Kopf. Ich weiß auch, dass sie gut besucht wird, aber ich bin halt größenwahnsinnig und Reviewbesessen, kann ich auch nicht ändern) ... Danke für dein Review und deine Treue °°durchknuddel°°


	4. Das Problem Mädchen

Ich habe keine Lust mehr, ne ganze Woche warten zu müssen... es gibt jetzt jedes mal ein Update, wenn 10 Reviews eintreffen... versprochen (bin schon bei Kap. NEUN angekommen und denke, mein Schreibfluss wird hier weiterhin so kreativ bleiben... die Story macht mir wirklich tierischen Spaß!)

Danke an euch liebe Reviewer... hier seht ihr jetzt, was so eine Frisur mit Mädchen veranstalltet (ich hätte mich vielleicht ähnlich verhalten XD)

Viel Spaß und Lacher beim Lesen, bis zum nächsten mal...

* * *

**Das Problem Mädchen**

Mit einem zischenden °°Plop°° landeten Ginny und ich im tropfenden Kessel. Da Sonntag war, und dann auch noch Mittagszeit, war es hier ziemlich voll. Überall saßen junge und alte Hexen und Zauberer. Ungewöhnlich viele Kobolde saßen um die kleineren Tische herum und verschlangen Polock in Massen. Drei merkwürdige Gestalten fielen mir noch in einer Ecke des Raumes auf, da sie in pinke (!) Umhänge gehüllt waren, aber sonst war es hier wie immer.

"Komm, lass uns was Essen!", schlug meine Schwester hungrig vor. "Ich zahle auch!"

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Wann hatte man schon mal die Chance, von der Schwester eingeladen zu werden? Zusammen suchten wir uns den noch einzigen freien Tisch, der üblicherweise genau im Zentrum stand. Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ich Menschenscheu bin, aber so ganz im Mittelpunkt... zu Hause fühlte ich mich hier nicht!

Schon nach zwei Minuten kam Tom, der alte, zahnlose Wirt und nahm die Bestellung auf. Da der "Tropfende Kessel" nur ein Pub war, gab es hier nicht DIE Auswahl, aber dafür waren die wenigen Köstlichkeiten hier ungemein gut. Sehr beliebt war Polock, irgendein sehr fleischhaltiger Eintopf, den ich auch bestellte. Ginny hatte sich nur einen zweiten Teller bestellt, um sich von mir etwas zu "klauen".

"Bist du mir noch sehr böse?", fragte sie plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und schaute mich aus besorgten Augen an. War ich es noch, oder nicht?

"Ja!", log ich kurz entschlossen und versuchte beleidigt wegzuschauen. Aber es gelang mir nicht. Ihre bestürzte Miene brachte mich zu sehr zum Lachen.

"Nein, nicht wirklich, aber ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du nicht mehr so viel auf Freds Worte halten würdest. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit und schon kann mir Hermine gestohlen bleiben!"

"Bist du sicher? Wenn ich das alles zumindest einigermaßen richtig einschätze, bist du schon eine SEHR lange Zeit in sie verliebt", gab Ginny zu bedenken.

"Ja, aber ich bin mir erst seit ein paar Wochen darüber im Klaren, ungefähr seit dem sie mit Ron zusammen ist. Also kann ich erst jetzt effektiv dagegen ankämpfen und mich °entlieben°", versicherte ich ihr und bedankte mich bei der Kellnerin, die uns das Polock servierte.

Täuschte ich mich, oder zwinkerte sie mir zu?

Verwirrt starrte ich ihr einen Augenblick nach und bemerkte, wie sie etwas zu übertrieben ihren runden Hintern kreisen ließ. Gut, sie hatte eine Topfigur. Schmale Teile, breit Hüften und ihre schwarzen, langen Haare erinnerten mich irgendwie an meine Tante Liz...

Schnell schüttelte ich alle plötzlich aufkommenden Gedanken weg und fing an zu essen. Der Eintopf schmeckte wirklich gut und unweigerlich kam der Gedanke in mir hoch, hier vielleicht mal öfter hinzukommen. Teuer war es nicht und dann würde ich vielleicht nicht immer so hungrig sein. Ginny hatte schon Recht. Ohne Mum und sie, wäre ich schon lange am Hungertod gestorben.

"George. Ich komme gleich wieder", entschuldigte sich Ginny gerade bei mir, während sie ausstand, um dann in Richtung Damentoiletten zu verschwinden. Was Frauen da immer nur so oft hinzog? Ich fand diese Räumlichkeiten nicht unbedingt so angenehm, dass ich mich da öfter als nötig aufhielt.

Während ich also alleine war, aß ich weiter und hörte unbewusst den Gesprächen an meinen Nachbartischen zu. Was ich da hörte, erschreckte mich SEHR!

"Rose, schau dir mal den knackigen Rothaarigen da drüben an! Sieht der nicht zum Anbeißen aus? Du sagtest doch, dass du was fürs Bett brauchst, wie wäre es mit ihm? Er sieht sehr... sportlich aus" -

"Ja, du hast Recht. Wenn er fertig mit Essen ist, gehe ich mal zu ihm rüber..."

"Daria! Glotz nicht so zu diesem Mann hin. Was willst du machen, wenn er das bemerkt?" -

"Lächeln?" -

"Man Schwesterherz! Er sieht nach einem typischen Playboy aus, verguck dich nicht in so etwas!" -

"Nur weil er hinreißend aussieht muss er nicht gleich ein Playboy sein! Ich glaube, ich kenne ihn sogar irgendwoher..." -

"Die roten Haare weisen auf den Weasleyclan hin... aber hatten die solche attraktiven Familienmitglieder?" -

"Weasley? Also ein Gryffindor... " -

"Ja, also nichts für dich. Du bist ein REINblut! Wir scheren uns nicht um Muggelfreunde! Und jetzt schau endlich in eine andere Richtung!" -

"Nein! Ich werde ihn gleich fragen, ob er wirklich ein Weasley ist." -

"Wenn du meinst.. wenn du willst, dass ich Mum NICHT davon erzähle, dann..." -

Doch das Schlimmste nahm ich aus der direkten Umgebung auf... das Gespräch zwei alter Damen.

"Dreh dich mal ganz langsam um, Juliette, was siehst du da?"

"Oh du meine Güte! Bei Merlin, warum gab es solche Aussichten nicht vor fünfzig Jahren?"

"Gell? Wäre ich nur vierzig Jahre jünger, ich glaube, ich säße bereits an seinem Tisch, um ihn mit meinem Charme einzulullen."

"Hattest du denn jemals Charme, meine Liebe?", fragte die andere in einem gespielt zynischem Ton...

Gott sei Dank kam Ginny gerade wieder, so dass ich mich ganz schnell auf was anderes konzentrieren konnte. Kaum hatte sie sich mir gegenübergesetzt, fragte ich sie gehetzt: "Wollen wir nicht gehen?"

"Warum das denn? Der Eintopf ist noch fast halbvoll. Du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du schon satt bist. Außerdem ist mir gerade eingefallen, dass Fred und Angelina heute Nachtmittag

Babykleidung einkaufen wollten. Ich dachte mir, dass wir die beiden vielleicht begleiten könnten."

Ich war also gefangen und verplant. "Vielleicht" hieß bei Ginny nämlich immer: Wenn nicht, dann rede ich drei Wochen nicht mehr mit dir! Aber was sollte ich mit den ganzen liebeshungrigen Weibern anfangen? Nicht, dass ich mich für ihre lüsternen Gedanken schämen würde, aber angenehm war es mir auch nicht.

"Ich bin umgeben von pubertierenden Weibern, das ist los, aber gut, ich werde euch begleiten."

Gerade als ich den Satz beendet hatte, kam ein sehr schlankes Mädchen, mit kurzen, braunen Haaren auf mich zu.

"Hi!", begrüßte sie mich und setzte sich einfach auf den dritten und letzten Stuhl an unserem Tisch. "Ich überlege seit einiger Zeit, ob ich dich kenne. Du bist ein Weasley, oder?"

"Ich sehe so aus wie einer, rede wie einer und bin genauso einfallsreich wie einer... du scheinst recht zu haben", antwortete ich mit einem leicht genervten Unterton, den sie aber geflissentlich überhörte.

"Und welcher genau?"

"Der eine Zwilling. Der andere kommt auch gleich."

"Also bist du... Fred oder George?", fragte sie weiter und langsam nervte sie mich wirklich. Also entschloss ich mich, mit ihr ein wenig zu spielen, vielleicht konnte ich sie so vergraulen.

"Darfst du dir aussuchen, Baby!"

"Hmm, okay. Ich bin Daria Higgs, die Schwester von Terence. Ich glaube er war in deinem Jahrgang."

"Ja, und?"

"Also... ich wollte... nur... fragen, ob...", druckste sie herum und schaute mich mit ihren großen, blauen Augen an.

"Du solltest deinem Bruder ruhig Glauben schenken. Meine Interessen für ein Mädchen ziehen sich im Höchstfall über drei Stunden. Ich bin nichts für dich, such dir woanders deine große Liebe."

"Drei Stunden würden mir reichen", gab sie zurück und schaute plötzlich nicht mehr so unschuldig und beschämt drein, sondern funkelte mich verführerisch an. Weshalb wirkte ich plötzlich so auf Frauen? Lag es nur an diesem beknackten, neuen Haarschnitt?

"Gut", ich funkelte sie genauso zurück an, wie sie mich, "Setzt dich auf meinen Schoß. Wenn dann hier und jetzt."

Das Funkeln hörte blitzartig auf.

"WAS? Hier und jetzt? Wollen wir uns nicht lieber ein Zimmer nehmen? Ich meine, hier kann uns doch JEDER sehen", meinte sie so schockiert, dass ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Wie kann eine Frau nur SO sein?

"Natürlich. Hier und Jetzt, oder nie. Baby, glaubst du nicht auch, dass es zu zweit etwas langweilig wäre? Mit Zuschauern ist es viel prickelnder..." Jetzt war ich mir sicher, sie endgültig verjagt zu haben, aber zu meinem größten Schrecken, setzte sie sich tatsächlich auf meinen Schoß und rutschte ein wenig hin und her, was sich sehr negativ (oder positiv, wie man es nimmt) auf meinen kleinen Freund auswirkte.

Ginny, die mir immer noch gegenüber saß, schaute mich mit einem sehr gemischten Gesichtsausdruck an. Wenn ich sie richtig einschätzte, war sie zum einen total schockiert über meine Sprüche und der Situation, in der ich mich jetzt befand und zum anderen musste sie sich gerade ernsthaft das Lachen verkneifen - weshalb sie es lustig fand, weiß ich nicht.

Es interessierte mich erst einmal auch nicht. Was viel wichtiger war: Wie verscheuche ich jetzt dieses, doch recht heiße, Girl, das immer noch auf meinem Schoß saß und sich erregend an mich rieb. Wieso konnte ich sie nicht einfach da runter schieben und zu ihren Bruder zurück verbannen? Normalerweise war ich doch auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

"Ähm... Daria?"

"Oh Baby, du machst mich so heiß!", hauchte sie mir lüsternd ins Ohr.

Beobachtete uns schon jemand? Mensch. Mir ist NIE etwas peinlich, aber jetzt gerade könnte ich im Erdboden versinken. Während mich meine Schwester mit immer größer werdenen Augen ansah, ich verzweifelt um mich schaute und dabei entdeckte, dass dieser Terence uns interessiert beobachtete, hüpfte Daria kurz von meinen Beinen, um sich dann sofort rittlings wieder drauf zusetzen. Sie fing an mich zu küssen und dann spürte ich ihre Hände an meiner Hose.

Es war jetzt wohl endgültig zu spät. Was war nur in mich gefahren, sie nicht gleich in die Hölle zurück zu schicken? HILFE!

**tbc?

* * *

**

Ach ja: ich bin in 1,5 Wochen weg, in Ungarn, und zwar neun Tage lang... wenn ihr den miesen Cliffhanger überbrücken wollt, solltet ihr euch mit den Review nicht zuuu viel Zeit lassen XD

Sorry, aber ich bin leider wirklich Reiew fanatisch und in diesem Falle nicht zu bremsen... vergebt einer alten Dame - bis bald!


	5. Von einem Schlamassel in den anderen

Hmm, das mit zehn müssen wir wohl noch mal üben... sechs sind bei meinen rechnungen nie gleich zehn XD Naja, danke trotzdem an alle Reviewer! Ihr seid die besten - ohne euch könnte ich wohl nicht leben!

* * *

**Von einem Schlamassel in den anderen**

So, es sind weitere zehn Sekunden vergangen und meine Situation hat sich nicht zum Besseren gewendet. Gut, Ginny war aufgestanden und ist irgendwohin gerannt, somit konnte sie mich nicht mehr vorwurfsvoll anstarren, aber dafür war auch meine einzige Rettungsmöglichkeit im Nichts verschwunden.

Langsam war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Daria und Ich die Aufmerksamkeit jedes Gastes erhielten und das Getuschel jetzt erst richtig anfing. Deutlich hörte ich die Stimme von der Freundin dieser Rose heraus: "Mensch Rosi! Hättest du dich etwas beeilt, könntest du jetzt an der Stelle dieser Slytherin sein!"

Mein Gott, was würde ich jetzt für einen Todesserangriff (wenn es die noch gäbe...) tun, der mich umbringt und vor dieser Blamage rettet?

Je mehr ich mich in Gedanken flüchete, die so gar nichts mit Daria zu tun hatten, desto mehr fing sie an, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Ihre Küsse wurden leidentschaftlicher und ihre Berührungen erregender. Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft meinen Gürtel zu lösen, als auch plötzlich die Tür zum Pub aufgerissen wurde und drei Gestallten erschienen.

Erschrocken ließ Daria von ihrem Tun ab und gewährte mir somit einen Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge. Zwei davon hatten rote Haarem, die dritte Person einen dicken Bauch.

"Hey du! Runter von meinem Bruder. Du kannst ihn gerne gleich wieder haben, aber erst einmal muss ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden", donnerte Fred so gefährlich, dass sie widerstandslos von mir abließ. Was für eine Erleichterung.

"Und du... du Zwilling! Was fällt dir ein in aller Öffentlichkeit, deine Frau zu betrügen? Besitzt du kein Schamgefühl? Jetzt komm mit raus, damit ich dir ordentlich eine verpassen kann!"

Hä? Hatte ich was verpasst? Meine Frau? War ich etwa verheiratet und wusste nichts davon? Mit hochrotem Kopf warf ich Tom zwei Galleonen zu - Jetzt hatte ja doch ICH bezahlt - und folge meinem Bruder nach draußen.

Dort fing dieser ersteinmal heftigst an zu lachen. Ich meine, ich kannte ihn ja eigentlich recht gut, immerhin haben wir 17 Jahre lang im gleichen Zimmer gewohnt und da er mein Zwillingsbruder ist, ist es wohl Vorraussetzung, dass ich ihn kenne, aber so habe ich ihn noch nie Lachen gehört. Angelia und Ginny schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie schauten eher ratlos als belustig aus der Wäsche. Trotzdem stimmten sie doch irgendwann mit in das Gelächter ein. Ich nicht.

Nachdem Fred sich dann endlich von seinem Lachkarmpf erholt hatte, stütze er sich auf meine Schulter und grinste mich frech an.

"Du bist mir einer. In was für Situationen du dich so bugsierst, wenn ich nicht dabei bin, mensch, mensch, mensch. Das war ein Bild für die Götter! Dieses Mädel auf deinem Schoß, die ja nun alles versuchte, um dich heiß zu machen und dann dein Gesichtsausdruck dazu... hättest du es nicht wenigstens genießen können? Und wie bist du überhaupt in diese missliche Lage gekommen? Ginny kam nur zu uns gerannt und bat mich um Hilfe."

Ach deshalb verschwand sie so eilig. Und ich dachte schon, sie hätte mich im Stich gelassen.

"Das war eine ganz üble Geschichte und war ganz alleine meine Schuld. Ich dachte, ich könnte sie abschrecken und habe einfach behauptet, wenn sie schon unbedingt vögeln will, dann in aller Öffentlichkeit. Na ja, aber anstatt, dass sie eingeschüchtert verschwunden ist, saß sie plötzlich auf meinen Schoß und ich war wie gelähmt. Handlungsunfähig. Dabei fand ich das absolut nicht erregend oder angenehm, am liebsten wäre ich im Erdboden versunken."

Nun, was hatte ich erwartet? Dass mein Bruder mir mitleidig auf die Schulter klopfte? Dass Angelina mich tröstend umarmte? Dass Ginny mich aufmunternd anlächelte? Nein, natürlich kam es anders. Die drei kugelten sich schon wieder vor lachen...

Meine Mundwinkeln fingen dann plötzlich auch an zu zucken - irgendwie hatten sie ja Recht. Das WAR lustig. Zwar auf meine Kosten, aber Hey! Manchmal muss man auch Opfer bringen.

Und somit fiel ich mit in das Gelächter der drei ein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Kommt ihr noch mit zu **‚**Magischer Babyboom Grabbeltisch**'**? Ich habe gehört, dass dort besonders günstige Wickeltücher und Shampoos gibt", fragte Angelina übermotiviert in die Runde, während wir, sprich die armen Weasleyzwillinge - JA! Eine Runde Mitleid, ich bitte drum - vollgepackt mit Kisten, Taschen und Kartons waren.

Ginny, die selbst nur eine federleichte Stofftasche mit Kosmetikzeugs trug, grinste mich überlege und schadenfroh an... soll sie nur. Mit der gleichen Miene grinste ich zurück und stiefelte davon, um die anderen beiden einzuholen - Fred sah übrigens nicht glücklicher aus.

"Soll ich dir was abnehmen?", erklang es hinter mir und ich wusste das es meine Schwester war, wer sonst? Aber was fiel ihr ein, auf einmal zu fragen, wo sie die letzten sechs Stunden kein Pieps gesagt hatte?

"Lass mal gut sein, ich will nicht, dass du dir nen Bruch hebst. Außerdem sind wir Männer fürs schleppen da und nicht ihr Frauen - ihr sollt bloß schwanger werden und Kinder kriegen!"

Die Antwort darauf bekam ich in Form eines schmerzhaften Klapses auf den Hinterkopf. - Sie hat ja Recht, der Spruch war mies, aber was erwartet man von einem alten Mann, der den ganzen Tag nur Pech hatte? Erst die Katastrophe mit meinem Haar (okay, es sah ganz gut aus, aber BITTE!), dann die noch größere Katastrophe im "Tropfenden Kessel", die ich wohl nur dem neuen Haarschnitt zu verdanken hatte und jetzt das. Ach, nicht zu vergessen, die Sache mit Hermine.

"George?"

Seit wann hieß ich Neville Longbottom? Der war doch eigentlich immer dafür da, zum Spaß anderer zu existieren und all das Pech zu erleben, das es auf diesem Planeten gab. Warum jetzt ich?

"George?"

Aber ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen. Mein Weasleyblut wird mich siegen lassen! Mein Aussehen wird alle vom Hocker reißen und mein Charme alle um den Finger wickeln. Igitt, jetzt höre ich mich GENAU wie Malfoy an. Bin ich in einer Parallelwelt gelandet?

"George?", erklang es zum dritten Mal und ich entschloss mich, endlich darauf einzugehen. Vielleicht ist es ja wichtig!

"Ja, Angelina?"

"Kommst du jetzt? Du stehst seit fünf Minuten vor dem Geschäft und dabei sind wir schon lange fertig und aufbruchbereit. Komm jetzt! Wir wollen kurz zu Fred und mir apparieren, ehe wir bei deinen Eltern zu Abend essen. Du kommst doch mit, oder?"

Oh nein. Das hatte ich befürchtet. Wenn ich jetzt nein sage, dann fragt sie weshalb und anschließend wird sie mich auslachen und als kindisch bezeichnen, wenn ich ihr den Grund nenne. Warum muss auch alles so kompliziert sein? Und warum laufe ich eigentlich vor mir selbst weg, wo ich doch ein Gryffindor bin!

"Ja, natürlich komme ich mit." Und dann disapparierten wir in die kleine Wohnung meines Bruders und meiner Schwägerin. Merlin, wie sehr ich dieses Wort hasste. S.C.H.W.Ä.G.E.R.I.N. Das hört sich so alt, verhunzelt und böse an. Dabei ist Angelina wunderschön und garantiert weder böse noch alt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Und jetzt saß ich hier. Zwischen Angelina und Hermine, die jeweils neben ihrem Freund/Mann Platz genommen hatten. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren!

Während meine Mum das Essen auftrug - wie das duftete! Lecker! - versuchte mich Angelina von der einen Seite in ein Gespräch über die Namen ihrer bald geborenen Zwillinge zu verwickeln.

"Fred hat so altmodische und grässliche Namen rausgesucht, so etwas wie Magdalena, Franziska, Gwendoline..."

Ich hörte nicht mehr hin, weil der Name mich an die Enkelin dieser Bertha erinnerte und damit unweigerlich an Daria... verdammter Mist!

Von der anderen Seite redete Hermine auf mich ein, als ob es den Morgen nicht geben würde und das Peinlichste: Ich hörte gar nicht den Worten zu, sondern ihrer Stimme - so konnte ich nicht mal sagen, worüber sie redete. Ihre Stimme war so weich, so angenehm.

"George?"

Das wie vielte Mal hörte ich jetzt schon meinen Namen so ausgesprochen? Zu oft, für meinen Geschmack. Um die Zahl nicht noch weiter unnötig in die Höhe zu trieben, reagierte ich sofort.

"Hermine, womit kann ich dienen?"

"Mit einem Ohr? Ich frage dich jetzt schon seit längerem, was du in der Halloweenwoche planst und von dir kommt gar nichts. Also?"

Halloween woche, Halloweenwoche... irgendetwas war da, nur was? Ach ja, diese beknackte Scherzartikelladen - Party. Mein Bruder hatte diese glorreiche Idee. Seufzend schaute ich auf den Teller, der so eben vor mir erschien. Gefüllt mit allerlei Leckereien, die meine göttliche Mum zubereitet hatte. Sie war halt unverbesserlich.

"Fred und ich haben doch diese Party verkündet, ich denke, da muss ich anwesend sein. Wieso?"

"Ach, diese Party ist zwei Tage, nachdem wir wieder zurück wären. Ron hat mir nämlich gerade abgesagt, mit mir die Orkney-Inseln zu besuchen, da er irgendeinen Auftrag zu erledigen hat. Kommst du mit? Ich habe mich schon so auf die Woche gefreut, aber alleine habe ich keine Lust. Alleine Zelten ist ziemlich öde."

Höre ich da richtig? Hermine fragt MICH, ob ich sie begleiten will? Das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein...

"Hat Harry denn gar keine Lust? Oder Ginny? Mit den beiden hättest du doch gewiss mehr Vergnügen, als mit so ner alten Schachtel wie mich!", entgegnete ich mit meiner gewohnt lockeren Art und hätte mir sofort wieder in den Hintern beißen können. Konnte ich denn NIE was richtig machen? Das war die Chance! Und ich blöder Hund versaute sie.

"Oh, die beiden habe ich noch gar nicht gefragt. Nun, wenn du nicht willst... ich finde bestimmt jemanden und einer der beiden hat bestimmt Zeit. Aber ich hätte mich gefreut, mal mit dir was zu unternehmen. Wir machen so wenig zusammen und da dachte ich... na ja egal. Vielleicht ein andern mal!"

Hörte ich da etwa Bedauern aus der Stimme? Was war bloß los mit mir? Irgendwas ist da doch faul... vielleicht sollte ich mal nen Heiler aufsuchen. Wer weiß, nachher hab ich seit Wochen einen Fluch am Hals?

"Gut, ich komme mit. Aber nur... wenn ich mit dir in einem Zelt schlafen darf. Im Dunkeln habe ich alleine Angst!", sagte ich ihr schließlich zu und zwinkerte kurz bei meinen letzten Worten. Womöglich nahm sie die Anspielung auf das Angst haben noch ernst?

"Danke", flüsterte sie mir zu und umarmte mich kurz, um sich dann endlich ihrem Essen zu widmen. Ich dagegen konnte gar nicht mehr an Essen denken, mir schwirrten nur noch Gedanken um das kommende Halloween im Kopf herum.

**tbc?**

Tja, bekomme ich jetzt ein Reviewchen? Ein klitzekleines? Ich finde, ich setzt noch mal die zehner-Grenze, dann bekommt ihr noch ein Kapitel vorm Urlaub – 100 prozentig! Und wenn nicht zehn eintreffen, müsst ihr bis zum 16.9 warten...


	6. Unmöglichkeiten

Dieses Kapitel ist leider sehr kurz, aber es ist nötig, damit George sich endlich über alles im Klaren wird... krieg ich trotzdem ein Review? Sei es auch nur ein reines Schimpf-Review. Es würde mich trotzdem sehr, sehr freuen...

* * *

**Unmöglichkeiten**

Aber "Haha", bis zum nächsten Halloween wären es noch mehr als vier Monate. Wie sollte ich die Zeit bis dahin überbrücken? Ich hatte keine Ahnung und saß somit den Abend dieses chaotischen Tages auf der Kante meines Bettes und starrte grübelnd auf meinen Wecker. Ein Geschenk von Hermine.

Eigentlich merkwürdig. So vieles hatte ich in den letzten Jahren von Hermine bekommen, so viel mit ihr erlebt. Ich war mit meiner Familie, Harry und ihr in Irland gewesen, wo wir zu zweit, die anderen hatten sich nicht getraut oder waren müde gewesen, an der Küste spazieren waren und uns an steilen Klippen entlang hangelten.

Ich war mit ihr einkaufen gewesen - eine Sache, die ich mir niemals eingestehen würde, wenn alte Freunde oder mein Bruder Bill dabei wären. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wass sie Harry, Ron und den Rest meiner Familie schenken sollte. Damals hatte ich ihr sozusagen einen Beratungstag gegeben. Mit anschließendem Essen beim Italiener.

Dann gab es da noch diverse Tage in unserem Leben, wo wir nach dem rituallen Sonntagsessen bei meiner Mum abens noch stundenlang über alles mögliche unterhalten hatten. Ja, in diesen Stunden hatte ich sogar einen Teil meines albernen Ichs abgelegt und ernsthafte Konversationen mit ihr geführt.

Aber wann hatte das alles angefangen? Wie lange war sie schon so sehr in mein Leben eingebunden, dass ich sie mir nicht mehr wegdenken konnte? Wie lange hatte sie mich schon in ihren Bann gezogen? Warum war das alles so gekommen, wo wir doch am Anfang eher Gegner als Freunde waren? Sie war schließlich immer so eine Regelfanatikerin gewesen, während ich meinen Spaß daran hatte, sie zu brechen. Wann hatte ich mich in sie verliebt und vor allem: Warum hatte ich es erst so spät gemerkt? Zu spät, um sie zu erobern?

Viel zu viele Fragen, und ich hatte nicht die Kompetenz, sie zu beantworten. Ich wusste nur das Resultat: Hermine war ein wichtiger Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden und ich hatte mich tierisch in sie verliebt, obwohl sie mit meinem Bruder Ron zusammen war und ich kein Recht dazu hatte. Das beste wäre es wohl, wenn ich mir einen Strik nehme und mich erschieße! (A/N: Hier ein lieber Gruß an meine Lady Evi!)

Wo wir bei einer weiteren Unmöglichkeit angelangt wären. Es war zum Mäusemelken!

**tbc?

* * *

**

Ach ja: Vielen Dank an alle Leser, dass sie es bis hier schon geschafft haben und ein EXTRA-Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! °°Kesselkuchenverteil°°

Ich gebe es auf... dann eben nicht zehn, sondern „nur" acht, aber dafür muss ich mich auch nicht mehr für unzuverlässige Updates verantworten... selbst Schuld! Jetzt mach ich ganz was ich will °°hexenlach°°


	7. Der nächste Schocksonntag

So, das hier ist wieder länger und endlich wird Hermine auch aktiv! grienz Armer George - er tut mir jetzt schon leid, aber glaubt mir, dass wird das letzte wirklich schlimme für ihn sein, dann bessert sich sein Leben wieder etwas.

So, und nun noch ein paar Grüße:

An **Gipsy**, _Saxa13_, **Minnnie**, _Teddy172_, **Lady Evelyn**, _HexeLea_, **Ronsreallove**, ihr seid die absolut besten!

An alle, auf deren Fav. Und Alert Listen ich bin – auch wenn ihr nichts von euch hören lasst, so ist es doch schön zu wissen, dass ihr dem hier folgt, also ein Gruß an **Silithiel**, _DarkPrincess of Slytherin _und die **oben genannten**... XD

Ein lieben Gruß an alle **Schwarz, - Bund – und Querleser **– lasst doch auch mal ein Feedback da! XD

* * *

**Der nächste Schocksonntag**

Eine Woche war bereits wieder vergangen. Unser Laden lief ununterbrochen auf Hochtouren und Fred hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, "Zonkos" aufzukaufen. Soll er ruhig. Mir ist es eigentlich egal. Hauptsache, er kommt nicht irgendwann auf die Größenwahnsinnige Idee, MICH zu verkaufen. Denn das hatte er auch schon einige Male angedroht. Gemeiner Kerl.

Eigentlich muss ich zu meiner Schande berichten, dass die letzte Woche für einen Weasleyzwilling alles, nur nicht ereignisreich gewesen war. Ich stand früh, verschlang ein klägliches Frühstück, arbeitete bis 17 Uhr, besuchte meine Ma, die immer einen Haufen Fragen an mich hatte ("Wie läuft der Laden? Hast du was von Lee gehört? oder Alicia? Hast du überhaupt noch Kontakt zu deinen alten Freunden? Ich habe das Gefühl, du ziehst dich immer mehr zurück - bist du sicher, dass du nicht krank bist?" etc.)

Ich musste ihr ja recht geben, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit mir, aber es war EIGENTLICH nicht schädlich - auch wenn ich mir ebenfalls langsam Sorgen machte, was es mit meinem Gemüt anstellte.

Gedankenwegschüttelnd stieg ich mal wieder aus der Dusche und kramte in meinem Schrank nach was zum Anziehen. Es war ja mal wieder Sonntag und somit Essen bei meinen Eltern angesagt. Gestern wollten sie mich eigentlich auch dabei haben, aber da hatte ich mich mit einem eleganten: Hab Kopfschmerzen udn werde früher ins Bett gehen müssen", herausgeredet. Entschuldige mal, aber einmal in der Woche neben einem Engel sitzen zu müssen, den man nicht berühren draf, ist Folter genug.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als ich im Fuchsbau ankam, begrüßten mich nur meine Mum und Ginny, die anderen schienen noch nicht da zu sein. War mir auch recht. So setzte ich mich mit Ginny ins Wohnzimmer und spielte mit ihr eine Runde Zaubererschach.

Auch wenn Ron der absolute Spitzenreiter dieser Familie war, so konnte ich dennoch mit Stolz sagen, dass eigentlich alle in dieser Familie das Geschick besaßen, die Figuren zu führen. Leider musste ich auch sagen, dass Ron nicht nur Spitzenreiter war, sondern auch ein guter Lehrer. - Und er hatte obendrein auch noch Hermine! - Ginny schlug mich zwar knapp, aber sie schlug mich.

Als wir dann die zweite Runde auch beendet hatte, die ich diesmal gewonnen hatte, kamen Harry plus Freundin und Fred plus Frau an. Die Damen verschwanden in die Küche und wir Herren fingen an, über Quidditch zu diskutieren. Komisch, dass Ron noch nicht da war, er war eigentlich sonst immer derjenige gewesen, der diese Diskussionen leidentschaftlich mit seinen Meinungen zu seiner Lieblingsmannschaft Cuddley Canons ausfüllte.

Da er aber mal nicht dabei war, redeten wir lediglich über die kommende Weltmeisterschaft und die möglichen Siege.

Eine Stunde später - Angelina war zwischendurch zu uns gestoßen, da Mum sie mit der Begründung, dass Schwangere Frauen nicht schwer heben dürfen, zu uns geschickt hatte - wurden wir in den Garten beordert, um zu Essen.

Dad war mittlerweile auch eingetroffen, genauso wie Bill und Charlie - Percy musste wie immer wichtigere Dinge erledigen und wollte gar nicht aufkreuzen - doch wo waren Hermine und Ron? Wollten sie womöglich heute gar nicht kommen? Es wäre ja Balsam für meine Seele.

"George? Gehst du kurz hoch? Ron und Hermine wollten eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde wieder runterkommen. Sie müssen die Zeit vergessen haben oder eingeschlafen sein! Eigentlich wollten sie nur noch etwas lernen, bald sind ja diese Zwischenseminare und da sie ähnliche Fachgebiete haben, hatten sie zusammen lernen wollen. Naja, auch egal. Holst du sie?"

Zu früh gefreut. Sie waren nur unauffindbar gewesen, weil sie gelernt haben. Aber Ron und freiwillig lernen? Die Beziehung zu Hermine scheint ihm zumindest ein wenig gut zu tun.

Ohne Proteste (die hätten eh nichts gebracht) schlenderte ich rein, zur Treppe, ging sie hoch, bis zum letzten Stock. Dort blieb ich dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Hatte ich mich verhört oder schrie da jemand? Waren die Zeiten der Todesser doch nicht vorbei? Mit steigender Sorge stiefelte ich zur Tür von Rons altem Zimmer und war schon kurz davor anzuklopfen, als ich vernahm, dass das Schreien aus seinem Zimemr kam.

Es war gekoppelt mit einem Stöhnen und lustvollem Aufseufzen. Na toll, mir blieb aber auch gar nichts ersparrt. Jetzt musste ich SIE auch noch beim Sex belauschen. Wie tief kann ich denn noch sinken?

Meine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ein besonders intensiver Aufschrei meine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

"RON! Jaaaa... schneller... tiefer... oh, das... ist... soooo... geil!" Ihre Stimme war rau und stockend, aber nun war es wohl entgültig klar, WAS sie da trieben. Und als Ron dann noch mit einstimmte, verlor ich völlig die Nerven.

Ohne Anzuklopfen oder eine andere Warnung von mir zu geben, riss ich dir Türt auf und erblickte genau das, was ich nicht sehen wollte. Zwei ineinander verschmolzene Personen unter einer Decke - das es ihnen darunter nicht zu heiß war - und die beide offensichtlich nackt waren.

Ron unterbrach jäh sein Tun, also Hermine leidentschaftlich küssen und auf ihr hin und her schuckeln, und starrte mich entsetzt an. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Ich dagegen funkelte die beiden nur belustigt und arrogant an.

"Mum wünscht euch beide unten beim Essen - aber bitte angezogen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre jungen Nerven es aushalten ein Adam- und Evaabbild am Tisch sitzen zu haben. Also beeilt euch, sonst wird das Gratin kalt!"

Wie sie weiter darauf reagierten konnte ich nicht sehen, ich war so schnell wie es auch nur irgendwie ging, aus dem Zimmer gestürzt und die Treppe runter gerannt. Jetzt war mein Tag wohl entgültig im Eimer und mein gesamtes Leben dazu. Es war so trostlos und demütigend... aber ich würde es mit meinem gewohnten Mut, Stolz und meiner Sturheit ertragen... und mich erst heute abend, wenn ich wieder zu Hause war, vor ein Muggelauto werfen.

Schweigend setzte ich mich wieder an den Tisch, lächelte in die Runde und murmelte etwas wie: "Sie kommen gleich runter."

Bill und Charlie schauten mich vielsagend an und ich vermutete, dass sie WUSSTEN, was da oben abgegangenw war. Bei Fred bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher und die anderen... die unterhielten sich über Angelinas Nachkommen und hatten gar nichts mitbekommen. Zur Zeit standen die Namen bei Charlize und Faye. Ganz hübsche Namen, fand ich, aber das ganze Getue, nur für zwei Namen, fand ich schrecklich.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten, die mir endlos lang vorkamen, erscheinen endlich Hermine und Ron, die sogar überaus ordentlich angezogen waren - hatten sie meinen Rat also befolgt! Mit hochroten Köpfen, die sich natürlich kaum jemand (außer mir, Bill, Charlie und vielleicht Fred) erklären konnte, setzten sich die beiden zwischen mich und Mum, Hermine wie immer an meiner Seite.

Aber ehe ich endlich meinen unruhigen Hunger stillen konnte, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür.

**tbc?

* * *

**

So, spätestens hier sollte allen aufgefallen sein, dass Hermine und Ron WIRKLICH ein Paar sind. Und alle, die immer noch mit der Überzeugung leben, es wäre ein Fake: Lest die Story lieber noch mal von vorne! XD


	8. Ein Ratschlag gegen den Tiefschlag

Vielen, vielen Dank an all die netten Reviewer. Auch ein lieben Gruß an die werten Schwarzleser, lasst doch auch mal ein Kommi zurück! °freundlich lächel aber hinterm Rücken Dolch versteck°

Kann doch nicht angehen, dass schon über 1000(!) Leute die Story gelesen haben, aber nur 51 ein kommi zustande bekommen... ach, macht doch was ihr wollt... nur denkt daran, die amrne, treuen Kommischreiber müssen nachher wohlmöglich leiden, weil ich wegen euch depressiv werde!... naja...

Und ein erneuter Auftritt von Zarah (Ismabell) Weasley - ihr wisst schon, diese "gruselige" Frau! XD (Ich widme dieses Kapitel Dana, da ich ohne sie niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, Oma Weasley noch einmal einzubauen)

Gebetat hat ebenfalls Danalein... Klein Eli! Wäre nett, wenn du mal ein "Hallo" zustande bekommen könntest °hoil°...

**

* * *

Ein Ratschlag gegen den Tiefschlag**

"Guten Abend meine Lieben!", kam eine fröhliche Begrüßung von unserem Neuankömmling.

Fred war rein und dann zur Tür gesprintet, um den Besucher einzulassen und alles was man gehört hatte, klang wie ein quietschiger Freudenausruf und ein herzliches Lachen. Der Lacher war von meinem Bruder gewesen. Den Schrei hatte ich nicht zuordnen können. Bruder oder Besucher?

Als der/die Unbekannte dann in der Tür zum Garten stand und die Runde begrüßte, wurde mir plötzlich flau im Magen. Meine Großmutter. Was machte die hier? Sie kam nie zu unseren rituellen Sonntagsessen, da sie diesen Tag immer für ihre Freundin Bertha reserviert hatte.

"Mum, was machst du denn hier? Bist du gar nicht bei Bertha?", brach Dad plötzlich das Schweigen, indem er aufstand und seine Mutter angebracht umarmte. Sie, also Grandma, sah in dieser Umarmung sehr ausgeliefert aus, vielleicht, weil sie gut fünfzehn Zentimeter kleiner war als ihr Sohn und dabei die Figur einer Fee hatte. Sehr zerbrechliche Angelegenheit. Ihr Haarnetz drohte zu verrutschen, als Dad ihr den Kopf tätschelte – musste er auch immer so unvorsichtig sein?

"Bertha und ich hatten Streit. Die Gute wollte mir nicht glauben, dass ihr Kürbiskuchen schlecht war. Nun gut, jetzt sitzt sie in St. Mungos, wegen Übelkeitssyndromhormonüberschuss oder so ähnlich. Und weil sie mich die ganze Zeit angefaucht hatte, dachte ich mir, den Abend lieber mit euch zu verbringen. Habt ihr denn noch einen Platz frei?"

Schnell wurde ein dreizehnter Stuhl herbeigeholt - schlechtes Omen, hätte unsere liebenswürdige Wahrsagelehrerin jetzt prophezeiht und ich hätte dem mal glauben sollen. Der Tag fing ja erst schlecht an.

Zarah Ismabell (**A/N:** Joa, das „m" ist Absicht und der Name soll schon einen hebräischen Touch haben, auch wenn die Weasleys absolut nicht jüdisch sind... hat eher was mit meinem Namen zu tun °hust°) Weasley wurde mir genau gegenüber gesetzt und ich hatte schon so ein Gefühl im Magen, das mir sagte, dass das nicht gut war. Und während meine Eltern meiner Großmutter Harry, Hermine und Luna (Harrys Freundin) vorstellten, überlegte ich mir Orte, an den ich jetzt lieber wäre. Sogar Hogwarts gehörte zu jenen Plätzen, ein Fleck Erde, an den ich eigentlich nie zurückkehren wollte - jetzt wäre es mir egal gewesen. Nur weg von hier.

Nicht falsch verstehen! Ich habe meine Oma wirklich lieb, so wie alle anderen in dieser Familie, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich bei ihrer Anwesenheit schutzlos - vielleicht nannte man es auch Angst, keine Ahnung. Treffend ist zumindest, dass ich höllischen Respekt vor ihr hatte, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nicht mit Snape zu vergleichen war. Fred hatte immer ein anderes Verhältnis zu ihr gehabt, in etwa auf dem Niveau: Wer zuletzt kommt ist ein Laahhmarsch. Also eine sehr spielerische Freundschaft. Nie konnte ich mir erklären, warum es so war.

Und deshalb versteht jetzt hoffentlich jeder, weshalb ich mich am letzten Sonntag so unwohl gefühlt hatte. In einem kitschigen Haus, mit einer respekteinflößenden Haarstylistin, die sich Großmutter schimpfte, zu sein, war kein Zuckerschlecken. Nicht für mich.

"Ich mag deine Großmutter", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir und nach einer schieren Ewigkeit erkannte ich, dass es Hermine war. Sie lächelte mich scheu an, ob sie so zurückhaltend war, weil ich sie vorhin erwischt hatte?

"Das ist schön", antwortete ich nur genauso leise und pulte dann weiter an meinem Käse rum, der hartnäckig an einer Möhre klebte.

"Wann hast du morgen Feierabend?"

Irritiert schaute ich sie von der Seite an... ah, dieses zarte Profil. Ihre schönen, funkelnden Augen strahlten mich an und dieses nervöse Geknabber an ihrer Unterlippe machte mich ganz wahnsinnig. Ich schaute schnell weg, ehe ich antwortete.

"So wie immer, gegen 17 Uhr, wieso?"

"Hast du morgen abend was vor?"

"Nein, jetzt sag endlich, was dich juckt."

"Kommst du mit Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna und mir morgen abend ins °Tabledance°? Das ist ein total angesagter Muggelclub. Bitte."

Ich wusste zwar nicht, was sie sich davon versprach, außer das dann jede der anwesenden Frauen einen Tanzpartner hatte, trotzdem nickte ich abwesend und kaute nachdenklich meine Käsekartoffel. Nun gut, dann würde ich morgen also tanzen gehen, obwohl ich davon noch nie viel hielt. Tanzen war was für schwule Männer - so lautete immer mein Motto, aber manchmal durfte ich auch eine Ausnahme machen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zum Nachtisch hatte Mum ihre berühmte Fruchtcreme gemacht, die wir alle andächtig verspeisten. Obwohl die Masse, die sie angerichtet hatte, wohl für einen Riesen-Stamm gereicht hätte, putzten wir alles weg. Aber das meiste verzehrte, zu aller Überraschung, Grandma. Sie haute das Zeugs wie Luft weg und als sie die zehnte Schüssel geleert hatte, sah sie aus, als ob sie gerade anfing Hunger zu bekommen. Mensch, diese Frau war merkwürdig!

"George?"

"Ja, Grandma?" Kaum ist das Essen vorbei, muss sie jemanden beschäftigen.

"Hilfst du mir in der Küche? Deine Mutter muss auch mal eine Pause bekommen.Und da du scheinbar gerade nichts zu tun hast, kannst du ja deiner alten Großmutter helfen, oder?"

"Okay, aber nur, wenn ich dir die Tür aufhalten darf!" Geschwind lief ich etwas vor und hielt ihr Gentleman-like die Tür zum Haus auf. Manchmal erstaunte ich mich echt selber. Was tat ich da gerade bloß? Ich war in Gegenwart meiner Großmutter spontan und so wie immer. Und mich regte es sogar nicht auf, dass sie eine eindeutige Anspielung angesetzt hatte, dass ich offenbar keine Freundin hatte, mit der ich mich beschäftigen konnte.

Als wir dann in der Küche waren, fingen wir erst einmal schweigend an abzuwaschen, bis Grandma diese Stille brach.

"Hermine ist die, von der Ginny mir letzten Sonntag erzählt hat, stimmts?"

"Leugnen ist wohl zwecklos, oder?"

"Ja." Nachsichtiges Lächeln. Bildete ich es mir ein, oder war es das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass sie mich SO anlächelte? "Es wäre zwecklos. Du hast sie leider zu offensichtlich angestarrt. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn jeder in dieser Familie wüsste, was du von ihr denkst."

"Ja, das würde mich auch nicht wundern. Erst recht, wo Fred es so großzügig jedem erzählt."

"Sei nicht böse auf ihm. So ist er halt und eigentlich bist du nicht anders - Liebe macht einen Menschen halt manchmal etwas empfindlich. Ich denke, er will nur das Beste für dich, vertraue ihm!"

"Du bist lustig. Eine Zwillingsgeschwisterschaft läuft eigentlich anders ab, als momentan. Wir haben uns immer alles gesagt, aber seit das mit Hermine raus ist, benimmt er sich so eigenartig!"

"Vergiss nicht, er wird bald Vater und hat jetzt auch ein paar andere Gedanken zu bewältigen. Gib ihm Zeit, bestimmt ist bald alles so wie immer."

"Und selbst wenn, was wird aus mir und meinen verdammten Gefühlen zu Hermine? Ich kann sie nicht einfach abstellen! So gerne ich das täte. Ron ist immerhin mein Bruder und hat es nicht verdient, dass ausgerechnet ich mir Pläne überlege, wie ich seine Freundin ausspannen könnte."

"Warte doch erst einmal den morgigen Abend ab. Dort werden viele andere Mädchen sein und vielleicht wirst du mit einigen ein Gespräch führen? Dein Problem ist, dass du zu sehr auf Hermine fixiert bist. Ich nehme es dir auf gar keinen Fall übel, so wirkt sich halt Liebe aus, aber wenn du unter Leute gehen würdest, wäre dein Leid nicht so groß."

"Bist du sicher?" Weshalb sie schon wieder wusste, was ich morgen Abend geplant hatte, fragte ich lieber nicht nach. In dieser Hinsicht war sie wie Professor Dumbledore: Sie wusste immer alles.

"Ja, bin ich mir."

"Und was mache ich, wenn es nichts bringt? Hast du nicht einen Ratschlag, wie ich sie auf mich aufmerksam machen kann?"

"Sei ehrlich und du selbst. Ich meine damit nicht, dass du ihr gestehen musst, was du fühlst, aber lüge sie nie an und benimm dich so, wie immer - spiel ihr nichts vor! Irgendwann wirst du erfahren, was es heißt zu lieben und genauso zurück geliebt zu werden."

„Na, wenn du es sagst!...", murmelte ich noch etwas zweifelnd, ehe ich den letzten Teller wegstellte und zu den anderen zurückkehrte.

**tbc?

* * *

**

Ich hoffe, niemand hat das Gefühl, das George seine Großmutter nicht ausstehen kann, er liebt sie auf eine ähnliche Weise wie seine Eltern, nur das er vor ihr, aus unbekannten Gründen, mehr Respekt hat und sich in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl fühlt.

So, es klappte bisher ja immer soo gut... bekomme ich ein kleines Kommi? Ihr düft auch böse Sachen loswerden - hauptsache ich bekomme ein wahres Statement!

Nächstes Update voraussichtlich am 19. September! Ihr dürft trotzdem reviewn... das werden nämlich immer mehr Leser und immer weniger Kommetare... eine Antiproportionale Zuordnung?


	9. Nicht nur schwule Männer tanzen gerne

So, vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews... und ohne groß Reden zu schwingen - das neue Kapitel:

* * *

**9. Nicht nur schwule Männer tanzen gerne**

Montagabend – ich stand in meinem Badezimmer vorm Spiegel und beäugte mich äußerst kritisch. Mein Oberkörper war frei und auch sonst hatte ich nur eine Boxershorts an. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ich anziehen sollte. Muggelkleidung würde mir jetzt spontan einfallen (hehe, wir gehen ja schließlich in einen Muggelclub), aber was genau? (**B/N**: Schwere Frage, nicht wahr? . Ich hoffe mal, er ist anständig genug, um nicht zu einem geblümten Sommerkleid zu greifen oder so was...) - (**A/N**: Hmm, da müsste ich glatt mal nachschauen, ob er soetwas überhaupt besitzt...)

Ginny hatte mir vor Ewigkeiten mal gesagt, schwarz würde mich wie einen Vampir aussehen lassen und als ich mich danach ganz in schwarz im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, war ich so erschrocken, dass ich alle schwarzen Hemden und T-Shirts Lee gegeben hatte. Wir hatten die gleiche Größe und bei seiner dunklen Haut dürfte er sich schwarz erlauben dürfen. Selbst wenn er krank und bleich ist, ist er noch dunkler als ich, wenn ich drei Monate in Spanien war. - Das war irgendwie ein schlechtes Beispiel...

Wie dem auch sei, schwarz würde also wegfallen. Aber was dann? Grün? Weiß? Blau? Rosa? Pink kariert? Ich wusste es überhaupt nicht und hätte da wohl noch drei Stunden weiter so gestanden, wenn nicht plötzlich jemand an der Tür geklingelt hätte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Hermine und Ron waren. Sie schienen mich abholen zu wollen, die anderen würden wir in diesem „Tabledance-Club" treffen, aber da ich ja ein unwissender Neunmalklug war, hatte Hermine es für klüger gehalten, mich mitzunehmen. Die Gute. Sie wusste immer, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten drohte.

„Hallo George, du...", begrüßte sie mich freundlich, hielt aber in ihrer Bewegung inne, mit der sie mich eigentlich hatte umwarmen wollen. Ron sagte gar nichts, sondern sackte kichernd auf den Boden und schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Boden.

„George... was bei Merlin hast du mit deinen Haaren angestellt? Wenn du dir die Haare blond färben würdest und die Sommersprossen überschminken, könntest du glatt als Malfoy durchgehen."

War es so schlimm? Ich hatte nur das Haargel benutzt, das mir Grandma letzten Sonntag noch mit gegeben hatte. Also ICH fand die Frisur eigentlich ganz schneidig... aber Hermine gefiel sie nicht, also musste ich das ändern!

„Nun ja... ähm... irgendwie ließen sich meine Hände nicht steuern und irgendwann hatte ich soviel von dem klebrigen Zeugs im Haar und an den Händen, dass das die einzige letzte Möglichkeit war. Es ist sowieso gut, dass du kommst, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was ich anziehen soll. Normalerweise ist mir das ja immer relativ egal..."

Ich verstummte augenblicklich, als ich ihr Gesicht sah. Es sah irgendwie aus, als ob sie mir zum einen nicht ganz glauben konnte und zum anderen, als ob sie schwer damit kämpfte nicht loszulachen. Was hatten bloß auf einmal alle daran den Gefallen gefunden, mich auszulachen?

„Komm mit, wir finden ganz schnell was und dann mach ich dir noch mal die Haare neu – es sieht wirklich beängstigend nach Malfoy aus..."

Sie ging kopfschüttelnd vor, in mein Schlafzimmer, wo sie als erstes ihre Jeansjacke auf mein Bett warf und sich dann meinem Kleiderschrank zuwandte. Ohne das sie weiter nachfragte, öffntete sie ihn und holte sogleich eine lockere Jeans und ein weißes, langärmliges Sweatshirt raus. Die Sachen zog ich erst einmal an, ehe ich mich dem dritten Kleidungsstück widmete, das sie mir wartend entgegenhielt.

Als ich es endlich aus ihrer Hand nahm, schauten wir uns beide kurz in die Augen und ab da wäre ich am liebsten gestorben.

Ich meine, mir fällt gerade auf, dass HERMINE mich nur in Boxershorts gesehen hatte – gut, so hatte sie gewiss schon einige Männer gesehen, aber trotzdem... und dann half sie mir gerade wie einem Dreijährigen, sich anzukleiden.

Ihre Augen strahlten regelrecht und blinzelten mich spitzbübisch an. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und sie schenkte mir das schönste Lächeln, das es hier auf Erden geben musste. Am liebsten hätte ich sie jetzt an mich gezogen und leidentschaftlich geküsst, aber just in diesem Moment musste Ron dazu kommen und sich lässig an den Türrahmen lehnen.

Eigentlich war es ja gut so, schließlich war sie seine Freundin, aber trotzdem, eine kleine Wut machte sich in meinem Bauch breit – bis mir das Geschehen von gestern einfiel... nein! Ganz schnell vergessen...

Leider machte mir das mein werter Bruder nicht gerade leicht. Er zog nämlich gerade seine Holde in die Arme und küsste sie leidentschaftlich – vor meinen Augen! Und was das für ein Kuss war – Himmel, ich fühlte mich plötzlich ganz schwach, hilflos und unendlich einsam!

„So, lieber Bruder. Bist du fertig?", fragte die kleine Nervensäge und grinste mich frech an, während er seinen Arm um Hermines Taille legte und seine Hand auf ihrem wohlgeformten Hintern legte... mir blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart! – Dezent versuchte ich wegzusehen, aber irgendwie gelang mir das nicht so recht, deshalb betrachtete ich genauer, was Hermine da eigentlich als drittes aus meinem Schrank gezogen hatte – ein blaukariertes Sommerhemd mit kurzen Ärmeln.

„Soll ich das etwa über das langärmlige Shirt ziehen?", fragte ich sie skeptisch (die Frage von Ron ignorierte ich erst einmal) und zog es dann ergeben an, als sie fest nickte.

„So, und jetzt komm noch mal ins Bad... diese Haare..." sie schüttelte fast schon frustriert ihren Kopf und dirigierte mich in mein kleines Badezimmer. Wie es aussah, schien sie sich hier fast besser auszukennen, als ich, dabei war sie gar nicht mal sooo oft hier gewesen, nur an die fünfhundert Mal im Laufe der letzten drei Jahre...

Als ich erneut in den Spiegel sah, gab ein kleiner Teil in mir ihr schließlich doch Recht. Es sah erstens tatsächlich aus, wie Malfoys „Schulfrisur" und zweitens wie angeklatscht. Ergeben beugte ich meinen Kopf über das Waschbecken, als sie den Wasserhahn aufdrehte, und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Hände, wie sie meine Haare von dem klebrigen/harten Zeugs befreiten.

Dann rubbelte sie mit einem Handtuch meine nassen Strähnen trocken. Jetzt sah es schon wieder fast annehmbar aus. Das Haar stand an allen Seiten ab und gaben mir einen verwegenen und rebellischen Touch.

Und als sie mit ihrer „Arbeit" fertig war, sah es echt gut aus.

„So, jetzt sind wir fertig und können in die Winkelgasse apparieren", verkündete sie, nachdem sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. Nur Gott, Merlin und Dumbledore wussten, weshalb. (Ach ja, und vielleicht Grandma) Ich war eher ziemlich überrumpelt und wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, wir wollen hier bleiben und die anderen versetzten", stichelte Ron weiter und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie er mich damit verletzte. Wie sollte er es auch wissen? Ich Trottel tat ja immer auf cool.

„Ach Ronniespätzchen, hast du so ein dringendes Bedürfnis dich auf der Tanzfläche zum Trottel zu machen? Pass auf, dass du deiner Liebsten nicht auf die Füße trittst!", gab ich verächtlicht von mir und fühlte mich ausnahmsweise nicht mal schuldig, als Hermine mir einen strafenden Blick schenkte.

Ron sagte dazu nichts, sondern wechselte schweigend den Fleck, den er anstarren sollte. Geschieht ihm recht! Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren apparierten wir in den Tropfenden Kessel, um von dort in die Muggelwelt zu kommen. Geld mussten wir nicht umtauschen, da man als moderner Zauberer soweiso immer etwas Bares in Muggelscheinen dabei hatte.

Zum Club kamen wir mit der U-Bahn. Ich war heilfroh, dass ich eher selten in den Genuss kam, mit diesen schrecklichen Dingern fahren zu müssen. Dort war es immer so stickig, eng und dunkel. Nicht, dass mir Dunkelheit was ausmachte, aber in Kombination mit Stickig sein und Enge war es mir auch nicht wirklich geheuer.

Merlin sei Dank, mussten wir nur zwanzig Minuten mit dem Ding fahren, bis wir aussteigen konnten und gleich draußen jener Club vor unseren Augen erschien.

„Ziemlich pompös und protzig, oder nicht?", fragte ich in die Runde, bekam aber von Ron nur ein Achselzucken geschenkt.

„Ein bisschen, ja, aber es ist trotzdem günstig und es ist irrsinig toll da!", kam dafür die begeisterte Antwort unseren weiblichen Begleitung. Wenn ich vor fünf Jahren mal einen Blick auf diesen Zeitpunkt hätte werfen können, hätte ich wahrscheinlich irritiert mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, aber die Jahre machen weise und so wusste ich schon recht lange, dass Hermine nie so absolut brav war, wie sie erschien. Klar, eine Streberin war sie immer gewesen und ist es irgendwie immer noch, aber da steckte noch jede Menge mehr in ihr.

Ein köstlicher, sarkastisch-trockener Humor.

Ein wunderbar erotisches und Gedanken ausschaltendes Ausehen.

Liebenswürdigkeit und leider noch vieles mehr. Der Grund, weshalb ich wahrscheinlich für immer verloren war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ich hatte seit einer Stunde noch keinen Fuß auf die Tanzfläche gesetzt und mein Ziel war es, es den restlichen Abend über so zu belassen. Ron, Hermine, Harry, Ginny und Luna amüsierten sich auch köstlich ohne mich. Gelegentlich kam jemand von ihnen zu mir, setzte sich dazu und zusammen tranken wir eine Cola oder einen Caipi. Und ich war komischerweise damit total zufrieden.

Zwischendruch hatten sich zwei aufgetakelte und überdimensional geschminkte Mädchen, die ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, wie selbstverständlich zu mir gesetzt und mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihnen tanze.

„Nein", war meine einzige, schroffe Antwort gewesen und so waren sie wieder abgezischt. Das Erlebnis mit Daria hatte mich so einiges gelehrt. Nie wieder irgendein Gespräch mit jemand fremdes führen, bei dem es mit öffentlichem Sex enden könnte.

„Hey George!", begrüßte mich plötzlich jemand von der Seite und ich erkannte eine erhitzte Hermine, die einzige, die noch keine Pause eingelegt hatte. Ihr recht kurzer Jeansrock entblößte ein Paar wunderschöner Beine, die leicht glänzten. Ihr Top war durchgeschwitzt, aber wen wundert´s? Wenn alle so abrocken würden wie sie, dann könnte man wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Schwimmbecken füllen... ähm, lassen wir das.

Wie es aussah, war Ron sogar ein recht akzeptabler Tänzer, was mich wiederum etwas traf. Ich musste wie der absolute Volldepp wirken!

„Hey Hermine, schön, dass du auch mal vorbeischaust, ich dachte schon, du hättest dich tot getanzt."

„Quatsch. Ich kann mich gar nicht tot tanzen, dafür machte es viel zu viel Spaß. Nur langsam brauche ich mal was zu trinken. Kann ich mir einen Schluck von deinem...nehmen?"

„Whiskey-Cola. Klar kannst du, aber ich bezweifle, dass es deinen Durst löscht."

„Ach, das geht schon, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich hier zukippst, musst du morgen nicht arbeiten?"

„Nein. Erstens kippe ich mich nicht zu und zweitens hab ich Fred morgen den Laden überlassen. Einmal im Jahr darf ich es mir hoffentlich gönnen zu fehlen, auch ohne Urlaub."

„Gut. Nun, und jetzt kommst du mit!"

„Wie? Nein, lass mal gut sein, ich sitze hier ganz bequem und schaue euch zu, das reicht mir wirklich! Außerdem mag ich auch gar nicht tanzen, das ist doch nur was für Leute mit Freundin oder mit Neigungen zum gleichen Geschlecht", erklärte ich ihr und nippte noch mal am Glas – noch war der Geschmack ihrer Lippen daran geheftet.

„Geb es doch zu: Du KANNST gar nicht tanzen!", sprach sie aus, woran ich schon die ganze Zeit nagte. Es war nicht so, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung davon hatte, aber ich hatte tierische Angst, mich total zum Idioten zu machen. Im siebten Jahr hatte ich einen Tanzkurs besucht, den Dumbledore aus einer Laune raus angeboten hatte. Und es hatte auch irgendwie Spaß gemacht – aber es war so lange her.

Unsicher schaute ich sie kurz von der Seite an und bemerkte ihr siegessichere Lächeln. Deshalb schaute ich auch ganz schnell zurück auf mein Glas, das plötzlich SEHR interessant schien. WIESO hatte sie aber auch das Talent, alles sofort zu bemerken?

„Und jetzt komm, so schlimm ist es gar nicht. Schau dir Ron an: Ich bin grad mal vier Wochen mit ihm zusammen und schon tanzt er wie ein Weltmeister, da wirst du das ja wohl auch ganz schnell lernen!"

Und so geschah etwas, was ich den ganzen Abend zu verhindern versucht hatte: ich landete auf der Tanzfläche. Als Hermine mich hingezogen hatte, kamen uns Luna, Ginny und Harry entgegen, ebenso erhitzt und durchschwitzt wie Hermine, aber sie lachten alle. Ron kam dann auch noch und verabschiedete sich für eine kurze Pause.

Hermine und ich waren also alleine. Ganz gefährlich!

„Komm schon, die Leute beißen nicht, ich auch nicht, also ist alles bestens. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!", lachte Hermine mich aus und ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ich stellte mich aber auch selten dämlich an!

Schon spürte ich ihre Hände in meinen und wie von selbst tat ich die ersten Tanzschritte – erst zögerlich, aber mit der Zeit fühlte ich mich sicher. Frage war nur noch, WAS ich da eigentlich tanzte. Welche Tänze hatten wir damals überhaupt gelernt? Zum einen die Klassiker Disco Fox und Walzer, dann noch Swing, Cha-Cha-Cha und?

„Hermine?", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und sie schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

„WAS genau tanzen wir eigentlich?"

„Oh, im Moment kann ich das auch nicht so direkt sagen, wir bewegen uns eigentlich nur zur Musik. Diesen Abend wird hauptsächlich Swing gespielt – wie du vielleicht auch hörst – kennst du zufällig die Schritte?", kicherte sie leicht und ihr Atem streifte mein Ohr...

„Hmm, wenn du mir kurz ein paar Anhaltspunkte gibst, dann komme ich gewiss wieder rein", antwortete ich betont langsam, da ich mich sonst bestimmt verhaspelt hätte. Ihre Nähe war schon fast unerträglich. Wenn ich sie wirklich schon so lange mochte, wieso ist das unangenehme Gefühl dann erst seit so kurzer Zeit da?

„Also, du musst folgendes machen...", fing sie an zu erklären und schneller als ich erwartet hatte, erinnerte ich mich an jede Einzelheit. Schon wenig später wirbelten wir auf der Tanzfläche herum und mir wurde spürbar wärmer. Ich glaube, einige Muggel hätten wir glatt umgefegt, wenn sie sich nicht vorher in Sicherheit gebracht hätten.

Und dann fiel mir etwas auf: Es war einfach nur wunderbar, sie halten zu dürfen und mit ihr zu tanzen. Ron konnte sich verdammt glücklich schätzen. Und kaum sprach man vom Teufel, tauchte dieser auch auf, in Begleitung unserer Schwester, und tanzte unmittelbar in der Nähe von uns mit ihr.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, tauschten wir die Partnerinnen, also eroberte er seine Freundin zurück, während ich mich mit Ginny „begnügte". Aber es war nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Meine Schwester war eine außergewöhnlich begabte Tänzerin – vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur am Gen der Damen – und so hatte ich keine Probleme, mich ihr anzupassen.

Nicht weit von uns entfernt hopsten Luna und Harry auf der Tanzfläche, allerdings eher niedlich als talentiert. Luna schien dieses „Damen-Gen" nicht zu besitzen. Sie machte zwar keine schlechte Figur, aber ihrem Gesicht konnte man genau ansehen, dass sie sich höllisch konzentrieren musste, um wenigstens niemanden auf die Füße zu treten.

Eine geschlagene Stunde später saß ich lachend mit Hermine und Harry um unseren Tisch und trank wieder eine Whiskey-Cola – irgendwie hatte es mir das Getränk angetan. Luna war gerade irgendwo zwischen Tanzfläche, Bar und Damentoilette und die beiden anderen Weasleys tanzten sich noch immer die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Hallo."

Langsam drehte ich mich um, da dieses „Hallo" offenbar mir galt, schließlich hatte diese Person es mir ins Ohr gehaucht. Ich wirbelte also herum und sah direkt in die blauen Augen von Daria.

**Tbc

* * *

**

So, dass war definitiv das längste Kapitel bisher... bekomme ich denn ein kleines Review? °°**GanzLiebMitHundeaugenInDieRundeSchau**°°

Hmm... ja, da ich definitiv zu faul bin, jedes Review einzelnd zu beantworten, bin ich doch wieder auf die alte Möglichkeit umgesteigen... scheiß auf die Regeln ;)

* * *

**Lady Evelyn**: Erst einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Hab es doch zu heute geschafft! ;) Und wenn du dir dein letztes Review anschaust: Eindeutig hattest du das 5. Kapitel doch schon mal... °lol°

Natürlich weiß ich, was ne antiproportionale Zuordnung ist... is doch ganz einfach. Mathe is nicht so das Ding, ich finde Politik viel komplizierter! °lach°

**HexeLea:** Nun ja, lange Pausen stehen bei mir eigentlich auf dem Plan, weil ich defintiv eine riesige Trantüte bin, aber gut, wenn du das nicht als lange ansiehst! Freut mich! Nun, eigentlich bin ich immer für Ron und Herm gewesen, bis mich Ganjazuka infiziert hat! Solltest dir unbedingt ihre Storys durchlesen, wenn du das Pairing wirklich magst! °bisschen Werbung mach°

Das Rezept habe ich leider verbummelt, aber ich schick Molly mal ne Eule und frage sie, ob sie es mir noch mal schicken kann °verdammte Unordnung!°

**BASIC:** Wie... Ron kommt doch mit! °Schluchz° Hab ich was zweideutig formuliert? Es war doch nur das Orkneywochende, was er nicht mitbesuchen kann...

Leider muss ich dich etwas enttäuschen, Der Klub mach seinem Namen nicht wirklich alle Ehre, aber mir würde es da wahrscheinlich gefallen! Lustiger weise habe ich in Budapest tatsächlich einen Nachtklub gefunden, der Tabledance heißt, ich war aber nicht drinne...

**Teddy172**: Danke für dein Review! Hier kam es doch schon... das nächste dauert noch ein wenig, weil ich erstmal den ganzen Stoff nacharbeiten muss!

**Saxas13**: Sorry für dich nicht-Warnung, und sorry, dass dieses Chap auch ein Tag eher erscheint als geplant... du wirst wohl wieder zu den späteren Reviewern gehören, es sei denn du hälst dich gerade im Netz auf, was ich aber irgendwie nicht glaube... bist du gut in HH angekommen?

Hoffe, dir gefiel dieses Kapitel auch!

Wegen nächstem WE melde ich mich noch mal!

**Minnnie**: Was meinst du, wie ER mir in den Ohren liegt? Jeden Tag nervt er mich für drei bis vier Stunden und jammert, dass er endlich mit ihr zusammen kommen will und keine Lust mehr hat, den Blödmann spielen zu müssen. Wer hat ihm bloß meine Addresse gegeben?

**Gipsy**: Hier kommt mehr! Nun ja, vielleicht gehört Herm ja zu den Frauen, denen einer nicht gut genug ist? Ich habe sie nie gefragt und kann die Frage wohl nicht wirklich gut beantworten!

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Reviewstatistik? Eigentlich positiv... wir sind wieder bei neun – es geht also! Und wenn man das eine Review dazuzählt, was zwar bei einem anderen Kapitel abgeschickt wurde, aber zur deren Zeit das achte schon existierte... dann sind es sogar zehn! Gratulation! XD

Danke für dein leibes Review... bin es gar net gewöhnt, dass meine beta noch ne zweite Rückmeldung dalässt! °freu°

**Beatrice**: Herzlich Willkommen...schön, dass du dich hier auch hin verlaufen hast! °totfreu° Ja, den Namen Ismabella finde ich auch toll, aber sicher, ob es den wirklich gibt, bin ich mir nicht! Mein zweiter und dritter Name ist Sarah und Isabell und ich habe sie einfach etwas abgewandelt für Mrs. Weasley Senior... ich hatte mangelnde Ideen bei ihrem Namen XD


	10. Interessante Neuigkeiten

Ich habe leider keine Neuigkeiten für euch,... von daher:

* * *

**10. Interessante Neuigkeiten**

„D..Da..Daria", stotterte ich und mir wurde heiß und kalt zur selben Zeit. Was hatte SIE hier zu suchen? Eine REINblüterin in einem Muggelclub? Und was wollte sie überhaupt von mir?

Nun gut, für eine reinblütige Hexe, hatte sie etwas recht passables, muggeliges an. Hochhackige Sandaletten – oder wie die Dinger hießen – und ein schwarzes unheimlich kurzes Kleid.

„Ja."

„Was willst du?", fragte ich schließlich genervt, als klar war, dass sie nicht vorhatte mehr zu sagen.

„Mit dir tanzen."

Total überrumpelt starre ich sie an. Wie bitte? TANZEN? Also entweder hatte ich das Erlebnis im Tropfenden Kessel nur geträumt oder diese Frau hatte Nerven aus Stahl und ein Gewissen aus „Nichts".

„Bitte. Ich habe keine Lust dir das alles in Gegenwart deiner Freunde zu erklären", fügte sie hinzu, wahrscheinlich, weil die anderen schon neugierig in meine Richtung schauten – Ginny stirnrunzelnd (ach ja, die beiden sind auch bereits wieder zu uns gestoßen), Harry Augenbrauenwackelnd, Hermine irgendwie mürrisch, Ron geschockt und Luna? Die schaute in eine ganz andere Richtung.

„Okay", murmelte ich und folgte ihr zu den anderen tanzenden Pärchen. Gerade wurde ein langsames Lied eingespielt – also musste ich wohl auf meine eingestaubten Walzerkenntnisse zurück greifen.

„Also? Was hast du mir wichtiges zu erzählen?", erkundigte ich mich nach einigen Minuten erneut, sie hatte bis dahin eisern geschwiegen.

„Ich hatte vor drei Tagen deine Frau getroffen", erklärte sie leise und langsam bahnte sich bei mir eine Ahnung an.

„Und es kam heraus, dass du gar nicht verheiratet bist, sondern dein Bruder dich nur aus der misslichen Lage befreit hatte. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich habe mich wie ein notgeiles Luder aufgeführt."

„Allerdings."

„Eigentlich ist meine Art um einiges dezenter, aber die Situation war so anders als sonst."

„Wie jetzt speziell? Hat dich mein Aussehen so umgehauen, dass dein Hirn für eine gewisse Zeit ausgesetzt hat?", versuchte ich zu scherzen, stieß aber nur auf emotionslose Augen.

„Nein. Ich hatte mich auf einen durchgeknallten Deal mit meinem Bruder eingelassen. Da wir REINblüter sind, legen meine Eltern großen Wert darauf, mit wem ich verkehre. Ficken darf ich also wen ich will, solange er unserem Rang entspricht."

„Klingt total logisch", warf ich ein, hielt aber sonst den Mund.

„Und da ich in kindische Schwärmereien für dich verfiel und sie dummerweise auch noch meinem Bruder mitteilte, erpresste er mich. Er versprach kein Wort an meine Eltern zu verlieren, eine Sache, die er eigentlich nie aufgab, wenn ich dafür dich anbaggern und ins Bett bekommen würde. Er ist halt manchmal etwas komisch drauf.

Dummerweise hast du keinerlei Interesse an mir gehabt und nur den Spruch abgelassen, von dem ich wusste, dass er eigentlich dazu dienen sollte, mich zu vertreiben..."

„Aber du wärst keine Slytherin, wenn du das nicht zu deinem Vorteil ausgenutzt hättest."

„So ungefähr. Ich wusste, dass dies meine einzige Chance war, denn die Strafe, die meine Eltern für mich auf Lager hätten, klang nicht sonderlich verlockend, da war sogar die Demütigung dich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu... naja..."

„...vögeln...", half ich ihr freundlich weiter, ganz auf Weasleyart, während ich langsam verstand.

„... verlockender. Nun ja, du wurdest allerdings gerettet und der Deal mit meinem Bruder platzte. So saß ich dann trotzdem regelrecht in der Scheiße und als meine Eltern dann auch noch durch die Zeitung von der Geschichte mit dir erfuhren, gab es doppelt Ärger."

„Wir waren in der Zeitung?", fragte ich verblüfft und hielt einen Moment inne, ehe ich weiter meine Tanzschritte verfolgte.

„Ja, mit Foto und der Skandalgeschichte überhaupt. Aber das ist Geschichte, ich wollte mich wie gesagt nur bei dir entschuldigen, weil es nicht fair von mir war. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht mehr sauer auf mich, oder gar angeekelt."

Das brachte mich jetzt zum Nachdenken. War ich denn noch sauer auf sie? Oder angeekelt? War ich es überhaupt je? Im Prinzip war ich kurzzeitig auf mich selbst sauer gewesen, so blöd gewesen zu sein, aber auf sie... irgendwie nicht.

„Nein, es war schließlich auch zum Teil meine Schuld. Hätte ich dir von Anfang an einen Vogel gezeigt, wäre ich ja nicht in diese Lage gekommen. Vergiss die Geschichte einfach, „Mann" ist ja nicht nachtragend." Und dann zwinkerte ich ihr zu, aus irgendeinem gottgewollten Grund.

„Danke!", wisperte sie mir entgegen und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es war eigentlich nicht mal eine Berührung, aber sie löste ein ungekanntes und beängstigendes Feuer in mir.

Als sie sich gerade von mir trennte, um für immer aus meinem Leben zu verschwinden, packte ich sie an der Hand und zog sie zurück an mich. Ihre Hand landete auf meiner Brust und ihre kurzen, dunklen Haare fielen ihr in die Stirn. Sie hatte gar keinen blauen Augen, sondern eher schon fast violette.

„Trinkst du was mit mir?", fragte ich sie unverblühmt und zu meiner Erleichterung nahm sie an.

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine... ich habe dich total in Verruf gebracht und außerdem bin ich eine Slytherin."

„Oh, das ist mir relativ egal. Mein Ruf ist schon seit Jahren nicht mehr das, was er einmal war und so ein kleiner Verruf könnte im Endeffekt lustige Reaktionen auslösen und dass jemand aus einem anderen Haus kommen könnte, hat mich noch nie sonderlich gestört. Bist DU denn sicher, dass du dich mit einem Muggelfreund sehen lassen kannst?"

„Nein, eigentlich kann ich das nicht, aber hier ist niemand, den ich kenne und so schnell wird hier auch keiner hinkommen."

Die Antwort hatte ich zwar nicht hören wollen, aber es war mir dann doch egal. – Merlin, was war eigentlich mit mir los? Diese violetten Augen fixierten mich und ich fühlte mich schwach, willenlos und kraftlos. Beherrschte sie den lautlosen Imperius-Zauber?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es war bereits nach zwölf Uhr und die anderen waren schon lange gegangen. Die Verabschiedung war recht kühl abgelaufen. Von Hermine hab ich einen verständnislosen Blick zugeworfen bekommen, Ginny hatte nur fassungslos den Kopf geschüttelt und die Herren waren schlicht weg einfach zu keinem Wort fähig gewesen.

Sie alle hatte es recht schwer getroffen, dass ich die letzten Stunden nur Daria geschenkt hatte. Ich tanzte mit ihr, trank mit ihr noch drei weitere Whiskey-Cola und wir redeten die ganze Zeit.

Und jetzt saßen wir immer noch an der Bar – ohne die anderen eben – und sie erzählte mir gerade, was sie beruflich tat.

„... nach der Ausbildung bekam ich dann einen Job bei Gringotts und bin seitdem dort festgefahren. Ich werde nicht befördert, aber rausschmeißen können sie mich auch nicht. Dazu ist meine Familie..." und so weiter.

Als sie mir dann in allen Einzelheiten ihre Berufslaufbahn geschildert hatte, hüpfte sie vom Hocker, scheinbar wollte sie aufbrechen.

„Musst du morgen arbeiten?", fragte ich sie interessiert und bezahlte zur gleichen Zeit unsere Getränke.

„Ja, aber erst um 11 Uhr, wieso?"

„Na, wenn du nichts Wichtiges mehr vor hast, können wir bei mir ja noch ein Glas Wein trinken und über – was-weiß-ich – Bücher reden..."

„Oh, gerne!"

Und so kam es, dass wir nicht wenig später auf meiner Couch saßen, Muggelmusik hörten und uns tatsächlich über Oskar Wilde, Mark Twain und Shakespeare unterhielten.

„Weißt du, du bist wirklich süß", offenbarte sie mir dann, als wir eine Debatte über Oskar Wildes Meisterwerk „Das Bildnis des Dorian Grey" beendet hatten und ich war nicht sicher, ob die Worte im Rausche des Weines gesprochen worden waren, oder ehrlich gemeint waren. Aber hören tat ich es natürlich gerne.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr – oh mein Gott! Wir hatten es bereits halb drei – schielte ich zu ihr zurück und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

„Es ist spät", meinte ich nur, als ich auch schon ihre Lippen auf den meinen spürte. Und diesmal fühlte es sich irgendwie richtig an. Sie schmeckte nach Monsanto, von dem sie noch einen Restschluck im Glas hatte, dass sie soeben abstellte – soviel bekam ich noch mit, ehe ich mich vollkommen in den Kuss vertiefte und die Augen schloss.

**Tbc?

* * *

**

**Lady Evelyn: **Und wie gefällt dir unser teufel nach DIESEM Kapitel? °Evilgrien° Mit seinem Outfit war ich nicht ganz zufrieden, aber mir fiel nichts besseres ein, aber seine veränderten Verhaltensweisen sind doch gerade zu erschreckend, gell? Ich hoffe, das artet nicht noch weiter aus...

**Minnnie: **Oh, ich tu doch was für seine Hormone, aber dafür muss ich halt Daria auf ihn ansetzten... tut mir ja auch leid. Aber das hat schon alles seine richtigkeit. Und verdient hat er es auch! Nur weil er sich hier eingeniestet hat, haben wir seit Tagen nichts vernünftiges mehr zu essen, der Junge mampft einfach zu viel! °kopfschüttel°

**DanaTheMagicBunny:** Och, meinetwegen darfst du reviewn, bis du tot umfällst! ;) Ich lese deine Kommentare immer wieder gerne, und es freut mich, dass du mit der Schadenfreude leben kannst, mehr zu wissen, als die anderen °lach° ich schicke dir übrigens sehr bald ein neues Kapitel!

**Saxa13:** Glaube mir... sie hat sich da gar nicht hinVERIRRT! War alles geplant... so, ich werde mich noch melden, gleich in wenigen Minuten, nachdem ich das hier on gestellt habe, aber meine Meldung wird dir nicht gefallen ...

**Teddy172: **Lass das nicht George hören! Ihn wird das nicht gefallen, wen er wen sagen hört, dass man sich über ihn amüsieren kann... er mag soetwas nicht...

**Gipsy: **Ich soll dir von george schöne Grüße bestellen (er selbst ist ja gerade schwer beschäftigt...), dass ihm das Kopftäscheln sehr gut getan hat...

Daraia, dass doofe Mädchen, kann aber leider ersteinmal nicht so schnell verschwinden... sie gehört einfach schon dazu und muss ihre Rolle zu Ende spielen... und was Herm angeht: Auf die Rede ich auch schon ein, wie auf ein krankes Huhn, aber sie will mir einfach nicht zuhören... °seufz°

**HexeLea: **... während du schliefst... interessante Idee, aber... nein, ich denke, ich bleibe lieber bei meiner Planlosigkeit uns schau mal, was den am Ende so passiert, ob alle happy sind, oder alle heulend aus dem Kino stürmen! ;) Ja, Daria ist schon ne Wucht... sie taucht immer dann auf, wenn man sie nicht braucht!

**Ronsreallove: **Ähm... Projekt ist natürlich in Arbeit, aber nach ungarn, war ich ein Wochenende weg und dann wurde ich krank... naja, jetzt geht es wieder und ich fange endlich mal an! XD

**All: **DANKE für eure lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut... wenn das so weitergeht... wäre toll! Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Knutscha für euch alle udn bis bald

Szia

Eure Nina


	11. Merkwürdige Konversationen

**11. Merkwürdige Konversation**

Ich spürte, wie sie ihre Hand unter mein Hemd und dann unter mein Shirt schob. Ich spürte, wie sie mir zuerst das Hemd und dann das Shirt auszog, so dass ich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr saß. Unsere Lippen hatten sich immer nur sehr kurz voneinander getrennt, fanden sich schnell und süchtig wieder, wollten den anderen schmecken.

So ein Gefühl hatte ich noch nie gehabt und auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich Daria weder liebte noch andere starke, geistige Gefühle für sie hegte, so machte sich doch langsam aber sicher das Gefühl der Lust in mir breit und nur sie war daran schuld.

Vegressen waren für kurze Zeit Hermine, mein in letzter Zeit immer häufiger aufkommendes Pech, meine Familie und all die anderen Probleme.

Gerade jetzt galt nur Daria und dieses... Gefühl.

Wir waren bereits soweit vorangekommen, dass sie, nur in Unterwäsche – das kurze Kleid lag irgendwo auf den Boden – auf meinem Schoss saß und mir überall dort eine Gänsehaut bereitete, wo sie mich berührte, obwohl mir eigentlich brennend heiß war.

Blind suchten meine Finger nach dem Verschluss ihres BH´s, der ungewöhnlich leicht zu lösen war. Das schwarze Kleidungsstück segelte auf den Boden und jetzt hatten wir beide nur noch ein Fetzen Stoff an uns... eine merkwürdige Vorstellung, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass mein Bett etwas bequemer sein könnte, als diese Minicouch?", fragte ich sie zwischen zwei Küssen und ihr Nicken interepretierte ich als eine Art Zustimmung, sie ins Schlafzimmer tragen zu dürfen.

Ihre schlanken Beine schlangen sich um meine Taille und nun war ich mir entgültig sicher, dass sich meine Körpermitte zu Wort meldete – und damit meine ich nicht meinen Magen.

Sachte strich sie mit ihren Zehen meine Oberschenkel lang, küsste mich mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die jede Feder in den Schatten stellte, und kratzte mit ihren Fingerspitzen leicht über meinen Rücken, während ich wie von selbst Hermines Jeansjacke von meinem Bett zog, die hatte sie wohl vorhin hier vergessen, und das Geschöpf in meinen Armen vorsichtig in die Kissen legte, mich immer noch über sie beugend.

Neugierig arbeitete ich mich ihren Hals entlang und platzierte Küsse bis zum Ansatz ihres Dekolletés, bis ich sanft meine Zunge um ihre Brüste kreisen ließ. Was machte ich hier eigentlich gerade? Das ging alles wie von selbst und ich verstand nicht, wer mich lenkte, wie mich wer lenkte und weshalb – aber es war mir auch herzlich egal. Der Rausch des Weines (und der Whiskey-Cola nicht zu vergessen) benebelte etwas mein Hirn und ließen mich Dinge machen, die ich mir vor fünf Stunden noch nicht einmal erträumt hätte.

Irgendwann lag ich dann nackt auf ihr – sie hatte wohl meine Boxershorts mit ihren Füßen abgestriffen, und ich beschäftigte mich mehr mit ihrem Slip...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein dröhnender Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Kopf und ich wusste unmittelbar danach, dass es eindeutig an zu hohem Alkoholgenuss gelegen haben musste. Neben mir sah ich ein zierliches Gesicht liegen, das wohl zu Daria gehören musste. Merlin, was hatte mich gestern nur geritten mit ihr zu schlafen?

Sie war schön – ja, ohne Zweifel, aber sonst? Außer sexuelle Befriedigung würde ich nie bei ihr was finden, ich kannte sie ja nicht einmal richtig. Was arbeitete sie noch gleich? Irgendwas bei Gringotts?

Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen – der letzte Abend raste noch mal an mir vorbei – seit ihrem „Hallo" hatte sie nur einen Plan verfolgt gehabt. Sex. Und das mit mir. Aber warum? War an der Deal-Geschichte vielleicht doch mehr dran, als sie erzählt hatte? Und warum war ich so meschugge gewesen, das Spiel mit zu spielen? Es konnte doch nicht nur am Alkohol gelegen haben... nein, das war was anderes... violette Augen.

Nachdenklich strich ich mit meiner Fingerkuppe über ihre Wange. Nur ganz zart, so dass sie nicht davon aufwachte. Das wäre hier also mein erster One-Night-Stand und hoffentlich auch mein letzter.

Es war schön gewesen, wirklich, aber was brachte es? Absolut gar nichts. Man fühlte sich danach nur noch schlimmer. Ich konnte nicht mal sauer auf sie sein, oder auf mich, oder auf irgendjemand anderes. Ich war nur etwas enttäuscht und das nicht mal viel.

Leere. Eine ganz ungekannte Leere füllte mich aus und sie machte mir Angst. War das das sogenannte „Absolute Tief" im Leben eines Mannes? Wenn ja, dann war das irgendwie erleichternd zu wissen: ab jetzt konnte es also nur bergauf gehen!

Ohne weiter zu überlegen erhob ich mich leicht wie eine Feder aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in meine Boxershorts, um Kaffe zu kochen. Der erste und letzte Kaffee, den ich mit ihr trinken würde.

Wie paralysiert lauschte ich dem Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine, bis ich aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde, indem sich jemand zu mir setzte.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie etwas belegt. Wie es aussah hatte sie sich meinen Bademantel geschnappt und angezogen. Gut so, nackt oder nur in Unterwäsche hätte ich wohl den letzten Schliff für einen Kollaps erhalten.

„Morgen. Der Kaffee ist gleich fertig. Dann werden sich wohl unsere Wege trennen...? Ich wünsch dir weiterhin viel Glück im Leben und grüß deinen Herrn Bruder von mir." Bei den letzten Worten schaute ich ihr unbeirrt in die Augen und sah da etwas wie Furcht oder zumindest etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hatte.

„Du weißt...?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich vermute, der Deal ging noch etwas weiter?"

„Nun ja... es war kein Deal – es war eine Wette und die habe ich jetzt gewonnen", gab sie leise zu.

„Was du nicht sagst", murmelte ich und tat dann etwas, was nicht nur sie total überraschte, sondern auch mich: ich lächelte sie schief an und stellte ihr dann eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee vor die Nase.

„Seit wann hattest du das vermutet?", erkundigte sie sich dann doch neugierig, nachdem sie sich von dem mittelschweren Schock erholt hatte.

„Heute morgen, seit ich wieder klar denken kann. Schau mich nicht zu entschuldigend an. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, nicht mal sauer auf mich... trink einfach deinen Kaffee, geh duschen und fahr nach Hause. Ich lege mich jetzt noch mal hin. Mein Kopf brummt!"

„George?..."

Ich hielt im Gehen inne und drehte mich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Was ist?", fragte ich mit ruhiger Stimme und erwartet ihre erklärende Antwort. Bevor sie antwortete schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf und damit ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, und dann schaute sie mich wieder mit diesen violett-blauen Augen an.

„Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen? Du bist offensichtlich NICHT der Typ, der sich durch One-Night-Stand-Girls durcharbeitet. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich doch so leicht kriegen würde."

Perplex starrte ich sie an. Was war das denn bitteschön für eine Frage? Slytherins. Unberechenbar und absolut nicht zu durchschauen. Aber nun gut.

„Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht eine Mischung aus definitiv zu viel Alkohol, mysteriösen Augen, und..."

„... Frust?"

Frust? Mensch, das könnte es sogar sein, aber weshalb sollte ich frustriert sein? Mein Leben lief doch glänzend – abgesehen von einigen Unebenheiten.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Deine Schlammblut Freundin... Granger. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet, ehe ich mich zu erkennen gegeben hatte, und dein Blick hat so ziemlich alles verraten. Du kannst nicht damit leben, dass sie deinen Bruder bevorzugt und dir den Laufpass gegeben hat. Deine angeekelten Blicke, wenn sie sich geküsst haben, haben WIRKLICH alles verraten!"

„Ähm... wenn du meinst. Ich denke, bei mir läuft alles bestens. Die Mädels liegen mir zu Füßen, was ich ja durch dich auch noch beweisen kann – schließlich gab es an jenem Tag noch jede Menge anderer Typen, die du dir hättest aussuchen können! Aber du wähltest mich..."

„Leugne es, wenn du willst. Ja, du hast eine sehr attraktive Austrahlung und gut im Bett bist du auch, sogar im angetrunkenen Zustand, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege!"

Zögernd ging ich zu ihr zurück und setzte mich zu ihr an den Tisch, wo sie immer noch an ihrem Kaffee nippte.

„Weißt du, dass du einen kleinen Knall hast? Mir solche Vermutungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Ich könnte dich jederzeit skrupellos nackt vor die Tür stellen, deine Klamotten hinterher werfen und die Tür zuknallen."

„Du bist ein Gryffindor, das würdest du nicht machen, es passt nicht zu deiner Moral. Und außerdem - sie blickte hoch und fixierte mich – ist es keine Vermutung, sondern eine Tatsache! Du bist bis auf den Tod verliebt und würdest für sie eigentlich über Leichen gehen, aber weil es dir ganz gut passte ihr unbewusst eins auszuwischen, kam ich ganz gelegen."

„Du bist definitiv gedopt. Oder ist es für euch Slytherins normal solche Thesen an den Tag zu legen?"

„Oh, es ist für Slytherins üblich alles beim Namen zu nennen, aber nur Dinge, die absolut sicher sind. Du bist unsterblich in sie verliebt und damit basta. Bestreite es wie du willst, damit belügst du dich nur selbst."

Sie hatte ja recht, das ist mir schon etwas länger klar, aber ist es so offensichtlich? Das macht mir schon fast Angst! Und was diskutiere ich hier eigentlich mit jemanden, den ich am liebsten nie wieder sehen würde? Sie soll endlich duschen und aus meinem Leben verschwinden!

„Nun gut, ich gehe jetzt, wie schon gesagt, wieder ins Bett. Die Handtücher sind im weißen Regal. Und dann verschwindest du bitte aus diesem Haus, ich hege kein Interesse, dich je wieder zu sehen", schloss ich dieses außergewöhnlich merkwürdige Gespräch und stand erneut auf, diesmal mit dem Ziel wirklich ins Bett zurückzukehren, aber diese Frau musste mir ja mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

„Ich kann dir helfen, sie für dich zu erobern."

„Mit was für einer Gegenleistung?", ich fragte diese Worte, ohne mich umzudrehen.

„Nun, du bist wirklich gut. Wir müssen es nicht bei einem One-Night-Stand belassen..."

Stille...

„Auf Wiedersehen, Daria. Such dir wen anderes zum Totvögeln." Und dann ging ich entgültig, diese Person brachte mich wider meiner Natur total aus dem Konzept und vor allem zur Weißglut. Ich war nicht unbedingt in der Stimmung, mir solch ein Extragefühlschaos anzutun, wo ich schon genug andere Probleme zu bewältigen hatte.

Als ich wieder unter meine Decke kroch, bemerkt ich den Geruch, der noch von der letzten Nacht in der Luft hing. Total genervt stand ich wieder auf, um das Fenster zu öffen und unmittelbar danach die Geräusche der Dusche zu hören. Gut so, gleich würde sie weg sein.

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, da gab es keins zu haben. Ich hatte keinen betrogen und ein Gelöbnis nur mit einer festen Freundin zu schlafen, habe ich auch nicht abgelegt. Trotzdem wurmte es mich irgendwie. Hatte Daraia etwa doch recht? WAR ich frustriert?

Ehe ich wieder ins Land der Träume abdriftete, kam mir nur noch ein Gedanke: Definitiv JA!

**tbc?**

* * *

So, das hat wohl keiner erwartet (oder eben alle, ich bin mir da nicht GANZ so sicher...). Hier noch die paar Reviewantworten – Leute: Ihr seid toll!

**Feelicitas Lefay**: Dann hau mal rein... kann es kaum erwarten, eine weitere Meinung zu bekommen... so viele leser hier halten es ja leider nicht nötig, mir ein Feedback zu zu senden.

**Minnnie**: Du hast ein großes Geschick, Dinge voraus zu sehen, weißt du das? °hehe°... mich würde ja mal interessieren, was du für das Ende voraussiehst (es steht ja schon fest, somit würdest du mich nicht beeinflussen).

**Ronsreallove**: Verzeihst du mir? Ich bin verplant, blöd, unzuverlässig, fast genauso schlimm wie Daraia... ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich bis spätestens Ende der Ferien (sie beginnen am Weekend) mindstens ein kapitel weiter bin mit unserem Projekt und du hast dann die ehrenvolle Aufgabe einer Beta, wenn du magst... ---- Nee, träum dir da nicht zu viel zusammen, wie du siehst, ist daria nur ne Abwechskung gewesen (aber sie taucht noch mal auf...).

**HexeLea**: Wie vielleicht das Ende dieser „stürmischen Beziehung" gezeigt hat, war Daraia LEIDER doch nur eine kleine Ablenkung, die aber nicht zur Lösung des Problems geführt hat. – Ich danke dir, ich werde mir weiterhin Mühe geben, diesem Kommentar auch in Zukunft gerecht zu werden.

**LadyEvelny**: Und es wird NOCH besser. Sorry, dass ich dir keine detalierte Schweinereistory geliefert habe, aber so was kann ich einfach irgendwie nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mal irgend so nen Kurs bsuchen – ich glaube, dass muss ich doch den GROßEN überlassen... so, bin mal gespannt, ob du die versteckte Wortspielerei gefunden hast! XD

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Weißt du, Daraia wird ja wider Erwarten NOCH mal auftauchen °hehe° und nicht mal DU weißt, was sie dann für Absichten hat. Naja, aber da du sie schon richtig charakterisiert hast, denke ich, dass du dir das denken kannst! °lach°

**Saxa13**: Ne, SO eine ist sie nicht, sie mag Konfrontationen... °hihi°... du, wegen dem Treffen: Ich weiß erst morgen, ob ich am Wochenende arbeite, ich sag dir DANN (also eventl. Freitag) Bescheid. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu knapp, sonst müssen wir es wohl auf noch ne Woche später schieben... blöde Zeiteinteilung... °grummel°

**Teddy172**: Bedenke, der Gute hat einiges im Blut, da werden halt auch liebe Mitbürger wie George zu Schwerenötern, eigentlich ist er sehr schüchtern, was Damen betrifft (im Gegensatz zu seiner besseren Hälfte...) °George mir einen Knuff verpass°


	12. Ein Streit mit Konsequenzen

Holiho! Schön, euch alle beieinander zu wissen! XD Ich update so „früh", weil ich ab Morgen zwei Wochen eigentlich nur mit Arbeiten und Lernen beschäftigt bin und wahrscheinlich weder zum Schreiben, noch zum Updaten kommen werden... seid mit nicht böse, aber irgendwie muss Frau ja auch zu Geld kommen (immerhin opfere ich dafür meine FERIEN!)

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß beim lesen – und vergesst das Reviewn nicht, das ist die einzige Art von Gehalt, die ich dafür erhalte, und mir ist eure Meinung ziemlich wichtig!

* * *

**12. Ein Streit mit Konsequenzen**

Die Wochen und Monate vergingen wie im Flug (tja, außer Arbeit, Sonntagsessen und lästige Gedanken gab es ja da nichts – oh, außer Hermines Geburtstag, aber den verbrachte sie mit ihrem Schatz und war somit für mich irrelevant) und ehe ich mich versah, hatte wir Anfang Oktober. Und langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass es nur noch drei Wochen dauern würde, bis ich mit IHR zusammen Urlaub machen würde. Ist das zu fassen? Ich mache mit der festen Freundin meines Bruders Urlaub, in die ich üblicherweise immer noch verliebt war.

Ja, irgendwie klappte das nicht mit dem Entlieben.

Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wollte ich sie. Ziemlich paradox, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber was soll ich da machen?

Die Tipps meiner Großmutter habe ich alle befolgt, ich bin ich geblieben, hab mich nicht verstellt und auch sonst keine Show abgezogen, aber wie es schien, war sie wirklich in ihn verliebt. Da gab es wohl kein Entrinnen. Sie war auch verliebt, nur eben in meinen Augen in den Falschen.

So wie jeden Sonntag war ich mal wieder bei meiner Familie zum Essen. Nach drei weiteren Versuchen, mich vor diesen Treffen zu drücken, die allesamt gescheitert waren, hatte ich aufgegeben. Es würde mich schon nicht umbrigen. Lediglich, dass ich ständig Hermine anstarrte, die entweder neben mir oder mir gegenüber saß, sorgte einige Male auf meine Kosten für Lacher, aber was soll´s. Ändern kann ich es wohl nicht. Nur einmal hatte Ron mich darauf angesprochen, und er war ziemlich wütend gewesen.

„Georgieleinchen-Putzispätzchen?", kam es plötzlich listig von der Seite und erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf, nicht mal meine Mum nannte mich so, wer hatte sich also so einen entsetzlichen Spitznamen für mich ausgedacht?

Es war Hermine.

„Oh, hübsche Frau. – Wie intelligent war das denn bitte? – Schön dich zu sehen. Freut mich. Freut mich wirklich. Mein Name ist Hase und ich weiß von nichts."

„Ach so... und hatte mich schon gefragt, weshalb du nicht auf deinen herkömmlichen Namen reagiert hast – aber wenn du ihn vergessen hast – das erklärt alles!"

„Und mein Name ist Georgieleinchen-Putzispätzchen? Welche Pute von Mutter hat sich diesen Namen denn einfallen lassen?"

„Na deine. Herkömmlich hießest du ja schlicht George, aber der Name hier hat wesentlich mehr Stil."

„Mehr Stil als was?"

„Mehr Stil als stilles Wasser."

„Ach so, du findest stilles Wasser stillos?"

Spätestens hier hatte wir das Publikum für uns gewonnen. Alle hatten ihre Gespräche eingestellt und beobachteten uns skeptisch. Natürlich ignorierten wir das und machten weiter.

„In der Tat, Sprudeln verursachen dieses Kribbeln im Hals... das ist... Stil!"

„Ich finde Möhrensaft viel aufregender."

„Du trinkst gesunde Sachen?"

„Sicher, warum nicht?"

„Weil du George Weasley bist..."

„Ich dachte, ich heiße Georgieleinchen-Putzispätchen?"...

Unser recht ernstgeführtes Gespräch fand aprubt ein Ende. Das Gesicht von Ron, der direkt neben seiner Holden saß, war selten köstlich! Es kam einem Fisch mit Froschaugen gleich, dem übel war. Hermine verbrachte ihren Lachkrampf unterm Tisch, wo sie ungehalten am Tischtuch zog und das Gedeck fast runter gerissen hätte. Ich selbst kicherte mehr still vor mich hin, aber die Atemnot nahm mehr und mehr zu.

Als dann auch die restliches Besatzung des „Mutterschiffes Fuchsbau" geschnallt hat, worum es überhaupt ging, ging das Gegröle erst richtig los. ENDLICH! Endlich war ich mal nicht die Lachnummer in dieser Familie, sondern sorgte dafür, dass gelacht wurde – so wie es sich gehört! (A/N: Ja, am besten vergesst ihr, dass er auch dafür sorgt, dass gelacht wird, wenn er die Lachnummer ist... das hat ER nämlich irgendwie verdrängt... verzeiht ihm, er ist auch nur ein Mensch) Da scheint sich ein entscheidender Wendepunkt anzubahnen...

„George?"

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur über die Orkneywoche mit dir reden. Es geht schließlich bald los und eigentlich hast du noch gar kein Plan, wie es wo und wann hingeht."

„Stimmt."

Dann beugte sie sich zu mir runter und flüsterte mir was ins Ohr, was mich dazu bewegte, ihr in die Küche zu folgen. Hier war niemand anderes und wir somit ungestört.

„So, was ist sooo wichtig, dass du es mit mir in der Küche besprechen musst?", fragte ich halb genervt, halb gelangweilt. Ich hasse Wichtigtuerei – oder Geheimnistuerei, je nach dem, wie man die Situation benennen würde.

„Oh, ich dachte mir, Ron etwas zu ärgern. Er ist immer so tierisch eifersüchtig, und da dachte ich..."

Plötzlich platzte mir der Kragen, und zwar fast buchstäblich. Es war ja wohl nicht zu fassen, dass sie mich für solche Zwecke ausnutzten wollte. Kann sie sich da nicht wen anderes holen? Diese Meinung teilte ich ihr auch schonlos mit, in einem – vielleicht – zu ruppigen Ton, aber Rage macht Menschen unkontrollierbar.

„ICH EXISTIERE NICHT, UM ANDERE EIFERSÜCHTIG ZU MACHEN! SUCH DIR DAFÜR EINEN ANDEREN BLÖDEN. SCHON SCHLIMM GENUG, DAS DU MIT IHM ÜBERHAUPT ZUSAMMEN BIST, LASS MICH DA EINFACH RAUS!"

Und dann apparierte ich ohne weitere Worte, als letztes ein seeliges und irgendwie zufriedenes Lächeln vor meinen Augen.

Als ich zu Hause in meinem Schlafzimmer ankam, war meine erste Reaktion mit meinen Fuß gegen das Bett zu treten. Dass dieses ein Eisengestell hatte und ich nur Sandalen an, fiel mir etwas spät ein – ungefähr kurz nachdem ich zugetreten hatte.

Ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Zeh und um ihn schnell loszuwerden, hüpfte ich auf einem Bein im Zimmer herum – Merlin sei Dank, konnte mich gerade niemand so sehen, es wäre wieder ein Grund zum Lachen gewesen.

Nachdem der Schmerz sich wieder verflüchtigt hatte, ließ ich mich auf mein Bett nieder und stützte meine Stirn gegen meine Hände. Verdammt – in letzter Zeit lief wirklich alles schief. Gut, die letzten Monate waren ruhig, ungefähr, seit ich diese Bettgeschichte mit Daria angefangen und gleich wieder beendet hatte... aber davor? Alles schlecht!

„George?"

Erschrocken blickte ich auf und sah genau in Hermine wunderschöne Augen. Ihre Appariergeräusch musste ich wohl überhört ahben, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie hier anders hingekommen war.

„Hermine... was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen..."

„...ach Quatsch. Ich müsste mich entschuldigen, ich habe total überreagiert. Ich weiß, das ist eigentlich nicht meine Art, aber es gibt halt auch bei mir Tage, an denen ich total überempfindlich bin."

„Was du nicht sagst!", murmelte sie und setzte sich neben mich, grinste mich aber an.

„Und jetzt?", fragte ich leise.

„Nun ja, zurückkehren solltest du erst einmal nicht – ich wohl auch nicht – deine Eltern streiten gerade darum, dass du dich verändert hast oder nicht und wie verantwortungslos ja dein Vater ist, der nicht bemerkt, wie schlecht es dir offentsichtlich geht. Ron keift immer mal dazwischen und ist eigentlich viel böser auf mich, als auf dich. Naja und die anderen... die lachen sich mal wieder auf deine Kosten tot."

Klingt nach meiner Familie.

„Gut, dann sag mal, was du mir wirklich erzählen wolltest!"

„Achja... ich wollte am 22. Oktober los. Wollen wir uns dafür in der Winkelgasse treffen? Beim °°Tropfenden Kessel°°?"

„Muss ich ein Zelt mitbringen?"

„Nun, wenn du wirklich Angst im Dunkel hast, und bei mir schlafen willst, fände ich es blödsinnig zwei Zelte mitzuschleppen!"

„Stimmt schon... gut, dann nicht."

„Ja, aber denke an genug Klamotten und eben die wichtigen Utensilien für ne Zeltwoche!"

„Also...?"

„Taschenlampe, Taschenmesser, Landkarte, Konserven, Feuerzeug,..."

„Hast du vor auf Muggelart zu zelten?", fragte ich perplex bei der Aufzählung dieser °wichtigen° Sachen.

„Ja natürlich, sonst würde es ja kein Spaß machen...", erwiderte sie ungerührte und schenkte mir ein seltenes und unbezahlbares Lächeln.

Nun gut, also Muggelzelten, wenn sie will – gerne. Die nächste halbe Stunde waren wir noch mit Planen beschäftigt, ehe mich Hermine auf die Idee brachte, dass ich uns mal Kaffee machen könnte.

Im hintersten Teil meines Schrankes fand ich dann noch einen verpackten Kuchen, dessen Verfallsdatum schon ein Monat zurücklag. Skeptisch schaute mich Hermine an, bevor sie lächelnd nickte und den Kuchen auspackte – es stellte sich heraus, dass er nach alten Socken schmeckte.

Dafür machte der Kaffee das alles wett, da er herrlich würzig, aromatisch schmeckte. Und so saßen wir also im Wohnzimmer, jeder von uns hatte eine blaue Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Der Kuchen war gleich nach den ersten Probierdurchläufen im Mülleimer gelandet und würde jetzt halt den Maden als Nahrung dienen.

Merlin – ich sollte dringendst mal Hausputz veranstalten, das war ja schon ekelhaft!

„Du, George... ich wollte mich wirklich entschuldigen...", flüsterte Hermine und lugte über den Rand ihrer Tasse.

„Wofür?"

„Für alles. Dass gerade du uns beim Sex erwischt hast, dass du immer mit ansehen musst, wenn Ron seinen leidenschaftlichen hat und alles um sich vergisst und...ähm... also... möchtest du Trauzeuge werden?"

Am liebsten hätte ich meine Tasse erschrocken losgelassen, aber dann wäre ja der kostbare Kaffee verschüttet gewesen und nicht mehr zu retten – also entschloss ich mich sie einfach nur erschrocken anzusehen.

„Ihr seid verlobt?", brachte ich dann noch krächzend zusammen und mein Herz sank noch tiefer, als sie anfing seelig zu lächeln.

„Noch nicht – aber ich vermute, er macht mir bald einen Antrag! Ginny deutet schons seit Wochen so etwas an und Fred guckt mich auch immer augenbraunwackelnd an..."

„Aber... so schnell? Ich meine, ihr seid nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr zusammen!"

„Ja schon... denkst du wirklich, es wäre zu früh?"

Definitiv JA, schrie es in mir, aber mein Gehirn riet mir eine diplomatischerere Antwort zu geben.

„Weißt du, ihr kennt euch zwar schon über dreizehn Jahre, aber trotzdem... bist du dir mit ihm hundertprozentig sicher?"

„Ich glaube schon... aber so ganz sicher bin ich mir auch nicht!"

Ja, das ist gut... du bist dir nicht sicher, weil du nicht weißt, welcher Weasleyspross besser ist... bitte – überlege es dir und entschiede dich nicht für Ron... Was mache ich mir überhaupt Hoffnungen? Es ist sinnlos...

„Nun, du musst wissen, wofür du dich entscheidest, aber überlege es dir gut... du weißt, dass Zaubererehen fürs Leben zu halten haben – hier gibt es keine Scheidungen..."

„Ja, ich weiß. Und vielleicht irre ich mich auch... Ron wäre bestimmt der letzte, der überstürzt heiratet, aber falls es dazu kommt? Willst du dann mein Trauzeuge sein? (**A/N**: Ähm... bei Hochzeiten in der Zaubererwelt haben der Bräutigam UND die Braut einen Trauzeugen und eine Brautjungfer...) Es wäre mir sehr wichtig..."

„Sicher", sagte ich lässig zu, auch wenn ich mich nicht lässig fühlte. Am liebsten hätte ich mich unter meine Bettdecke verkrochen und wäre erst im nächsten Leben wieder rausgekommen.

„Nun gut, ich muss jetzt auch wieder nach Hause. Ich muss noch einen Stapel Akten durchgehen bis morgen, und wenn ich nicht bald anfange, brauche ich die ganze Nacht", verkündete sie dann und stellte die leere Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, um dann aufzustehen.

„Jetzt schon?"

„Jetzt schon? Wir haben es nach 19 Uhr... und ich brauche mindestens zwei Stunden... und schlafen will ich auch irgendwann mal..."

Ja, und gewiss nicht alleine, oder? WHA! Kann ich nicht einmal NICHT in die falsche Richtung denken?

„Gut, dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Abend und dass du deine Arbeit schnell erledigst!", wünschte ich ihr und nahm sie in den Arm... wenn ich das doch nur jeden Tag, jede Minute machen könnte ohne mich gleich schuldig fühlen zu müssen.

Als ich plötzlich ihre Lippen an meiner Wange spürte, machte sich eine flaues Gefühl in meinem Magen breit und ich bekam das Gefühl zu schweben. Kann sie nicht hier bleiben?

„Auf Wiedersehen George, wir sehen uns Sonntag am 22. Oktober, 11 Uhr im „Tropfenden Kessel"?"

„Ja, ich denke schon..."

Und dann apparierte sie... ich bezweifelte, dass ich diese Nacht schlafen konnte und kochte mir deshalb vorsichtshalber noch eine Kanne Kaffee.

**Tbc?

* * *

**

**So, for you all:** Jo! Ich habe meinen Namen geändert. Der andere war so langweilig geworden und außerdem habe ich es als Herausforderung gesehen, als die dritte Beschwerde kam, mein Name sei kompliziert und lang – jetzt stimmt es nämlich! °hihi°

Ach, und dann eine Frage an alle Leser! Was wollt ihr? Happy - oder SadEnd? Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, bei denen ich mich noch nicht festgelegt habe und es würde mich schon interessieren, wofür ihr wäret! Natürlich, wie es in einem demokratischen Land der fall ist, gwinnt die Mehrheit.

**LadyEvelyn:** °vorsichtig näher komm° Du hast nichts getrunken, oder? Du brabbelst nämlich wirklich merkwürdiges Zeug... so dolle war das Kapitel doch nun auch nicht... °verwirrt bin° wie läuft es eigentlich mit kaptel sechs momentan?

**HexeLea:** Oje, ich hab die jeansjacke einfach nicht mehr beachtet... naja, ist ja jetzt auch ein gewaltiger Zeitsprung gewesen, das wird schon nicht so schlimm sein... oder? - Nun, eigentlich hatte ich keine Erklärung von Daria geplant, aber wenn mir jetzt schon gedroht wird... okay,okay ich werde mir was einfallen lassen! XD... ich liebe deine Reviews übrigens... ich weiß auch net warum!

**Teddy172: **Na? Fürs erste nahe genug? Immerhin haben sie einige Zeit alleine zu zweit verbracht (und sich dabei fast vergiftet)... und bald ist dann ja auch der Urlaub! °unglaublich stolz ist, sich DAS gemerkt zu haben° XD

**Saxa13: **So, SMS angekommen? (Frage lieber nach, sonst ist da wieder so ein Missverständnis...) – So, es wundert mich, dass das letzte Kapitel scheinbar so gut ankam, ich fand es nämlich total grottig, aber es freut mich, wenn es dir und den anderen gefallen hat!

**Kasseopeia: **Herzlich Willkommen, schön zu wissen, das man zwischendurch neue leser gewinnt! °totfreu°... nun, eigentlich weiß Herm ja noch nichts von dem One-night-Stand... sie weiß nur, dass da was hatte laufen können... naja, wird später noch aufgeklärt! °hihi°

Ich hoffe, dir hat dieses Kapitel auch gefallen!

**Feelicitas Lefay: **Hey! Schreibwutwünsche sind hier angekommen. Ich kann mich jetzt gar nciht mehr halten vor Ideen, aber mir fehlt die zeit sie aufzuschreiben... °seufz°

Nun ja, jetzt hast du ja zwei Wochen Zeit (in denen ich nicht posten werde) mal anzufangen zu lesen! Ich freue mich wirklich schon auf dein kritisches Kommentar! °lol°


	13. Gemeinsamkeiten zwiwschen M und K

Mir wird mehr und mehr klar, dass ich meine ersten Ideen für den Plot eigentlich streichen müsste, weil alles in eine total falsche Richtung läuft... °seufz° ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie DAS Enden soll...

DANKE! An alle lieben Reviewer... seht ihr, das geht doch. 12 Reviews.. °totfreu° dafür habe ich mich extra bemüht, schnell upzudaten... könnte euch alle durchknuddeln!

**Und kurz an alle: **Jeder, der mir ein Kommi hinterlässt, bekommt ne persönliche Mail mit einem angehängtem Bild °zwinker°... sofern ne Mailadresse vorhanden ist!

Gebetat hat wieder meine liebe Dana... °knuddelknutschund festdrück° - jetzt aber los:

* * *

**13. Gemeinsamkeiten von Möhren und Kaffeebohnen**

Es war Freitagmorgen der 13. und er fing irgendwie ganz schlecht an... Normalerweise bin ich nicht abergläubisch, aber nach diesem Tag...

Zuerst bin ich prombt aus dem Bett gefallen und SEHR unweich auf dem Holzfußboden gelandet. Als ich mich aufrappeln wollte, bin ich ins Schlittern gekommen und hab mich gleich ein zweites mal auf die Fresse gepackt.

Kurz darauf musste ich unter der Dusche feststellen, dass das heiße Wasser einfach weg war. Ich musste tatsächlich eiskalt duschen. (B/N: Dass er eigentlich ein Zauberer ist und das mit links wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte, hat der Gute wohl aufgrund der frühen Stunde verschlafen, hehe...) (A/N: Nun, es liegt eher daran, das der GUTE in Zauberkunst nicht aufgepasst hat, als es um haushaltszauber ging °gg°)

Meine Lebensgeister haben sich bestimmt freudig bedankt, aber ich mache mir eher darüber Gedanken, zum Frühstück Kamillentee zu trinken (statt Kaffee), um eine Erkältung vorzubeugen.

Tja, eigentlich war der Gedanke scherzhaft gemeint gewesen, aber als ich in meinen sowieso schon karg befüllten Schrank schielte, musste ich mit aussetztendem Herzschlag feststellen, dass der Kaffee ALLE war! Ich musste also zwangsläufig Kamillentee trinken, weil ich nichts anderes mehr im Haus hatte.

Gegen 11 Uhr stolperte ich dann runter in den Laden. Natürlich in guter Hoffnung, dass bereits viele Kunden sich an unseren Artikeln erfreuten, aber neeeeiiinnn... es kam anders als geplant.

Im wie ausgestorbenen Verkaufsbereich flatterte nur eine Eule immer im Kreis (keine Ahnung, wie die reingekommen ist) um die Deckenbeleuchtung. Die Tür war geschlossen und das „Closed-Schild" hang immer noch zur Außenwelt gedreht. Mein Bruder war nirgens zu sehen und draußen funkelten mich sieben Zauberer und zwei Hexen bitterböse an.

Ich beeilte mich, den Laden zu öffnen, mir kurz die Beleidigungen meiner Kundschaft an den Kopf werfen zu lassen, um dann die vermaledeite Eule einzufangen, die schon ganz wirr im Kopf war. Wer weiß, wie lange die schon da oben vor sich hin schwirrte.

Ich betreute meine „lieben" Kunden (naja, immerhin hatten sie dort drei Stunden gewartet), verkaufte tatsächlich drei Packungen Nasch-und Schwänzleckereien, eine raketenbetriebene Katz- und Maus Kapelle und einen Karton Langziehohren und verdiente daran fast zwanzig Galleonen. Nicht schlecht. Ich dachte tatsächlich, der Tag würde eine Wendung annehmen, doch dann öffnete ich den Brief.

_Komm sofort nach St. Mungo! _

_F.W._

Ich glaube, ich saß erst einmal zwei Minuten wie erstarrt da, ehe ich mich rührte. Irgendetwas ist passiert. Irgendetwas Schlimmes muss passiert sein, sonst hätte Fred doch gewiss ausführlicher berichtet, WAS genau da los war.

So freundlich ich konnte, scheuchte ich meinen beiden neuen Kunden aus dem Geschäft, schloss die Tür hinter mir und apparierte direkt in den Empfangsbereich unseres Krankenhauses.

Dort hieß mich ersteinmal eine zehn Meter lange Schlange Willkommen. Seufzend stellte ich mich hinten an und lauschte resigniert dem Gesülze der Patienten, Besucher und der Dame, die hinter dem Schalter saß.

Der Mann vor mir musste nicht mal was sagen, ihm wurde sofort eine Station plus Nummer genannt. Also entweder war er hier ein Stammbesucher oder man hatte in seinem Gesicht sehen können (mir hatte er es ja nie zugewandt), was er erlitten hatte...

Endlich kam ich an die Reihe.

„Ah, sie gehören gewiss auch zur Weasleysippschaft, habe ich recht?", hörte ich eine altkluge Stimme, wahrscheinlich von der Dame hinter dem Schalter. Wie geistesabwesend schaute ich sie an und bemerkte als allererstes den übertrieben stark geschminkten Mund. Merlin, wer will SOETWAS bitte küssen?...

„Ja, ich denke, das tue ich."

„Wusste ich doch. Stock 7, Station 1, Zimmer 798. Der nächste!"

„Entschuldigen Sie mal", mischte ich mich noch mal dazwischen, ehe die winzige Frau hinter mir zu Wort kam. „Könnten sie wohl so freundlich sein und mir sagen, ob irgendetwas schlimmes passiert ist und WER überhaupt betroffen ist. Ich habe nur eine Nachricht bekommen, das ich herkommen soll."

„Ja, und die Nachricht haben sie vor vier Stunden bekommen, warum sind sie überhaupt erst so spät? Ihr Bruder hatte da schon so rumgeflucht, machen sie sich auf etwas gefasst. Und worum es geht weiß ich nun wirklich nicht...", erklärte sie mit ihrer nervtötenden Kleinmädchenstimme in ihrem typischen altklugen Ton.

Augenverdrehend und kein Stück schlauer machte ich mich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock... warum muss es ausgerechnet der siebte sein? Es reicht wohl nicht, dass ich total nervös bin, keinen Plan habe, um was es überhaupt geht und mir langsam richtige Sorgen mache, nein, ich muss jetzt ersteinmal nen Marathonlauf von sieben Stockwerken hinter mich bringen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„George! Verdammt, wo hast du gesteckt?", wurde ich von meinem hysterischen Spiegelbild begrüßt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sich ebenfalls in diesem Flur noch Ginny, meine Eltern, Hermine und Ron aufhielten.

„Bevor ich diese Frage beantworte, will ich erst mal wissen, was hier überhaupt abgeht, deine Eule war nicht besonders informativ."

„Angelina ist seit fünf Stunden in diesem Raum da und ich höre sie nur schreien, darf aber nicht zu ihr und die ganzen Heiler hier verbieten mir, zu ihr zu eilen, wenn sie wieder Geräusche von sich gibt, als ob sie massakriert werden würde..." (A/N: Kleine malerische Beschreibung: ein haareraufender Rothaariger junger mann, der it panischem, gequältem gesicht hin und her wandert)

Na, toll. Ich habe nach dem Marathonlauf nicht nur Probleme Luft zu bekommen, nein, jetzt habe ich auch noch einen hyperventilierenden, hysterischen Bruder, dessen Frau scheinbar in den Wehen lag.

„Fred, setzt dich hin, sofort!", befahl ich ihm dann sogleich und drückte ihn mit grober Gewalt in einen dieser Plastik-Wartestühle. Von meiner Mutter hörte ich nur ein erleichtertes Seufzen und auch Hermine schien einmal tief durch zu atmen.

„Du hast uns soeben allen das Leben gerettet!", flüsterte mir meine Schwester noch ins Ohr, ehe ich mich weiter mit meinem Zwilling beschäftigte.

„So, das nächste Mal, wenn du mir so ne wichtige Nahcricht schickst, solltest du dir die Eule vielleicht besser aussuchen. Diejenige, die DU geschickt hast, hatte einen Drang zum „Um-die-Deckenbeleuchtung-Kreise-Fliegen". Das arme Ding hatte voll das Delirium, als ich sie da runter holte... und deine Nachricht war dann gleich der nächste Schock für mich. Ich habe hier Tote erwartet und nicht eine gebärende Frau."

„Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wie schrecklich das alles ist... – er hörte sich zweifellos an, wie ein Mädchen - ... Angelina hatte erst nur Bauchschmerzen und ich dachte eine Wärmflasche und eine Tasse Tee macht das wieder weg, aber dann offenbarte sie mir, dass es wohl die Wehen wären und dann fing sie an zu keuchen und schmerzvoll ihr Gesicht zu verziehen... und das alles um fünf Uhr morgens."

„Jetzt weißt du wenigstens, wie mir das erging. Deine Mutter hat dieses Theater gleich siebenmal mit mir durchgeführt!", mischte sich Dad noch unqualifizierter Weise ein, ehe bei uns allen ein großes Schweigen eintrat.

Und das geschlagene drei Stunden lang.

Kein Ton, von niemandem der Wartenden hier.

Fred hibbelte weiter auf seinem Stuhl, aber ich konnte ihn mit sehr überzeugenden Gesten dazu bringen, sitzen zu bleiben.

Hermine starrte paralysiert auf die Tür, hinter der sich Angelina befinden musste, während Ron an ihrer Schulter ein kleines Nickerchen machte.

Das einzige, was zu hören war, waren abgedämpfte Schreie, Stöhnen, Keuchen und Jammern. Eben wie das bei einer Geburt so üblich ist.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„George, kommst du mit? Kaffee holen?", fragte mich Ginny neben mir plötzlich, als bereits über drei Stunden vergangen waren und langsam mein Hintern drohte einzuschlafen.

Fred war wieder zum Wandern übergegangen, aber ohne überflüssige Reden zu schwingen, so dass sich niemand belästigt fühlte. Ron schnarchte vor sich hin und Hermine schien sich langsam nicht mehr wohl zu fühlen. Selber Schuld, wenn sie sich so nen Riesen (Riesen sind automatisch gleich schwer) zum Freund anschleppt. Es gibt auch andere Männer mit einer wesentlich gemütlicheren Größe.

„Ja, ... Will irgendwer noch einen Kaffee? Wir könnten welchen mitbringen."

Alle nickten erfreut, nur Hermine sah mich strafend an, so, als ob sie mir vorwerfen wolle, dass ich Schuld an der Last ihrer Schultern sei.

„Für mich bitte DREI Kaffee", verkündete sie düster, ging aber nicht weiter auf mein zerknautschtes Stirngerunzel ein. Kann ich verstehen, hätte ich auch nicht gemacht. Wenn man drei Kaffee braucht, dann tut man das einfach.

So ging ich dann also mit Ginny in die „Besucher-Cafeteria", um neun Becher Kaffee zu holen. In diesen netten, geschmacksverstärkenden Pappbechern. Als wir dann freundlicher Weise noch ein Tablett gesponsert bekamen (nachdem wir das Versprechen abgelegt hatten, es heil zurückzubringen), wollte ich gleich wieder zurück, doch ETWAS hielt mich am Arm fest und hinderte mich an meinem Vorhaben.

„Du hast nicht ernsthaft vor, da gleich wieder runter zu stürzen, um dir wirklich eine Muskelzerrung im Arsch zu holen, oder? Das Warten da unten macht mich wahnsinnig und Fred steuert nicht gerade Abhilfe. Bitte, lass uns hier noch etwas bleiben, ehe wir zurück kehren", klagte Ginny und drehte sich dann noch mal schnell um, um zwei belegte Brötchen bei der Verkaufsdame zu bestellen, die sie auch sogleich bekam.

„Komm, nach den Brötchen können wir ja wieder gehen", lenkte sie ein, da sie wohl mein skeptischen Blick gesehen haben musste.

„Dir ist vielleicht nicht klar, dass erstens mein Zwillingsbruder kurz vorm Krepieren ist, weil er sich noch nie solche Sorgen gemacht hat und zweitens die anderen sehnsüchtig auf ihren Kaffee warten, um nicht von Freds Hysterie angesteckt zu werden."

„Doch ist mir klar, aber ich habe Hunger und wollte dich sowieso alleine mal was fragen. Ich beeile mich auch mit dem Essen. Willst du dein Brötchen nicht?"

„Doch – und ich biss sofort herzhaft hinein, um weiter mit vollem Mund weiter reden zu können – un was wollschdu nu vomia wissn?"

„Was lief damals zwischen dir und Daria? Und jetzt sag nicht, ihr seid getrennt nach Hause gefahren und habt euch nie wieder gesehen!", fragte sie frei heraus und ich musste mich erstmal bemühen, mich nicht zu verschlucken. (A/N: Na, Feelicitas Lefay… genug Ginny von der unlieben, kecken und offen Seite?)

„Wie kommst du jetzt bitte DA drauf?"

„Ist doch egal. Ich wollte es schon lange wissen und hier bot sich das Gespräch unter vier Augen endlich mal an, also?"

„Kann es sein, dass meine Schwester etwas neugierig ist?"

„Und kann es sein, dass du der Frage ausweichst?"

„Natürlich tue ich das, was geht dich schließlich mein Sexleben an?"

Da, es war raus, und ich alleine war schuld! Warum muss mir soetwas auch immer rausrutschen? Ginny ist nicht doof und wird eins und eins zusammen zählen.

„Wenn du schon gleich so direkt bist, muss ich ja wohl stark annehmen, dass ihr tatsächlich mehr am Laufen hattet, wie?"

Sag ich doch.

„Hmm, sagen wir so, nachdem wir gegen halb drei immer noch auf meiner Couch saßen und über Muggelschriftsteller diskutierten, waren unsere Gehirne bereits so alkoholvernebelt, dass ich nicht gerade behaupten kann, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt steuern konnte, was mein Körper macht."

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?... Naja, war sie wenigstens gut?"

Und schon wieder musste ich mich stark bemühen, ihr nicht alles ins Gesicht zu husten oder mich zu verschlucken. Die Frau hatte vielleicht Nerven. Entschuldigt mal, wenn ich ihr nicht alle meine Geheimnisse anvertraue... aber solchen Personen sage ich immer nie mehr als gerade nötig, um ihnen den Mund zu stopfen.

„Wer ist hier denn bitte unmöglich? Ich frage dich doch auch nicht, wie sich deine Bettbekanntschaften in Sachen „Liebe-machen" anstellen. Erwarte von daher also bitte keine zufrieden stellende Antwort von mir!"

„Ähm...", gab Ginny sehr ausführlich von sich und machte mir somit ihre radikale Meinung klar. (ihr wisst schon wie ich das meine, oder? Ich mache mich gerade indirekt über meine Schwester lustig.. sieht doch ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock!... Merlin, ich brauche jetzt dringend einen Kaffee!)

„Oh, du bist fertig mit deinem Brötchen! Dann können wir ja gehen!", bemerkte ich erfreut, prüfte schnell mit der Hand, ob die Pappbecher noch genauso heiß von außen waren, wie vor zehn Minuten – ja waren sie – um mich dann plus Tablett auf den Weg zu den Treppenaufgängen zu machen. Ginny hinter mir.

„Da seid ihr ja!", begrüßte Hermine uns übertrieben laut, so dass die schnarchende Person neben ihr zwangsweise wach wurde. Herm nahm ihre drei Kaffee entgegen, Ron seinen einen (den ich einfach mal mitbestellt habe), so wie alle anderen auch. Nur Fred mussten wir zu seinem Glück zwingen, da er gerade (nach immerhin fast schon neun Stunden Warten) seinen Rebellischen hatte und mit aller Gewalt versuchte, das Hindernis zwischen sich und seiner Holden zu durchbrechen – nun, es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Krankenhaustüren sind höchst gemeingefährlich, was er dann auch einsah und seinen Kaffee endlich entgegen nahm.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nach weiteren neunzig Minuten wurde ENDLICH diese Tür geöffnet und eine Heilerin mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren, trat heraus.

„Sie dürfen jetzt rein kommen, die Kleinen sind gewaschen und bei der Mutter, aber bitte seien Sie ruhig!", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in Richtung irgendwo und mein Bruder stürmte geradezu in das Zimmer hinein, um einen gedämpften Freudenschrei loszuwerden. JA DOCH, wir haben jetzt endlich auch verstanden, dass du Vater geworden bist.

Gut, die beiden, süßen, kleinen Dropse waren wirklich niedlich. Ich verstehe ja langsam, warum Fred so aus dem Häuschen war, aber das hindert mich schon mal daran ebenfalls Kinder zu planen, ich will nicht auch noch so enden.

Während Mum und Dad sehr besorgt auf Angelina einreden, Fred einfach nur verzückt Ron und Hermine von seinen Kinder vorschwärmte (als ob sie die nicht selbst sehen könnten) und Ginny einfach nur lächelnd am Fußende des Bettes stand und nichts sagte – soll ja auch mal vorkommen – betrachtete ich eingehend meine beiden Nichten, die jetzt übrigens nach aktuellster Aktualisierung Charlize und Faye heißen sollen. Angelina hatte beide Babys in ihrem Arm.

Das Rechte war ziemlich blass, voller Sommersprossen und mit rotem Flaum auf dem Kopf. Das Linke aber war schokobraun, hatte kleine, schwarze Löckchen, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten und ein seeliges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Zwillinge also, wie ihr Vater und ihr Onkel, nur das man die beiden hier recht gut voneinander unterscheiden konnte.

„Also, für mich werdet ihr immer Kaffeböhnchen und Möhrchen sein", flüsterte ich den beiden noch zu, ehe ich mich bei meiner Schwester unterhackte und Hermine und Ron aus dem Zimmer folgte. Wollen wir die anderen mal alleine lassen und uns unseren Frieden gönnen.

**tbc

* * *

**

**Minnnie: **Oh, der Name war nicht von meiner Oma... ich heiße ja in der Wirklichkeit Janine Sarah Isabell... nun ja, ich denke, jetzt ist es nicht mehr schwer, die Ableitung zu finden, gelle? XD Danke für dein Review! °knuddel°

**StarBucksCoffee: **Ersteinmal: Ich LIEBE StarBucks... verdammt bescheuert, dass es soetwas nicht in hamburg gibt. Was würde ich dafür alle machen! - Es ist schön, auch was von dir zu hören. Es baut auf herauszufinden, dass die Zahlen der Hitlist nicht ficktiv sind, sondern tatsächlich Leser existieren, nur dass sie nicht immer „Hallo" sagen – danke für dein Review! Und bescher mich ruhig bald wieder! °kleiner wink°

**Teddy172**: Oh, ich werde mich schon nicht überarbeiten! °gg° Der Job ist eher langweilig und das Geld sehr leicht verdient! °hihi°

**DanaTheMagicBunny: **Danke für das liebe Kompliment! Aber du... Ganjazuka ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern... ich kann nur wieder und wieder sagen: Wenn ihr Herm/Zwillinge mögt, lest unbedingt ihre Storys! XD

Und du... auch wenn ich liebendgerne n Sequel schreiben würde... WANN? Weißt du, was alles auf meinem Plan steht? Ich wäre in zweihundert Jahren nicht fertig °schluchz° Warum kann der tag nicht 72 Stunden haben?

**Saxas13: **Gut, ich denke, die Meinung der Happy-End-Förderer hat sowieso gewonnen... du wirst dein Happy End schon bekommen! XD – War übrigens ne schöne Woche bisher... mal sehen, vielleicht ergibt sich ja nächste Woche auch noch mal was! °g° - Dankö für die lieben Worte...

**LadyEvelyn: **Ach, bist du von Celestina (oder wie hieß die Dame?) auch so begeistert? Glaube mir... so begeistert bin ich auch net! Nun ja, in meinen folgenden FF´s werde ich jedesmal den sechsten band geflissentlich übersehen! °hihi° - Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit dem Übersetzen, oder zumindest Cassanova²? Erwarte sehnlichst ein Update! (Trotzdem danke für deine Mühe ne Kritik zu hinterlassen XD)

**Kasseopeia**: Unmutig? Das es das Wort gibt wusste ich auch noch nicht °hihi°... tja, Hermine wird ihr Fett schon noch weg kriegen... hier hatte sie ja nicht soooo die riesen Aufgabe, aber ab Kapitel 13 geht dann richtig die Post ab... waret nur noch eine Weile. °evilgrin° - Danke für dein Kommi!

**Gipsy**: Ich gebe es nur ungerne zu, aber ich habe gerade Null Plan, wie du auf diese Theorie kommst! Zwischen welchen zeilen steht, dass Hermine weiß, dass George sie mehr als nur mag? Hmm, egal... es wird nicht an meiner Story ändern! °genau nen Plan hab... jaja°

**HexeLea**: Es ist immer gut zu wssen, weshalb man etwas bestimmtes mag... ich persönlich kann zwar meine gefühle und Gedanken zu einem bestimmten Thema gut beschreiben, aber Begründungen? Fallen mir in den seltensten Fällen ein.. naja, jedem das seine! XD

Ich bin auf Ron nicht so eingegangen, weil die hauptperson einfach George ist, und er einige Dinge halt intensiver bemerkt, als andere Dinge, und wenn Hermine in der Nähe ist... °grins° - Danke für die lieben Worte!

**Nobody´s Dream**: Cooler Name! ;) Soetwas ist mir auch schon passiert… kein problem! Ich bin nur unheimlich erleichtert, dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, weil ich irgendetwas dummes geschreiben hatte und du partout kein Bock mehr hattest es zu kommentieren... Danke für deine Rückkehr!

**Ronsreallove**: Hey, ich habe schon bemerkt... neues Kapitel! Werde es gleich lesen und auch kommentieren! XD muss nur voerher DAS hier On stellen und dann... joa. Muss ich noch recht viel machen... aber wer mich eknnt, der weiß, wie sehr ich zu meinen eigenen Wörtern stehe. Prinzipiell muss es trotzdem gemacht werden °lach° - Danke für dein Kommi, so ne Mutter hab ich auch! ;)

**Feelicitas Lefay**: JA! Wenn ich mir die zahlreichen (ich weiß wovon ich spreche, ich kenne bestimmt hunderte FF´s) Storys mal genauer untersuche, kommen in vielleicht 0,5 der Fälle ein Großeltern Teil vor... allerdings gelesen habe ich noch nichts davon. Bin stolz über die Idee °lach°...

Nun, ich schätze es sehr, dass sich endlich mal jemand an Kritik herangetraut hat, du bist so ziemlich die erste, allerdings kann ich viele deiner Punkte nicht in deinem Sinne ändern, da sie den Grundriss der Story umhauen würden. Es steckt ja hinter alledem eine Idee... wenn du das Ende gelesen hast, wird dir auffalen, dass einiges einfach so SEIN muss! XD

So, und zueltzt zu Ginny: das ich sie anfangs etwas ZU lieb dargestellt habe, ist mir auch aufgefallen, allerdings will ich sie auch nie zu einer Zicke machen... das war sie – ja zweifellos - in ihrer Jugend, aber als erwachsene Frau finde ich es unpassend für sie. Hoffentlich passt dir ihre Darstellung in diesem Kapitel etwas besser! XD frisch, frecht, dreist, offen, direkt und nicht auf den mund gefallen! ;)

Naja, und zuletzt solltest du bedenken, dass alles aus Georges Sicht geschreiben wurde. Einige Dinge bemerkt er einfach nicht oder weiß er auch nicht, wie soll ich soetwas dann auflösen?


	14. Eine lange Reise

Für dieses Kapitel übernehme ich **keinerlei **Verantwortung... neben mir steht eine Flasche ungarischer Wein, eine Schachtel ungarische Zigaretten und eine Schachtel Trüffel °hihi°... das könnte seeeeeeeeeeeehr lustig werden...(oder auch nicht)

Gebetat hat wieder das liebe **Danalein **– herzlichen Dank!

* * *

**14. Eine lange Reise**

Neun Tage später. Wir hatten also den 22. Oktober; 11 Uhr und nun saß ich hier im „Tropfenden Kessel" und wartete auf Hermine Granger, die schon zwei Minuten zu spät war. Naja, eigentlich habe ich nichts gegen zu-spät-kommen, bin ja selbst ein Meister darin, aber man bedenke bitte meine recht komplizierte und unheimlich unangenehme Situation!

Okay, ich gebe es zu: Ich war total und absolut nervös. Was würde diese Woche für mich bringen und vor allem: Würde ich danach ersteinmal einen Psychater aufsuchen müssen, der die überaus schwierige Aufgabe erhielte, meine Seele zu heilen?

„Hallo George", flüsterte mir die Verspätete leise ins Ohr und ich schreckte von meinem Stuhl hoch, auf dem ich – mit Rucksack auf dem Schoß – schon ungeduldig gewartet hatte.

„Sorry für meine kleine Verspätung. Ron hatte mich aufgehalten..."

„Muss der nicht eigentlich bereits mit seinem Auftrag beschäftigt sein?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber er wollte sich heute unbedingt von mir verabschieden. Manchmal kann er echt ganz schön nervig sein. Wir haben uns gestern Abend schon stundenlang verabschiedet."

„Erspar mir bitte Einzelheiten", bekam ich noch zu Stande, ehe die Bilder des einen, verhängnisvollen Sonntags in mir hochflammten. Warum war ich damals auch so übermütig dämlich gewesen und war einfach dazu geplatzt? Ich hätte mir echt so manche Albträume dadurch ersparen können.

„Tschuldige. Wollen wir dann?"

„Klar. Doch wohin genau? Fahren wir mit dem Zug, oder apparieren wir?"

„Wir apparieren zum Bahnhof, wo wir in den Zug nach Wick steigen. Und dort steigen wir dann in die Fähre zu den Orkney-Inseln. Wir müssten, wenn alles glatt läuft, heute Abend gegen 21 Uhr ankommen."

„Wie beruhigend zu wissen. Und DANN müssen wir noch unser Zelt aufbauen?"

„Richtig!", stimmte Hermine begeistert zu und mein Herz rutschte noch Etage tiefer, als es sowieso schon lag. Wenn das so weitergeht, hab ich mein Herz bald da, wo andere Männer ihr bestes Stück zu tragen pflegen. Vielleicht ist mein Herz ja auch das beste Stück an mir... am besten, da denke ich gar nicht weiter rüber nach, sonst erliege ich einem weiteren Minderwertigkeitskomplex.

„Kommst du denn jetzt auch? Unser Zug fährt in zehn Minuten ab."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Das Abteil hier müsste unseres sein, komm", erklärte mir meine Reisegefährtin und zog mich in besagtes Abteil, in dem sonst nur noch eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind saß. Das Kind musste ungefähr drei Jahre alt sein und war gerade damit beschäftigt zu überprüfen, wie stabil die Einrichtung war – es kletterte überall drauf herum und die Mutter versuchte es immer auf dem Platz neben sich fest zu halten.

„Hallo, sind hier die Plätze 23 und 24?", fragte Hermine höflich und schaute offen in die Runde, während die geplagte Mutter auf zwei Nummernschilder der beiden letzten Plätze zeigte, die Platze am Fenster.

„Vielen Dank", beendete Hermine lächelnd ihren Monolog und wies mich an, unsere Rucksäcke auf die Ablage zu verstauen. Dieses verdammte Abteil soll jetzt also für die nächsten sieben Stunden unser trautes Heim sein? Na super!

„Bis wohin reisen Sie?", erkundigte sich die Mutter dann plötzlich, als sie ergeben ihr Kind losgelassen hatte, damit es unter die Sitze krabbeln konnte. Ihre Stimme war rau, so als ob sie jeden Morgen zwei Whiskey pur trinken würde... allerdings sprachen ihre klaren, grauen Augen dagegen.

„Wir fahren bis zur Endstation, also bis Wick und dann geht es weiter zu den Orkneyinseln", erzählte Hermine frei heraus und wühlte in ihrer Handtasche, bis sie eine Tüte Zitronenbonbons (allerdings die auf Muggelart, nicht die Dinger, die Dumbedore mit sich herumzutragen pflegte) herauskramte.

„Wer möchte?"

Plötzlich meldete sich der kleine Knirps zu unseren Füßen zu Wort.

„Mama, darf ich einen Bonbon von der Frau annehmen?", fragte es und setzte einen unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick auf.

„Da musst du die Dame fragen, George", erklärte die Frau langsam und lächelte das Kind warm an. Einfach herzzereißend süß. Also furchtbar ätzend. Eigentlich mag ich ja Kinder, aber gerade steigt in mir ein leichter Würgreiz an... erst als der abgeklungen war, fiel mir auf, wie sie ihr Kind genannt hatte.

„Oh Hermine, gib George einen Bonbon", forderte ich sie grinsend auf und brachte sie damit zum Lachen. Dann steckte sie dem Kind und auch mir einen Bonbon in den Mund.

„Wollen sie nicht auch?", richtete Hermine die Frage an die Mutter, die lächelnd einen Bonbon entgegen nahm.

„Danke... so, und weshalb fahren Sie ausgerechnet zu den Orkneyinseln? Flitterwochen?"

Zwischen Hermine und mir fand ein kurzer, aber panischer Blickwechseln statt, ehe sie achselzuckend den Blick senkte. Was sollte DAS jetzt heißen?

„Ja. Wir haben letzte Woche geheiratet und wollen jetzt ein paar Tage auf den Orkneyinseln verbringen. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Nun ja, was sollte einen junger Mann und eine junge Frau dort sonst hinführen? Dort ist man ungestört und fast immer alleine. Sie wissen, was ich meine?" Sie hob lazsiv die Augenbraue, lächelte uns aber freundlich an. Na da hatte uns Hermine ja was tolles eingebrockt. Wieso fing sie auf einmal an zu lügen? Das passte erstens nicht zu ihr und zweitens ergab es keinen Sinn. Nun ja, sie wird schon wissen, was sie da tut, nachher hat sie bestimmt eine Erklärung für mich.

„Nun, eigentlich sind wir dort, um einige historischen Gebäude zu besuchen und die Natur zu genießen."

Die Frau schien ihr nicht ganz glauben zu wollen, ihr Blick strahlte pure Skepsis aus.

„Nun, dafür haben Sie sich aber eine denkbar schlechte Witterung ausgesucht. Wir sind auf den Weg zu meiner Mutter, die dort ebenfalls wohnt, und sie klagt über ehr nebeliges und nasses Wetter. Erst vor drei Tagen hatten sie ein starkes Gewitter und außer im Haus zu bleiben, bietet sich da nicht sehr viel an."

„Ähm... das ist ja ganz toll. Wir wollten dort nämlich eigentlich sechs Tage lang zelten. Ist das Wetter da wirklich so schlecht?"

„Nun, zum Kuscheln und andere-Dinge-im-Zelt-tun ist es genügend, aber wenn Sie wirklich vorhatten, die Umgebung zu genießen, hoffe ich für Sie, dass Sie warme und vor allem regendichte Kleidung mithaben."

„Klar", verkündete Hermine hoffnungsvoll und mit ihrem wiedererlangten gewöhnlichen Enthusiasmus.

„Und wie heißen sie?", fragte die Dame weiter, anscheinend war sie ganz froh, mal etwas weiter entwickelte Gesprächspartner zu haben, als einen dreijährigen Sohn.

„Hermine Gr… und George Weasley", antwortete ich hastig und verschluckte das "gr" ganz schnell, als ich bemerke, dass wir ja eigentlich den gleichen Namen tragen müssten.

„Und Sie?"

„Joana Binks... und bitte, ich bin vielleicht zwei jahre älter als ihr, können wir zum „du" übergehen?"

„Klar", stimmten wir zu und lächelten – ich etwas gekünstelt, weil mir dieses Gespräch langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven ging. Und diese Frau sollten wir jetzt also noch sieben Stunden ertragen? Nein, noch länger, weil sie vermutlich auch noch auf der gleichen Fähre ist und wer weiß, wo sie wohnt. Nachher genau in dem Dorf, das an unseren Zeltplatz grenzt. Ich will mir das gar nicht ausmalen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Wie vermutet ging das Gesprächsgeplänkel noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Ich hielt mich da so weit es ging heraus und beschäftigte mich lieber mit dem kleinen George, der ein unglaubliches Interesse an meinen Schnürsenkeln entwickelt hatte.

Eigentlich war der Kleine ja doch ganz süß.

„George? Kommst du mit in den Speisewagen? Langsam habe ich doch Hunger und könnte was zu Essen vertragen!", riss mich meine Reisegefährtin (ich bin stolz auf mich, diesen neutralen Begriff für sie gefunden zu haben, dann muss ich nicht immer in die EINE Richtung, was sie betrifft, denken).

„Ähm, klar. Kommt ihr auch mit? Joana und Klein-George?"

„Nein, wir haben Brote mit, aber danke für das Angebot", entgegenete die Mutter und lächelte uns an. Und erst da wurde mir der Blick Hermines bewusst, die sich wohlweislich abgandtt hatte und grimmig aus der Wäsche schaute.

Also verließen wir alleine das Abteil und machten uns auf den langen Weg zum Speisewagen.

„Hey, was ist los Herm?"

„Oh, bei Merlin! Hast du unserem „Gespräch" nicht zugehört? Diese Frau ist schrecklich. Ich bin allen höheren Mächten unendlich dankbar, dass sie auf ihre Brote angewiesen ist. Warum hast du sie überhaupt gefragt?"

„Ähm... aus Höflichkeit?"

„Naja, ist ja auch egal. Zumindest möchte ich so lange es geht diesem Abteil fern bleiben. Du kennst mich und weißt, dass ich nicht unhöflich sein kann, aber wenn ich mir weiter ihr Gelaber über Gott und die Welt anhören muss, platzt mir der Kragen!"

„Kein Problem. Dann lass uns jetzt aber auch gehen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Endlich sind wir da", seufzte Hermine, die mir gegenüber saß und sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster sah. SIE schien da irgendetwas zu sehen... ich tat es nicht. Dafür war es einfach zu nebelig und dunkel. Naja, ich habe mal gehört, dass Frauen in so etwas mehr Feinfühligkeit steckten als Männer. Mir soll es recht sein, Hauptsache, ich kam jetzt zu etwas Bewegung, da mein Hintern sich mal wieder bemerkbar machte, bzw. GAR NICHTS mehr sagte.

„Oh, das trifft sich gut, da mein Hinterteil geradezu nach Bewegung schreit", verkündete ich dann auch mein größtes Übel und fing mir von Hermine einen äußerst pikierten Blick ein.

„Ach Hermine, sei mir meiner Sprache nicht böse, aber ich bin halt nicht so gelehrt wie du... ich gehöre nur zum einfachen Bauernvolk", versuchte sich sie gnägig zu stimmen, während wir mit unseren Rucksäcken (die ich zuvor schnell runter geholt hatte) den Zug verließen.

„Nun, für das einfach Bauernvolk besitzt du aber überdurchschnittlich viel Geld", kommentierte sie nur meine Rede und schenkte mir ein überlegenes Lächeln. Viel Geld? Ich? Von wegen... ich hatte nie etwas zu essen im Haus, mein Heim war spärlich bis gar nicht eingerichtet und auch nicht sonderlich sauber. Wenn jemand kein Geld hatte, dann ja wohl ich!

Und genau DAS rieb ich ihr auch unter die Nase und war diesmal derjenige mit dem überlegenen Lächeln.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wofür die Verließe in Gringotts sind? Ich rate dir, mal deinen Schlüssel zu suchen und dein Verließ zu besuchen, du würdest bestimmt angenehm überrascht werden."

Und wieder hatte sie gewonnen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke: Es kann gut sein, dass sich in den letzten Monaten da ein kleines Vermögen angesammelt hatte, ich kam nie dazu, es zu leeren, vielleicht hatte ich auch DESHALB kein Geld für neuen Kaffee gehabt... wo war bloß mein Kopf?

„So, wir haben noch zwanzig Minuten Aufenthalt, bis die Fähre ablegt. Wollen wir trotzdem gleich aufs Schiff oder möchtest du noch irgendwo hin?", unterrichtete mich meine Reisegefährtin, als wir den Hafen von Wick erreicht hatten.

„Gleich auf die Fähre?"

„Gut, dann können wir versuchen einen Platz WEIT WEG von Joana zu bekommen. Diese Person hatte mir in den letzten Stunden echt den letzten Nerv geraubt. Gut, dass wir es geschafft haben, wenigstens zwei Stunden mit dem Essen zu verplempern, sonst hättest du mich wohl morden gesehen."

„So schlimm?", fragte ich plötzlich, als ich das Bedürfnis verspürte, mitfühlend zu klingen.

„Ja, du hast dich ja wunderbar gedrückt, indem du Junior beschäftigt hast", klagte mich Hermine an, lächelte aber dabei und schlug mir spielerisch auf die Brust. Das sollte sie lieber lassen, sie wusste ja überhasupt nicht, was sie damit in mir entfachte... wenn das so weitergeht, würde ich sie spätestens in zwei Tagen ANSPRINGEN.

„Pass auf, was du mit mir machst", warnte ich sie leise und vergaß dumerweise, dem ganzen einen humorvollen Touch zu geben. Es hörte sich so ernst an, wie es war. Ich konnte schon fast die kleinen Rädchen in ihrem Gehirn sehen, wie sie sich drehten und versuchten zu entschlüsseln, ob dass ein dummer Witz war oder eine Drohung.

Ich für meinen Teil sagte lieber nichts weiter dazu, sondern checkte in unsere Fähre ein. Damit schien ich Hermine aus ihrer Trance gerissen zu haben, denn sie beeilte sich, ebenfalls einzuchecken.

Auf dem Deck suchten wir uns eine windgeschützte Stelle und setzten uns auf eine Bank. Mit einen dreijährigen Kind, so dachten wir, würde Joana bestimmt nicht auf das Deck kommen, sondern schön unten, im Warmen bleiben.

Unsere Rechnung ging fast auf, zwischendurch kamen die beiden aber doch an die frische Luft, sahen uns aber - Gott sei Dank – nicht und somit verlief die Fahrt eigentlich ganz ruhig.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Sag mal, Hermine-Schatz, WO zum Henker willst du noch mit mir hin?" Wir spazierten jetzt schon dreißig Minuten durch die Wildnis und suchten nach einem geeigneten Platz für unser Zelt. Er sollte nicht an einem Hügel liegen, nicht unter freien Himmel, aber auch nicht zu weit von der nächsten Siedlung entfernt. Und bedenkt: Es war dunkel, nebelig, kalt und sehr feucht (auch wenn es nicht regnete).

Endlich fanden wir etwas und Hermine ließ erschöpft ihren Rucksack fallen.

„Wenn wir fertig mit dem Zelt sind, werde ich garantiert wie tot in den Schlafsack fallen", verkündete sie mir und machte sich dann an die Arbeit, das Zelt auszupacken. Ich war im Grunde nur dafür da, die Stangen zu halten und dann ihren Anweisungen zu folgen, und NICHT A mit B zu verbinden, sondern A mit F, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Gegen 23:30 Uhr stand unser blau-kariertes Zelt endlich und wir machten uns daran, unsere Sachen hineinzuschleppen und unsere Nachtlager aufzubauen. Das stellte sich als schwieriger raus, als es aussah.

Hemines Matratze hatte ein Loch, dass wir erst einmal flicken mussten und bei meiner Matte fanden wir das Ventil nicht, das zum Luft-hinein-pusten da war. Irgendwann kapierten wir dann, dass es wohl der komische Gnubbel an der Seite sein musste, da ansonsten nichts Besonderes an der Matratze zu finden war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Puh, endlich sind wir fertig", freute sich Hermine erleichtert und fing an in ihrem Rucksack nach ihren Schlafklamotten zu wühlen. Ich tat es ihr gleich.

„So, soll ich zuerst rausgehen?", fragte ich höflich, im Hinterkopf war mir bewusst, dass ich eine spärlich bekleidete Hermine wahrscheinlich nicht ertragen würde.

Es war SO klar, dass sie mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. So klar. Wieso erhoffe ich mir eigentlich immer noch andere Sachen, wenn die Wahrheit doch offentsichlich auf der Hand lag? Das war immerhin Hermine, und sie war sieben Schuljahre fast ausschließlich mit Jungen befreundet gewesen.

„Ach George, stell dich doch nicht so an. Ich denke, wir sind beide alt genug, um nicht so einen Kindergarten veranstalten zu müssen, oder? Draußen ist es außerdem jetzt wirklich zu kalt, selbst wenn wir dort nur zwei Minuten verweilen sollten. Willst du dir den Tod holen?"

„Ist ja schon gut, hätte ja sein können, dass du dich in meiner Gegenwart beobachtet fühlst", gab ich giftiger zurück als beabsichtig und zog mich bis zur Boxershorts aus, um mich dann in Windeseile in meinen Flanellpyjama zu werfen – es war WIRKLICH kalt.

Als ich mich dann umdrehte, schlüpfte Hermine gerade nur in Spitzenunterwäsche in ihren Schlafsack.

„Sag mal, bist du verrückt? Willst du dich heute Nacht erkälten? Oder hast du gleich vor, an einer Lungenentzündung zu sterben?", erkundigte ich mich aufgebracht. Der unterdrückte Beschützerinstinkt scheint soeben erweckt worden zu sein.

„Nein George, glaube mir, je weniger du an hast, desto schneller wird dir im Schlafsack warm. Ich würde dir auch raten, nur in Boxershorts in den Schlafsack zu kriechen. Sonst frierst du heute Nacht!", entgegnete Hermine jedoch nur cool und verbarrikadierte ihren Schlafsack bis ganz nach oben. Dann robbte sie auf ihre Matratze und versuchte eine bequeme Lage zu finden, als schon ein lauter Knall zu hören war... mit einem anschließenden Pffffffffffff...

„Sag mir bitte, dass das NICHT meine Matratze war", flehte Hermine leise, während sie sich langsam dem Boden näherte. DOCH, das war ihre Matratze.

„Ich befürchte, dein Loch ist wieder aufgeplatzt."

„Na toll", seufzte sie und fing an, sich wieder aus ihrem Schlafsack zu schälen, scheinbar hatte sie tatsächlich vor, das Loch erneut zu flicken. War sie denn verrückt? ICH wollte nur noch schlafen und definitiv NICHTS mehr mit Flicken am Hut haben.

„Hermine, lass... komm, meine Matratze ist eigentlich für zwei Personen, da findest du bestimmt auch noch einen Platz. Lass uns morgen deine Matratze richtig reparieren, bei Tageslicht und so, das wird jetzt eh nichts mehr."

„Und es macht dir wirkich nichts aus, wenn ich deine halbe Matte beanspuche?", fragte sie zögerlich, robbte dann auf mich zu, als ich bestätigte, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde.

Hat die eine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich werde ich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können, aber das war okay, Hauptsache, sie muss jetzt nicht noch IHRE Matte reparieren.

Also schlüpfte ich ebenfalls in meinen Schlafsack, allerding ging ich nicht ihrem Rat nach, den Schlafanzug wieder auszuziehen. Sie mochte die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrganges sein, aber DAS konnte ich nicht so ganz glauben.

Genau wie sie schloss ich meinen Schlafsack bis zum Hals, zog an dem Band, um den Kopfteil enger zu schnüren und sah dann wohl genauso bescheuert aus wie sie. Ungefähr so stellte ich mir Mumien kurz nach ihrer Modifikation vor.

Und dann wurde mir eines bewusst: Ich lag hier, viel zu nahe, neben Hermine und würde die ganze Nacht so liegen bleiben müssen.

Na klasse!

**Tbc

* * *

**

Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, Hermines Matratze platzen zu lassen? Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht, Georges Matratze größer zu machen? Und wie zur Hölle kam ich überhaupt auf die Idee, die beiden zelten zu lassen? °hoil°

Bekomme ich trotzdem ein Review?

**Gipsy: **Hey, ich bin schon froh, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich tatsächlich Gedanken machen! ;) Freut mich wirklich, denn so weiß ich, dass ich nicht nur was runterschreibe, das gelesen udn vergessen wird! °knuddel° - ja, Zwillinge, hatte ich aber zwischendurch schon mal angeschnitten, nur das sie verschieden aussehen, wusste bisher niemand!

**Feelicitas Lefay: **Nö, der Name bleibt jetzt ersteinmal so... alle die damit Probleme haben, können ja auf Jean umsteigen! XD Damit weiß ich dann schon, wen ihr meint! ;)

**Danalein**: So, dein Bild hast, nur noch kein 15. Kapitel (erkläre dir nachher, weshalb!)... ja, das stimmt, die olle Ganjazuka, lässt sich unheimlich viel zeit und gelegentlich habe ich schon befürchtungen, dass sie ganz aufgehört hat, wie lange ist das jetzt schon her? fast ein halbes Jahr!

**SilverHoney**: Du magst Ron nicht? Das ist aber schade... ich mag ihn sehr gerne, aber du wirst schon zu deinem HappyEnd kommen, ich glaube, die Abstimmung ist recht positiv ausgefallen ;)

**Saxas13**: Hey! So, wann bekomme ich eigentlich die Skizzen zu dieser "Eigenleben-Story"? Würde mich ja jetzt doch interessieren, was du bisjetzt gezeichnet hast °ganz lieb guck°...

**Ronsreallove**: So, letztes mal die letzte und diesmal die erste! °lach° Regelmäßigkeit gehört nicht zu deinem Vocabular, oder? °zwinker° ja, nun ist George doch tatsächlich Onkel tztztz

**Minnnie**: Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf StarBucksCoffee? Naja, fehlen tut mir hier sowas auch. Wir haben ja nicht mal "nur" ein Café, ich bin hier echt am Arsch der welt - sorry - nun, du hast recht, ist ein bisschen wie im Mittelalter. Und zuerst habe ich mir auch überlegt, Molly den hysterischen Part zu überlassen, aber dann kam mir in den Sinn, dass die Zaubererwelt in vielen Dingen Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Mittelalter hat, und deshalb durfte Fred nicht zu seiner Angie - außerdem mag ich einen hysterischen fred, das passt nämlich so gar nicht zu ihm! °lach°

**LadyEvelyn**: Kann man rgendetwas für dich tun? ich will dich wieder zum lachen bringen, von dir hören, dass alles in Ordnung ist. In meinem geistigen Bilde passt betrübsein nicht zu dir °grummel° - naja, ich werde mich bemühen, dass du bald wieder was zum freuen hast! °hoff° und ja: PC sind doof. Man ist von ihnen abhäöngig udn deshalb tun sie was sie wollen, mein 15 Kapitel ist zum Beispiel spurlos verschwunden!

**Dat Nob**: Ja, ich habe fast viertausend Hits und etwas mehr als 100 Reviews... das passt auch nicht so ganz, verdammte schwarzleser! Du bekommst hiermit übrigens eine Schwarze Rose und eine schachtel Pralinen geschenkt, weil du revierin Nummer 100 warst!

**Teddy172**: Du, ich ahbe voll den (nicht-)Plan, wie es weiter geht, und george erinnert mich fast täglich daran, dass ich vielleicht mal langsam auch an ihn denken sollte, womit er ja auch völlig recht hat. Keine Bange, ab sofort kommt Ron erstmal nicht mehr vor, versprochen, so fast zehn Kapitel lang!


	15. Erster Tag

Ich bin wirklich schwer **demotiviert**... das war so ein schönes Kapitel und dann ist es einfach spurlos verschwunden...einfach weg gewesen. Hatte also verständlicherweise nicht mehr so die große Lust das ganze noch mal zu schreiben – aber was sein muss, muss sein, vor allem, wo wir doch endlich schon zwei Kapitel über die **Halbzeit** sind und uns dem Ende nähern! ;)

DanaTheMagicBunny hat wieder gebetat und damit unglaubliche Arbeit geleistet... zum Dank dürft ihr gerne mal ihre FF´s lesen, sie würde sich gewiss freuen! XD

* * *

**Erster Tag: Erkundung der Umgebung **

Nach so einem langen Tag war ich natürlich doch eingeschlafen ... und am nächsten Morgen ziemlich geschockt aufgewacht.

Gut, zuerst dachte ich, ich müsste über Nacht gestorben, und im Himmel wieder aufgewacht sein, so betörend war der Duft, der mir in die Nase stieg. Eine Mischung aus Schlaf, Rosen und der puren Weiblichkeit. Nunja, und dann wurde mir bewusst, dass Hermine hier theoretisch neben mir liegen müsste.

Panisch schlug ich also meine Augen auf und bemerkte als aller erstes den nicht vorhandenen Platz zwischen meiner Nasenspitze und ihrer Nasenspitze. Dann registrierte ich den Schwall Locken, der sich um ihren Kopf ausbreitete und Schuld an diesem Geruch war und dann merkte ich zuletzt, dass ihr Schlafsackreißverschluss wohl die Eigeninitiative ergriffen hatte und einfach aufgegangen war, ich konnte also mehr Spitzen-BH-Ansatz sehen, als ich eigentlich wollte. Verdammt!

Trotzdem sah sie schlicht und einfach aus wie ein göttlicher Engel.

„George, bist du schon wach?", brabbelte sie mir entgegen und flatterte mit ihren Augenlidern, bis sie mich mit kleinen, verquollenen Augen anblinzelnte. Sie sah irgendwie total knuffig aus – und das aus meinem Mund!

„Wach, aber müde, wieso?", entgegenete ich und schaute kurz auf meine Uhr, die ich gestern Nacht noch rausgelegt hatte, um zu entdecken, dass es gerade mal 8 Uhr durch war.

„Wollen wir dann noch ein wenig schlafen?", murmelte sie weiter, schloss wieder die Augen und schlief fast augenblicklich wieder ein. Diese Frau war schon irgendwie merkwürdig!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grelles Licht weckte mich erneut. Es mussten einige Stunden vergangen sein, das ganze Zelt war erhellt und daraus schloss ich, dass die Sonne schon recht hoch stehen musste. Ich blinzelte an die Decke des Zeltes und spürte, dass neben mir etwas fehlte.

Hermine.

Unsicher drehte ich mich auf die Seite, um nachzusehen, ob sie vielleicht gerade irgendwas in unseren Taschen suchte, als ich sie auch schon entdeckte. Und ich verfluchte mich auch sofort, dass ich überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, nachzusehen.

Dort saß Hermine, ein dünnes Tuch um die Hüften geschlungen, dass aber drohte jeden Moment herunter zu rutschen – Merlin sei Dank, sie saß und somit fiel das nicht ins Gewicht!

Ihre nassen Locken bedeckten ihren nackten Rücken, aber ich konnte den Ansatz ihrer zierlichen Taille dennoch gut erahnen. Genauso wie die üppigen Rundungen ihrer Hüfte oder ihres Dekolletés.

Wie gut, dass ich in diesem Moment nicht mein Bruder war. Der hatte ein unerklärliches Interesse an Brüsten. Vor einigen Jahren sagte er einmal: „Wie gut, dass wir Männer keine Brüste haben, wir kämen zu nichts mehr, da wir die ganze Zeit damit rumspielen würden." Ich glaube, Angelina hatte ihm für diesen Satz mit mehreren Schlägen an den Kopf belohnt, dabei aber vergnügt gegrinst und errötet war sie, glaube ich, auch.

Ich für meinen Teil, will gar nicht wissen, was er so mit Angelinas Oberkörper anstellt.

Mich faszinierten viel mehr ausladene Hüften (geburtsfreudige Becken, wie meine Mutter immer so schön sagt) und knackige Hintern. Und den hatte Hermine, ohne Zweifel. Das konnte ich von hier, mit halb zugeklebten und geblendeten Augen, entdecken. Und außerdem habe ich es jedesmal überprüft, wenn sie eine enge Hose anhatte oder wir im See hinterm Haus schwimmen waren.

Hermine wühlte schon eine ganze Zeit in ihrem Rucksack, und schien endlich gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte. Ich erkannte einen grünen, schlichten BH, den sie in ihrer linken Hand hielt. Sie öffnete den Verschluss, um das Kleidungsstück umlegen zu können. Um das Ganze wieder schließen zu können, drehte sie sich ein wenig zur Seite, um an den silbernen Verschluss zu kommen. Das war das Aus für mein Gehirn.

Ich und auch alle anderen Anwesenden hier hatten gehöriges Glück, dass ich hier in einem Schlafsack regelrecht festgehalten wurde, denn sonst wäre ich wohl aufgesprungen und hätte Hermine umgeschmissen, um meine tierischen Triebe an ihr auszulassen.

Hilfe, ich will mir das gar nicht weiter ausmalen, es ist schrecklich genug, mir das einzugestehen, wenn ich so weiter mache, passiert noch ein Unglück!

(**A/N**: An alle, die das Kleingedruckte immer überlesen: Ihr dürft auch gerne gleich ein Kommi hinterlassen...einfach nur auf den GO-Knopf drücken...°kleiner Wink°)

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, damit sie, falls sie mich ansah, nicht bemerkte, dass ich sie beobachtete, das wäre irgendwie fatal gewesen.

Doch sie merkte gar nichts. Zu sehr war sie mit dem herumnästeln an ihrem Verschluss beschäftigt. Dann schlüpfte sie in ein weites, graues T-Shirt und einen Kapuzenpullover, ehe sie aufstand. Das Tuch rutschte nun entgültig herunter und ich schwöre, wenn mein Mund nicht so trocken gewesen wäre, hätte ich angefangen zu sabbern.

Sie schlüpfte in eine grüne Panty – genauso schlicht wie ihr BH - und dann in eine schwarze Jeans, schließlich drehte sie sich ganz um, so das ich entgültig meine Augen wieder schloss.

„George?" Ich spürte ihren Atem an meiner Wange, also musste sie sich wohl zu mir runter gebeugt haben. Sie schüttelte leicht meine Schulter.

Leider kamen meine schauspielerischen Künste nicht zu Potte (**A/N**: Soll heißen, dass er nicht schnell genug reagierte, um den „erwachenden den zu spielen), so dass sie mir noch mal etwas lauter meinen Namen ins Ohr flüsterte und ihren Griff um meine Schulter erhöhte.

Ich schlug meine Augen auf und blickte in ihre.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon, einen Trompetenzauber oder so ausführen zu müssen, damit du wach wirst!", lächelte sie und übertrieb damit natürlich maßlos. Ich bin eigentlich recht schnell wach geworden (wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich gar nicht mehr geschlafen hatte).

„Ich habe draußen einen kleinen Fluss mit Wasserfall gefunden, da kannst du dich, wenn du willst, duschen. Das Wasser ist zwar ein wenig kalt, aber herrlich erfirschend", schwärmte sie mir vor und schüttelte dabei unbewusst ihre Haare, so dass ich einige Wassertropfen abbekam; sie waren wirklich kalt.

„Klingt gut", nuschelte ich und schälte mich aus meinem Schlafsack – ich habe übrigens nicht gefroren! Ha!

Schnell raffte ich meine Sachen zusammen (also Handtuch und Klamotten) und folgte dem Pfand, den mir Hermine gezeigt hatte. Ich musste erst durch einen kleinen Wald durch, ehe ich den Fluss erreichte.

Die Idylle hier war fast erdrückend. So viel Harmonie und Frieden habe ich noch nie an einem Ort erlebt. Die Bäume verloren zwar schon langsam ihre Blätter (es war ja auch schon Ende Oktober) und das Gras hatte eine bräunliche Färbung angenommen, aber trotzdem sah es hier aus wie in einem Märchenbuch.

Kühler Wind zerwühlte meine Haare noch mehr und ich beeilte mich, mich aus meinem Pyjama zu schälen und schnell unter den kleinen Wasserfall zu springen.

Hermine hatte untertrieben. Das Wasser war nicht ein wenig kalt, es war SO kalt, dass ich erst einmal das Gefühl hatte mit tausend spitzen Dolchen erstochen worden zu sein. So sehr schmerzte das Eiswasser.

Ich beeilte mich wirklich mit meiner Morgendusche ( mir kann keiner sagen dass er es schafft in zwei Minuten seinen ganzen Körper zu reinigen – tja, ICH habe es geschafft) und hechtete dann sofort an Land, rubbelte meinen bereits balu angelaufenen Körper ab und warf mir Jeans und Pullover „über".

Dann joggte ich zurück zum Zelt, in dem es mir plötzlich unglaublich heiß vorkam.

„Sag mal, Liebste", begrüßte ich sie, „hast du dich da unten umgezogen oder bist du nur mit diesem Handtuch da – ich zeigte auf das verräterische Beweisstück – hoch gekommen?"

„Ähm... ich habe mich natürlich da unten angezogen. Glaubst du, ich gehe den ganzen Weg mit nichts als diesem Tuch bekleidet hier hoch? Soll ich mir den Tod holen?", antwortete sie stotternd und auch ohne meine Beobachtung vor nicht ganz 30 Minuten hätte ich an der Wahrheit dieser Worte gezweifelt – aber warum log sie?

„Warum lügst du mich an?", fragte ich frei heraus ohne weiter auf die möglichen Konsequenzen zu achten, die entstehen könnten.

„Und warum beobachtest du mich?", konterte sie und mir blieb jeglicher bissige Kommentar im Halse stecken.

„Warum fragst du solche blöden Fragen, wenn du doch eh die Antwort weißt? Ich erkenne dich einfach nicht wieder, George! In den letzten Monaten hast du dich so sehr verändert! Immer warst du der liebe, lustige George, der mich immer aufgeheitert hat, wenn keiner merkte, wie mies es mir ging. Aber jetzt munterst du mich weder auf, noch bemerkst du überhaupt, wenn es mir schlecht geht."

„Hermine..."

„Ach, hör doch auf! Ich habe mich auf die Ferien mit dir wirklich gefreut, aber langsam zweifle ich an dieser verfluchten Idee. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach..."

„Bitte, rede einfach nicht weiter. Ich bin ein Idiot, ja, ich sehe es ein. Aber warum müssen wir uns jetzt streiten? Das hat doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Bitte, lass uns frühstücken und dann zeigst du mir alles, was du meinst, das ich sehen sollte. Aber bitte, hör auf weiterhin sauer auf mich zu sein", flehte ich und ich fing an zu vergessen, weshalb sie überhaupt auf mich sauer war. ICH habe nicht angefangen zu lügen, das war sie.

Aber ich bin trotzdem ein Idiot, sie hat ja Recht.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Wir hatten es spät am Nachmittag und der Schweiß lief mir die Stirn runter. Nicht weil es so unglaublich heiß war, aber wenn man 25 Kilogramm Gepäck auf dem Rücken trägt und schon zwei Stunden durch die Gegend gewandert ist, zieht das doch irgendwelche Folgen mit sich.

Der Streit war nach unserem eher kargen Essen in der nächsten Siedlung vergessen und unser Verhältnis war wieder so, wie die letzte Zeit. Also nicht das beste, aber auch nicht unbedingt schlecht.

Wir haben schon einen Wald durchschritten, einen Fluss überquert und liefen gerade einen Feldweg zwischen zwei Wiesen entlang. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt – schwere Wolken zogen auf.

„George, ich glaube, wir sollten hier unser Zelt aufschlagen. Ich denke, gleich fängt es an zu regnen, und das Zelt im strömenden Regen aufzubauen, hat sich als schlecht herausgestellt, meine Eltern haben mich noch gewarnt. Die Zeltwände saugen sich nämlich immer unheimlich schnell mit Wasser voll, wenn die Innenseite damit in Berührung kommen, und das zieht das Zelt immer nach unten."

„Ist okay", antwortete ich ächzend und warf den Rucksack ab.

Innerhalb von dreißig Minuten hatten wir alles aufgebaut und saßen mit jeweils einem Stück Brot mit Käse und einem mit Wurst auf unseren aufgepusteten Matratzen.

Hermines Matte war auch wieder heil, sie hatte kurzerhand einen kleinen Zauber darauf gelegt und schon war sie wieder wie neu. Ein kleiner Teil in mir war darüber sehr erleichtert, aber ein anderer schrie geradezu auf, als sie die freudige Nachricht verkündete, sie hätte wieder ein eigenes Schlaflager.

tbc

* * *

**An ALLE**: Danke an die lieben Reviewer... aber ich bin trotzdem maßlos enttäuscht, versteht ihr **_SCHWARZLESER _**den nicht, dass ich in einem kreativen TIEF stecke und aufbauende Reviews brauche? und wenn euch schon nicht gefällt, was ihr da lest, dann kritisiert doch mal konstruktiv, statt feige zu sein und mit Abwesenheit zu glänzen, die Hitlisten verraten euch doch eh... °total resigniert seufz°

**LadyEvelyn**: Tja, Ungarn halt, ne? Ungarn ist toll - bin da im Frühling gleich wieder (hab ich das schon mal erwähnt?) aber wenn du geld hast, würde ich irland noch eher emphelen, erstmal ist der Whiskey da gut und die Leute noch viel netter (was schon gar nicht beio der Freundlichkeit der Ungaren geht, oder eben doch)...leider ist Irland teurer als Ungarn, sonst wäre ich da öfter!

**Ronsreallove**: Oh, ich glaube nach diesem Kapitel ist es wirklich nur noch die Frage der Zeit, wann der gute george alle guten Griffindor Eigenschaften ablegt und zu einem wahren Slytehrin wird muhahaha! XD Du warst diesmal übrigens die zweite!

**Minnnie**: Oh, zu dem Gewitterklischée kommen wir noch mal, aber auf ne gänzlich andere Art und Weise °kicher°... hmm, vielleicht kommen die beiden ja wirklich noch mal vor, mal schauen! ;) - Mit Kaffeedurst triffst du gard nen unheimlich empfindlichen nerv bei mir... °wie wahnsinnig im Haus rumtiger und Kaffee such°

**SilverHoney**: Nene, der George hatte eigentlich ne recht friedliche Nacht, nur der Morgen war halt nicht so das wahre! °evilgrien° und es wird noch viel schlimmer! - ich glaube, langsam muss ich mal zum Ausgangspunkt kommen, sonst verrenne ich mich total!

**Saxas13**: Ja, dann ließ doch endlich mal! Jetzt hast du schon zwei kapitel nachzuholen. Hab ja erst überlegt, zu warten, bist du dazu gekommen bist, aber ich bin grade so was von mies drauf, dass ich von Ungeduld geplagt wurde... hab Null Punkte in Chemie °heul°, dabei hab ich noch wie ne Besessene gelernt!

**teddy172**: Ja, Ron kommt nur noch einmal vor, dass erst später... aber ob es dadurch gleich besser für die beiden wird? Ich bezweifle es ja!

**Nobody´s Dream**: Oh meine Süße, du bist, merkwürdiger Weise, immer wieder ein kleines Licht in meinem elenden Leben!... Grüß deine Mutti mal, das sie echt supi Arbeit geleistet hat... schaffen nicht viele, so ein Stein bei mir im Brett zu haben, obwohl man sich nur über reviews verständigt...

**Danalein**: Ach mein Herz: Ohne dich wäre ich auch nur noch halb...ich schreibe Kappi 17 wirklich noch mal neu, das war ja die reinste Katastrophe... und dein prolog kommt gleich, versprochen!

**MilkaQ**: Oh, die Ableitung zu dem Namen ist eigentlich ganz easy... Janine Sarah Isabell - Jeannina Sarah Ismabell... naja, den dritten Schritt bekommst du wohl selbst hin, oder? °zwinka° - Tja, die Nacht ist eher unspannend verlaufen, beide schlafend... aber ich hoffe, dir hat der "Tag danach" gut gefallen! XD


	16. Erster Abend

Wow – so viele unbekannte (jetzt bekannte), neue Leser! Es freut mich... aber das heißt nicht, dass die schon bekannten jetzt nen **Rückzieher** machen sollen °schief grins°... habt viel **Spaß!

* * *

**

**16. Erster Abend: Gute-Nacht-Geschichten und ein Gewitter**

In der Ferne fing es plötzlich an zu grollen, ein grelles Licht erhellte für wenige Zehntelsekunden das Zelt und dann fing auch schon das Geprassel an. Schnell zogen wir alle Decken, Klamotten und Taschen von der Zeltwand, damit sie nicht nass wurden.

„Du, George... weshalb hast du eigentlich keine Freundin?", fragte mich meine Reisebegleiterin plötzlich, während sie auf Knien durch das Zelt krabbelte und einige T-Shirts in ihren Rucksack warf.

„Ja weißt du, mir ist noch keine ClownIN über den Weg gelaufen, die so nen sexy Hintern hat wie du", antwortete ich scherzhaft und rollte die Schlafsäcke auf, damit wir nicht in zwei oder drei Stunden in Kälte und Feuchtigkeit schlafen mussten. (**B/N**: Clownin mit sexy Hintern! Genial! Ich könnt mir Hermione jetzt so richtig als dritten Weasleyzwilling vorstellen...) (**A/N**: Nun ja, wenn sie der dritte „Zwilling" wäre, konnte ich die beiden ja nicht mehr verkuppeln – ups, jetzt habe ich schon zu viel verraten XD)

„Ich meine das ernst. Auch wenn du manchmal unerträglich bist, siehst du gut aus und bist du ein richtig lieber Kerl", hakte sie weiter nach, ohne darauf zu achten, dass ich mit verzweifelter Miene auf meiner Matte saß und sie anstarrte. Warum musste sie so hartnäckig sein?

„Warum willst du das überhaupt wissen?", entgegnete ich stattdessen.

„Nun, das hat viele Gründe. Zum einen kann ich das einfach nicht verstehen, dass du in der Zeit, in der wir uns kennen, was immerhin auch schon vierzehn Jahre sind, nur drei Freundinnen und eine weitere Bettbekanntschaft hattest... sogar Ron hatte eine längere Liste."

„Wie, und eine weitere Bettbekanntschaft?", wiederholte ich und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Magen aus.

„Na, diese Daria – irrte ich mich, oder hörte sie sich verletzt und eifersüchtig an? – Ginny hatte es mir erzählt."

„Ach so, war ja klar, dass die Kleine mal wieder ihren Schnabel nicht halten konnte..."

„Nun, ich habe sie beauftragt, dich überhaupt zu fragen", gab Hermine zu und setzte sich mir endlich gegenüber – das Zelt war jetzt auch in ihren Augen endlich aufgeräumt.

„Ich habe DIR dieses überaus unangenehme Gespräch zu verdanken?"

„Ja."

„Und warum?"

„Ich war neugierig. War sie das nicht auch gewesen, mit der du zwar unfreiwillig, aber trotzdem öffentlich im „Tropfenden Kessel" rumgemacht hast?"

Peinlich berührte Stille. Nur das Donnern und Regengeprassel war noch zu hören. Ich konnte mir grad echt ein dutzend denkbar bessere Orte vorstellen, an denen ich jetzt sein wollte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffinor vor dem Kamin...

Mein warmes Bett...

Unter einer heißen Dusche...

Oder...

„George?"

„Ja?"

„Warum bist du so?"

„Bin ich wie?"

„Na SO! Nicht ehrlich zu dir selber, nicht ehrlich zu mir. Seit Monaten beschäftigt dich was und du teilst diese Sorgen niemanden mit. Meinst du, das ist gut für dich?"

„Hast du ne Ahnung... ich teile vielen Menschen meine Sorgen mit, aber mir kann niemand so wirklich helfen – da muss ich wohl selber durch", brummelte ich widerwillig und sah doch tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen.

„Vielleicht vertraust du dich nicht den richtigen Menschen an?"

„Ich glaube, wenn selbst meine Schwester und mein Zwilling mir nicht helfen können, dann bin ich einfach nur verloren!", gab ich kummervoll zu und fühlte mich immer mehr, wie bei einem psychologischen Gespräch bei Dr. Sommer, oder wie der hieß!

Und was tat sie, statt mich tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen oder sich selbst als Zuhörerin anzubieten? Sie fing noch mehr an zu grinsen und drehte sich dann schließlich weg, um an dem Verschluss ihrer Tasche herumzuspielen.

Und wieder war diese Stille, nur diesmal war sie angenhem und nicht erzwungen ungemütlich. Da saßen wir also beide, im Hintergrund ein mittelstarkes Gewitter, und schwiegen uns an. Mir fiel auch einfach nichts ein, um diese Stille zu durchbrechen, und anstatt wieder irgendetwas Dummes oder Falsches zu sagen, hielt ich lieber den Mund – bis plötzlich ein unglaublich lauter Knall zu hören war. Das Gewitter befand sich wohl momentan genau über unseren Köpfen.

Auch Hermine war merklich zusammen gezuckt, aber ängstlich schaute sie nicht drein.

Ich erinnerte mich leicht an meine Kindheit. Meistens waren Ginny und Ron in Fred und mein Zimmer geflüchtet, wenn wir ein Sommergewitter hatten. Ginny kam dann immer in mein Bett und Ron setzte sich auf die Bettkannte und zog immer die Beine an. Ins Bett kam er zu uns nie – Jungen durften ja keine Angst zeigen. Er hatte sich immer damit rausgeredet, dass er Ginny zu uns ins Zimmer geleitet hatte...

Jaja, so war das mit unseren kleinen Geschwistern. Ginny hat – soviel ich weiß – immer noch leichtes Unbehagen, wenn sie in ein Gewitter geraten war, wie es bei Ron ist, wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

„Gut, dass Ron gerade nicht hier ist", lachte Hermine leise und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre angewinkelten Knie.

„Er hat immer noch ein klitzekleines bisschen Angst vor Gewittern und wenn er jetzt hier wäre, müsste er sich so beherrschen, nicht in den Schlafsack zu krabbeln und sich bei mir an zu schmiegen", erzählte sie weiter und ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein fast schon schadenfrohes Grinsen.

„Wie, ist es so schlimm?", hakte ich halb interessier nach und fing unwillkürlich ebenfalls an zu grinsen. Ich liebte es, wenn meine Brüder in Verruf kamen und gerade ER war mir in letzter Zeit ein Dorn im Auge...

„Ja. Aber es ist sein einziger Fehler. Ansonsten ist er wirklich so stark, wie er tut und unheimlich lieb... naja, reden wir von was anderem... wie ist Daraia - sie hieß doch so, oder? - im Bett?"

„Darf ich mal fragen, was euch Frauen dazu bewegt, solche Fragen zu stellen? Erst beauftragst du Ginny, mich auszuquetschen, was ihr auch halbwegs gut gelungen ist, und dann hinterfragst du die letzten Details selbst... ist doch schnuppe, wie sie im Bett ist."

„Tut mir Leid, die Neugier wurde mir in die Wiege gelegt..."

„Ich merke es", murrte ich und zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch, als sie aufstand und sich neben mich setzte. Und als sie dann auch noch ihren Kopf an meine Schulter lehnte, bekam ich nicht mal mehr ein Röcheln zustande.

„Ist es eigentlich schwer für dich, als einziges Weasleymitglied keinen Partner zu haben?", fragte sie dann plötzlich und langsam fing ich an zu zweifeln, ob DAS wirklich Hermine war.

„Nun, Ginny ist ja auch Single, von daher ist die Frage irgendwie nicht ganz richtig formuliert... aber nun gut: ich habe mein Herz leider an einem Mädchen verloren, das sehr bald heiraten will und bei dem ich in der nächsten Steinzeit vielleicht eine Chance hätte", erklärte ich.

Ja nun, jetzt ist die Wahrheit ja so gut wie raus, da kann ich ihr eigentlich auch gleich die ganze Wahrheit sagen...

Doch ehe es zu einem weiteren Wortaustausch kam, fing sich das ganze Zelt an zu bewegen, offenbar rüttelte jemand an den Stangen. – Und machte dabei quietschende Geräusche.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte Hermine leise und setzte sich gerade, eigentlich schon steif hin, um besser aus den ganzen Geräuschen herausfiltern zu können, was vom Wind, was vom Regen und was von diesem Geschöpf kam.

Und dann hörte ich es auch: „Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley? Sind sie da drin? Bitte, wenn Sie das sind, würden Sie uns hinein lassen? Mein kleines Baby erfriert mir hier noch... wir haben uns verlaufen, wissen Sie..."

„Oh nein, das ist Mrs. Binks. Wollen wir sie jetzt wirklich rein lassen?", jammerte Hermine und zerknautschte ihr Gesicht auf eine sehr undamenhafte weise. Sie schien diese Frau wirklich nicht zu mögen.

„Ähm ja, kommen Sie rein", ergriff ich dann die Initiative. So sehr ich diese Frau auch ebenfalls nicht mochte – selbst Malfoy hätte ich wohl bei diesem Mistwetter rein gelassen... okay, ihn vielleicht nicht, aber sonst eigentlich alle. Da draußen holt man sich ja den Tod. **– **

Ein Geräusch von Reißverschlüssen ertönte durch das Zelt und wenige Sekunden später hatten wir einen durchnässten Knirps und eine tropfnasse Nervensäge im Zelt.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, ich hoffe, wir stören nicht gerade bei irgendetwas, aber wir haben uns im Wald vollkommen verlaufen und sind da irgendwo rausgekommen, wo ich mich gar nicht auskannte und dann sah ich dieses Zelt und hoffte nur, dass ihr das vielleicht seid", brabbelte sie vor sich hin und verteilte hier und da einen Schwall Wasser – hoffentlich ist das morgen wieder trocken.

Hermine hatte in der Zeit, in der Joana nur gequasselt hatte, lediglich die Augenbrauen hoch gezogen und ein Handtuch vorgekramt, um Klein-George abzurubbeln. Der Kleine hatte schon eine ungesunde, bleiche Gesichtsfärbung, wenn er nicht bald aus den nassen Sachen kam, würde er wohl krank werden.

Ohne die Mutter also zu fragen, die ließen wir irgendwie einfach dastehen, zog ich ihm die nassen Klamotten aus und stülpte ihm stattdessen, nachdem Hermine ihn trocken gerubbelt hatte, einen Fleecepullover von mir über, der ihm bis zu den Knöcheln ging. Da sieht man mal, wie groß ich im Gegensatz zu diesem kleinen Geschöpf war. Geradezu riesig. Dem Kleinen gefiel es aber offentsichtlich, eine Art Kleid zu tragen. Und endlich huschte auch über Hermines Gesicht wieder ein Lächeln.

„Hier, trocknen Sie sich lieber ab", riet sie Joana dann und reichte ihr ein weiches Handtuch, das die Frau dankbar annahm. Allerdings zog sie sich nur die Jacke aus und trocknete sich Haare und Gesicht.

„Am besten übernachten Sie hier bei uns im Zelt", plante Hermine weiter und versetzte mich in Staunen. SIE wollte diese Person in IHREM Zelt schlafen lassen? Freiwillig?

„Und das würde euch wirklich nichts ausmachen? Ihr wisst gar nicht, was ihr mir da für eine Last abnehmt! Der Kleine wollte keinen Schritt mehr weitergehen, ich wusste gar nicht, wie ich zurück kommen sollte, ich bin euch wirklich dankbar", bedankte sich Joana enthusiastisch und ich hätte sie fortan am liebsten vor die Tür gesetzt.

„Ja, ich würde dann mal sagen, ihr beide schlaft dann auf meiner Matratze, während ich wieder mit G... meinem Mann das Lager teile", knirschte Mione weiter und schnappte sich aber noch ihren Schlafsack von der Matratze.

„Decken haben wir da drüben, ich hoffe die reichen, damit Sie nicht erfrieren."

Stillschweigend machten wir uns alle bettfertig – Klein-George schlief schon lange – und krochen unter unsere Decken bzw. in unsere Schlafsäcke. So würde ich also eine weitere Nacht neben Hermine schlafen – mir blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart!

**tbc**

* * *

**An Alle:** Na, da habt ihr noch eine weitere nacht, die die beiden auf EINER Matratze verbringen. Habe mich dazu entschlossen, weil recht viele von euch angemerkt haben, dass die beiden ja LEIDER wieder ein eigenes lager haben...

**Tawiga**: Willkommen – es freut mich, dass dir das bisher gelesene gefällt. Wenn du mir sagst, worum es in der Story geht von den beiden, kann ich dir beim Finden bestimmt helfen, ich kenne eigentlich so ziemlich jede Story von Herm und den zwillingen – ja, ich gebe zu: ich bin von dem Pairing total besessen! XD

**Nobody´s Dream:** °total rot anlauf° du beschwerst dich über Lob, ja? Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? So was liebes hat noch niemand zu mir gesagt... ich bin erstmal durch die Gegend gehüpft... Danke, danke! °knutschis verteil°

**Teddy172**: °Ohren reib° Aua! Aber auch danke, du hast mir sehr geholfen aus dem Loch zu kommen...

**Vicci**: Hey! Noch jemand neues °im Kreis hüpf°... nun, ich bemühe mich sehr, die Spannung aufrecht zu erhalten, aber langsam entgleitet mir die geschichte, ich sollte mich wirklich langsam mal bemühen etwas Aufklärung zu betreiben... ;)

**MilkaQ**: Naja, jetzt ist die Matratze dafür belegt! °lach°... und: gerne geschehen, ich beantworte gerne jede Frage mit meinem umfangreichen wissen ;)

**Ronsreallove**: Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber darüber habe ich auch erst nachgedacht, doch letzendlich wird es doch eine andere Entwicklung nehmen... ich müsste mir sonst ein anderes Konzept überlegen, und dazu habe ich momentan keine wikrliche Lust!

**Schattenengl**: Oh klar, ich hoffe die Mail ist angekommen? Freut mich, dass du auf die Geschichte gestoßen bist... und auch wenn die Abstimmung schon abgeschlossen ist: sie ist zu deinen gunsten Ausgefallen, es wird also ein Happy End geben (als ob ich das nicht von Anfang an gewusst hätte XD) – ich selbst bin nicht wikrlich der Freund von traurigen Schlussszenen. Danke, dass du zufällig hier hingestoßen bist...

**LadyEvelyn**: na, dann mal willkommen im Club. Bei uns sieht es ähnlich aus, nur dass es ab nächste Woche so richtig anfängt. (Zwei Klausuren – zwei stündig – und zwei Tests. Obendrauf ein Referat) – Der Lesefehler gefällt mir sehr, dass hätte er tatsächlich sogar denken können, so verliebt, wie er ist, dass ist schon fast ätzend! XD

Irland – tja, wie bin ich darauf gekommen? Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur, dass du gewiss deinen Spaß da haben wirst... die Leute sind da wirklich gut, die Musik klasse. Das Bier ist zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber eigentlich auch ganz lecker... UND da laufen ganz viele Weasleys rum, ich würde gerne mit dir tauschen! XD

**Minnnie**: Ja, George der kleine Spanner, aber ich verhehle es nicht: wenn ich George in der Pose gesehen hätte, hätte ich wohl noch viel bösere Dinge getan! ;) – Hoffe, du hattest viel Spaß bei dem „Klischee" ...°gg°


	17. Nasse Angelegenheiten

Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist recht kurz... und es tut mir auch Leid, aber für den Vormittag fiel mir einfach nicht mehr ein... dafür verspreche ich hoch und heilig, dass der Nachmittag und Abend der beiden um einiges länger dauert... bekomme ich denn jetzt trotzdem ein klitzekleines **Review...?

* * *

**

**17. Zweiter Tag: Nasse Angelegenheiten**

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf, weil mich jemand anrempelte. Hermine? Ich schaute auf die neben mir liegende Person, die aber immer noch mit gleichmäßigen Atemzügen vor sich hinschlummerte. Also doch nicht Hermine.

Ich vergrößerte das Spektrum meiner Sicht, indem ich den Kopf etwas hob, und erblickte Joana, die gerade ihre Jacke anzog..

„Hey! Was ist los?", flüsterte ich in ihre Richtung und versetzte sie damit in einen regelrechten Schockzustand. Sie versteifte sich, ehe sie sich um drehte und mich ansah – zumindest dachte ich das, es war ja so dunkel...

„Ich hatte eben endlich Empfang mit meinem Handy. Ein Freund holt uns gleich ab, so dass wir euch nicht mehr länger zur Last fallen."

Handy? Was ist DAS denn? Naja, ich fragte lieber nicht nach, sonst kommt mein dunkles „Geheimnis" ans Licht... (**A/N**: Muhahahahha... ja, der liebe George gehört zur Zaubererschaft an, aber nicht weiter verraten, ja?)

„Und ihr wolltet euch einfach klammheimlich aus dem Staub machen?", erwiderte ich stattdessen etwas überrascht und setzte mich auf, um sie etwas besser sehen zu können. Sie hatte bereits ihre Jacke wieder an und sah bereit zum Aufbrechen aus.

„Quatsch, ich hätte euch ne Nachricht dagelassen, aber so... jetzt weißt du ja, dass wir „klammheimlich" verschwinden", erklärte sie und ein deutliches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Sie machte sich an den Klamotten ihres Sohnes zu schaffen, die offenbar wieder trocken waren, als mir endlich ein Licht aufging, was sie vorhatte.

„Ach, den Pullover können sie gerne behalten. Er ist alt und ich hätte ihn bald wohl sowieso weggeworfen. Machen sie sich deswegen keine Umstände!"

„Oh, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe wirklich, sie in Zukunft mal wieder zu treffen. Ich habe nicht oft das Glück, so nette Menschen zu treffen, ihre Frau hatte ungeheures Glück mit ihnen!", kam eine schüchterne Antwort von der Person, bei der ich dachte, dass sie niemals schüchtern sein könnte.

Draußen – es regnete übrigens immer noch, man konnte es deutlich hören – erschien plötzlich ein mysteriöses Licht und blendete mich. Autoscheinwerfer?

„Oh, das muss Frank sein. Ich danke euch beiden noch einmal für die freundliche Aufnahme. Grüß mir Hermine ganz lieb und genießt eure Flitterwochen, auch wenn das Wetter nicht so ganz mitspielen will", verabschiedete sie sich, drückte mir kurz die Hand, hob dann ihren kleinen Sohn hoch, der immer noch zu schlafen schien, und verließ das Zelt.

Ich schaute ihr nur verdutzt nach und legte mich wieder hin. Das Licht, das von draußen hier hinein schimmerte, veranstaltete Lichtspiele auf Hermines Gesicht und sie sah schöner denn je aus. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, fast schon wie eine provokante Einladung: „Küss mich!"

Ich konnte mich gerade noch so beherrschen und drehte mich weg. Es war nicht zum Aushalten. Deshalb rollte ich mich von unserer Matratze und robbte zu ihrer nun verlassenen. So würde ich vielleicht noch ein paar Stunden Ruhe genießen können.

Doch ich konnte nicht so ohne weiteres wieder einschlafen. Ich schaute genau auf Hermines Matratze. Sie drehte sich im Schlaf und so konnte ich schon wieder ihr Gesicht sehen. Ihre helle Haut war so ein krasser Kontrast zu ihren dunklen Locken.

Ihre langen Wimpern warfen Schatten auf ihr Gesicht, so dass sie noch überirdischer schön aussah. Endlich konnte ich mich zwingen, mich umzudrehen, die Augen zu schließen und meine um Hermine schwirrende Gedanken abzuschalten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Irgendwann wurde ich dann wieder wach, wovon, das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht hatte mich wieder jemand angerempelt? Außer Hermine, die allerdings immer noch auf der breiten Matratze zu schlafen schien, hätte aber niemand eine Gelegenheit, mich anzurempeln – also wohl doch nicht.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und urplötzlich wurde mir unglaublich schwindelig. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das Zelt würde sich drehen und die Matratze sich auf und ab bewegen. Sicherheitshalber, blieb ich regungslos liegen und wartete, bis das Gefühl vorbei war. Ich konnte immer noch das Prasseln des Regens auf unserem Zelt hören, genau wie den Wind, der durch die Zweige der nahestehenden Bäume pfiff.

Erneut drehte ich mich auf meiner Matratze um.

Es fühlte sich so falsch an. So, als ob ich schweben würde, so, als ob die Matratze gar nicht richtig liegen würde! Als mir dann endlich ein Licht auf ging, saß ich senkrecht in meinem"Bett" und fiel sogleich mit einem riesigen Platsch runter.

Hermine, die von dem Lärm wach geworden war, schreckte hoch und fiel ebenfalls ins Wasser. Begleitet von einem ersticktem Schrei.

Jetzt saßen wir beide, nass bis auf die Knochen, prustend, lachend und dem Heulen nahe auf unserem geflutetem Zeltboden. Die Matratzen schwammen neben uns und die Taschen drohten, aus dem Eingang zu verschwinden...

Joana schien vergessen zu haben, das Zelt richtig zu schließen. So konnte der Regen herein prasseln und das Pfützenwasser von draußen eindringen.

„George, wieso „schwimmt" dieses Zelt? Und wo sind Joana und George... und WARUM regnet es immer noch?", überforderte Hermine mich, die sich endlich aufrappeln konnte und nun, knöcheltief, im Wasser stand und versuchte, das Chaos zu überblicken.

„Ähm... Joana wurde mitten in der Nacht von irgendeinem Freund abgeholt, nachdem ihr Handy, oder so, endlich Empfang hatte... weshalb das Zelt „schwimmt" kann ich nur vermuten... wahrscheinlich... weil es zu viel regnet! Naja, und WESHALB es regnet, musst du Petrus fragen oder Merlin oder vielleicht auch Dumbledore, aber ich weiß es nicht!"

Mit einem unheimlich demotivierenden Blick in ihren Augen, sank sie in die Knie und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ihr Bein berührte nur ganz kurz mein Bein, aber der Berührungspunkt kribbelte so extrem, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob wir uns vielleicht doch mehr berührten... ach, das war mal wieder komplizerit zu analysieren.

„George – irgendwie läuft hier alles verkehrt... wollen wir wirklich hier bleiben? Es ist kalt, es ist nass und obendrein noch total ungemütlich! Vielleicht sollten wir die Reise abbrechen und nach Hause gehen", grübelte sie monoton und ich meinte, einen gewissen Schmerz aus den gesprochenen Worten heraushören zu können.

„Wir können aber auch einfach nur den Ort wechseln, an dem wir Urlaub machen", schlug ich stattdessen vor und erreichte genau das, was ich mir erhofft hatte. Ihr Kopf hob sich und sie schaute mir direkt in die Augen.

„Und wohin bitte?"

„Na, zu mir nach Hause. Uns wird niemand stören, weil uns dort keiner erwartet. Wenn du so auf Zelten aus bist, können wir das Wohnzimmer ausräumen, und dort das Zelt aufbauen. Essen können wir uns bestellen oder selber kochen und falls du Lust auf schwimmen gehen hast... meine Badewanne steht dir jederzeit zur Verfügung."

Und jetzt huschte endlich ein breites Grinsen über ihre Lippen und in ihren Augen loderte der bekannte Kampfgeist! (**A/N**: Hermine GO!) Sie stemmte sich hoch und fing an, all unsere Sachen in die Taschen zu verstauen, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab herausgeholt und erst einmal das Wasser verbannt hatte.

So schnell, wie sie handelte, kam ich gar nicht hinterher. Ruck zuck, war das Zelt wieder trocken, die Sachen gepackt, die Luft aus den Matratzen herausgelassen und wir beiden trocken und warm angezogen.

„Mensch Hermine, wo hast du all diese Zaubersprüche her? Ich glaube, nicht mal meine Mum würde das hinkriegen", lobte ich sie und stieß einen Pfiff durch meine Zähne.

„Ja, aber einen Spruch, wie wir dieses verdammte Zelt zusammen gebaut kriegen, kenne ich nicht, da müssen wir einfach auf Muggelart hantieren. Hilfst du mir schnell?"

„Klar, auseinanderbauen ist irgendwie wesentlich einfacher, als es zusammen zu bauen... man muss nicht so sehr darauf achten, welche Stangen man zuerst auseinander zieht und welche Lage Zeltstoff man von wo runterzieht... das macht das ganze um einiges praktischer!", antwortete ich ihr grinsend und gemeinsam machten wir uns ans Werk, den durchnässten Sauhaufen trocken auseinander zu bauen und zu verpacken... nun, abgesehen von dem Wort „trocken" ließ sich alles ziemlich einfach bewerkstelligen, aber das Trocknen mussten wir wohl auf nachher verschieben, wenn wir entgültig umgezogen waren.

Als wir dann mit zwei vollgestopften Rucksäcken, einer Zelttasche und einigen Beuteln bepackt waren, nickten wir uns kurz zu und disapparierten zur gleichen Zeit...

**tbc

* * *

**

**An Alle**: Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewn! °abknutsch°

**LadyEvelyn: **Ja, den kleinen george mag ich auch – ist ja auch MEINE Kreation! °gg°

**Nobody´s Dream**: Oh, das freut mich. Bekehre nicht viele Leute, dafür besitze ich zu wenig Rhetoriktalent! Ja, da schlafen sie schon wieder beisammen... °diebisch freu°

**Ronsreallove: **Oje, wenn er jetzt schon so ne dicke Beule am Schädel hat, wie soll dass dann erst zwei Kapitel später aussehen? °grübel° - hoffentlich, er ist nicht schon halbtot, wenn es endlich mal in die richtige Richtung geht...

**Vicci: **Dauert nocht, dauert noch. Da ist ja noch der lästige Bruderkodex! XD

**Minnnie**: Wo du schon „Busch" erwähnst... im nächsten kapitel kommt dieses nette Exemplar etwas detailierter vor (also der Busch)... und Klischees wird es wohl noch mehr geben... ich komme einfach nicht um sie rum. Ohne gehts ja auch nicht! ;)

**Teddy172**: Wenns danach ginge, käme ich nächstes Jahr erst wieder zum Schreiben. In Zukunft schreiben wir jede Woche ZWEI Klausuren. Warum hab ich auch 15(!) Fächer?

**Danalein**: Hoffentlich nimmst du mir nicht krumm, dass ich das Pittel jetzt doch schon gepostet habe, obwohl du es nicht noch ein zweites Mal durch gelesen hattest °schäm° ... aber ich war so tatenfreudig! °zwinka°

**Schattenengl:** Oh danke... aber so schlimm ist es (noch) nicht mit den Augenringen... und es wird auch wieder besser werden, denke ich! °grübel°... hoffe, du hattest auch hier viel Spoß!


	18. Disaster Time

Hallöle! Hier kommt das versprochene wesentlich längere Kapitel, übrigens mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel, hab die ganze Zeit selbst dabei gelacht und gewünscht mit Hermine die Plätze tauschen zu können – ich glaube wir sind dem Ziel nahe °zu viel „Die Mumie 2" gesehen hat°... ich hoffe ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben!

* * *

**18. Zweiter Abend: Disaster Time**

Als erstes hatten wir Couch, Tisch und all den anderen Krempel aus meinem Wohnzimmer in die Ecke verbannt, so dass in der Mitte genug Platz für das Zelt war.

Mit dem Aufbauen hatten wir etwas mehr Probleme, weil uns letztendlich eine Stange und ein Band fehlte. Ergeben ließ Hermine sich auf meine verbannte Couch nieder und schaute mich verzweifelt an. Da sie dadurch ihren Teil von dem Zelt loslassen musste, fiel das Ganze zusammen – na toll!

„George, es will uns einfach nicht vergönnt sein, eine Woche Urlaub zusammen zu machen. Ist das zu fassen? Immer kommt irgendetwas dazwischen. Erst war es die katastrophale Zugfahrt mit dieser schrecklichen Frau, dann das miese Wetter, dass uns vertrieben hat und jetzt will das Zelt nicht mehr!"

„Ach komm, DAS lässt sich doch ganz schnell korrigieren. Ich appariere noch mal kurz auf die Orkneyinseln und hole die Sachen, die wir offenbar dort vergessen haben. Mir ist zwar auch schleierhaft, wieso die beiden Dinge nicht IN der Tasche gelandet sind, aber gut. Ruhe dich einfach so lange aus, koche Kaffee oder so und ich bin gleich zurück!", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen und disapparierte auch sogleich, nachdem ich ihr noch kurz die Schulter getäschelt hatte.

Als ich genau da ankam, wo ich landen wollte, atmete ich ersteinmal kurz durch. Meine Konzentration lässt sowas von zu wünschen übrig, ich hatte kurzzeitig echt Angst, ob ich vielleicht im Sumpf lande oder mich splintete, aber weder noch. Gesund und beruhigt suchte ich die Gegend ab.

Ich bin einfach zu gut. Kann sogar apparieren, wenn ich mich auf alles konzentriere, nur eben auf das falsche. Ich kann sogar verliebt und total beknackt im Hirn meine Fassung bewahren... HA! Ich bin eben einfach gut!

Und prompt fing ich an, mich tänzelnd und durch die Gegend hüpfend zu bewegen, natürlich nicht, ohne zu vergessen, den Boden abzusuchen, um diese vermaledeite Stange und das Band zu finden.

Ich hatte schließlich Erfolg, als ich auch die Büsche untersuchte. Da lag die Stange tatsächlich und tarnte sich als Ast, aber wie kam sie dort hin?

Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich sie und wühlte weiter in Büschen, Blumenansammlungen und im Dreck, diese Schnur hatte im Tarnunterricht wohl besser aufgepasst, ich fand sie einfach nicht! Irgendwann gab ich dann auf, so eine blöde Schnur kann man bestimmt auch irgendwie ersetzten. Also apparierte ich zurück in meine Wohnung, wo mich herrlicher Kaffeegeruch empfing – und ein fertiges Zelt.

Ich glaube, ich sah einem Frosch in diesem Moment erschreckend ähnlich.

„Ähm... Hermine? Wie... so... steht dieses Zelt?", stammelte ich und verlor ganz meine Stimme, als ich ihr fröhliches Grinsen entdeckte.

„Oh George, es tut mir so Leid, dass ich das vergessen habe... ich hatte die Stange und das Band in meiner Tasche gefunden und weil ich nach dem Kaffeekochen Langeweile hatte, hab ich es selbst probiert und es ging sogar ganz gut aufzubauen. Sei bitte nicht böse, ja?"

„Aber... aber..."

„Ja?"

„Wieso habe ich dann diese Stange gefunden?", stammelte ich weiter und zeigte ihr meinen EIGENTLICH stolzen Fund. Und langsam beruhigte ich mich auch endlich und spürte eine unheimliche Leere in mir – so toll bin ich dann wohl doch nicht, das war schließlich nicht die gesuchte Stange.

„Oh George, dass ist ein Ast, der etwas mit Moos überwachsen ist...", bemerkte sie grinsend und fing dann schließlich an loszuprusten. Sie ließ diesen doofen Stock fallen, der sich also nicht als Ast getarnt hat, sondern wirklich einer war, und fiel mir um den Hals. Und dann lachte sie weiter, das Gesicht an meine Schulter gepresst, bis sie mich schließlich ansteckte und wir uns lachend aneinander klammerten. Gut, dass das niemand anderes zu Gesicht bekam, wahrscheinlich hätten sie uns sofort zu einem Arzt geschickt – oder gleich auf die geschlossene Abteilung in St. Mungos.

„So, wollen wir jetzt endlich Kaffee trinken?"

„Ja, Herm."

Wir schnappten uns also zwei Tassen, die Kaffeekanne und setzten uns auf den Boden vor unser Zelt – wenn man sich den fleckigen Teppich und das Neonlicht aus der Küche wegdenken würde, wäre es schon fast zu realistisch.

Ich hörte sogar Vögel zwitschern und den Wind pfeifen.

„Hermine, woher kommen diese naturnahen Geräusche?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach und lugte über meinen Tassenrand, direkt in ihre glitzernden Augen.

„Ach, ich habe mir erlaubt, kurz zu mir zu apparieren, Ron ist ja mit seinem Auftrag beschäftigt und war so nicht zu Hause. Von dort habe ich meine CD-Anlage und ein paar CD´s geholet. Und dann habe ich da zufällig eine Platte gefunden, mit der ich vor zig Jahren mal Naturgeräusche aufgenommen hatte. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass du es nicht zu bemerken schienst!"

„Tja, manchmal lassen mich halt meine Ohren im Stich und ich höre gar nichts oder etwas, was man gar nicht hören kann."

„Und was willst du damit jetzt sagen?"

„Tja, erst habe ich deine entzückenden Geräusche gar nicht gehört und jetzt sind meine Ohren soweit mir vorzutäuschen, irgendwo würde es blubbern...", antwortet ich wahrheitsgetreu. Ich hörte nämlich wirklich ein blubberndes Geräusch und es machte mir irgewndwie Angst. Bin ich seit neustem paranoid?

Und als ich ihre sich plötzlich weitenden Augen bemerket, berfürchtete ich schon, der schwarze Mann stände hinter mir, doch stattdessen stammelte sie vor sich hin.

„Waschbecken... Geschirr... zauber...spruch...schief...gelaufen...Wasser...", bevor sie mir hier ganz abdrehte, nahm ich sie in den Arm und wog sie sanft hin und her. Was war bloß los mit ihr?

„Hermine, jetzt ganz ruhig und nochmal von vorne!"

„Ich muss... sofort in die Küche!", platzte sie heraus und sprang auf ihre Füße, um sofort durch die Tür zu laufen und in der Küche einen halbherzigen Schrei auszustoßen. Verdammt – wenn man Frauen alleine zu Hause ließ.

Genervt rappelte ich mich also auch hoch, eilte in die Küche, ---- rutschte aus und landete auf meinem heiligen Hintern. Ich glaube, mein Steißbein werde ich noch zwei weitere Jahre überintensiv spüren – Autsch! - Als ich schmerzverzogen meinen Kopf dann hob, starrte ich direkt in einen Schaumberg.

„Hermine! WAS hast du hier gemacht?", fragte ich fassungslos und starrte weiter auf den wachsenden Schaumberg, der bereits meine Füße erreicht hatte. Jetzt wusste ich auch, dass das Blubbern aus dem Waschbecken kam, aus dem der Schaum schwappte und im Abfluss ein gurgelndes Stöhnen erzeugte, wenn das Wasser aus irgendeinem Grund zurückfloss.

„Oh mein Gott... es tut mir so leid. Ich habe doch nur einen Zauber auf dein Geschirr gelegt, damit es sich selbst säubert. Ich weiß auch nicht, weshalb das schief gelaufen ist", klagte sie, während sie zitternd neben mir stand und ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub.

„Ist ja schon gut. Beende einfach den Zauber, hilf mir dann hoch und dann schauen wir weiter!", munterte ich sie auf und verbannte den Schmerz aus meiner Stimme – wie sehr mein Hinterteil auch schmerzte, Hermine war schon zertreut genug, ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr „verängstigen."

Endlich hörte sie auf zu schluchzen, zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte den Aufhebezauber. Mit lautem Krachen fielen zwei Teller und die Schrubb-Bürsten auf den Boden. Und dann war Ruhe. Kein Blubbern, kein Geschrubbe, kein Schluchzen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mir einen Moment Stille jemals in meinem Leben so sehr herbeigesehnt hätte.

„So Hermine, könntest du mir jetzt bitte einmal hochhelfen. Der Boden ist wegen der ausgelaufenen Seife dermaßen glitschig, dass ich alleine immer wieder ausrutschen würde", bat ich sie und spürte sofort zwei Hände unter meinen Armen, die mich geradezu mühelos hochzogen.

„Danke", ächzte ich, schwieg aber über die ungekannte Kraft, die sie offenbar besaß. Sie lächelte mich schief an und setzte dann einen entschuldigenden Blick auf.

„Ich glaube, ich bin eine wandelnde Katastrophe", murmelte sie und senkte den Kopf.

„Hey! Der Name ist mir und Fred vorbehalten, such die ne eigene Bezeichnung", enttrüstete ich mich scherzhaft und stemmte meine Hände in die Seiten, grinste sie aber an, so das sie wieder in Lachen ausbrach.

„Stimmt, du bist eine viel schlimmere Katastrophe, du schaffst es echt in jeder Situation gut drauf zu sein. Wie machst du das bloß? Wahrscheinlich hätte ich so lange hysterisch hyperventiliert, bis die Feuerwehr gekommen wäre, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst. Und dann verschweigst du auch noch so gekonnt die Schmerzen, die du offensichtlich haben musst. So eine unsanfte Landung auf dem Allerwertesten habe ich noch nie gesehen!", brachte sie zustande zu sagen, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Hast du Heilsalbe hier?", fragte sie dann und ich hob skeptisach die Augenbraue.

„Wenn du keine hast, steht es um deinen Hintern schlecht, der wird bestimmt grün und blau", flüsterte sie und legte ihre Hand wie selbstverständlich auf meine Brust.

„Dann steht es um ihn wohl schlecht, ich besitze so etwas wie Heilsalbe leider nicht", flüsterte ich genauso leise zurück und zog sie etwas näher an mich ran, indem ich meine Hand um ihre Taille legte. Unsere Gesichter waren sich „für eine einfache Freundschaft" schon viel zu nahe.

Ich bemerkte ihre andere Hand, die auf meinem Kreuz ganz ruhig lag. Und in genau dieser Umarmung schauten wir uns viel zu lange einfach nur in die Augen.

Mensch, sie ist die Freundin meines Bruders!

Egal.

Sie ist mir viel zu nahe!

Na und?

Ich sollte sofort meine Hände von ihr lassen und mich um das Schaumchaos kümmern.

Später...

Meine Hose ist nass.

Natürlich musste in genau diesem Moment meine Spüle explodieren. Zumindest hörte es sich so an. Es war „nur" das Rohr, das wohl durch einen Lappen verstopft war und den Druck von so viel Wasser nicht ausgehalten hat und aus dem Grund mit einem lauten Knall einfach kaputt gegangen ist.

Verdammt.

Aus genau diesem Grund standen wir wieder einige Meter auseinander, da sie wegen dem Krach erschrocken zurück gesprungen war.

„Wir sollten schnellstens dieses Chaos beseitigen und das Rohr reparieren", meinte Hermine resolut und zückte wieder ihren Zauberstab. „Du kennst nicht zufällig einen Zauber, der Schaumberge verschwinden lässt?"

Ahnungslos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich irgendwelche Zauberer den Kopf darüber zerbrochen haben, mit welchem Spruch man eventuell entstehende Schaumberge zerstören kann.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube, den müssen wir anders beseitigen", antwortete ich und holte sogleich aus dem Badezimmer ein paar Handtücher, während sie die zerbrochenen Teller und ebenso das geplatzte Rohr reparierte.

Naja, und ab da saßen wir zusammen auf dem Boden, mit nassen Hosen, und wischten Schaum mit Handtüchern auf, die eigentlich nach kurzer Zeit schon viel zu nass waren, um weiteren Schaum aufzunehmen.

Als mir eine für mein Alter viel zu kindische Idee in den Sinn kam...

„Hey Kleine!", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr, nachdem ich auf Knien hinter sie gekrabbelt bin. Wie erwartet drehte sie sich leicht um und schaute hoch zu mir, als ich ihr auch schon einen rieisgen Klecks Schaum auf den Kopf geklatscht hatte.

Entnervt schloss sie die Augen, während der Schaum ihre Haare runterlief und auch ihr T-Shirt und ihr Gesicht besuchte. Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen fragte sie mich überaus ruhig: „George, ich dachte eigentlich, wir hätten ENDLICH dieses Alter überwunden!

Und dann, völlig unerwartet, riss sie die Augen auf und stürzte sich auf mich, so dass ich erschrocken rücklings hinfiel, direkt in den letzten Rest Schaumberg, unter dem sich übler Weise auch noch eine überaus seifige Pfütze versteckte.

Wie eine Besessene hielt sie mich mit ihren um mich geklammerten Schenkeln unten und überhäufte mich mit Schaumbällen. Das Ganze unter einem fast hysterischen Gekichere. Auch ich musste ziemlich lachen, was ihren Körper zum Vibrieren brachte, da sie mich ja mit ihren Beinen immer noch am Boden festhielt.

Als sie irgendwann keine Luft mehr bekam, rollte sie sich seitwärts von mir ab und lag dann schwer keuchend neben mir im Schaum. Ich glaube selbst heute morgen waren wir nicht annähernd so nass. Immer noch grinsend stützte ich mich auf meinen Ellenbogen und betrachtete, während sie schwer atmend an die Decke starrte. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie meinem Blick absichtlich auswich oder einfach nur gedankenverloren meine fleckige Decke betrachtete.

„Hermine? Ich glaube, wir sollten wirklich unsere Arbeit beenden, sonst liegen wir hier noch übermorgen", riss ich sie vorsichtig aus ihren Gedanken. Sie dagegen drehte im Zeitlupentempo den Kopf zu mir. Wirre, nasse Locken hingen in ihrem Gesicht und verliehen ihr einen verwegenen Touch und dieses Grinsen ließ mich kurz befürchten, dass Daria von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

„Du hast Recht – und dann sollten wir duschen gehen, oder so, sonst holen wir uns eine Erkältung!" Dann stand sie auf und still schweigend beendeten wir unsere Aufwischarbeit.

„Ich gehe zuerst duschen", verkündete sie dann plötzlich und rauschte in Richtung Badezimmer. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, waren meine antrainierten Quidditchreflexe. Ich stürzte mich auf sie und, wieder lachend, lagen wir gestapelt auf dem Boden, nur dass sie diesmal unten lag.

„Hey du Schurke!", beschwerte sie sich und drehte sich dann unter mir um, so dass sie mich ansehen konnte.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie dann, als ich sie ohne Worte einfach nur angestarrt hatte.

„Nun, ich finde es so ganz bequem", gab ich lässig zu, musste mich aber tierisch zusammenreißen, sie NICHT zu küssen.

Sie fing an, auf ihrer Lippe herumzukauen. Und sie hörte auch gleich wieder auf, als ich belustigt eine Augenbraue hob. Jetzt sahen ihre Lippen etwas geschwollen aus, so, als ob sie die ganze Zeit mit jemanden rumgeknutscht hätte – verdammt!

Wenn ich nicht langsam von ihr runterstieg, würde sie sehr bald merken, was sie für eine Wirkung auf meinen Körper hat. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht von ihr runter bewegen. Ich war wie festgefroren.

„Okay, was muss ich zahlen, damit du von mir runter gehst? Du bist echt schwer!", riss Hermine mich aus meinen Gedanken. Doch was antworten?

„Na, lass dir was einfallen, DU liegst da unten. Wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich dir wieder Luft lasse, musst du dir wirklich was einfallen lassen", lachte ich sie aus und betete innerlich, dass ihr schnell was einfiel – schneller als mir, denn sonst WÜRDE sie es merken, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Ich koche."

Skeptischer Blick.

„Du darfst entscheiden was ich kochen soll. Mit Kochbuch klappt das schon, aber BITTE, geh von mir runter, ich muss auf die Toilette und du gestaltest das Problem nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft!"

„Okay... ich denke, Spagetti Carbonara reicht", stimmte ich zu, innerlich unheimlich erleichtert, von ihr runter zu kommen.

„Du darfst auch zuerst duschen!", gestattete ich ihr außerdem noch und schnell verschwand sie im Badezimmer. Hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet, oder war sie knallrot angelaufen?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... eine eiskalte Dusche. Genau das, was ich brauchte. Natürlich war mein Problem dann letzendlich doch mit voller Kraft eingetreten, als sie, nur in Handtuch bekleidet und mit nassen Locken, das Badezimmer verlassen hatte.

So schnell war ich wahrscheinlich noch nie in ein Badezimmer gestürzt. Hermine dürfte von mir nur eine Staubwolke gesehen haben.

Erleichtert seifte ich mich ein und ließ noch weiter das kalte Wasser auf mich niederprasseln, bis sich alles wieder eingerenkt hatte. Dann stellte ich auf heiß um – irgendjemand hatte mir mal erzählt, Wechselduschen wäre gesund für den Kreislauf.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten schaltete ich dann das Wasser ab, schlüpfte in eine Boxershort und zog nur meinen Bademantel über. Die Wohnung würde ich sowieso nicht mehr verlassen, wozu kompliziert Hose und Pullover anziehen?

Also betrat ich die Küche mit feuchten Haaren, schlampig zugeknotetem, blauen Bademantel und einem für mich normalem Grinsen.

Hermine stand am Herd. Ihre Jogginhose war ihr etwas zu groß und deshalb bis auf die Hüftknochen gerutscht – nicht gut für mich. Mein Blick wanderte also weiter nach oben, wo ich ihren flachen Bauch bemerkte, der etwas freigelegt war, weil das enge Top hochgerutsch war.

Entnervt wandte ich den Blick also ganz ab und steuerte stattdessen auf den Geschirrschrank zu, aus dem ich zwei Teller, zwei Gläser und Besteck holte.

„Wann hast du dich eigentlich das letzte Mal rasiert?", fragte sie plötzlich und brachte mich dazu, geistesabwesend über mein Kinn zu streichen – ja, ziemlich rau.

„Keine Ahnung! Kann schon ein paar Tage her sein... wieso? Stört es dich?"

„Nein, nein. Es ist mir nur aufgefallen, weil es dich so sehr von Ron unterscheidet. Er ist jeden morgen penibel korrekt rasiert, auch nicht schlecht, aber ich mag Bart!", gab sie zu und rührte weiter in ihrer Soße rum.

„Hermine – ich unterscheide mich eigentlich so gut wie in ALLEM von Ron, abgesehen vielleicht von den roten Haaren und den Sommersprossen", warf ich enttrüstet ein. Die Vorstellung, Ron in mehreren Punkten ähnlich zu sein, ekelte mich schon fast selber an.

„Ja, natürlich...", stimmte Hermine zu, aber ich glaube, sie hat es nur gesagt, weil sie die Angriffslust in meiner Stimme gehört hatte. Dann würde ich auch in allem zustimmen, ich kann ziemlich ausrasten, besonders, wenn man mich mit RON in einen Topf stecken will. Charlie ist okay, der ist cool drauf, und Bill eigentlich auch, aber RON? Naja, besser als Percy...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als wir das Essen – ein sehr gutes Spagetti-Carbonara-Essen – schweigend beendetet hatten, räumten wir ab und spülten per Hand ab. Das Chaos von vor ein paar Stunden ließ uns beide zögern, als wir mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatten, es durch einen Zauber zu säubern.

„Na, was wollen wir gleich machen?", fragte Hermine, während sie die restliche Soße auslöffelte, ehe sie den Topf ausspülte.

„Uns besaufen, schmutzige Lieder singen, hemmungslosen Sex haben und dann ins Bett...", als mir bewusst wurde, was ich da so eben gesagt hatte, lief ich ziemlich rot an und schloss ganz schnell den Mund. Hermine hatte nur ein sanftes Lächeln dafür über. Gut, dass sie so etwas einfach niemals ernstnehmen würde, so bin ich auf der sicheren Seite...

„Klingt im Prinzip immer gut, aber was wollen wir denn bitte die letzten Abende machen, wenn wir das Spannendste gleich jetzt machen!", schoss sie fies grinsend zurück.

Und ich wurde immer röter. Noch so ne Sache, die ich wohl mit Ron gemeinsam habe.

„Das können wir dann ja morgen früh klären", brachte ich hustend zustande und klopfte mir innerlich auf die Schulter, noch ne halbwegs akzeptable Weasleyzwillingsantwort zusammen bekommen zu haben.

„Aber Schatz, morgen früh müssten wir erst einmal unseren Kater vertreiben...", spielte sie den Ball schon wieder so lässig zurück. Dabei näherte sie sich mir ganz leicht und suchte meinen Blick, dem ich eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

„Dann nach der Kater-Vertreibung?", versuchte ich es erneut.

„Glaubst du, dass wir nach Hammerkopfschmerzen klar denken können? Wir würden nur zu einer harmlosen Knutscherei in der Lage sein", hauchte sie mir ins Ohr – sie war mir bereits wieder viel zu nahe. Mensch, ich hatte doch eben gerade erst kalt geduscht!

„Dann hören wir halt nur ein wenig Musik, singen vielleicht mit und gehen dann ins Bett", bastelte ich schnell einen letzten Versuch zusammen und ging siegreich aus der Schlacht. Sie ließ mich sofort los und schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln.

„Gute Idee!"

Indem ich mich zwang, ruhig ein- und auszuatmen, versuchte ich meinen Pulsschlag zu regulieren. Noch vor einem Jahr hätten mich eine solche Situationen nicht halb so aus dem Konzept gebracht. Damals war es zwischen uns einfach noch anders. Sie hatte erstens keinen Freund und zweitens war mir noch nicht klar, was ich an ihr hatte.

Wenn wir so rumgealbert hatten, hatte ich sie so lange getriezt, bis SIE aufgegeben hatte. Ich hätte so lange mit schlagfertigen Ideen um mich gefeuert, bis ihr unbehaglich zumute war. Aber das konnte ich einfach nicht mher. Dafür hatte ich zu oft eingesehen, wie toll sie war, wie, verdammt noch mal, VERLIEBT ich in sie war.

Wir beendeten schnell den Abwasch und kramten dann etwas im CD-Regal, das Hermine auch aus ihrer Wohnung geholt hatte, und hörten am Ende das neuste Album von Greenday, irgendso eine Muggelband, die ich gar nicht mal so schlecht fand!

Reden taten wir aber nicht mehr viel zusammen. Einige Lieder sagen wir mit, anderen lauschten wir schweigend. Als Hermines Kopf dann auf meine Schulter fiel, weil sie im Sitzen eigeschlafen war, beschloss ich, dass es Schlafen-gehen-Zeit war.

**tbc

* * *

**

**An Alle**: Bitte! Sagt mir, ob ihr es so lustig fand, wie ich es hoffe... weil wenn nicht, dann gebe ich auf der Stelle auf. Zu mehr bin ich nämlich leider nicht fähig! °schluchz° Ich will BineBlacks Talent haben! °mich hiermit als totaler Fan und fanatische Talentsucherin oute°

**HexeLea:** Ups... konnten sie sich wirklich nicht entscheiden? Als ich das gemerkt hatte, habe ich noch nachträglich versucht es auszumerzen, aber einige hatte ich wohl übersehen...schade... und wegen deiner Vermutungen: eine der genannten Personen kommt tatsächlich noch vorbei, allerdings aus anderen Gründen! Hehe... – schön, dass es dich auch noch gibt!

**Feelicitas Lefay: **Erst einmal eine ganz doofe Frage: Wie kommst du darauf, dass die beiden besoffen sind? Oder sich Ginny der Trunkenheit bekennt? Die beiden hatten doch nur Kaffee getrunken, oder hab ich was überlesen? – Und wie kommst du darauf, das die Reisebegleitung Alkoholikerin ist? °jetzt völlig überfordert ist°... ansonsten freue ich mich, mal wieder was von dir zu hören, das Kommentarmissverständnis hatte ich dir ja in einem Review näher auseinander gepflückt... und ich werde ab jetzt meine Klappe halten, versprochen! ;D

**Rudi:** Ich bemnerke erfreut, das du dich an der einen gefährlichen Stelle doch entschieden hattest, weiter zu lesen – aber mal ehrlich: Solche Traumszenen sind einfach nur billig, die würde ich doch NIEMALS einbauen! °zwinka° es freut mich, dass du eine Flasche Rotwein (theoretisch dürfte ich das ja auch schon XD) geopfert und noch mal von vorne begonnen hast! Freue mich jederzeit auf mehr feedbacks von dir!

**LadyEvelyn:** Oje... wenn du schon so merkwürdige Verhaltensweisen vorweist, nach so einem stinknormalen Übergangskapitel, wie verhälst du dich dann jetzt? – Ich hoffe, dir gefallen die diversen Andeutungen, die hier stattgefunden ahben... kann sein, dass das Finale nicht mehr weit entfernt ist! °Schokoladenladung überreich, für den ungestillten Hunger°

**MilkaQ:** Nun, der Hintergedanke war wohl soetwas wie: Ich brauche meinen urlaub und will, das Hermine nicht unglücklich ist... deshalb machen wir am besten in meiner Wohnung da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben! ;) – Und wie kann ich zu schnell updaten? Ich fidne, das ich eigentlich immer viel zu lange brauche... woran aber zum größten Teil auch die Schwarzleser Schuld sind...

**Teddy172:** Ja, sie machen im Haus Zelturlaub... wahrscheinlich das erste Mal im Laufe der Harry-Potter-Fanfiction-Geschichte, dass das überhaupt irgendjemand macht! °lach°

**Schattenengl:** Oh bitte, sag mir, wie man Zeit klauen kann – ich muss das unbedingt lernen, sonst werde ich diese Woche nur mit unheimlich viel Schande überleben! – Schön, dass dir die Idee gefällt und hoffentlich hast du dieses Mal etwas mehr Zeit zum Kommischreiben!

**Nobody´s Dream:** Das mit Joana war jetzt die letzte Szene, ich weiß auch nicht so recht, wieso ich sie noch mal eingebaut hatte, vielleicht, um jemanden zu ahben,d er Schuld an der Überflutung war? Wie hätte ich das denn sonst mit dem Umziehen rechtfertigen sollen? – Ich hoffe, ich konnte dich auch mit diesem Kapitel wieder beglücken und vor eventueller Langeweile fernhalten! °grins°

**Minnnie**: Nun – sie haben es im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt. Ich denke zwar, dass ICH sowas nicht hinkriegen könnte, alleine, weil Heringe sich nur schwer im Teppichboden verankern lassen, aber wozu sind wir in der magischen Welt! ;D – In einem nassen Zelt bin ich auch schonmal aufgewacht, und mir erging es einfach genauso wie george! XD

**Saxas13**: Wo du es erwähnst... ich habe tatsächlich überlegt, ob ich als sequel „Die Leiden der hermione granger" schreiben soll, aber ich habe mich dagegen entschieden, weil ich wirklich keine zeit habe... – es freut mich, dass du dir extra die zeit freigeboxt hast, um meine bemitleidenswerten Kapitel zu lesen, aber wenn sie dir gefallen haben, ist das die Hauptsache!


	19. Badeschaum und Gummienten

So, liebe Leute, ich habe hier ein Zitat aus einem Lied von den „Wise Guys" eingebaut... wer mir sagen kann welches es ist und aus welchem Lied es kommt, bekommt einen ganz tollen Preis...

Aufgrund dieses Liedes, und weil das sowieso ganz tolle Jungs sind, widme ich dieses Kapitel ihnen, auch wenn sie das hier zu 99,99999 Prozent eh nie lesen werden. °lach°

* * *

**19. Dritter Tag: Gummienten und Badeschaum**

Ohne das mich diesmal jemand anrempelte, mir die Sonne ins Gesicht schien oder ich unheimlich schwitzte, wachte ich ziemlich früh auf. Mein erster Blick fiel natürlich auf Hermine, die seelig neben mir schlief, naja, sie schlief nicht wirklich neben mir. Sie auf ihrer Matratze und ich auf meiner, aber wir waren wohl beide im Schlaf an den Rand unserer jeweiligen Matte gerutscht, so dass wir uns trotzdem fast berührten.

Mit einem Blick auf meine Armbanduhr, stellte ich fest, dass es schon zehn Uhr war und Hermine immer noch fest wie ein Stein schlief. Normalerweise wurde sie immer automatisch früh wach... als mir dann die Erinnerung unseres ersten gemeinsamen Morgens kam, zuckte ich schließlich mit den Schultern und strampelte mir den Schlafsack vom Körper.

Nachdenklich starrte ich auf meine blassen, behaarten Beine. Obwohl ich schon ewig kein Quidditch mehr gespielt hatte, sahen sie immer noch recht muskulös und durchtrainiert aus. Mein Blick wanderte zu meinen überriesigen Füßen, die noch heller waren, als meine Beine. Riesige Zehen fingen an zu wackeln, als ich ihnen den Befehl dazu gab und irgendwie belustigte mich das. Bin ich eigentlich krank im Hirn?

Dann betrachtete ich den Rand meiner blauen Boxershorts, der sich auf meinem Oberschenkel befand, ungefähr in der Mitte. Dieses dunkle blau war schon ein ganz schöner Kontrast zu meiner viel zu hellen Haut.

Und der Blick wanderte weiter... über die Boxershort, über die ich mir lieber keine weiteren Gedanken machen wollte, zu meinem Bauch, der mit der Zeit doch etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Früher hatte ich mal einen so geilen Sixpackbauch, den besonders Alicia vergöttert hatte. Und was war das jetzt? Ein angehender Bierbauch, wenn ich dann Bier trinken würde... nein, er ist nicht zu dick oder gar schwabbelig, aber er sieht trotzdem nicht mehr so ganz muskelös aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Geziert wurde er von einem schmalen Streifen Haare, der in der Boxershorts verschwand.

Genau wie mein Gesicht und meine Arme, war mein gesamter restlicher Oberkörper mit Sommersprossen übersäht, die mir wenigstens etwas Farbe verliehen – wo die allerdings aufhörten, konnte ich nicht wirklich sagen.

Zuletzt beäugte ich noch meine Arme, die nur mit wenigen und vor allem sehr dünnen Haaren bedeckt waren, ehe mein Blick wieder zur schlafenden Hermine schweifte, die so gänzlich das Gegenteil zu mir war. Ihre Haut hatte eine bronzene Färbung. Ihre Haare waren ebenfalls dunkel, zumindest dunkler als meine und ihre Wimpern hatten eine tiefschwarze Farbe.

Seufzend stand ich auf und stolperte verschlafen aus dem Zelt ins Badezimmer, wo ich mir nur eine Handvoll eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht warf und mich dann im Spiegel betrachtete. Meine Augen sahen etwas zugeschwollen aus, sowie das ganze Gesicht etwas zerknautscht wirkte. Schlaf verklebte meine Wimpern, was mich dazu veranlasste noch einmal mit Wasser zu arbeiten.

Meine Augenbrauen waren wild zerwühlt, meine Lippen trocken, die Haut fleckig. Ich sah wirklich hinreißend aus! Und zu guter letzt sah mein Haar aus, als ob ich es seit Jahren nicht mehr behandelt hätte. Nicht unbedingt fettig, aber arg zerwühlt und strohig. Die sonst glänzende, karottenrote Färbung wirkte extrem fahl. Na toll!

Schulterzuckend wandte ich meinen Blick vom Spiegel ab und ging in die Küche, um Frühstück vorzubereiten. Dummerweise fiel mir dann auch gleich auf, dass wir einen Hauch von nichts zu essen hatten. Ich konnte noch mit einer halben Tüte Kaffee, einer Tüte Nudeln und etwas älterer Wurst dienen, die aber schon ziemlich alt aussah.

Ich schlüpfte also doch in Jeans und T-Shirt, um dann zu _Foulbreaker_ zu apparieren, dem Lebensmittelladen der Zaubererwelt. Gott sei Dank traf ich hier niemanden, der zu meinem Familien– oder Freundeskreis gehörte.

So schnell ich konnte, flitzte ich durch die Regale, um uns ausreichend mit Lebensmitteln einzudecken – ich hatte keine Lust, noch mal hier hin kommen zu müssen, während wir Urlaub hatten.

An der Kasse stand ich überdurschnittlich lange, und das lag nicht an der Menschenmasse, die vor mir dran war, ehrlich gesagt war kaum jemand in diesem Geschäft, es lag an der Transusigkeit der Kassiererin, die eine Ruhe an den Tag legte, die mich beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

Da ich aber wusste, dass Zetern eh nichts brachte, überlegte ich lieber, was wir am heutigen Tag so machen konnten. Wenn mir nämlich nichts einfiel, würde wir schnell in Langeweile verfallen und uns unseren Alltag zurück wünschen.

Nach – für mich fühlte es sich zumindest so an – Stunden, konnte ich endlich bezahlen und disapparieren. Die Wohnung war noch immer still. Hermine schien noch zu schlafen. In der Küche war sie nämlich nicht und aus dem Badezimmer drangen auch keine Geräusche.

Schnell packte ich meine kostbaren Vorräte aus und fing an Spiegeleier, Würstchen und Speck zu braten, Toast mit Butter zu beschmieren und den Tisch zu decken. Als ich fertig war, kam aus dem Zelt immer noch nichts, was sich nach einer wachen Hermine anhörte, also beschloss ich, sie zu wecken. Aber ihr Schlafsack war leer.

Panisch drehte ich mich um, weil ich ins Badezimmer laufen wollte, als sich auch schon genau diese Tür öffnete. Da stand die Vermisste. Und sie hatte nicht mehr an, als einen weißen BH mit passender Panty. Sie sah, leider Gottes, unheimlich sexy aus und ich beneidete meinen Bruder noch viel mehr als jemals zuvor.

„Oh, guten morgen George. Ich hatte mir schon Gedanken gemacht, wo du abgeblieben bist. Warst du einkaufen?", fragte sie dann noch, als sie sich schnuppernd auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und genießerisch die Augen schloss.

„Jep. Frühstück ist fertig. Zieh dich schnell an, der Rest ist gleich erledigt", versicherte ich ihr und sah sie so gleich in unserem Zelt verschwinden, wo sie sich offenbar anzog.

Okay, am besten denke ich über das Thema „Kleidung" nicht weiter nach, da kann man so schnell in die falsche Richtung abrutschen...

Ich ging also zurück in die Küche und setzte mich schon mal hin. Sehr bald erschien auch Hermine, und sie raubte mir einfach den Atem. Wie konnte das sein? Sie hatte eine uralte, übergroße Jeans an, die ihr garantiert runtergerutscht wäre, wenn sie diese nicht mit einem Gürtel festgemacht hätte, und einen schwarzen Kaputzenpullover, dessen Ärmel sie hochkrempeln musste, um ihre Hände benutzen zu können.

Die Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten, aus dem einige Strähnen geflohen waren, die ihr störend in die Augen hingen. Sie sah verboten schön aus und ich hätte mein Gesicht am liebsten in das vor mir stehende Spiegelei versenkt.

„Was ist?", fragte sie unsicher und schaute an sich runter. „Ich weiß, nicht unbedingt das schickeste, aber mir war etwas kalt und außerdem sieht uns hier ja keiner... oder sieht es SEHR schlimm aus?", hakte sie besorgt nach und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

„Ich würde ja gerne sagen, Hermine, du siehst zum Totlachen lächerlich aus, aber dieser gemütliche Sportlook steht dir wirklich gut, du schaust sehr schön heute morgen aus", versuchte ich ihr so neutral wie möglich zu sagen, um mich endlich meinem Essen zuwenden zu können.

„Oh, danke schön, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt", grinste Hermine, als sie dann endlich ihr Spiegelei in Augenschein nahm und ich den Blick von ihr wenden konnte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ohja... das war gut. Du bist ein unheimlich guter Frühstückmacher!", lobte Hermine zufrieden und tätschelte übertrieben ihren Bauch.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich ein exzellenter Koch bin, aber meine Qualitäten liegen eigentlich nur beim Frühstück im Bett!", haute ich dann raus ohne auch nur annähernd darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Gott sei Dank lief sie schon rot an, ehe ich mir Sorgen machen konnte, WAS ich da gesagt hatte – es war sowieso zu spät.

„Nun, dann müsste ich ja eigentlich mal genau das überprüfen", hangelte sich Hermine weiter und diesmal konnte ich nichts dagegen machen, dass mir das Blut in den Kopf stieg.

Um der unangenehmen Situationen zu entkommen, stand ich ruckartig auf und stieß dabei fast den Tisch um.

„Ähm... könntest du abwaschen? Ich muss kurz ins Bad und lass mir dann was einfallen, wie wir den Tag gestalten, ja?", presste ich mühsam hervor, ehe ich mich steif ins Badezimmer begab. Eigentlich musste ich hier gar nicht rein.

Mein Blick fiel auf meine Badewanne und plötzlich schlich sich ein von Ideen protzendes Grinsen auf mein Gesicht. Ich holte schnell meinen Zauberstab aus dem Wohnzimmer und schlich mich wieder ins Badezimmer zurück. Hermine sollte ja nichts mit bekommen.

Dann murmelte ich unentwegt irgendwelche Zauberformeln vor mich in, bis ich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Zuletzt holte ich noch den CD-Player aus der Stube, legte eine CD mit hawaiianischer Musik auf, und verließ das Badezimmer lautlos. In meinem Schlafzimmer wühlte ich dann im Kleiderschrank nach einer Shorts, die ich auch sofort anzog, als ich sie fand, und den Blumenketten, die ich vor Jahren mal von Ginny zum Valentinstag bekommen hatte, als ich zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten kein Date an dem Tag gehabt hatte.

Und so zog ich dann in der Küche auf: In beiger Shorts, Blumenkette um den Hals und eine in der Hand. Hermine hatte mich noch nie so angesehen – wie sie es jetzt tat. Wahrscheinlich durchforstete sie gerade ihr Hirn nach einer geeigneten Telefonnummer für mich...

„Zieh dir schnell Badesachen an", bat ich sie und ignorierte den verzweifelt skeptischen Blick, den sie mir zuwarf.

„George... wir haben Oktober... immer noch."

„Ich weiß, mach trotzdem, bitte. Du wirst es nicht bereuen!", beschwichtete ich sie und hoffte, dass sie überhaupt welche dabei hatte.

„George, woher soll ich Badesachen kriegen?"

Okay, Befürchtung erfüllt. Ich wurde aber auch echt vom Pech verfolgt.

„Hast du nicht eine Alternative dabei?", fragte ich flehend nach und genau dieser Ton musste sie wohl dazu gebracht haben, ihre Stirn zu entknittern und ein nachgiebiges Lächeln aufzulegen. Muss ich mir unbedingt merken, welche Tonfrequenz ich genau getroffen hatte!

„Gut, ich schau mal."

Sie verschwand im Zelt und kam, sogar mit Badetuch bewaffnet, ein paar Minuten später wieder raus. Sie hatte die dunkelgrüne Unterwäsche an, die ich schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte.

„Dann mal raus mit der Sprache, wozu sich dieser ganze Aufwand lohnen soll", forderte Hermine mich auf, schwieg aber, als ich sie am Handgelenk packte und ins verzauberte Badezimmer zog. Ehe ich die Tür aber öffnete, legte ich ihr zwinkernd die Blumenkette um und ihre funkelten Augen verrieten, dass sie schon ahnte, was sie erwarten sollte.

Sie schlängelte sich an mir vorbei und öffnete die Tür selbst. Ihr darauffolgendes Schweigen konnte sowohl Gutes wie auch Schlechtes heißen.

„George, du hast definitiv zuviele wahnsinnige Ideen im Kopf. Wie kann man nur auf SO ETWAS kommen? Haben sie dir in der Schule nicht beigebracht, dein Hirn für sinnvolle Dinge zu benutzen?", fing sie an mich zu schelten und ich befürchtete schon, sie würde sich kopfschüttelnd umdrehen und mich enttäuscht ansehen, als sie sich blitzschnell umdrehten und mir regelrecht entgegen sprang.

„Es ist wunderschön!", kreischte sie wie ein kleines Kind und ließ mir dann wieder etwas Luft zukommen. Über ihre Schulter hatte ich einen recht guten Einblick auf mein Kunstwerk, auf das ich sogar etwas stolz war. Ich hatte die Badewanne auf ungefähr das Doppelte vergrößert, so dass auch zwei Personen darin Platz fanden. Dann war der Boden mit sehr feinem Sand bedeckt, den ich herauf beschworen hatte, während ich das Waschbecken, die Dusche und die Toilette in Palmen verwandelt hatte.

Eigentlich sah das Zimmer nicht mehr wie ein Bad, sondern eher wie ein Karibikurlaubs**(t)**raum aus. Im Hintergrund dudelte diese Hawaiimusik und Hermines Gesicht wurde von einem einzigen Lächeln überstrahlt.

Und dann ging sie zur vergrößerten Wanne und ließ sich grinsend ins Wasser gleiten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich ein Schaumbad benutzt, so dass nur noch ihr Kopf raus schaute. Ein grinsender Kopf.

„Kommst du auch?"

„Klar."

Ich folgte ihr ins Wasser und bemerke überrascht, dass das Wasser DIE perfekte Temperatur hatte. Als ich Hermine gegenübersaß würde ich von einer Schaumwolke empfangen, die sie mir entgegen pustete.

„Schaum scheint dich unheimlich zu faszinieren", bemerkte ich trocken.

„Oh ja, ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, ob ich meinen Ministeriumsjob einfach schmeißen und mich ganz und gar der Vielfalt der Schaumwelt zuweden soll. Schaum ist wirklich toll...", schwärmte sie und pustete mir noch einen weiteren Schwall entgegen.

„Du scheinst es nicht anders zu wollen", murmelte ich eher zu mir als zu ihr, bevor ich sie überraschend packte und kurzerhand unter Wasser drückte. Die Wanne war ja jetzt groß genug...

Als ich sie schon wenige Sekunden später losließ, kam sie prustend wieder an die Oberfläche und funkelte mich angriffslustig an.

„War dir das gestern nicht Lehre genug? In Schaumschlachten bin ich unbesiegbar. Schnee und Schlamm ist nichts für mich, stimmt, aber Schaum..."

Und wieder stürzte sie sich auf mich und ich fand mich unter ihrem göttlichen Körper wieder. Kurze Zeit verschwamm meine Sicht, weil ich unter Wasser war, aber schnell schaffte ich es mich immerhin soweit aufzurichten, um Luft holen zu können.

Trotzdem saß sie auf meinem Bauch, ihre Beine waren angewinkelt und an mich gepresst. Ihre eine Hand ruhte auf meiner Brust, die andere schwirrte irgendwo anders herum. Und dann näherte sie ihr Gesicht immer mehr meinem.

„Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!", schrie eine Stimme in mir, während eine andere mich an meine Pflicht erinnerte, den Brudercodex nicht zu brechen. Natürlich siegte die gut erzogene Seite in mir, so dass ich meine linke Hand aus ihren Fängen befreite und sie sanft von mir schob. Warum muss ich auch in den unpassensten Situationen so verdammt pflichtbewusst sein?

Errötet wich sie meinem Blick aus, der bestimmt unnatürlich gequält aussah. Verzweifelt suchte ich ein Thema, das unverfänglich und ablenkend war, als ihre Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Hast du zufällig Gummienten?"

tbc

* * *

**An Alle**: Und nicht den Preis vergessen... schön Reviewn und raten! Ach ja, wie fandet ihr die Selbstbeschreibungsszene? °neugierig bin°

**Rudi**: Naja, sie verhält sich zumindest sehr verdächtig... aber wie du in ein, zwei Kapiteln sehen wirst, ist das alles SEHR merkwürdig! XD

**Ronsreallove: **Du machst mich richtig verlegen... wenn es nicht viel schaffen, dich von deinem "Trip" runter zu kriegen, dann muss mein geschreibsel ja unheimlich überzeugend sein °nicht ganz glauben kann°... freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und du es lustig fandest... "knorke" ist mir übrigens ein Begriff, auch als Vollbluthamburgerin.

**Saxas13: **Noch mal ALLES GUTE NACHTRÄGLICH... bin immer noch sauer auf mich, dass ich es verdödelt habe... Und mal ne echt wichtige Frage für mich: Ist es schlimm, dass George so, naja, verpeilt ist, und das ganze in die Länge geuzogen wird?

**Dana: **Ja, da sind wir ja einer Meinung! George and Hermine for ever! °hehe°... ich sollte mir vielleicht mal etwas Zeit freiboxen, um endlich weiter zu schreiben (weiß ja selber noch nicht so ganz, wie ich das enden lassen soll °grübel°)

**Minnnie**: Nun, ich hoffe ich habe deine Welt nicht schon wieder zerstört - sie haben sich schon wieder nicht geküsst... ich würde ihm ja sehr gerne einen Klaps verpassen, aber er wurde halt gut erzogen und bricht niemals den Brudercodex... sogar wenn SIE den ersten Schritt machen will, unterbricht er sie. Ich werde ja langsam mal zum FINAL COUNTDOWN kommen, gedulde dich nur noch zwei kapitel, da wird es dann alles etwas klarer, bzw. noch verwirrender:P

**Teddy172**: Ja, ich schreibe ja schon... °puh° °dampf°... meine Finger rauchen und die Tastatur ist kurz vorm Schmelzen--- hetz doch nicht immer so! XP

**Nobody´s Dream**: Schön, dass es amüsant war, um den am Boden angesammelten Dreck mit "aufzurollen"... hehe, ich hoffe, deine Zeit ist nicht mehr so stressig. Merke ja selber, wie nervig sowas ist! °seufz°

**HexeLea: **Jaja, mal wieder ist nichts spannendes passiert und George hat alles wieder versaut °böse zu ihm rüberfunkel°... ja, WANN kommt er endlich in die Puschen? Ich weiß es selber noch nicht so genau und ich hoffe imständig, dass dieses ganze hin und her meine leser nicht vergrault, aber ich liebe es, soetwas hinauszuzögern... und seine Bruderrücksichtsnahme kann ich nur auf seine gute Erziehung schieben. Er ist halt doch nicht so Abgrunstiefschlecht, wie man vermuten könnte...

**Dark Temptation**: Noch sadistischer? Was willst du dem armen Jungen denn noch antun? Aber tröste dich, auch wenn ich nicht alles aufschreibe, wir können alle sicher sein, dass es ihn höllisch quält, dass er ein schlechtes gewissen hat... udn es wird noch laaaange dauern, bis er endlich zu seinem Ziel kommt, und glaube mir: Es wird noch sadistische Zeiten für ihn geben... hehe

* * *

_So, ihr braven Schwarzleser... ich habe mal Überlegungen angestellt, weshalb ihr nicht zum Reviewn kommt und dann ist mir ein Licht aufgegangen... ihr wisst wahrscheinlich nicht mal, wie man das macht, oder was das ist, oder?_

_Also: Man klicke auf den kleinen, linksstehenden, lila Knopf, wo GO drauf steht und schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen, eure meinung, kritik oder sonst was... also, Dalidali!_


	20. Kulinarisches Essen

Also, Gewinnerin ist **Corinna62**... sie hat das, ich gebe es zu, nicht ganz leichte Rätsel geknackt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihren Gewinn werde ich sobald es soweit ist, natürlich erwähnen... (Das Zitat war übrigens: „...**Frühstück im Bett**..." aus dem Lied „Willst du mit mir gehen?")

Außerdem hat es mich fast vom Hocker gehauen, so viele Reviews! Ich bin tanzend durch die Wohnung gehüpft und werde ein doppeltschönes Wochenende haben! Und dann haben sich alle über George aufgeregt... seid doch mal lieb zu ihm, er hat es nicht leicht und denkt, so geht er weiteren Problemen aus dem Weg!

Und die Gummienete, die hat einen gaaaanz wichtigen Part, ihr werdet es in den ersten Zeilen lesen – hey! Nicht schlagen...

Danke an meine Beta: **DanaTheMagicBunny**... °festknuddel**°** lest doch bitte mal ihre Storys!

* * *

**20. Dritter Abend: Kulinarisches Essen**

Natürlich hatte ich keine albernen und sinnlosen Erfindungen von Muggeln im Haus, und somit konnte ich leider nicht mit einer gelben, quietschenden Gummiente dienen, aber es kümmerte Hermine nicht wirklich, dass ich so etwas „Wichtiges" nicht besaß. Denn das hatte eine Diskussion über sinnvolle und sinnlose Muggeldinge in Gang gesetzt, die uns von dem Fast-Kuss ablenkte. Und das war ja letztendlich das Ziel gewesen.

Nach drei Stunden im Badewasser wurde es uns dann zu dumm, so dass wir die Plantscherei beendeten. Unsere Haut war an den Händen und Füßen total aufgeweicht und sah aus wie die Haut alter Leute.

Lachend, beschwingt und sorgenlos, machten wir gemeinsam die „Änderungen" rückgängig, sodass wir Klo, Dusche, Waschbecken und Fliesen wieder zurück hatten und die Karibikatmosphäre verschwand.

„Schade, die andere Version hat mir irgendwie besser gefallen", nörgelte Hermine, die ihr Badehandtuch um sich schlang und die „alte" Version genauer betrachtete.

„Ja, da hast du schon Recht, aber dafür war sie etwas zweckentfremdet und tierisch sinnlos... außer zum Herumalbern kann man ein kleines Stück Karibik in der Wohnung echt nicht gebrauchen. Und da wir so wundervoll magisch sind, kann man nach Belieben hin und her zaubern.

„Wie Recht du hast", lachte Hermine. Aber irgendetwas an ihr war anders. Sie wich meinem Blick aus und vermied es, mich zu berühren. In gewisser Hinsicht war ich dafür recht dankbar, weil es meine Gedanken etwas neutraler machte, aber langsam sollte ich mir vielleicht Sorgen machen?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Hunger?", fragte ich Hermine vorsichtig, als sie wiederholt von der Couch aufstand, durchs Zimmer tigerte, nur um sich dann wieder hin zu setzen. Wir hatten eine Runde Schach gespielt, aber weder Hermine noch ich hatten uns konzentrieren können.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Wollen wir was kochen?", gab sie zu und schaute mich mit großen Rehaugen an.

„Griechisch?", fragte ich weiter und bekam die gewünschte Reaktion in Form eines zustimmenden Nickens.

„Salat mit Feta, Oliven und Knoblauch und dazu mit Feta überbackene Auberginen?"

Nicken.

„Überraschungs Nachtisch?"

Nicken.

„Dazu bester Wein?"

„Du hast das nicht zufällig geplant, oder?", schoss sie plötzlich raus und brachte mich total aus dem Konzept. Nach einigen wiederholten Versuchen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, brachte ich schließlich eine Antwort zustande.

„Natürlich war das geplant, glaubst du sonst, dass ich sonst einen ausgeklügelten Speiseplan zusammen kriege?"

„Ähm... komm, lass uns anfangen", rettete sie sich und zog mich in die Küche, wo wir sogleich mit den Vorbereitungen anfingen.

Mein Fetavorrat würde gewiss bis zur nächsten Steinzeit reichen. So viel Käse habe ich sonst nur in Läden gesehen. Aber wenn wir uns meine Pläne ansahen, brauchten wir die Menge auch.

Insgesamt zwei Stunden werkelten wir in der Küche rum und die Küchengeräusche wurden nur ab und zu vom Knurren unserer Mägen übertönt. Man musste mal bedenken: Den Tag zuvor hatten wir nur zu Abend gegessen und diesen Tag hatten wir auch nur ein Frühstück gehabt.

Wenn es nicht so unpassend wäre, würde ich ja jetzt sagen: Zum Überleben braucht man nur Luft und Liebe... aber das Thema war hier inzwischen so explodierfreudig wie eine Gasflasche.

Wir behandelten einander kühler als zwei Menschen, die sich nicht kannten. Lag das jetzt alles nur an dem etwas pikanteren Zwischenfall beim „Schaumraufen?" Vielleicht sollten wir mal darüber reden.

Auch das Essen verlief zu Anfang etwas schweigsam. Zum Glück aber, hatte ich da noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Aromatischer, schwerer Rotwein aus Griechenland. Und wie erwartet lehnte Hermine nicht ab. Erstens gehört zu einem guten Essen einfach guter Wein und zweitens wäre das sogar für mich zu kindisches Verhalten, geziert den Wein abzulehnen.

Und schon nach dem zweiten Glas, setzte die gewünschte Wirkung ein. Sie wurde lockerer und unser Verhältnis näherte sich wieder dem Urzustand.

„So mein Lieber, und was ist jetzt mit dem Überaschungsnachtisch?", fragte sie neugieirg, als wir unseren zweiten Gang beendeten.

„Jetzt sofort, oder willst du noch ein paar Minuten warten?", stellte ich die passende Gegenfrage, worauf sie nur gekonnt den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss.

„Ist das eine Fangfrage?", brachte sie dann nach weiteren Schweigeminuten hervor.

Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen? Ich habe doch einfach nur gefragt, ob sie den jetzt haben will, oder noch warten kann! Ist an meiner Sprache irgendetwas verkehrt, oder warum macht sie das so ein Drama drum?

„Ähm – nein, eine ganz normale Frage. Hast du jetzt sofort Hunger auf Nachtisch oder erst etwas später?"

Wenn Lee jetzt hier wäre, hätte er bestimmt bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen gewackelt... Nachtisch bedeutet bei ihm nämlich nicht gleich Nachtisch. Ich glaube, ich habe echt nur versaute Freunde. Ginny und Hermine fragen mich über ein One-Night-Stand aus und wollen jedes noch so kleine Detail wissen, Fred ist sowieso nicht ernst zu nehmen und von Lee will ich gar nicht sprechen – ich sollte mich trotzdem mal wieder bei ihm melden.

„Jetzt."

„Okay, dann musst du dich kurz gedulden", erklärte ich ihr und verschwand in die Küche. Die getrockneten Feigen hatte ich ja schon fertig gekauft, aber diesen Cognacschaum musste ich noch anrühren und die Cocoscreme war auch noch nicht fertig.

Ich machte mich also sofort ans Werk und hatte schon nach wenigen Minuten zwei Schüsseln gefüllt und ausdekoriert. Getrocknete Feigen in Cognacschaum mit Cocosnusscreme. Jetzt musste ich nur noch hoffen, dass Hermine das auch mochte, ich wusste nicht, wie sie zu Cognac steht.

Doch meine Sorgen waren unbegründet. Sobald sie den ersten Löffeln in ihren Mund geschoben hatte, leuchteten ihre Augen kurz auf, bevor sie diese genießerisch schloss und genussvoll die Lippen ableckte. Es schein ihr also zu schmecken.

„George, das ist unglaublich lecker! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass in dir so ein Kochtalent steckt!", schwärmte sie.

Naja, man muss halt nur des Lesens mächtig sein, ein Kochbuch besitzen und ein bisschen Timing haben – Voilà!"

„Danke!"

„Jetzt muss ich mich ja irgendwie revanchieren. Meine dummen Spagetti Carbonara kommen da ja um Längen nicht mit", murmelte sie, während sie ihren Löffel ableckte.

„Sag das nicht! Die Spagetti waren einsame Spitze! Nicht mal meine Mum kommt daran", protestierte ich, und meinte es auch so. Die Soße war teuflisch gut gewesen.

„Danke."

Schweigend beendeten wir unseren Nachtisch und räumten in der gleichen Stille auch ab. Es war schon fast unheimlich. Wieso war aber auch immer alles so komliziert?

„George, kannst du mir mal bitte das Handtuch geben?"

Okay, ich habe nichts gesagt, es war nicht unheimlich, es war ja alles im Normalzustand – zumindest fast. Ich gab ihr also das Handtuch und zusammen wuschen wir ab. Dieses kleine Küchendisaster spukte immer noch in unserem Kopf rum und auch wenn meine Mum mir schon recht früh beigebracht hat, wie man simple Haushaltszauber ausübte, traute ich mich nicht so ganz – wenn Hermine das schon nicht ganz hinbekam.

„Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Eltern?", fing ich plötzlich an, da mir einfiel, dass sie lange nichts mehr von den beiden erzählt hatte.

„Naja, sie fangen an zu überlegen, in Rente zu gehen. Ihr Plan war ja immer gewesen, dass ihre Kinder die Praxis übernehmen werden, doch ich bin ja nun mal ihre einzige Tochter und dazu eine Hexe!"

„Ja, und jetzt?"

„Jetzt wollen sie sich nach vernünftigen Nachfolgern umsehen, die die Praxis so weiter führen, wie meine Eltern es getan haben. Naja, und dann müssen sie die ja auch noch einarbeiten. Ich glaube, vor siebzig kommen die beiden nicht zu ihrem Ruhestand."

„Ist das denn schlimm? Zauberer und Hexen arbeiten meistens bis sie achtzig, neunzig Jahre alt sind, da ist siebzig doch noch recht früh gegen!", warf ich ein und wunderte mich, dass sie das als Problem darstellte.

„George... Muggel werden nicht so alt wie wir. Ich kann von Glück reden, wenn mir die beiden noch zehn Jahre nach ihrem Ruhestand erhalten bleiben."

„Ach ja, das ist eines der Dinge, die ich immer wieder vergessen... naja, und sonst? Gesundheitlich?"

„Bei meinem Dad wurde eine leichte Diabetis diagnostiziert, aber sonst geht es den beiden ziemlich gut – aber was willst du eigentlich genau von? Sag nicht, dass dich das Wohl meiner Eltern wirklich interessiert. Du hast die beiden ZWEI MAL gesehen. Einmal in meinem zweiten Jahr in der Winkelgasse und dann, als ich dich zum Weihnachtsessen vor drei Jahren mitgeschleppt hatte", bemerkte Hermine skeptisch und scheiterte bei dem Versuch eines Grinsens.

Mittlerweile standen wir nur noch in der Küche – der Abwasch war erledigt. Während ich mich an die Ablage gelehnt hatte, saß sie auf dem Küchentisch und musterte mich neugierig. Endlich sah ich wieder ihren gewohnten Blick – der, der alles wusste oder sonst alles erfragte.

„Hör mal zu Hermine, was auch immer vorhin passiert ist, es sollte uns nicht daran hindern, so mit einander umzugehen, wie immer. Es bedrückt mich, dass du meinem Blick ausweichst oder vor mir zurückzuckst. Es ist doch alles okay!"

„Ich weiß, es war mir nur so unangenehm und... ach, die ganze Sache ist so total kompliziert. Ich kann das nicht mal erklären und darf es auch gar nicht."

„Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen? Stehst du unter einem Fluch? Misshandelt dich Ron? Wenn es das ist, dann..."

„Nein! Ron misshandelt mich doch nicht, wäre ich sonst mit ihm zusammen? Für wie masochistisch hälst du mich? Nein, Ron ist gut zu mir, das ist es nicht..."

„Und du willst es mir auch wirklich nicht erzählen?", fragte ich noch mal nach, weil mir ihr Verhalten langsam echt Angst machte. Wurde ihr vielleicht doch irgendetwas angetan?

„Ich kann nicht... irgendwann vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt – das wäre übel... ach, ist schon okay. Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen, noch etwas Musik hören und vielleicht den Wein leeren?"

Okay...

„Hört sich gut an." Und so beendeten wir den Abend im Wohnzimmer, so war zumindest der Plan...

**tbc?**

* * *

**Kleiner Kommentar:** Auch wenn mein Papa ein ganz, ganz, ganz toller Koch ist °sich heimlich vor ihm verbeug°, und ich daher alles über dieses Thema wissen sollte, bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mit den Kochzeiten tatsächlich richtig liege. Nehmt es mir also bitte net krumm, wenn ich meilenweit davon entfernt bin – griechisch habe ich noch nie gekocht.

**Rudi**: Doch doch, und um den Codex etwas genauer zu erklären, werde ich kurz mal ein zwischenchap einschieben, in dem er mal entstehungsmäßig zusammengebastelt wird! ;D - Danke für dein Review!

**Ronsreallove**: das wort Gurkentruppe finde ich ja wirklich mal total genial! Wenn du den Song wissen willst, bitte noch mal hochskrollen, da steht er in der Kopfzeile! – Danke, danke, für dein Review!

**Nobody´s Dream**: Ja, so n Bad ist was tolles, oder? Nur doof, dass sie alles wieder zurück verwandelt haben. Ich glaube, ich schaue bei George demnächst mal vorbei... hehe – danke auch an dich!

**Tawigna**: NEIN! Du bist keine Niete in Reviewschreiben… wehe, das sagst du noch EINMAL! Ich freue mich über deine Feedbacks, wirklich... naja, wenn du keine Ahnung mehr hast, dann schau mal bei Corvi oder Ganjazuka vorbei. Die beiden fallen mir gerade als einzige ein, die über dieses Pairing schreiben... – Danke für die lieben Worte!

**Corinna62**: Ja, da sieht man mal, wie sehr du NICHT mit dem Zitat zurecht kommst... hehe! °g° Noch mal ein Herzlichstes Glückwunsch... ;) – Ansonsten... siehe Mail! Hehe – Danke und bleib mir bloß erhalten...

**Iffi**: Herzlichst Willkommen! Schön, das langsam auch mal die „Unsichtbaren" ins Licht kommen, freut mich sehr °zwinka°... naja, Hermine wird wohl noch etwas brauchen, oder auch nicht? Das wird alles noch SEHR verzwickt werden...

**Teddy172**: Neeeiiiinnn... du hetzt überhaupt nicht... °loskicher°, aber das ist schon okay, irgendwer muss mich ja antreiben...

**LadyEvelyn**: Oha, das wird noch viel aufschlussreicher, naja, nachdem es erstmal RICHTIG verwirrend wird! Irgendwie vermisse ich deine Updates. °heul° - danke, dass du aber noch Zeit findest, ein kleines Kommi zu hinterlassen.

**Minnnie**: Hab ich gleich gemacht... naja, fast zumindest! XD Und das fu gefrustet bist tut mir echt Leid... aber was soll ich denn machen? George checkt es einfach nicht, dass der Codex nicht gleich ne Lebenseinstellung sein muss... naja, ich schieb demnächst mal ein Kapitel zwischen, dass die Entstehungsgeschichte des Codex´s erzählt, vielleicht seid ihr dann einsichtiger! Hehe... – Danke für dein liebes Review!

**Dark Temptation**: Na, die Folter hört sich ja mal richtig ekelig an... ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das in den Wahnsinn treibt! – Mach dir nichts aus dem verpassten Zitat, es war ja auch nicht ganz einfach, bin überhaupt erstaunt, dass es überhaupt jemand rausgefunden hat! Tröste dich, bald gibt es bestimmt noch eine weitere Chance... – Danke für dein Feedback, ich liebe sie inzwischen, hör bloß nicht damit auf! XD

**Saxas13**: Naja, das mit den Quietscheentchen war ja nicht DER Hammer, aber schöbn, dass fast alle danach gefiebert haben, was es damit auf sich hat... ich sollte wohl weiter solche Andeutungen machen, hehe... manno, ich liebe deine Kommis, immer frisch und voller Elan. - Ich vermisse dich echt!

**Schattenengl: **So, du hast das Werk vollbracht. Reviewnummer 12! Die anderen haben dir größten Dank zu hulden, wegen dir gibt es das Kapitel bereits drei Tage eher!... Und kein Problem, wenn du nicht immer dein Senf dazu gibst, immerhin weiß ich, dass mal was kommen könnte... °hehe° - Vielen dank für dein Feedback!


	21. Haben wir oder haben wir nicht?

So, dies wird wohl das letzte Kapitel sein... naja, zumindest das letzte, indem ihr euch grün und blau ärgert, weshalb sich die beiden so dämlich und merkwürdig benehmen. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel gibt es also ein wenig Aufklärarbeit. Freut euch schon drauf und bitte sagt mir nicht, dass ihr kein Bock mehr habt und ab sofort nie wieder hier aufkreuzt - es würde mir gar nicht gut tun:P

Read and Enjoy... und vergesst den kleinen, einsamen Knopf da unten nicht!

**

* * *

**

**21. Vierter Tag: Haben wir? Oder Haben wir nicht?**

Grelles Licht schmerzte in meinem Kopf und vor meinen verschlossenen Augen. Wie kann das nur sein? Das Zelt hatten wir doch geschlossen, oder nicht? Und wieso liege ich eigentlich so bequem? Haben wir die Matratzen verzaubert? Herr Gott, Merlin und alle anderen höheren Mächte, was ist eigentlich gestern passiert?

Ich zwang mich die zugekniffenen, verkrampften Augenlider zu öffnen und dann gleich wieder zu schließen. Das Licht war einfach zu hell. Es ging nicht!

Natürlich probierte ich es trotzdem weiter, und weiter, bis ich mit HALBgeöffneten Augen meine Umgebung analysieren konnte.

Okay, ich lag definitiv NICHT auf einer Matratze im Zelt. Über mir konnte ich keine bunte Zeltwand entdecken – stattdessen hing da eine lose Glühbirne... ich musste mich in meinem Schlafzimmer befinden!

Durch einen Lufhauch aus unbekannten Gründen bemerkte ich, dass ich weder unter einer Decke lag, noch, dass ich etwas Warmes anhatte. Ich lag, wie ich nach einem kurzen Blick, für den ich mich allerdings ein kleines Stück aufrichten musste, bemerkte, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet mitten auf meinem mittelgroßen Bett und neben mir lag... HERMINE!

Okay, „neben mir" ist vielleicht etwas untertrieben... sie lag halb AUF mir. Unsere Beine waren ineinander verknotet und ihr Kopf ruhte auf meiner Brust. Ihre eine Hand lag unter ihrem Kopf und die andere... auf meinem Bauch... ihre Haare bedeckten meinen Oberkörper und einige Strähnen kitzelten leicht meine Nase... ich will ja nicht hysterisch klingen... aber: WIE KOMMT SIE DAHIN?

Frustriert ließ ich mich wieder ins Kissen fallen und schloss müde die Augen. Was ist bloß passiert? Hatten wir uns so sehr die Birne voll gekippt, dass ich wirklich keine Ahnung mehr hatte? Und was haben wir bloß gemacht? Was ist, wenn da mehr passiert ist? Hilfe, ich will da gar nicht dran denken... okay, wir sind immerhin nicht nackt, was für uns spricht, aber trotzdem... es würde reichen, wenn ich sie halb besinnungslos geknutscht hatte.

Ich betrachtete sie noch etwas genauer, und musste zu meinem Nachteil registrieren, dass sie nicht mehr, als eine viel zu kurze Panty und einen blütenweißen BH anhatte.

Ich schloss wieder die Augen.

Was war gestern nur passiert? Ich konnte mich nur an bruchstückartige Details erinnern. Wir hatten, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, die Weinflasche geleert und noch eine zweite angefangen. Aber kann man dadurch so besoffen werden, dass man einen Filmriss hat?

Vielleicht sollte ich sie wecken. Bestimmt weiß sie mehr als ich... aber WILL ich sie überhaupt wecken? Nachher verpasse ich ihr dadurch den größten Schock aller Zeiten und sie verliert dadurch ihren Verstand und landet in St. Mungos... Merlin, was für beknackte Ideen spinnen sich da in meinem Kopf zusammen?

„George?", vernahm ich dann plötzlich ein unverständliches Gemurmel von meiner Schulter. Es würde sich also nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bis ich die Reaktion von Hermine zu verspüren bekam. Entweder, sie springt kreischend von mir und stammelt Fragen vor sich hin oder aber, was ich nicht glaube, sie kuschelt sich an mich und sagt: Guten Morgen mein Schatz", was heißen würde, wir haben uns unsere ewige Liebe gestanden und sind von da an glücklich bis an unser Lebensende.

Merkwürdig, dass ich seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr an glückliche Wendungen glauben kann... sie treffen nämlich nie zu!

Das nächste, was ich spürte, war, wie sich das Gewicht von meiner Brust entfernte und mich zwei aufgerissene Augen anstarrten.

„George? Wieso liegen wir beide in deinem Bett, aneinander gekuschelt und mit einem Hauch von nichts bekleidet?", erkundigte sie sich stockend und schlang schnell die am Boden liegende Decke, die sie vorher natürlich aufgehoben hatte, um sich.

„Schön, dass du da genauso planlos bist wie ich", entgegnete ich brüchig und hörte, wie kratzig sich meine Stimme anfühlte. Räuspernd versuchte ich das Kratzen zu beseitigen, während sie aufstand und ihre am Boden verteilten Sachen aufhob und hastig anzog.

„Ich weiß nur so viel, WENN wir irgendetwas gemacht haben, dann hast DU damit angefangen", erklärte sie lauter, als es Not tat.

„Interessant, und woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Ich weiß es einfach, frag nicht weiter nach. Weil wenn es so ist, dass wir uns nicht mal geküsst haben, dann hat das ungute Folgen, wenn ich dir davon erzähle."

Warum redet sie so in Rätseln? Das hört sich so an, als ob sie irgendein Geheimnis hätte, von dem sie nichts erzählen darf, weil ihr sonst was Schreckliches passiert. – Merlin, was ist, wenn es genauso ist?

„Ähm... Hermine?..."

„Bitte George... sag einfach, dass du mich gestern Nacht geküsst hast, damit endlich dieses Thema vom Tisch ist... ich halte das sonst nicht mehr aus", grummelte sie und schaute mich aus großen Augen fast schon verzweifelt an.

Sie weiß gar nicht, wie gerne ich das sagen würde...

„Ich... habe leider gar keine Ahnung. Und zwar von nichts! Ich weiß nicht, was gestern noch passiert ist, was wir nach dem Gespräch über deine Eltern gemacht haben... weißt du es?"

„Wir haben Wein getrunken... und ich glaube, Musik gehört, aber da hört mein Gedächtnis auch schon auf. Scheiße! Warum muss mein Leben so verdammt schief laufen?"

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich dich geküsst habe?", frage ich schließlich und stehe auf, um mich vor sie stellen zu können. Flucht ist zwecklos, ich will jetzt endlich eine Antwort! Die letzten zwei Tage sind einfach zu unnormal abgelaufen, als dass ich mich jetzt mit weniger als einem klaren „Nein" oder „Ja" abfinden könnte.

„George, ich will jetzt duschen. Alleine", brummte sie verstimmt, und strebte auf das Badezimmer zu, so, als ob sie mir zeigen wollte, dass sie mir nie mehr was zu sagen hätte. Wie kann ich diese ganzen Komplikationen bloß auflösen?

„Gut... bis gleich", murmelte ich ihr noch hinter her, aber ich glaubte nicht, dass sie es noch hörte.

Ab da war es still in meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich hörte nur noch meinen leisen Atem und das Rauschen der Dusche aus dem Bad, aber ansonsten war es ruhig. Zu ruhig. Ich wollte keine friedliche Ruhe. Ein Streit wäre jetzt ganz nett... oder eine Schlägerei oder irgendetwas anderes, was mit Bewegung zu tun hatte, aber diese verstimmte Laune, die zur Zeit in der Wohnung herrschte, war nichts für mich.

Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, beschloss ich, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ich schlüpfte also in Hose und Hemd, die sich auf den Boden anfanden, und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Bevor ich allerdings die Wohnung verlassen konnte, musste ich durchs Wohnzimmer, wo ich vom nächsten Schock eingeholt wurde. Wieso beschwert sich eigentlich Hermine, dass ihr Leben scheiße und kompliziert verläuft, ich bin ja wohl viel ärmer dran!

Auf dem kleinen Couchtisch fanden sich nämlich vier (!) leere Flaschen an. Zwei Rotweinflaschen und zwei, wo gestern wohl noch Feuerwhiskey drin gewesen sein musste.

Na, das erklärte zumindest unseren Filmriss. Doch weshalb hatten wir uns die Birne so zu gekippt? Hatte uns irgendeine schlechte Nachricht erreicht, so dass wir den Schmerz weggetrunken hatten?

Vorsichtshalber durchsuchte ich das etwas verwüstete Wohnzimmer, das aus an den Rand geschobenen Möbeln und einem imposanten Zelt bestand. Doch nirgends tauchte ein Brief oder eine Kurznachricht auf. Sollte mich das jetzt beruhigen oder nicht?

Die Geräusche aus der Dusche wurden leiser und hörten schließlich ganz auf. So richtig lange hatte Hermine ja nicht wirklich geduscht.

„George?", ertönte es dann plötzlich aus der Badezimmertür, aus der außerdem noch dichte Nebelschwaden stiegen. Wie heiß duscht die Frau bitte?

„Ja, Hermine?", erwiderte ich und kam auf sie zu – wollte ich nicht eigentlich einen Spaziergang draußen und an der frischen Luft machen?"

„George, das hier hat alles keinen Sinn. Ich glaube, es wäre sinnvoller, wenn wir den °Urlaub° - sie sprach das Wort verächtlich aus – kurzfristig etwas früher beenden. Die Tage mit dir waren echt schön... und... lustig, aber ich bin einfach nicht für Urlaub oder sowas geschaffen. Ich muss dringend wieder etwas Nützliches machen, sonst gehe ich ein. Mein Chef wird sich sicher freuen, wenn ich..."

„Was ist wirklich los?", unerbrach ich sie gröber, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte, aber es war so offensichtlich, dass sie nach einer Ausrede suchte, dass ich gar nicht hören wollte, worüber sich ihr Chef freute.

„Es ist zu kompliziert... und sowieso zu spät. Bist du sehr böse?"

„Nicht böse... eher enttäuscht. Kannst du dir nicht irgendwelche Arbeit herholen, ein bisschen tüfteln und dann wieder den °Urlaub° genießen? Ich bin so froh, endlich mal wieder etwas freie Zeit zum Abspannen zu haben... und jetzt..."

Eigentlich wollte ich „freie Zeit mit dir" sagen, aber ich hatte es lieber gelassen. Wer weiß, auf was für schiefe Gedanken sie da kommen könnte? Womöglich auf die richtigen... und das wollte ich weder mir, noch meinem Bruder Ron antun. Mensch, wieso bin ich immer in den unpassensten Momenten ehrbar?

Jetzt denke ich sogar schon soweit, Ron in keinster Weise weh tun zu wollen. Ich bin echt bescheuert... oder etwa immer noch angetrunken?

„Arbeit hier her holen? Sorry, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Atmospähre hier positiv auf meine Resultate auswirkt", wandte Hermine ein, die, übrigens, immer noch nur in ein großes Badetuch gewickelt, vor mir stand.

Ich musste mir jetzt echt ganz schnell ein paar wirksame Argumente einfallen lassen, um sie hier zu behalten, denn auch wenn die Situation momentan überaus merkwürdig war, so wollte ich sie doch nirgendwo anders wissen, erst recht nicht in den Armen meines Bruders. So etwas musste doch verhindert werden, wenn sich die Möglichkeit anbot. Oder nicht?

„Magst du mir dann wenigstens noch heute Gesellschaft leisten? Wir könnten zum Beispiel etwas herumexperimentieren. Es ist echt schon lange her, seit wir das letzte Mal zusammen die „Polsterkissen" erfunden hatten."

Ein schiefes, wenn auch etwas gequältes Lächeln entstand auf Hermines Gesicht und meine Welt war damit schon fast wieder ganz gerettet.

„Du hast Recht, das ist ewig her. Aber sagtest du nicht, du wolltest abspannen?", ihre Augen funkelten überlegen und ich musste mich arg zusammen reißen, nicht ein zickigen Kommentar rauszuposaunen (A/N: Jaja, auch Männer können ganz schön extrem zickig sein!)

„Ja... aber mal ehrlich: Findest du es sehr schwer, sich auf alberne Experimente einzulassen? Ich persönlich sehe Arbeit darin, einen Laden zu führen, den Papierkram zu erledigen oder Großhandelkäufer (oder so ähnlich) anzuwerben. Erfinden gehört eher in die Spaßkategorie!"

„Okay, abgemacht. Ich bleibe noch bis morgen früh. Und ich mache heute auch das Frühstück. Irgendiwe muss ich mich ja für die leckeren Essen von dir revanchiren!", stimmte sie zu und ich glaube, mein Gesicht strahlte in diesen Augenblick äußerste Zufreidenheit aus.

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt einmal um den Block – Luft schnappen, ist das in Ordnung?"

„Jepp! Aber verlaufe dich nicht und versuche allen bekannten Gesichtern aus den Weg zu gehen, sonst fragt noch jemand, warum du nicht auf den nebeligen Orkneyinseln bist", scherzte Hermine und verschwand so gleich zurück ins Badezimmer, wo sich noch ihre Klamotten befinden müssten.

tbc

* * *

**An Alle**: °Kracks°... Stille... habt ihr es gehört? Mein Herz ist zerbrochen. Wo seid ihr denn alle abgeblieben? Seit wann heißt es: Aus 12 mache 8, damit die 21 komme, um... ach egal. Ich wollte nur kurz verlauten lassen, dass ich etwas enttäuscht bin. Das könnt ihr doch viel besser!

**LadyEvelyn**: Oha, ich glaube, ich möchte auch gar nicht wissen, wie man zu dem Namen "Sadomaso-Queen" kommt... °grübel° - zumindest erfreut es mein kleines Herz, wenn dir die Story so gut gefällt. Dieses Gefühl kenne ich übrigens auch sehr gut, deshalb kann ich wohl auch seitenlang darüber schreiben. Danke für deine Anwesenheit, ich liebe deine Kommis; und auch deine Updates!

**Tawiga**: Na, ich hab doch schon weiter geschrieben... jetzt weißt du auch, weshalb ich da aufgehört habe - es hätte sonst keinen Sinn ergeben! °lach° - haben dir die beiden Namen denn weiter geholfen? Ich weiß, Corvi hat nur eine Story über die beiden geschrieben, bzw. angefangen zu übersetzen, aber bei Ganjazukakönntest du findig geworden sein... lass es mich wissen, ja?

**Dark Temptation**: Ach... ich update doch immer schnell °zwinka°! Nun gut, nein, das "?" war kein Tippfehler, es sollte die Wiederholung der Reviewflut des letzten Kapitels garantieren - aber das ist wohl nach hinten losgegangen. Heutzutage ist aber auch auf gar nichts verlass! °grummel° - naja, so halb hattest du mit deiner Vorahnung ja schon recht, aber nur halb...

**Ronsreallove:** Auch bei dir: So GANZ ist es ja keine Wiederholung... aber immerhin fast! °schmiel° - ich hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es dann auch wirklich ernster! Versprochen.

**Saxas13:** Oh, ich melde mich bei dir, wenn es mit dem betreuerkram durchgezogen werden sollte, dauert das noch. Die Herrschaften planen das immer sehr kurzfristig, aber ich melde mich dann! - Und zu deiner Reviewflut vorhin: Danke, danke, danke, dort gibt es voraussichtlich ein neues Kapitel, sobald meine beta es durchgearbeitet hat... °Blumen überreich als Treue-Bonus

**teddy172**: Irgendetwas werde ich ja wohl auch noch dürfen, ja? Wenn ich schon nicht die Revieweranzahl beeinflussen kann, dann will ich wenigstens dann aufhören, wenn es mir Spaß macht! °ph°... hehe, nein, nein, es geht ja schon weiter. Danke, danke.

**Minnnie**: ich verstehe deinen Frust, aber feige sind sie nicht, beide nicht. Das wirst du dann aber (hoffentlich) auch selber einsehen, spätestens im nächsten Kapitel. :P - Vielen Dank für deinen lieben Kommi, du weißt gar net, wie sehr ich mich nach denen zehre!... Und kochen, ja. So einen Mann brauche ich später auch an meiner Seite! °grins° Ich esse für mein Leben gerne exklusive Sachen.

**Nobody´s Dream: **Vielen Dank für dein kurzes, aber liebes Review - ohne deine Existenz wäre ich wohl inzwischen ziemlich aufgeschmissen! °grins° - griechisch ist zwar toll, aber ich mag chinesisch noch lieber!


	22. Der Brudercodex

Huhu! Japp, jetzt kommt der erste Teil der Aufklärarbeit. Immer schön kommentieren uns lasst mich doch bitte mal wissen, was für Theorien für Hermines Verhalten in euren Kopf herumspuken. Ich bin da sehr neugierig! ;)

Und nu: Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**22. Vierter Abend: Der Brudercodex **

Der Spaziergang hatte mir gut getan. Mir wurde klar, dass ich schnellstens etwas unternehmen musste. Entweder ich würde sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ohne zu fragen an die Wand pressen und niederküssen, oder meinen Bruder aufsuchen und ein Gespräch mit ihm suchen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen!

Aber sowas sagte sich leichter, als es getan war. Wie sollte so ein Gespräch schon aussehen? „Hey Bruder, ich liebe deine Freundin und will, dass du sie gehen lässt..." ?

Und wer sagt überhaupt, das Hermine das will? Sie will ja nicht darüber reden, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Verdammte Scheiße!

Jetzt saßen wir hier am Küchentisch, vor uns eine ganze Palette von Zutaten, Tränken und Schüsseln. Hermine hatte gerade eine Phiole angehoben und gegen das Licht gehalten.

„Glaubst du, der ist noch gut? Der Trank hier sieht so ranzig aus", fragte sie mich und hielt mir die Phiole entgegen. Der grünliche Inhalt sah tatsächlich ziemlich ranzig aus.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach mal probieren", überlegte ich laut und fing mir damit einen Knuff in den Oberarm ein.

„Untersteh dich, das kann man auch anders testen. Wofür ist der geeignet? So ne grüne Färbung ist mir noch nie über den Weg gelaufen"

„Ich glaube, das ist das Grantig-Sud... bin mir da aber nicht so sicher", vermutete ich und schaute sie etwas unsicher an. Auch wenn ich in Zaubertränke nie DIE Leuchte war, so bin ich mir trotzdem ziemlich sicher, dass etwas gehörig schief laufen kann, wenn man den falschen Trank auf seine Haltbarkeit testet.

„Na, wenn er es nicht ist, dann kannst du schon mal den besten Spruch zum Feuerlöschen raussuchen", kicherte Hermine und schüttete vorsichtig einen Teil des ranzigen Trankes in eine weitere Phiole, die sie dann über einer kleine Flamme erwärmte.

Das Resultat war äußerst interessant. Zuerst brodelte die grüne Flüssigkeit vor sich hin, ehe sie langsam anstieg und überzuschwappen drohte. Bevor sie aber den Rand erreicht hatte und überlief, puffte es kurz und eine schwarze Rauchwolke umhüllte Hermines Gesicht.

Als der Rauch verschwunden war, erschein ein ziemlich geschwärztes Gesicht. Zuerst dachte ich, Hermine würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Ihr Gesicht war einfach nur starr, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und ich dachte, eine Spur von Panik in ihnen zu sehen, doch dann passierte das Unfassbare: Sie fing an zu lachen.

„Ich glaube, diesen Trank sollten wir einfach wegschmeißen", empfiel sie dann, als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Zu geschockt, um eine Antwort formulieren zu könne, nickte ich stumm und widmete mich wieder meiner Phiole, in der sich eine dunkelbraune, zähe Flüssigkeit befand – Lakritzschleim, hatte Fred sie unschmeichelhaft getauft, da sie den unverkennbaren Geschmack von Lakritze hatte... nähere Talente hatte diese Erfindung aber noch nicht vorgewiesen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Hermine, die immer noch leicht kichernd die Phiole in den Mülleimer warf und dann die anderen angesammelten Tränke begutachtete.

Ich musste endlich mit ihr reden, aber wie soll man soetwas bewerkstelligen, wenn der vermeintliche Gesprächspartner nicht will? Muss ich etwa doch mit Ron das Gespräch aufsuchen? Wie gemein kann das Leben eigentlich sein?

Und wieso ist das Leben allgemein eigentlich so kompliziert? Das wird mir von Minute zu Minute immer bewusster. Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch und trotzdem werden mir hier Dinge zugemutet...

Während Hermine weiter meinen angesammelten Tränkevorrat (hat das etwa zu bedeuten, dass ich ähnliche Lebensgewohnheiten habe wie Snape? Igitt, jetzt wird mir richtig schlecht!) prüfte und jede Phiole abschätzend gegen das Licht hielt, schweiften meine Gedanken immer mehr in eine ganz andere Richtung.

Vor über sechs Jahren hatten meine Brüder und ich, abgesehen von Percy, uns auf einer Familienfeier einst einen Schwur gegeben, der überhaupt an dieser ganzen Misere schuld ist. Wenn nicht dieser verdammte Brudercodex wäre, dann hätte ich Hermine doch schon längst ohne Skrupel geküsst, auch mit dem Wissen, ziemlich sicher eine gebrochene Nase davon zu tragen.

Rons Kräfte hatten im Laufe der Jahre ganz schön zugenommen.

_Flashback _

_Gelangweilt ließ ich mich in eines unserer schon baufälligen Sofas fallen. Diese Art von Familienfeiern war immer so uuuunglaublich langweilig. Mir gegenüber saßen Ron und Fred, die schon eine ganze Weile mit voller Leidenschaft über die Chancen der „Chudley Cannons" debattierten. Ron war eindeutig am Verlieren. Seine Argumente hatten einfach nicht genug Hand und Fuß. Es beruhigte mich, dass er in diesem Punkt unsereins immerhin noch unterlegen war._

_Ansonsten hatte der Junge sich ja gemacht. Er steckte mitten in seiner Aurorenausbildung – nur Merlin weiß, wie er den dazu benötigten Abschluss gemeistert hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hermine ihm ordentlich Pfeffer unter den Arsch gepustet._

_Und kaum sprach man von Ms.Unbesiegbar, erschein sie schon im Türrahmen und lächelte ihr breitestes Grinsen überhaupt. Hinter ihr stand Bill, der eine ähnlich verschlagende Grimasse verzog._

„_Hey, George. Schön, dich auch mal wieder zu sehen", begrüßte sie mich und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. _

„_Ebenfalls, aber sag mir, was machst du auf einer der sterbenslangweiligen Familien-„Feten" im Fuchsbau?", erwiderte ich und zuckte sogleich etwas zusammen, als ich Mums Stimme vernahm._

„_GEORGE! Das habe ich gehört. Noch ein abfälliges Wort über die Geburtstagsfeiern von Tante Bereniece und du kannst zusehen, wo du bleibst!", kreischte sie aus der Küche. Und sie hörte sich alles, nur nicht friedlich an._

„_Wahrscheinlich ist sie selber genervt", vermutete Fred lässig und ignorierte Rons aufgebrachte Kommentare zu seinem letzten Argument, dass die „Chudley Cannons" Null Chance gegen „Puddlemere United" hatte. Seit Wood dort war, sind die Jungs gewaltig in der Rangliste aufgestiegen._

_„Das ist nicht nur wahrscheinlich so... vorhin habe ich sie beobachten können, wie sie hinter Tantes Rücken eine überaus eindeutige Geste ausgeführt hatte", stimmte Bill leise zu. – Man konnte ja nie wissen, wie groß die Ohren der Wände waren._

_„Aber zurück zu dir, werte Ms. Hermine Bald-bin-ich-Zaubereiministerin Granger. Was führt dich hierher?", wiederholte ich meine Frage und fand mich sogleich unter einem Berg von Kissen wieder. Die eine Hälfte hatte Ron abgefeuert, die andere kam von Hermine, die sich wahllos alle Kissen geschnappt hatte, die um sie herum lagen._

„_Nenn mich nicht so", keifte sie etwas für meinen Geschmack zu mädchenhaft und schoss Blitze aus ihren Augen._

„_Ich kann auch wieder gehen."_

„_Nein, bitte nicht, du bist hier unser einziger Lichtblick", mischte sich jetzt auch noch Bruder Nummer vier ein. Charlie stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete wohl schon eine Weile unser Treiben._

„_Charlie! Dich habe ich ja wirklich eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen", freute sich die momentan einzige weibliche Person in diesem Zimmer. Und prompt schloss sie Bruder Nummer vier in ihre Arme. Seit Voldemort endlich entgültig weg war, war sie zu einer sehr emotionsgeladenen Frau mutiert._

_Charlie, Weiberheld seiner Zeit – und er hatte noch immer nichts dazu gelernt – erwiderte die Umarmung nur zu gerne. Ich wette, er hätte Hermine schon längst abgeschleppt, wenn nicht jeder in diesem Haus wüsste, dass Ron sich seit Jahren um sie bemühte._

„_So, jetzt sind wir ja fast komplett", grinste Fred und schielte ganz „unauffällig" durch den Türspalt auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers, wo er Ginny focussierte, die dort knutschend mit ihrem momentanen Freund auf dem Treppenansatz irgendetwas veranstaltete, das man wohl als „ungewöhnliche" Sportart deuten könnte._

_Bill schüttelte nur unwirsch den Kopf und murmelte etwas wie: „Die ist noch schlimmer als Charlie", was mir ein kehliges Lachen hervorlockte. Bill traf immer ins Schwarze. Ginny war in der Tat um Längen schlimmer als unser Weiberheld. Und wir alle hatten schon aufgegeben, sie zu belehren. Sie war einfach zu lange nur unter Brüdern gewesen. Auf den Mund war sie zumindest nicht gefallen._

„_Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine in die Runde, nachdem sie sich mit der restlichen, bislang noch stehenden Gesellschaft auf das größte, aber auch mit Abstand älteste Sofa niedergelassen hatte._

_Weshalb Ron seit Hermines Erscheinen nichts mehr gesagt hatte, muss ich wohl nicht erklären, oder? Er hing förmlich an ihren Lippen._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Das Geplänkel ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter. Hermine und ich zickten uns eigentlich nur die ganze Zeit an, was mir aber unglaublich viel Spaß bereitete, und ich glaube, ihr ging ähnlich._

_Charlie und Bill waren zwischenzeitlich auf das ätzende Thema „Beruf" gekommen und Fred hatte wieder angefangen, mit Ron über seine bescheuerte Lieblings-Quidditchmanschaft zu streiten._

_Im Großen und Ganzen war es doch ein ganz entspanneder Abend. Die älteren unserer Megafamilie hielt sich in der Küche auf. Dad und Onkel Priamos waren in der Garage und tüftelten bestimmt an einem neuen „Muggelspielzeug" herum, während sich unsere drei kleinen Cousinen im Garten mit den Gartengnomen beschäftigten._

_Und dann waren wir irgendwie auf das Thema „Mädchen" gekommen. Bill fing plötzlich an ziemlich miesepertig auszuschauen und beschimpfte Charlie aufs Überlste._

_Hermine, die zwischen den beiden saß, schaute mich nur verzweifelt an, da sie offenbar nicht wusste, was da gerade ablief. Ich nahm mir ein Herz und klärte sie kurz und leise darüber auf, dass Charlie es mal wieder geschafft hatte, Bill ein Mädchen auszuspannen._

_Daraufhin hatte sie nur den Kopf geschüttelt und ihren beiden Sitznachbarn jeweils einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verpasst, so dass es augenblicklich still wurde._

„_Also ehrlich Jungs, habt ihr noch nie was vom Geschwistercodex gehört? Ich dachte, das wäre eine gängige Methode unter Zauberern, solchen Konflikten aus dem Weg zu gehen?", erklärte sie verwirrt und schaute uns alle einzelnd überaus intensiv an. _

„_Ähm, nein?", wagte Ron zu erwidern und bekam die nicht erhoffte Antwort in Form eines ungläubigen Blickes._

„_Von dir hatte ich das auch weniger erwartet Ron, aber ihr anderen?", hakte diese penetrante Person weiter, stieß aber auf eisiges Schweigen._

„_Und euch nennt man reinblütig", lachte sie und schüttelte dabei ihren Wuschelkopf, den sie übrigens immer noch nicht in den Griff bekommen hatte. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie ihr dabei einige Strähnen in die Augen fielen._

„_Also gut, meien Herren. Der Geschwistercodex, oder in eurem Fall „Brudercodex" ist ein Schwur unter Familienmitgliedern, in dem sie versprechen, die Finger von den Partnerinnen der anderen zu lassen. Sobald einer Anspruch auf eine Frau erhebt, ist sie Tabuthema bei den anderen. Der Schwur ist wirklich nicht kompliziert und wird lediglich durch einen Vertrag besiegelt", endete Mione ihre ausführlichen Erklärung... und wirklich. Fünf Männer im besten Alter starrten sie mit runtergeklapptem Kiefer an, mich mit eingeschlossen._

_Nur ich glaube, wir alle hatten unterschiedliche Motive eben so drein zu schauen, wie wir gerade drein schauten. Ron, weil er sowieso immer so aussah, wenn Hermine in der Nähe war. Fred und ich waren wohl eher erstaunt, dass es so eine dämliche Erfindung tatsächlich gab und Bill und Charlie... nun ja. Bill fände das gewiss gut, aber Charlie? Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb er dafür sein sollte._

„_Klingt nach einer cleveren Sache", kommentierte Bill enthusiastisch. Daraufhin schielte ich kurz zu Fred, der genau wie ich mit den Augen rollte. _

_Fred war sowieso schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit mit Angelina zusammen, weshalb sollte ihn so ein dämlicher Codex interessieren? Allerdings dürfte er auch nichts dagegen haben. Immerhin hatte er seine Traumfrau schon gefunden, und nichts sprach dafür, dass sich das jemals ändern würde._

_Es endete damit, dass wir alle über einem frischen Pergament hockten und unsere Unterschriften schwungvoll unter einen in meinen Augen blödsinnigen Text setzten. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch keine Ahnung, wie sich das auf meine Einstellung auswirken würde._

_Flashback Ende_

Verwirrt starrte ich Hermine an, die mich aufmerksam musterte.

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte ich vorsichthalber. Wie es aussah, war ich für einen Moment in einer anderen Dimension und somit nicht ansprechbar gewesen.

„Ich hatte dich lediglich gefragt, ob alles okay ist. Du siehst aus, als ob du dich am liebsten von der nächsten Brücke stürzen würdest.

Na das klang doch mal nach einem Abenteuer nach meinem Geschmack. Ein Todessturz, weg von meinem Katastrophenleben, aber nein, ich hatte mich noch in der selben Sekunde dazu entschlossen, dieses überaus steinige Leben weiter zu führen. Irgendwann musste es ja auch mal besser werden, oder?

Jetzt würde nur noch fehlen, dass Daria hier reinstürmt! Dann wäre der Höhepunkt meiner Pechsträhne wohl erreicht. Aber dann würde es vielleicht auch endlich wieder bergauf gehen.

Vorsichtshalber lauschte ich also kurz und fiel fast ruckwärts auf den Boden, als plötzlich ein klickendes Geräusch von meiner Tür her kam.

tbc...

* * *

... wenn es genug Reviews gibt! °zwinker° 13 werdet ihr ja wohl schaffen, oder?

* * *

**Kleiner Kommentar: **Aufgrund der bösen Drohung meine Story zu löschen, wenn ich nicht aufhöre, Reviews zu beantworten, habe ich mich jetzt der netten Einrichtung: Replay zugewandt. Aber um auch den unregistrierten Reviewern eine verdiente Antwort zukommen zu lassen - brauche ich eure E-mail Adresse! Mögt ihr die bitte immer mit angeben, sonst kann ich eure Fragen etc. nicht beantworten...

So, mein zweites Anliegen: Diese Geschichte hat 26 Kapitel, allerdings könnte ich noch einen Epilog raushauen, WENN wir die 250er Hürde überwunden haben, ja? Ich sag das nur so früh, damit ihr schon mal üben könnt! °zwinkerzwinker°


	23. Überraschender Besuch

_Das ist ja DER Wahnsinn! Vielen, vielen, lieben Dank an alle Reviewer. Ihr macht mein Leben schön. Ich liebe euch auf ewig, °durchknuddel° und nu: Read and enjoy! (Nächstes Kapitel wird wieder länger, versprochen!)_

* * *

**23. Vierte Nacht: Überraschender Besuch**

„George, was ist das?", riss Hermine mich brutal aus meinen wild umherrasenden Gedanken, indem sie mich bei den Schultern packte und kräftig durchschüttelte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung..." Das Klicken hatte abrupt aufgehört und stattdessen wurde die Haustür schwungvoll aufgestoßen, so dass sie gegen die Wand krachte und ein unschönes Geräusch verursachte.

Entschlossen packte ich sie bei der Hand und zog sie ins Wohnzimmer, Zauberstab gezückt, um nachzusehen, wer da ungefragt meine Wohnung stürmte.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, starrten uns zwei Personen entgegen. Ihr Blick huschte immer wieder von unserem Zelt zu uns, von uns zu unserem Zelt. SEIN Hemd war bis zum Bauchnabel aufgeknöpft und IHR Rock bedeutend hochgerutscht. Ich muss wohl nicht erklären, wonach es aussah, oder?

„RON?", stieß Hermine fassungslos aus, aber anstatt zu ihm zu rauschen, damit sie ihm eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige verpassen konnte, fing ihr Blick an zu schwimmen und sie senkte plötzlich den Kopf.

Die Begleitung meines Bruders ließ mein Herz kurzzeitig aussetzten. Daria. Wollte diese Frau sich jetzt durch meine ganze Familie arbeiten?

„Daria, was machst du hier?", brachte ich nur hölzern heraus und schenkte ihr einen meiner angeekeltsten Blicke, die ich nur aufbringen konnte.

„Hermine, George... ich dachte, ihr wäret auf den Orkneyinseln?", stammelte Ron nur vor sich hin und sein Blick fand wieder unser, zugegeben, etwas schief stehendes Zelt.

„Nun, anscheinend wohl doch nicht. Und jetzt sag mir, was du ausgerechnet hier in meiner Wohnung suchst? Hast du kein eigenes Heim? Musstest du ausgerechnet hier auftauchen?", zischte ich wütend und schaffte es endlich meine erstarrten Beine aufzuwecken, um zu ihm zu gelangen.

Ein markerschütterndes Knacken durchhallte den Raum, als ich ihm mit aller Brutalität, die ich aufbringen konnte, einen Kinnhaken verpasste. Gebrochen schien trotzdem nichts zu sein, außer etwas Blut und ein sich schnell blau färbender Fleck änderte sich nichts an seinem erschrockenen Blick.

„Was fällt dir ein Hermine zu betrügen? Und dann ausgerechnet mit dieser Schlampe? Hast du überhaupt keinen Anstand mehr? Musst du dich jetzt auch noch wie ein dreckiger Slytherin benehmen?", schimpfte ich weiter und hörte mich dabei gar nicht mehr richtig. Meine Worte waren bestimmt nicht sehr nett.

Ron starrte mich einfach nur an. Keine Reaktion wegen dem Kinnhaken. Keine Reaktion auf Hermines Apathie. Bin ich gerade in einer parallelen universal Welt gelandet? Und gibt es so ein Wort überhaupt?

Meine Gedanken wurden mal wieder ruckartig unterbrochen. Diesmal von einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion. Und die kam eindeutig aus der Küche...

Ich stürmte ohne weiter nachzudenken, in mein warmes Heiligtum und wurde auch gleich von einer tiefschwarzen Rauchwolke empfangen. Luftanhaltend kämpfte ich mich durch die schwarzen Schwaden, die mir nicht mal ermöglichten, meine Hand zu sehen.

Als ich am Tisch angekommen war, entdeckte ich den Ursprung dieses Übels. Zwei Phiolen waren umgekippt und die Mischung der Flüssigkeiten, die da vorher wohl mal drin waren, hat eine exotherme Reaktion hervorgerufen.

„George? Ist alles okay?", hörte ich die dumpfe Stimme von Hermine, die sich unmittelbar hinter mir befinden musste. Warum ist diese Frau nur so perfekt? Immer weiß sie, wenn ich sie brauche, und jetzt brauchte ich einfach nur eine Umarmung. Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Schweigend drehte ich mich um und zog sie in meine Arme. Ihr überraschtes Keuchen animierte mich dazu, den Griff etwas zu lockern, aber ich ließ sie nicht los. Ich wollte sie einfach nur halten. Nach einigen Sekunden spürte ich, wie sie ihre Arme hinter meinen Rücken verschränkte und still anfing zu weinen.

Ich wusste nicht, weshalb sie plötzlich so einen emotionalen Ausbruch hatte. Vielleicht war ihr das alles plötzlich auch zu viel.Auch perfekte Menschen konnten irgendwann nicht mehr. Und die Tatsache, dass Ron immer noch in meinem Wohnzimmer stand und noch dazu mit Daria im Schlepptau... ich wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

„Was ist passiert?", presste sie schluchzend hervor und hob den Blick, um meinen Blick einzufangen. Der Rauch hatte sich inzwischen etwas verflüchtigt, so dass das möglich war.

„Ich glaube, die Mischung von rot und pink ist weniger vorteilhaft. Sie sprengt regelrecht meine Küche und bringt dich zum Heulen", versuchte ich zu scherzen – und tatsächlich, sie lächelte.

„Es ist wegen Ron, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Und merkwürdiger Weise flüchtete sie wieder in meine Arme und vergrub ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie gerne ich die letzten Monate nicht erlebt hätte", gestand sie leise.

Wenn das möglich wäre, würden meine Augen sich wohl augenblicklich in Fragezeichen verwandeln. Wieso sollte sie die letzten Monate nicht genossen haben? Ein Freund an der Seite, der einen seit Jahren liebt? Ein Traumjob? Und dann dieser chaotische Urlaub... oaky, letzter Punkt war vielleicht doch nicht so förderlich, aber sonst?

Wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt in die Knie niederzwingen und küssen, aber jetzt, wo Ron auch noch... Moment mal! Der Codex besagt, dass ich die Mädchen nicht beanspruchen darf, die vergeben sind, aber wenn Ron so offensichtlich KEINEN Anspruch mehr auf das pure Gold in meinen Armen hegte, dann wäre der Codex sowas von egal...

Vorsichtig löste ich ihr Gesicht von meiner Brust. Mein Finger lag unter ihrem Kinn – kein Zweck, jetzt fliehen zu wollen. Ich würde sie nicht lassen.

Ihr Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und ich hätte sie am liebsten weggezaubert. Als die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinab rollten, verkrampfte sichdas Herz in meiner Brust.

„Küss sie! Jetzt! SOFORT!", schrie es in meinem Inneren und ich schaffte es endlich meine Zweifel, Ängste und Bedenken vollkommen auszulöschen.

Ihre Lippen befanden sich endlich unter meinen. Sie waren so warm, so sanft und ... so nass. Verdammte Tränen! Ich wollte nicht, dass sie weinte. Ich wollte, dass sie sofort wieder ihren sarkastischen Humor zurück gewann, dass sie wieder die starke Person war, die nie irgendetwas erschüttern konnte. Aber das war wohl zu viel verlangt.

Neben ihrem köstlichen Mund spürte ich ihre fahrigen Hände, die sich wieder an meinem Rücken befanden und zittrig mein angespanntes Rückgrat auf und ab fuhren. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich so schnell, als ob sie gerade eben einen Marathon gelaufen wäre.

Ihr eines Bein umklammerte angewinkelt eines der meinen, so, als ob sie Angst hätte, ich könnte jeden Moment diesen Kuss beenden und auf und davon stürmen. Auf was für Ideen sie kommen konnte...

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit löste ich mich von ihr und begann, ihre Tränen weg zu küssen. Wenn ich schon keinen Zauberspruch kannte, um diese zu verjagen, dann wollte ich das doch wenigstens nicht unversucht lassen.

Und endlich spürte ich, wie sie wieder lachte.

„Ron und Daria sind immer noch in deiner Wohnung", informierte sie mich dann freundlicher Weise, während ich ihre reine Haut kostete.

„Na und? Wir können sie ja einfach ignorieren. Sollen sie doch im Wohnzimmer treiben, was sie wollen. Mir egal, solange du nicht mehr in die Augen von diesem miesen, kleinen..."

„Sei nicht böse auf ihn, ja? Es ist alles okay. Ich muss dir nur dringend einiges erklären und dazu brauche ich seine Hilfe", beschwichtigte sie mich.

Ähm... hallo? Nahm sie ihn gerade in Schutz? Diesen kleinen Bastard, der sich Bruder schimpfte? Der die tollste Frau auf diesem Planeten einfach verriet? Noch dazu mit so einem Flittchen wie Daria Higgs? Geht´s noch?

„Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt? Wie kannst du so einen... Merlin, mir fehlt das passende Schimpfwort... einfach in Schutz nehmen?", brauste ich sogleich auf und bekam nur ein unglaublich herrliches Lächeln geschenkt – kombiniert mit einem kleinen Kuss.

„Bitte..."

Na gut, diesen Rehaugen kann ich einfach nicht widersprechen. Wie ein kleiner Hund – dabei bin ich gut eineinhalb Köpfe größer als sie – dackele ich ihr hinterher, zurück zum Tatort, wo wir einen Ron fanden, der noch immer genauso an der Tür stand, wie wir ihn zurück gelassen hatten, und eine Daria, die sich bequem in eines meiner Sofas geschmissen hatte, wo sie uns mit überschlagenen Beinen ein gerissenes und übertriebenes Lächeln zuspielte.

Sind hier denn alle verrückt geworden?

„Wir müssen wohl reden", stellte Ron trocken fest und erwachte endlich aus dieser peinlich dämlichen Starre. Und – erstaunlich, erstaunlich – setzte er sich mit einer ungewohnten Gelassenheit neben die kleine Schlampe und schaute uns mit besorgten Augen an.

„Bitte, setzt euch, dann sieht das nicht so gehetzt aus", bat er leise.

Pah! ER bittet MICH, dass wir uns in MEINE Sessel niederlassen, ausgerechnet in MEINER Wohnung? Hat er zuviel „Übermutschnecken" geschluckt?

Trotzdem folgte ich seiner Bitte, genau wie Hermine. In seinen Augen bemerkte ich, wie er etwas misstrauisch beobachtete, dass ich mich auf die Sessellehne setzte, wo Hermine Platz genommen hatte und auch noch überflüssiger Weise meine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter legte.

HA! Der kleine Bastard konnte sie mir jetzt nicht mehr streitig machen. Selber Schuld.

„Habt ihr euch endlich geküsst?", schoss er heraus und ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als die Kontrolle über meinen Kiefernmuskel zu verlieren. Mir fiel also wort wörtlich die Kinnlade runter.

Hatte er noch alle?

tbc?...

* * *

_Immer diese arme Küche..._

_Und noch eine kleine Bitte am Rande, alle unregistrierten Leser/Reviewer mögen BITTE eine e-mail Addresse angeben, damit ich ihnen antworten kann, ja? – So, und jetzt dürft ihr dem Reviewknöpchen eine Ration Streicheleinheiten verpassen, ja?_


	24. Blutsverrat

Dieses Kapitel ist **Corinna62** gewidmet, da sie den Wettbewerb um die Zitatfrage gewonnen hat, und ihr Preis war ein Wunsch, diese Story betreffend. Ihr habt ihr also zu verdanken, einen kleinen Einblick in Hermines Chaoswelt zu bekommen.

Gebetat hat wieder Miss-Beste-Betakommischreiberin-**DanaTheMagicBunny**! Herzlichen Dank an dich, du, meine Sonne, mein Lichtblick im Tunnel, meine Lach-anlauf-Stelle... ohne dich, würden diese Kapitel niemals den Weg in die Hände meiner Leser finden... °knutsch°

Und jetzt viel Spaß... endlich mal wieder ein „etwas" längeres Kapitel.

* * *

24. Blutsverrat 

Genau diese Worte schmetterte ich ihm auch gleich entgegen – nagut, meine Wortwahl war... ähm... etwas gewählter.

„Du hast nen totalen Sprung in der Schüssel, oder? Kreuzt hier auf, auch noch mit Miss Ich-bin-Freiwild-vögelt-mich Daria Higgs, hast offenlichtlich deine Freundin betrogen, die du vor einiger Zeit noch in Erwägung gezogen hast zu heiraten, schuldest uns eigentlich eine gehörige Portion Erklärungen und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als zu fragen, ob wir uns geküsst haben? Hat jemand mal die Nummer für die geschlossene Anstalt?"

„George bitte, werde nicht so ausfallend", mahnte Hermine mich und tätschelte mir dabei das Knie.

„Heiraten?", stammelte Ron vor sich hin, aber ich nahm das gar nicht richtig war.

Es waren tatsächlich alle verrückt geworden. Also beschloss ich missmutig erst mal nichts mehr zu sagen. Stattdessen verschänkte ich die Arme vor meine Brust, bedachte alle Anwesenden außer Hermine in diesem Raum mit einen äußerst tödlichen Avada-Kedavra-Blick und lauschte den kommenden Worten.

„Ja, wir haben uns geküsst und das Thema ist jetzt endlich beendet", antwortete sie jetzt auf Rons Frage; dabei sah sie aber weder beschämt oder schuldig, sondern sehr erleichtert aus.

„Die Nachricht höre ich wirklich gerne. Aber er hatte dich erst geküsst, als ihr uns gesehen habt, oder?", fragte er weiter – und sofort brannte mir die nächste Frage auf der Zunge, die ich aber geschickt löschte. Doch mal ehrlich, ist es nicht egal, WANN wir uns geküsst haben?

„Ja, eben gerade. Du kannst Fred also gerne liebe Grüße senden, verbunden mit einem gehörigen Arschtritt...", ich unterbracht sie unwirsch, als Freds Name fiel.

„Was hat mein Zwilling damit zu tun?"

„Nun ja... wegen ihm bin ich überhaupt in dieser äußerst blöden Situation gelandet. Und deshalb mussten wir reden, es wäre unfair, dich nicht davon zu unterrichten...

* * *

_Hermines schlimmste Erinnerung... (A/N: Oder so ähnlich)_

_Was für ein beschissener Tag. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich meine Ausbildung schon vor Jahren abgeschlossen hatte, nein, ich werde immer noch behandelt, als wäre ich die kleine, unwissende Ms. Granger, die soeben die Schule beendet hatte. Verdammt! Ich hatte bestimmt mehr Lektüre zu unserer Abteilung gelesen, als alle meine Kollegen zusammen. Mr. Peterson ist der schlimmste. Er fühlt sich tatsächlich dazu verpflichtet mir jedes Mal erklären zu müssen, wie und wann ich abbiegen musste, wenn ich seine Post PERSÖNLICH sonst wem zu übermitteln hatte. Bin ich eine Eule, oder was?_

_Außerdem kannte ich das Ministeriumsgebäude inzwischen in- und auswendig. Und das sollte was heißen, wenn man mal bedenkt, dass dieses Gebäude über sieben Stockwerke, mehr als 50 Abbteilungen und eine hohe Anzahl an Büros hatte. Ich konnte trotzdem jedem runterbeten, wer in welcher Abteilung saß, wo sich wessen Aufenthaltsort befand und wie viele Memos zur Zeit in gewissen Gängen sein konnten._

_Verflucht sei mein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Ich schwöre, ich hatte nur EINMAL die Unterlagen zu den Hintergrundinformationen des Ministeriums gelesen, und prompt schwirrten die unwichtigsten Informationen in meinem Kopf herum. Wichtige Dinge dagegen, wie die Backzeit meiner geliebten Vanillekipferle, wollten nicht in meinem Gedächtnis bleiben. _

_Wie verrückt ist die Welt?_

_George würde jetzt sagen: „Sag ich doch, deine ganze Lernerei hat dich kein Stück weiter gebracht. Man muss den Leuten Streiche spielen, damit sie dich fürchten und respektieren."_

_Schön wäre es. Und selbst wenn, wie sollte ich, unkreativ hoch zehn, wenn es um intelligente Witze und Störungen geht, einen sinnvollen Streich spielen? Bei mir würde dann rauskommen, dass ich Zucker mit Salz vertauschte oder den Kalt-Wasserhahn mit einem Vulcanofluch belegte._

_Nicht sehr geistreich. Um mich aus meiner konservativ korreten und spießigen Maske zu locken, brauchte ich einfach George Weasley an meiner Seite. Wenn er dabei war, war das Leben plötzlich so gelassen und sorgenlos. Aber ich konnte von dem guten Mann ja schlecht verlangen, mich Tag ein, Tag aus zu begleiten, nur damit ich humorvolle Gedankenergüsse hatte, oder?_

_Ich wünschte mir jetzt trotzdem George herbei! Er würde mich aufmutern können, sodass ich wieder lachen musste, bis mir jede einzelne Rippe wehtat. Ich hatte wohl nur ihm zu verdanken, das mein Bauch noch so flach war. Wenn er nicht wäre... seine humorvollen, geistreichen Kommentare waren die Fitnessübungen für meinen Bauch, zu denen ich nie kam, weil keine Zeit da war._

_Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, bei meinem beschissenen Tag. Total frustriert schlug ich also die Tür zum „Tropfenden Kessel" hinter mir zu, so dass einige Gäste empört aufschauten. Sollten sie doch!_

_Wütend schnappte ich mir einen Hocker vorm Tresen und bestllte etwas friedlicher einen Doppelten irgendetwas, es war mir egal._

_Tom der Wirt versprach mir darauf hin, dass er das ideale Getränk für mich hätte, was ich nur zu gerne vernahm. Vielleicht würde ich dann endlich von dem Trip runter kommen, auf dem ich mich gerade befand. Weshalb war ich doch gleich so sauer? Nein, es lag nicht an der Tatsache, dass ich in meienr Abteilung noch immer wie ein Küken behandelt wurde._

_Es lag im Prinzip nur daran, dass mir Roger Davies MEINEN Job vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte, obwohl ich den Anspruch darauf schon Monate zuvor klar gestellt hatte. Aber mein Chef gehört zu der schusseligen Sorte, so dass er es verpennt hatte. Dafür konnte ich ihm nicht mal böse sein, aber Roger... _

_Uund dieser aufgeblasene, gehirnamputierte Möchtegern Hengst, hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als mich nur anzüglich anzulächeln und mir wortwörtlich zuzuhauchen: „Süße, trink einen Becher Baldriantee, beruhige dich und dann sprechen wir über das Date, das du mir schuldest, seit du hier aufgetaucht bist. Was hälst du vom „_Cheapdog_?" _

_Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich ihm NIE ein Date versprochen hatte, blieb immer noch die Tatsache, dass das „Cheapdog" ein puffähnliches Restaurant war, das gleich schon kleine Zimmer anbot. Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, dass dieser Roger einfach nur ein aufgeblasener Möchtegern... ach, lassen wir das._

_Tom stellte mir ein kleines Glas mit einer dunkelgrünen, klaren Flüssigkeit vor die Nase. Das Getränk, was immer es auch war, roch stark nach der Küche meiner Kräuter sammelnden Tante Heather._

„_Na, na, Hermine, verwandeln wir uns jetzt etwa in eine Trinkerin? Was ist dir bitte passiert, dass du schon zu „Kräuterschwefel" greifst? Das ist so ziemlich..."_

„_... das stärkste alkoholische Getränk, das es gibt. Danke, das weiß ich, Ginny."_

_Oh. Mein. Gott. Wollte ich das wirklich trinken? Ich hatte eine Menge darüber gelesen – natürlich, was sonst? – und die Textstellen endeten alle damit, dass irgendwelche dumme Sachen passiert waren. Es war zwar nicht so, dass ich so gar nichts vertrug. Meine Eltern hatten mir schon mit 14 erlaubt, ab und zu ein Glas Wein zu trinken, wenn wir gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. Und später wurde aus einem Glas auch mal zwei oder drei... oder auch eine Falsche, die ich mit meinem Dad teilte. Somit hatten sie mich behutsam mit dem Phänomen Alkohol vertraut gemacht. Ich war nicht so notgeil darauf, wie so manch anderer in meinem Alter, aber ich konnte trotzdem auch mal jemanden unter den Tisch trinken. So wie Fred Weasley vor ca. einem Monat, als er mich herausgefordert hatte._

_Hey, auch ich habe meinen Stolz! Und wenn mich jemand als spießige, kleine, gesetzliebende Spaßverderberin betitelte, musste ich reagieren. Es endete damit, dass ich Fred bei Angelina abliefern musste, was sie so erfreute, dass sie ihn liebendwürdig damit begrüßte, dass er die Nacht im Flur verbringen durfte._

„_Ach, Hermy, du musst doch nicht gleich zur Flasche greifen, wenn dein sexueller Frust wieder hoch kommt", setzte Fred auch gleich hinten dran._

„_Was machst du denn hier?", maulte ich, als ich ihn und Ron registrierte. Ich hasste den so oft benutzten Cosenamen „Hermy"... wieso konnte ich nicht Ann heißen, daran konnte man nicht so sehr herumexperimentieren._

„_Sorry Hermine, die beiden Chaoten haben mich abgefangen und gezwungen mitzunehmen. Angelina hat wohl mal wieder ihre nette Woche und Ron wollte mal wieder raus", entschuldigte sich Ginny lachend, als sie meinen missmutigen Blick bemerkte._

„_Schon okay", sagte ich, kurz bevor ich den Inhalt des Glases hinunterstürzte. Ein ekelerregender Schüttelfrost durchfuhr mich und ich war kurz davor, das Zeug wieder hoch zu würgen. Ekelhaft! Und es würde garantiert das erste und letzte Mal sein, dass ich SOWAS trinke._

_Aber es ging mir plötzlich etwas besser. Vergessen war das Schwein Davies, zumindest ein wenig. Gut, seine Aktion regte mich immer noch auf, aber die Wut wurde etwas vernebelt, wahrscheinlich von dem Ekelgefühl, das mich immer noch durchfuhr._

„_Es kommt mir sowieso gerade gelegen, dass ihr beide auch da seid, so kann ich meine Rachegelüste, was die Männerwelt angeht, an euch auslassen", fügte ich hinzu, als mich Ginny immer noch etwas skeptisch fixierte. Jetzt lachte sie aus vollem Halse und Fred hob eine Augenbraue an._

„_Tatsache? Wusste ich es doch, du bist sexuell total frustriert", wiederholte er sich schon wieder. Gingen ihm etwa die Ideen aus?_

„_Willst du etwa herhalten, das zu ändern?", schoss ich spitz zurück. Am liebsten würde ich ihm ja den sommersprossigen Hals umdrehen, aber dann müsste ich wohl gleich das Grab neben ihn buchen – Angelina wäre mit der Nachricht wohl weniger erfreut._

„_Ist das ein Angebot?", fragte er aber dennoch weiter und bemerkte wohl im gleichen Augenblick, wie gravierend sein Fehler war._

„_Ist das eine Zusage?", schnurrte ich, nachdem ich aufgestanden war, in sein Ohr und ich spürte geradezu seine Gänsehaut._

„_Kommt, lasst uns dort hinten Platz nehmen", lenkte ich dann aber doch ab. Denn auch ich begab mich geradewegs auf tierisch dünnes Glatteis. Wer weiß, auf was für Antwortideen er jetzt kam?_

_Ginny, immer noch heftigst am Lachen, musste von Ron gestützt werden, damit sie nicht auf dem Boden landete. Ihr Beine waren wohl nicht mehr standhaft genug, um ihren bebenden Körper zu halten._

_Fred blieb noch einmal zurück, um uns eine Runde Butterbier zu bestellen. Als er dann drei Minuten später zu uns stieß, kommentierte er seine Beladung nur mit einem: „Die nächste Runde geht auf jemanden von euch, ich bin jetzt bis auf drei Knuts ziemlich pleite." _

_Ron, der immer noch beruhigend seine Schwester tätschelte, die immer wieder in neue Lachsalven ausbrach, nahm einen großzügigen Schluch von seinem Glas und wandte sich dann an mich: „Was ist denn jetzt wirklich passiert, dass du so von der Rolle bist?"_

„_Ach, der Idiot Davies hat mich um meinen Job gebracht, das ist alles."_

„_WAS? Du bist arbeitslos?", verschluckte sich Ginny an ihrem Bier und hörte endlich auf zu lachen._

„_Was? Nein – Quatsch, aber er hat sich meinen Auftrag gekrallt, obwohl schon seit Wochen feststand, dass ICH den bearbeiten darf. Und als er dann auch noch mit dem dümmsten Anmachspruch kam, den ich je gehört habe, sind bei mir einfach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Ohne einen kleinen Drink hätte ich euch jetzt bestimmt alle angekeift", entschuldigte ich mein für mich ungewöhnliches Verhalten nonchalant und grinste in die Runde._

„_Wieso hast du die Anmache denn nicht angenommen? Dann könnstest du jetzt wenigstens etwas gegen deine Frustrat...", weiter kam Fred nicht, weil ich ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verpasste, der ihn wohl daran hinderte, weiter seine Gedanken unter die Leute zu bringen._

„_Okay, dann halt nicht. Aber ich hätte an deiner Stelle nicht nein gesagt", wehrte er mein Tun ab und rieb sich dann mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht über die Haare. _

„_Ach halt doch die Klappe!"_

_Jetzt war es an Ron loszugrinsen, was sich schnell in ein beängstigendes Gackern verwandelte. Ich konnte ja verstehen, das er seine Freude daran hatte, wenn ich seine Brüder malträtierte, die ihn jahrelang gefoppt hatten, aber gleich so ein euphorischer Ausbruch? Mir fiel keine andere Möglcihkeit ein ihn zu stoppen, als ihm ebenfalls einen Klaps zu verpassen._

_Und als dann Fred und Ginny wieder anfingen loszukichern, platze mir der Kragen._

„_Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, warum ihr so gut gelaunt seid?", meckerte ich ungehalten und verteiltete großzügig giftige Blicke._

„_Herm, wir haben WOCHENENDE! Da darf man gut gelaunt sein. Zwei Tage, die sich Samstag und Sonntag schimpfen, versprechen in den meisten Fällen freie Zeit! Nur weil du einen miesen Tag hattest, heißt es ja nicht, dass alle gleich genauso empfinden müssen wie du", belehrte mich Ron großzügiger Weise._

_Ach so, wir haben Wochenende._

_Und dann schlich sie auch ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht. Der ganze Stress hat mich doch glatt vergessen lassen, dass wir Wochenende hatten. Freie Zeit. Langes Schlafen. Keine unbequeme Kleidung. Lieblingsjogginghosenzeit!_

„_Hermine, du wirst mir unheimlich", gaben Fred und Ron **synchron** zu, während Ginny mit einem Zug ihr Glas leerte._

„_Ach, egal. Was machen wir heute noch so? Ist irgendetwas geplant?", lenkte ich geschickt ab, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, dass ich mich damit mal wieder auf das wohlbekannte dünne Glatteis begab._

„_Ach... ich wüsste da was", schaltete sich Ginny übermütig ein und setzte schon wieder dieses verschlagene, gerissene Grinsen auf. Kann man das vielleicht irgendwie wegwischen?_

„_Mich würde zu sehr interessieren, was du schon wieder mit George am letzten Wochenende zu tun hattest!", erklärte sie auch gleich ihre sogenannte Idee. Verdammte, neugierige Fragetante. Ich hätte mich vielleicht noch gerade dazu durchringen können zu berichten, wenn wir zu zweit gewesen wären, aber in Rons und Freds Gesellschaft? No way!_

_Es war ja nicht so, dass wir eine heimliche Affäre hatten oder so, schön wär´s, aber es stellte sich bis zum heutigen Tage immer als ganz unpassend heraus, Brüder über Brüder zu informieren. Jungs deuteten immer die falschen Dinge in diverse Textteile und nachher heißt es noch, wir wären verlobt und würden nächste Woche heiraten – wie gesagt, schön wäre es._

„_Ach, deshalb hattest du letztes Wochenende keine Zeit, mir und Angelina Gesellschaft zu leisten, du hattest Pläne mit meinem werten Bruder."_

„_Hättest du ihn auch eingeladen, hätte ich sehr wohl Zeit gehabt, aber seine Einladung kam zwei Stunden früher und ich sage sehr selten Verabredungen ab. Außerdem hätte er sonst den Samstag ganz alleine verbracht. Beschwer dich also nicht", fing ich mich zu verteidigen an, aber natürlich funtionierte das nicht so wirklich._

„_Du hättest ihn ja einfach mitnehmen können. Ich hatte ihn sehr wohl gefragt, aber er meinte, er hätte schon den Tag verplant. Nun, jetzt weiß ich ja, WAS er geplant hatte", grinste Fred verschmitzt und ich saß in der Falle. Jetzt würde ich der Befragung nicht mehr entkommen können. Weshalb muss Ginny auch solche Fragen im Beisein ihrer Brüder stellen?_

„_Na, dann ist das halt etwas schief gelaufen. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht dran gestorben", spielte ich ihm mein außerordentliches Mitleid vor._

„_Warum unternimmst du in letzter Zeit eigentlich mehr mit den beiden Chaoten als mit Harry und mir?", mischte sich Ron entrüstet ein. Er schien ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. _

„_Könnte daran liegen, dass ihr andauernd das Wochenende durchschlaft, weil die Aurorenwoche so anstrengend war", half Ginny hilfsbereit, wie sie war – haha –, aus. _

„_Und nenn uns nicht Chaoten! Wir haben immerhin was aus unserem Leben gemacht", warf Fred jetzt auch noch dazwischen und ich bereitete mich mental schon mal auf einen langen Abend vor. Es konnte aber auch nur mir gelingen, mich in den ausweglosesten Situationen wiederzufinden._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

„_Na Hermine, Lust auf eine kleine Wette?", fragte mich Fred dann irgendwann. Wir hatten bereits die sechste Runde Butterbier hinter uns und auch wenn dieses Getränk eigentlich einen ziemlich geringen Prozentgehalt an Alkohol hatte, so spürte ich langsam, wie ich etwas angeheiterter war, asl noch vor den sechs Runden._

_Aber wetten?_

„_Fred, ich..."_

„_Ach komm schon. Du bist die einzige Person auf diesem Erdball, mit der das Wetten noch Spaß macht. Sogar mit George ist es nicht mehr so spaßig._

_Ich gab es ja ungern zu, aber etwas geschmeichelt fühlte ich mich schon. Das einzige Problem war, dass der gute Mann jetzt unsere Wochenendgestalltung recht detailliert kannte, da er und Ron übereifrig so lange genervt hatten, bis ich selbstständig berichtete hatte._

_Jetzt wussten sie, dass wir einen ganzen Topf Milchreis gekocht hatten, der eigentlich für drei Familien gereicht hätte, und diesen tatsächlich vollständig geleert hatten. Jetzt wussten sie, dass uns danach so schlecht war, dass wir erstmal faul auf Georges Sofa gelegen hatten (ja, sie wussten auch, dass wir mehr ineinander verknotet waren, als das wir lagen, aber was kann ich dafür, dass das Sofa für zwei Personen liegend zu klein war?) und total schief zu den Rolling Stones mitgesungen hatten._

_Was sie noch alles wussten, will ich hier jetzt lieber nicht weiter ausführen, DAS war schon peinlich genug._

„_Oh ja bitte, Hermine, ich liebe die Wetten zwischen dir und Fred. Das erheitert immer die ganze Familie", stimmte auch Ginny enthusiastisch zu. Na herzlichen Dank, liebe Freundin!_

„_Was schwebt dir denn überhaupt vor?", lenkte ich vorsichtig ein, was Ron wiederum fast vom Stuhl haute._

„_Du willst wirklich mit ihm wetten? Bist du denn total übergeschnappt?", regte sich Bruder Nummer zwei auf und schüttelte dabei verzweifelt den Kopf._

„_Du bist total wahnsinnig! Wenn du mit dem wettest, dann kannst du auch gleich aufgeben", zeterte er weiter und verschüttete bei seinem emotionalen Ausbrch fast sein noch halb gefülltes Glas._

„_Ron – ich muss zu meiner schande gestehen, dass ich schon so manche Wette mit deinem geehrten Bruder hinter mich gebracht habe und ich sage dir, oft genug musste er einstecken", beschwichtigte ich ihn unwirsch. Ich wollte jetzt hören, was Fred vorzuschlagen hatte._

_Ja, ich gebe es ja zu, ich bin vielleicht doch etwas wahnsinnig. _

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass du es jemals schaffen könntest, George endlich dazu zu bekommen, dir zu gestehen, wie viel du ihm wirklich bedeutest", haute er auch ohne weitere Umschweife raus und ich verschluckte mich auch prompt. Sogar ganz ohne Butterbier, bin ich nicht talentiert?_

„_Was sollte George schon für mich empfinden?", stotterte ich verwirrt und suchte per Blickkontakt Hilfe bei Ginny, die mich aber gar nicht mehr wahrnahm._

„_Na was wohl? Ist es dir wirklich noch nicht aufgefallen? Mein wohl geformter Zwilling würde dich wohl auf Händen tragen, wenn Ron nicht schon seit Jahren hinter dir her wäre, wo wir auch gleich bei den Bedingungen wären. Du musst, wenn du die Wette eingehst, der Welt vorgaukeln, dass ihr, also Ron und du, einPaar seid!", brachte Fred uns seinen kranken Plan noch näher und mir wurde schlecht._

_Zu viele Informationen auf einmal – definitiv! George liebt mich? Ron will was von mir, und das seit Jahren? ... Fred ist noch verrückter, als ich geglaubt hatte._

„_Du bist echt unmöglich! Wenn Ron wirklich was von mir wollte, dann kann ich doch nicht... weißt du eigentlich, wie unendlich unfair das wäre?" Hilfesuchend schaute ich zu Ron, der nur zurück starrte. Und dann plötzlich anfing, wie ein mieser kleiner Verräter zu grinsen. Und wie er grinste!_

„_Fred hat Recht, ich war eine viel zu lange Zeit tatsächlich sehr an dir interessiert, aber es hat sich im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre verloren. Nicht, dass du nicht die beste Partie für einen Mann wärst, aber man gewöhnt sich an alles." _

„_Egal – DAS werde ich bestimmt nicht machen", wehrte ich verzweifelt diese irrsinnige Idee ab, aber falsch gedacht!_

„_Hattest du nicht eben noch gesagt, dass du ihm schon so manches Mal gezeigt hattest, wo der Hase lang läuft? Komm schon Hermine, sei mutig", fiel mir dann Ron auch noch endgültig in den Rücken._

_Aber dummerwiese war auch mein verdammtes Ehrgefühl und der noch verdammtere Stolz entfacht, so dass ich ohne weiter zu überlegen, in Freds schon länger ausgestreckte Hand einschlug._

_Scheiße._

„_Okay, die Wette gilt. Wenn du es schaffst, George innerhalb dieses Jahres dazu zu bringen, dir seine unendliche Liebe..." _

„_... halt! Stecken wir das mal nicht so hoch. Ich finde, es reicht, wenn er mich aus seinem eigenen Willen küsst. Wir müssen ja nicht gleich zu schwerwiegenden Geständnissen kommen, oder?", warf ich hastig ein. Die Bedingung mit dem Geständnis würde ich ja eh nie schaffen. Wir sollten es vielleicht doch etwas realistischer für mich gestalten._

„_Na gut, das dürfte auch reichen. Also, bis der dich aus freien Stücken von SICH aus küsst. Du drafst weder anfangen, noch sonstige erste Schritte unternehmen, sonst hast du verloren, okay?", lenkte Fred ein, aber sein wahnsinniges Glitzern verlosch aus seinen Augen nicht._

„_Okay, aber welchen Reiz hat diese Wette, ohne Einsatz?", mischte sich Ginny begeistert ein und ich würde sie nach diesem Treffen dafür kräftig erwürgen._

„_Wenn du es schaffst, dann werde ich meinem Tunichtgutleben ein Ende bereiten und einen Neustart als langweiliger Durchschnittszauberer beginnen. Aber wenn ICH gewinne, dann musst du eine Woche lang in grellbunten Umhängen bei der Arbeit erscheinen", erklärte der Bösewicht dann und mir wurde die Ernsthaftigkeit plötzlich unheimlich klar._

_Wenn ich versage, dann werde ich meinen Job höchstwahrscheinlich verlieren, und wenn ich siege, dann wird mich Angelian killen._

_Wirklich sehr tolle Aussichten..._

„_Alles klar! Ich gehe jetzt dann mal nach Hause..."... und erschieße mich da gleich mit der antiken Pistole aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, die ich von meinem Grandpa geerbt bekommen hatte._

_Ohne weitere Blicke und Worte verließ ich das Zaubererpub und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Und auf halber Strecke fiel mir plötzlich etwas ganz Furchtbares ein. Ich konnte mich also wirklich schon GLEICH einsargen lassen, weil Fred die Wetter hunderprozentig gewinnen wird... dieser Scheiß-Brudercodex!

* * *

_

Missmutig endete Hermine ihre Erklärung (A/N: Die ganzen Gefühle hatte sie in ihren Monolog natürlich NICHT mit eingebaut...) und ich merkte, wie meine Hand von ihrer Schulter rutschte.

Auf wen sollte ich jetzt eigentlich am meisten wütend sein?

Auf Ginny, die dummerweise das Thema „Hermines Wochenende bei George" angeschnitten hatte? Nein, das ist nicht der Hauptgrund der Geschehnisse gewesen.

Auf Ron, der erstens Fred zur Hand gegangen war, zweitens seit gut zwei Jahren gar nichts von Hermine mehr wollte und drittens Mitbeteiligter war? Nein, auch nicht...

Auf Fred? Der miese A..., der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als Wetten abzuschließen? Ja, definitiv JA! Gut, ich werde jetzt und ab sofort nie wieder ein Wort mit Fred Weasley wechseln. Was fällt dem ZWILLING eigentlich ein, mir das an zu tun? Hat der jetzt gar keinen Verstand mehr? Hat ihn der Ehehafen zu einem gemeingefährlichen Psychopathen gemacht oder liegt es einfach daran, dass sein Humor viel zu schwarz ist?

„Hat jemand Lust auf Schach?"

Irritiert drehte ich mich zu Daria, von der diese völlig unpassenden Worte kamen und dann merkte ich, wie eine ungeheure Macht all meine Gefühle aus mir raus katapultierte.

tbc

* * *

°Seufz° Jetzt ist es doch tatsächlich endlich raus... nach, lasst mich kurz nachschauen... 24 Kapiteln. Was für eine Leistung... Und ihr wisst, was das bedeutet? Ja, nur noch zwei Kapitel... °noch mal seufz° - bekomme ich schon mal ein vorvorletztes Review? (okay, WENN der Epilog auch noch kommt, dann ist es eben ein vorvorletztes review °zwinker°) Oder ein erstes von den zahlreichen Schwarzlesern? Ja, ihr dürft den armen lila Knopf auch mal streicheln... nein, nicht drängeln... ja, eine Reihe, das macht ihr prima!


	25. Wird doch noch alles gut?

_Nun, es hat euch alle ja ziemlich derbs beschäftigt, ob Hermine sich nur von George hat küssen lassen, weil sie eben in dieser Wette steckte...etc. oder weil sie ihn liebt – wie dem jetzt genau ist, wir in den nächsten drei Kapiteln vollends aufgelöst! – aber ganz ehrlich Leute: habt ihr den Flashback von Hermine wirklich, richtig gelesen? Wenn ja, dann dürftet ihr echt keinen Zweifel haben, ob sie ihn ausnutzt oder dass alles durchsteht, weil sie ihn sehr mag! °zwinker°_

_Und nun Schluss mit dem Gelaber! °knutschis verteil an Leser/Reviewer° - °knuddels verteil an liebste Beta° UND °Schläge verteil an Schwarzleser!° :P – Enjoy to read!

* * *

_

**Wird doch noch alles gut?**

„KANNST DU VIELLEICHT EINMAL IN DEINEM LEBEN DIE KLAPPE HALTEN? UND WAS MACHST DU HIER ÜBERHAUPT? VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH AUS MEINER WOHNUNG! MUSS DU DICH DURCH MEINE GANZE FAMILIE VÖG...", weiter kam ich nicht, weil Hermine von ihrem (naja, eigentlich ist es ja meiner) Sessel aufgesprungen war, mich bei den Schultern packte und dadurch zwang, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Bitte George. Das macht das Ganze auch nicht leichter. Es tut mir so leid, dass die ganze Geschichte so aus den Rudern gelaufen ist, aber bitte, schrei sie nicht an."

„Hermine! Auch wenn du und Ron... ihr nie... niemals zusammen ward, ist das noch lange keine Rechtfertigung, wenn er ausgerechnet mit IHR DA in meiner Wohnung aufkreuzt und...", seufzend ließ ich meine angespannten Schulter fallen und schloss sie einfach nur ganz fest in meine Arme.

Warum hatte ausgerechnet ich so ein verdammt mieses Leben verdient?

Über Hermines Schulter konnte ich direkt in Darias Gesicht sehen und mit einem Hauch von Zufriedenheit realisierte ich, dass sie ziemlich geschockt aussah. So einen Ausbruch hatte sie wohl von einem gestanden Gryffindor nicht erwartet.

„Sorry", murmelte ich dann aber doch und ließ mich zurück auf die Sessellehne fallen. Hermine nahm neben mir wieder Platz und verschränkte ihre Finger mit meinen. Es war keine großartige Berührung, aber sie beruhigte mich um einiges.

„Okay, noch mal von vorne. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass ihr beide ausgerechnet hier aufkreuzt?", fragte ich meine Gegenüber geradeheraus und ich könnte schwören, dass Ron am liebsten in einen sich auftuenden Spalt verschwunden wäre.

„Ich dachte einfach, ihr wäret nicht da. Und da ich deinen Schlüssel hatte (ach, das sollte ich vielleicht anmerken: in unserer Familie hatte jeder den Schlüssel zu den Wohnungen seiner Familienangehörigen), waren wir halt hierher gekommen."

„Und was hatte dich daran gehindert, in DEINE Wohnung zu gehen? Ist dort zufällig die Küche explodiert, oder was hat euch aufgehalten?" Sogar in solchen Momenten konnte ich gelegentlich den Witzbold raushängen lassen. Aber niemand merkte die versteckte Botschaft... meine arme Küche.

„Ich bin nicht unbedingt geil darauf, eine Frau in ihrem Bett zu betrügen. Ich konnte ja schlecht ahnen, dass Hermine gar nicht mit Ron zusammen ist", erklärte Daria hastig und wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr so unsympathsich. Sie mochte eine elende Schlampe sein, aber sie hatte immerhin Stil.

Oh Gott, hatte ich das gerade gedacht?

„Spielt es tatsächlich eine Rolle, in wessen Bett du diese Frau betrügst?", fragte ich erstaunt nach und erhielt eine denkbar merkwürdige Antwort darauf.

„Ja. Im anderen Fall rebelliert mein Gewissen."

„Und warum daran gerade meine Wohnung?"

„Naja, hier war voraussichtlich keiner. Warum nicht die Chance beim Schopfe packen, wenn sie sich bot?"

„Du bist sowas von krank, Daria", schlussfolgerte ich und bekam eine Antwort in Form eines diabolischen Lächelns.

„Kann gut sein."

„Trotzdem. Ein Hotel wäre nicht zufällig eine Alternative gewesen, oder? Es musste natürlich das Bett des Bruders sein, mit dem...", ich endete lieber nicht, weil ich plötzlich merkte, wie sich Hermines Hand in meiner verkrampfte. Und zu allem Übel beugte sie sich zu mir rüber und flüsterte mir beherrscht ins Ohr: „Ach ja mein Lieber, darüber sollten wir vielleicht auch noch mal reden."

Seufzend nickte ich und plante zur gleichen Zeit schon eine größtmögliche Folter für meinen Zwillingsbruder, dem ich indirekt all diese Laster zu verdanken hatte. Merlin, ich war wirklich wütend auf ihn!

„Ja, und ich denke, ihr beide solltet euch vielleicht doch noch eine andere Bleibe suchen, denn ich denke, dass wir einige Zeit brauchen, um uns ALLEINE etwas zu unterhalten", erklärte Hermine dann feierlich. Sie erhob sich etwas versteift, zog Ron und auch Daria mit jeweils einer Hand hoch und bugsierte sie zur Haustür.

„Danke Ron", flüsterte sie ihm noch leise ins Ohr und verpasste ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dies alles beobachtete ich mit einer rasenden Eifersucht, die mir einen gewaltigen Stich im Herzen bereitete.

Als die beiden Störenfriede endlich meine Wohnung verlassen hatten, ließ sich Hermine fix und fertig in das jetzt verlassene Sofa fallen und legte sich der Länge nach hin.

„Erinnere mich daran, deinem Bruder Veritaserum unter zu jubeln, damit er auf der nächsten Familienfeier uns allen seine innersten Geheimnisse anvertraut", bat sie mich flüsternd und schloss dann die Augen.

Ein Moment dachte ich, sie wäre auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, aber kurze Zeit später, schlug sie ihre Augen wieder auf und fixierte mich.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir bitte die Geschichte mit Daria. Ich will dir nicht böse sein, auch wenn mich diese Geschichte etwas grämt. Ich glaube, die letzten Wochen waren wir alle nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig."

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Nach dem einen Abend, wo wir tanzen waren, sind wir irgendwie hier gelandet. Und dann hatten wir uns wohl eine Flasche Wein zu viel gegönnt. Meine Sicherungen waren einfach durchgebrannt. Ich war frustriert. Vielleicht auch etwas rachsüchtig – keine Ahnung, aber ich schwöre dir, dass das absolut nichts zu bedeuten hatte."

„Hey – sie erhob sich wieder von ihrer Liegeposition und kam auf mich zu, um sich rittlings auf meinem Schoß nieder zu lassen – vergessen wir das einfach, okay?"

Ich nickte nur und schlang dann meine Arme um sie, damit ich sie fest an mich ziehen konnte. Daraufhin legte sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und kuschelte sich an mich.

„Und was war damals mit dir und Ron im Fuchsbau?"

Ich hasste mich jetzt schon dafür, dass ich diese Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte, und eigentlich wollte ich das auch gar nicht wissen – wirklich nicht – aber dennoch, es musste endlich alles gesagt werden.

„Nichts."

„Bitte?"

„Da war nichts. Ich weiß, es hört sich herrlich bescheuert an, aber das war wirklich nichts. Aus einer Laune raus, hatte Ron vorgeschlagen, soetwas zu inszenieren, um dich etwas anzutreiben. Für den Moment dachte ich tatsächlich, dass dich das eventuell bewegen oder zumindest den erloschenen Kampfgeist neu entfachen könnte. Was für ein Blödsinn, es hat dich noch mehr verschreckt, aber ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich wahrscheinlich sogar ausprobiert hätte, deinen Dad zu verführen, wenn es nur minder einen Sinn ergeben hätte."

Ihr letzter Kommentar brachte mich etwas zum Grinsen. So, sie hätte also meinen Dad verführt...

„Hättest du wirklich?"

„Was?"

„Na die Sache mit meinem Dad..."

„Naja... das soll jetzt nichts heißen... aber wenn es mich dir näher gebracht hätte, vielleicht...", stotterte sie etwas unbeholfen vor sich hin. Um ihre knallroten Wangen zu verbergen, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht immer weiter in mein T-Shirt.

„Oh Merlin, bitte mach, dass er mich damit niemals aufziehen wird", murmelte sie leise ein kleines Gebet, was mich immer mehr zum Schmunzeln brachte. Diese Frau war einfach der Traum, und endlich konnte ich sie in meine Arme schließen, ohne dass ich von schlechten Gewissensbissen geplagt wurde.

„Ich wüsste da was, um es wieder gut zu machen", prophezeite ich mit geheimnisvoller Stimme und – tatsächlich – sie blickte verwundert auf. Verstört musste ich allerdings feststellen, dass ihre Augen etwas gerötet waren – und mein T-Shirt wies einen nassen Fleck auf.

„Hast du geweint?"

„Nicht der Rede wert, manchmal bin ich halt auch eine gefühlsduselige Frau. Mach dir da jetzt bloß keine Gedanken, mir gehts gut, und jetzt rück raus mit der Sprache, was wüsstest du?"

„Naja... du könntest mir helfen das Chaos in der Küche zu beseitigen..."

„George?"

„Ja?"

„Du bist unmöglich!"

Jetzt musste ich wirklich lachen. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, die Betonung, ihr umwerfendes Lächeln... einfach alles. Wer weiß, was sie jetzt von mir erwartet hätte, aber ich bitte sie... meine Küche kann ich doch nicht in dem Zustand lassen, oder?

„Bist du wirklich gerade so sehr Gentleman, oder hast du einfach Lust, mich zu ärgern?", erkundigte sie sich neugieirgig und brachte MICH jetzt wirklich in Verlegenheit. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich wirklich die Küche aufräumen wollte, mir schwebte da gerade was wesentlich spannenderes vor, aber wie hieß es so schön? Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen?

„Soll das ein Angebot sein?"

„Nein, das war nur eine Frage. Natürlich werde ich überaus gerne dieses romantsiche „Date" mit dir genießen und die verdammte Küche ein zweites Mal auf Fordermann bringen, aber ich hatte von dir wirklich was anderes erwartet."

„Sorry, aber mir sagte mal ein sehr weiser Mann (na, ich weiß nicht, ob man Lee als weise bezeichnen sollte, aber von ihm kam nun mal die Weisheit), dass wir Herren den ersten Schritt beim ersten Kuss machen müssen, aber in allen anderen Dingen, sollte ein Mann immer auf Andeutungen der Frau warten."

„Na, wenn das so ist, dann lass uns mal die Küche aufräumen." Enthusiastisch sprang sie von meinem Schoss und begab sich sogleich in die Küche. Ich folgte ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Endlich blitzt die Küche wieder!", seufzte sie, als wir schließlich auch den letzten Fleck erfolgreich beseitigt hatten. Diese explosive Mischung aus rot und pink – keine Ahnung, was das mal für Tränke waren – hatte sehr hartnäckige, eingebrannte Flecken hinterlassen. Nächstes mal würde ich mich nicht von der Tatsache ablenken lassen, dass mein Bruder im Wohnzimmer sitzt und auf seine Erlösung wartete. Dann hätte das Chaos Vorrang. So ein intensives Schrubben hatte ich noch nicht mal beim Nachsitzen in Schulzeiten über mich ergehen lassen müssen. Und die Überschwemmungen im Zaubertrankunterricht waren gewiss nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen.

Die Uhr zeigte bereits nach 22 Uhr an und ich verspürte eine leichte Müdigkeit. Normalerweise war ich ja der Nachtmensch schlechthin, aber nach so einem ereignisreichen Tag – ich weiß nicht.

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn wir diese Nacht wieder in deinem Bett schlafen? Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich die Matratzen als besonders bequem beschreiben kann", fragte Hermine gähnend und verschwand dann auch schon kommentarlos ins Badezimmer, wo sie fünf Minuten später wieder rauskam.

Nur in Top und Slip.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich ihr hinterher. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein. Ich will ja nicht verhehlen, dass meine Gedanken nicht auch geradewegs in DIESE Richtung gewandert waren, aber dass sie tatsächlich SO eine Andeutung machen würde...

Traumatisiert huschte ich ebenfalls ins Bad, putze Zähne und warf mich in Schlafkluft. Da ich das Oberteil nicht fand, zog ich nur meine karierte Schlafanzugshose an. Dann warf ich noch einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel und bemerkte missmutig, dass ich ohne Sommersprossen wahrscheinlich noch blasser als Snape wäre.

Im Schlafzimmer lag Hermine schon unter der Decke – und sie sah aus, als ob sie bereits schlafen würde. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und dank des Dämmerlichts warfen ihre langen Wimpern halbmondförmige Schatten auf ihr Gesicht.

Ich kroch also so leise ich konnte unter die Decke, um sie nicht zu wecken. Aber als meine Hand versehentlich ihren Bauch berührte, schreckte sie mit einem leichten Japser hoch.

„Meine Güte bist du kalt", tadelte sie mich etwas frustriert, schloss dann aber ihre Arme um meinen Oberköper, so dass ich die Wärme spürte, die sie ausstrahlte.

Ihre sanfte Stimme riss mich aus meinem Dämmerzustand, in den ich langsam gefallen war.

„George?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich sollte hier vielleicht noch was los werden, bevor du vollkommen weggepennt bist und ich mich morgen nicht mehr traue", whisperte sie mir zärtlich ins Ohr. Ein eiskalter Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper, als ihr Atem dabei meine Haut streifte.

„Ach, ich bitte dich Hermine, warum solltest du dich morgen nicht mher trauen, mir zu sagen, dass du Fred ebenfalls in den Arsch treten willst?", versuchte ich sie schnell von meiner Gänsehaut abzulenken.

„Merlin! – Sie schnappte sich ein Kissen – Du – sie schlug das Kissen einmal auf meine Brust – bist – zweites mal – unmöglich!" Und dann kicherte sie los. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und da sie sich krampfhaft an mir festklammerte, erzitterte auch mein ganzer Körper.

„Warum kannst du nicht dann ernst sein, wenn es angebracht wäre?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder erholt hatte.

„Kann ich nicht ändern, das liegt im Blut."

„Faule Ausrede. Wenn du wollen würdest, könntest du dich beherrschen!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich das will?"

„Na, wenn du dieses Talent schon mit deinem Blut rechtfertigst."

„Was hätte ich sonst noch zur Auswahl?"

„Wie?"

„Welche Rechtfertigungen würden sich denn sonst noch anbieten?"

„Naja, wenn du einfach sagen würdest, dass du...

Ungeduldig beendete ich diese unglaublich sinnlose Gespräch, indem ich ihren Mund mit meinen Lippen verschloss. Zuerst regte sich überhaupt nichts unter mir und ich dachte schon, ein Basilisk würde über meine Schulter schielen, als ich endlich eine Reaktion von ihr erlebte.

Ganz vorsichtig stupste sie mit ihrere Zunge gegen meine Lippe. Sie war so warm, so weich. Ihre glatte Haut fühlte sich unter meinen schwitzigen Händen wie Seide an. Aber warum war ich plötzlich so nervös? Bei Merlin! Ich war inzwischen weit über das pubertäre Alter hinaus. Dann wird man doch wohl erwarten können, dass der Körper nicht mehr ganz so empfindlich reagiert, oder etwa nicht?

Anscheindend nicht. Die elektrischen Stöße, die jedes Mal meinen Körper durchjagten, wenn sie auch nur meine Haut streifte, wurden immer schmerzhafter. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn sie sich für ein paar Sekunden löste, um Luft zu holen und mein lieber Freund meldete sich heute besonders intensiv zu Wort.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du SO auf mich reagierst... ich hätte mir ein konservatives, bodenlanges Nachhemd angezogen", entschuldigte sich Hermine verlegen und biss sich dabei spielerisch auf die Unterlippe.

„Wer´s glaubt", murmelte ich nur, ehe ich mich endlich ihrem vernachlässigten Hals zuwandte. Als ein kehliges Seufzen ihren Mund verließ, war ich bereits an ihrem Dekolletéeansatz angekommen. Grinsend hielt ich inne und bekam sofort einen leichten Klaps auf meinen Arm.

„Wie kannst du jetzt aufhören?", jammerte Hermine kläglich. Das veranlasste mich, die Erkundung ganz abzubrechen, um sie intensiv zu betrachten. Ärgerlich und frustriert biss sie daraufhin in ein Kissen.

Ich musste lachen.

„Es war so klar. Da wird es nach Monaten endlich etwas ernster und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als dich über mich lustig zu machen", führte sie ihre Klagen weiter aus und zog mich dann ernergisch zu sich runter, um meinen Mund wieder in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Meinetwegen.

Schweratmend löste sie sich wieder von mir und ich ließ mich wieder neben sie fallen. So über sie gebeugt war es wirklich nicht bequem. Prompt schmiegte sie sich wieder an mich ran und schloss entspannt die Augen.

„Wenn es so im Himmel ist, dann will ich nie wieder aufwachen", murmelte sie schon im Halbschlaf.

„Soll das ein Kompliment sein?"

„Vielleicht..."

Und dann war sie eingeschlafen und ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

tbc

_

* * *

_

_Reviewstreichelalarm! Los, los, es fehlen immerhin noch 15, bis zur Epilogsicherung! °grins° - ach, ihr macht das schon ganz spitze..._


	26. Bettgeflüster

So... ich bin fertig... auf meinem PC ist die Story nun ganz! Tehe... Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen, mindestens so viel, wie ich beim Schreiben! °knutsch all°

* * *

**26. Bettgeflüster**

Naja... glücklichster Mensch vielleicht nicht, aber ich war nahe dran. Die Tatsache, dass Hermine eng an mich gekuschelt eingeschlafen war, stimmte mich zum einen glücklich, aber auch ein wenig betrübt.

Es war herrlich beruhigend ihren Atem auf meiner Brust zu spüren, ihre Lippen, die eine kribbelne Stelle an meinem Arm hervorriefen und ihr ganzer Körper, der sich an mich presste.

Aber es war nichts passiert. Meine ganze Erregung, eine, die ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte, wollte einfach nicht abklingen. Ich gehörte nie zu egoistisch denkenden, schwanzgesteuerten und gehirnamputierten Machos, aber momentan bedauerte ich es SEHR, dass Hermine einfach eingeschlafen war.

Woran konnte man denken, um sich selbst ganz schnell abzukühlen? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ich die Kraft hatte, mich aus Hermines Umklammerung zu lösen, um einen kleinen Abstecher ins Bad zu unternehmen.

Hmm... Daria und Ron? Ne, da wird mir zwar ein wenig schlecht, aber es kämpft sich außerdem die Erinnerung hoch, dass ich mit Daria was geteilt hatte, was ich noch nicht mit Hermine teilen konnte. Schlechte Idee.

Aber wie wäre es mit Snape und... McGonagall? Wua, das war wirklich abschreckend. Eine alte, faltige was-auch-immer mit unserem werten Miesepeter. Perfekt! Ich spürte, wie die Hitzewellen erfolgreich abnahmen. Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt.

Hermine hatte sich nämlich entschlossen, sich im Schlaf überaus aktiv zu bewegen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich noch enger an mich presste, ihr Bein an meines rieb und ihre Hände sich an die Seiten meiner Hose krallten.

Na wunderbar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In den frühen Morgenstunden, es dürfte nicht später als sechs Uhr gewesen sein, wachte ich aus meinem halben Dämmerschlaf, zu mehr war ich in dieser Nacht nicht fähig gewesen, wieder auf, weil mich Hermines Atem kitzelte.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte sie leise in mein Ohr. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Wenn es nicht die dreisteste Lüge aller Zeiten gewesen wäre, würde ich jetzt Ja sagen, aber ich habe alles, nur nicht geschlafen", gestand ich leise. Woher kam nur plötzlich meine ehrliche Ader?

„Schön, ich auch nicht."

„Wie bitte? Willst du mir sagen, ich hätte mir das eingebildet?"

Ein leises Lachen ertönte aus ihrem Mund, ehe sie diesen auf meinen presste und ihre Hand über meine nackte Brust wandern ließ.

„Ich war gestern etwas frustriert. Du bist einfach auf nichts eingegangen. Deine Mutter hat dich definitiv zu gut erzogen. Da habe ich halt einfach die Augen geschlossen, um dich dazu zu bewegen, mich wieder zu wecken und da fort zu fahren, wo wir aufgehört haben. Aber stattdessen hast du mich einfach „schlafen" lassen."

Warum waren Frauen nur so kompliziert?

„Entschuldige mal, aber DU hast unseren letzten Kuss unterbrochen und bist eingeschlafen, wenn ich dich erinnern darf!", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen, aber es misslang mir gewaltig, weil ich mich plötzlich unter ihr befand, ein grimmiges Gesicht vor meiner Nase.

„DU hast mich ausgelacht! Nur, weil ich protestiert hatte, als du einfach aufgehört hast."

„Nein, ich habe gelacht, weil du in ein Kissen gebissen hast."

Hatte dieses Gespräch überhaupt irgendeinen Sinn?

„Oh."

Ich konnte nicht anders und musste wieder lachen. Auch wenn ich dafür ein paar Fausschläge auf meinen Brustkorb einstecken musste. Es war einfach nur zu herrlich, wie sie die Geschehnisse verdrehte und dann das Gesicht verzog, wenn sie bemerkte, wie falsch sie lag.

„Nun ja, meine Liebe, wir können ja einfach JETZT dort weiter machen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben...", schlug ich als Friedensangebot vor und zog – hoffentlich – lazsiv die Augenbraue hoch.

„Oder wir frühstücken erst", warf Hermine dazwischen und stand auf, nachdem sie die Decke zurück geschlagen hatte.

„Um sechs Uhr morgens? Ganz sicher...", spottete ich und zog sie wieder zurück, indem ich ihre Hand packte und herumwirbelte. In ihren Augen konnte ich so etwas wie Herausforderung finden, was mir ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte.

„Du magst es, mit mir zu spielen, kann das sein?"

„Vielleicht... vielleicht bin ich es aber auch einfach Leid, mir alles erkämpfen zu müssen, so dass ich etwas gereizt und zickig bin. Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Hermine. Dann küsste sie mich kurz und zog die Decke wieder über uns.

„Unglaublich, wie kompliziert ich bin", murmelte sie leise und schloss die Augen, scheinbar zum Schlafen, aber diesmal nicht mit mir.

„Hey Kleine, du hast nicht zufällig Lust auf ein bisschen knutschen, fummeln und was uns noch so einfällt?", fragte ich trocken und heimste mir damit einen kleinen Punkt ein. Sie lachte.

„Dafür liebe ich dich!", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr, bevor sie meinen Mund in Beschlag nahm und ihre Hände plötzlich überall waren.

Ich konnte nicht mal richtig auf ihren Kommentar reagieren, weil mein Verstand plötzlich einfach aussetzte und sich weigerte auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. So gut kann Mums Erziehung also doch nicht gewesen sein... Hahahahah...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nun lag ich hier. Mit so zerwühlten Haaren, dass jeder Friseur wahrscheinlich die Krise bekommen hätte – Hermine sah in dem Punkt übrigens kein Deut besser aus – mit einer Zufriedenheit, wie ich sie seit Jahren nicht mehr verspürt hatte und einem unverschämt selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

Das war definitiv das Beste, das ich seit Monaten erlebt hatte. Ach, seit Monaten? Seit Jahren! Hermine schlief jetzt wirklich und auch ich spürte die Müdigkeit in meinen Knochen, aber ich war einfach zu glücklich, um wirklich schlafen zu können. Der göttliche, nackte Körper Hermines, fest an meinen gedrückt, das Rauchen in meinen Ohren, der hochprozentige Endorphinhaushalt in meinen Adern und sowieso alles.

Ich wusste, dass es nicht falsch war. Dass alles richtig war, dass jetzt eventuell alles gut werden würde. Niemals werde ich vergessen, dass ich meine letzten qualvollen Monate einer Wette zu verdanken hatte und auch nicht, dass Hermine eigentlich schamlos mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt hat, aber ich konnte und wollte ihr nicht böse sein.

Dafür war einfach momentan alles viel zu gut!

Entspannt schloss ich die Augen und ließ die letzten zwei Stunden noch einmal Review passieren. Noch nie hatte ich so eine Ekstase verspürt, noch nie so eine Erregung.

Meine hungrigen Hände hatten ihr einfach das Top über den Kopf und die Panty die Beine hinunter gezogen. Im Nachhinein könnte ich sogar schwören, dass es eine einzige Bewegung gewesen war... ähnlich hatte sie mit meinen überflüssigen Klamotten verhandelt.

Es ging das erste Mal viel zu schnell, so, als ob wir keine Zeit hätten, als ob uns die Zeit DAVON laufen würde. Aber bei der zweiten und dritten Runde – ich wusste doch, dass ich was auf dem Kasten hatte – genossen wir jede Berührung, jede einzelne Streicheleinheit!

„George?"

Verdattert schaute ich auf und erblickte Hermine, die sich anzüglich über mich gelehnt hatte und mein Gesicht nahezu beängstigend fixierte.

„Du siehst verdammt zufrieden mit dir selbst aus!", lachte sie heraus und küsste mich auf die Strin.

„Dito", grinste ich zurück, zog sie in meinen Arm und schlief endlich ein. Doch bevor ich endgültig ins Land der Träume abgedriftet war, bekam ich noch ein „ich liebe dich", über die Lippen und ich könnte schwören, eine erfreuliche Antwort darauf erhalten zu haben.

Ende –

* * *

_- ach nein, ja doch nicht. Es kommt ja noch, wie versprochen, ein Epilog ... Versprechen muss man ja bekanntlich einhalten. Und ihr habt euren Teil des Deals ja hervorragend gemeistert! °grins° (naja gut, momentan sind es noch 249, aber das lässt sich ja schnell ändern, gell? XD)_

_Also, ein Kapitel kommt noch, und wie ich mich kenne, wird es den Rahmen an Wörtern wieder übersprengen – aber ihr habt es euch verdient!_

_Love you all!_

_Jean_


	27. Epilog

_FROHES NEUES!_

_Der langersehnte Epilog! (sorry für die ellenlange Wartezeit)_

_Gewidmet all meinen fleißigen und treuen Leserleins – den braven Reviewern und sogar den verschreckten Schwarzlesern (böse, böse)... habt viel Spaß und tut mir eure Meinung kund! Bin daran sehr, sehr interessiert! °smile°_

_Gebetat wurde diesmal nicht, behaltet also eure Fehler, baut Papierflugzege draus oder verhext sie, ICH will zumindest nix mehr damit zu tun haben! °zwinker°

* * *

_

**Epilog – oder der krönende Abschluss**

„Oh, hallo Hermine... George?"

KRACKS.

Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, das wir es bereits Nachmittag hatten und heute unser letzter gemeinsamer „Urlaubstag" war. Und zu meiner grenzenlosen Freude, hatte Hermine verkündet, dass es doch ganz lustig wäre, Fred und seiner reizenden Frau einen Besuch abzustatten. Wenn die beiden nicht frischgebackene Eltern wären, wäre es mehr als ein KRACKS geworden.

„Hallo Fred. Schön dich zu sehen", begrüße ich ihn gespielt fröhlich, während er mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht beiden Hände auf seinen Magen presste und mit gekrümmter Körperhaltung in das Haus nickte.

Sowohl Hermine, wie auch ich, kamen diesem „Wunsch" nach und traten durch die Haustür, die Fred dann auch sogleich zuknallte.

„Kommt ins Wohnzimmer. Angelina ist gerade oben bei Charlize und Faye und liest den beiden irgendetwas vor, als ob die das bereits verstehen würden, ihr habt also, gut geschätzt, ne halbe Stunde Zeit, mich bewusstlos zu schlagen und dann abzuhauen. Aber vorher erklärt mir bitte, womit ich dieses herzliche Bergüßungsgeschenk verdient habe", grummelte er und ließ sich dann in einen überladend großen Sessel fallen. Ein hässliches Teil. Er war beige-braun mit blauen und gelben Blümchen verziert und an den Seiten waren üppige Rüschen drapiert. Das Ding musste aus dem Bestand von Angelinas Urgroßmutter stammen. Aus unserer Ahnenreihe stammte es zumindest nicht.

„Keine Bange, mein Lieber, zum bewusstlos Schlagen wird es nicht kommen. Wir beide haben noch vor, weiterhin zu leben und unser gemeinsames Leben zu genießen. Wir hatten uns nur gedacht, unserem netten Freund und Bruder einen Besuch zu widmen", säuselte Hermine gekünstelt, nachdem sie sich Fred steif gegenüber gesetzt hatte und ein überlegenes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

Die Frau war unbezahlbar!

„Bitte? Gemeinsames Leben? Moment... soll das heißen...?", stotterte Fred vor sich hin und hatte vorrübergehend vergessen, dass er sich eigentlich seinen Bauch halten sollte.

„Exakt. Genau das soll es heißen. War Ron etwa noch nicht hier? Ich hatte ihn eigentlich gebeten, dir die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen, aber anscheinend..."

„... ist er noch mit unserer herzensguten Daria beschäftigt", beendete ich feixend ihren Satz und beobachtete köstlich amüsiert, wie Fred offenbar noch grüner im Gesicht wurde. Er hatte sich jetzt auch daran erinnert, sich wieder krampfhaft die Magengegend zu halten.

„Ich habe die Wette verloren?", fragte der Gute völlig fassungslos nach und er sah dabei aus, als ob er sich am liebsten gleich vom nächsten Hochhaus stürzten wollte.

„Deshalb bin ich hier, mein Lieber. Es gab eine merkwürdige Wendung, die weder auf deinen Sieg noch auf meinen Sieg weist. Ron und Daria kamen in Georges Wohnung gestolpert, als wir gerade mit Zaubertränken herumexperimentiert hatten. Naja, und als George gecheckt hatte, dass der Brudercodex nicht mehr oberste Priorität war, hat er mich geküsst."

„Ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, dass du verloren hast, Fred", mischte ich mich ein, wurde aber geflissentlich überhört.

„Ich habe also die Bedingungen erfüllt. Dieses Jahr, ich habe George keine Andeutungen gemacht, ich war mit Ron scheinbar zusammen etc."

„George hat recht, ich habe total verloren", murmelte Fred immer noch geschockt und senkte den Kopf. Ich hatte meine diebische Freude daran, ihm so am Boden zu sehen. Nicht, dass ich soetwas wie Hass entwickelt hätte. NEIN! Aber ein bisschen Schadenfreude hatte sowieso schon immer in mir gesteckt. Und wenn man bedachte, was ich dem GUTEN Fred zu verdanken hatte, hatte er es redlich verdient, zumindest für einen Moment, so zu leiden!

„Aber JEMAND hat ihm gesagt, dass das alles nur Schein war, zumindest indirekt. Wenn Ron und Daria nicht, halb ihrer Kleider entrissen, in die Wohnung gestolpert gekommen wären, hätte ich es nicht mehr geschafft."

„Und was willst du damit sagen?"

„Dass ein nettes Unentschieden steht? Damit wärest du aus dem Schneider, weil du wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig werden würdest, und außerdem wäre ich schneller tot, als dass ich „Huch" sagen könnte. Angelina würde es nicht gutheißen, wenn du zu einem zweiten Percy mutierst. Und ich wäre auch aus dem Schneider. Sonst würde ich garantiert meinen Job verlieren", zählte Hermine kurz die Fakten auf und ich bemerkte enttäuscht, wie Freds Gesicht wieder zu Strahlen anfing. Allerdings nur recht kurz. Es wurde sofort wieder von düsteren Schatten verdunkelt.

„Aber?", hakte er misstrauisch nach und verschränkte die Arme vor seinen Brustkorb – der Magenhieb war anscheinend vollkommen vergessen.

„Aber... egal wie sehr ich oder du unter Drogen stehe, wie lange wir auch nicht geschlafen haben oder sonst was... das war definitiv die LETZTE Wette, die ich je mit dir eingegangen bin, verstanden!", donnerte Hermine leise los, jedes Anzeichen eines Lächelns war verschwunden.

„Verstanden und versprochen", lenkte Fred hastig ein. Dann sprang er auf und umarmte sie schnell. Ein rasender Stich der Eifersucht stieg in mir hoch. Wie konnte er wagen, sie einfach zu umarmen? Nach allem, was passiert ist? Er hat seine eigene Frau, die er umarmen kann, verdammt noch mal!

Den letzten Satz musste ich wohl laut ausgesprochen haben, die beiden fuhren nämlich wie vom Blitz getroffen, auseinander und Hermine schenkte mir sogar einen schuldbewussten Blick, der jegliches Eifersuchtsgefühl verrauchen ließ.

„Ähm... sorry, ist mir nur so rausgerutscht", flüsterte ich und bekam einen freundschaftlichen Schulterschlag von meinem Bruder erteilt.

„Das „Sorry" nehme ich aber nur an, wenn ich wieder guten Fuß bei dir fassen kann, ja?", meinte er grinsend und nach meinem zustimmenden Nicken, fand ich mich in einer brüderlichen Umarmung wieder.

Tatsache, alles würde wieder gut werden... oder eigentlich: Endlich WAR alles gut!

„So, und jetzt erzählt mir doch bitte, welches Puzzelteil Miss Higgs in eurer Geschichte darstellt!"

„Tja, wenn wir das wüssten... sie stand einfach da, mit hochgeschobenen Rock, neben einem geschockten Ron... ich hätte sie am liebsten gleich wieder rausgeworfen... sie hatte nichts in meiner Wohnung zu suchen!"

„Aber sie ist geblieben?"

„Ja... und es war ihr nicht einmal unangenhem, wenn Ron und ich tatsächlich ein Paar gewesen wären. Sie saß total relaxt auf einer Couch und fragte zwischendurch, ob jemand Lust auf Schach hätte."

„Krass."

„Ja, aber sobald mir Ron nocht mal über den Weg läuft, werde ich ihn zu Rede und Antwort stellen", verkündete ich düster. Eigentlich war es mir ja schnurzpiepegal, was, wie und wo sich Ron und Daria kennen gelernt haben oder so, aber irgendetwas nagte in mir...

„Na, da bleib doch gleich zum Tee. Ron hat gerade mit mir über den Kamin Kontakt aufgenommen. Er kommt gleich vorbei... mit seiner neuen Freundin. Und jetzt ersteinmal: Hallo Hermine, hallo George. Ist der Zirkus also endlich vorbei?"

„Sag bloß, du warst auch in die ganze Sache eingeweiht!", enttrüstete ich mich kurz, ehe mir einfiel, dass der Anstifter dieser Wette immerhin ihr Gatte war.

„Ja, genauso wie der Rest der Familie. Molly meinte zwar die ganze Zeit, dass es unverantwortlich sei, so mit den Gefühlen ihres, ich zitire: „Georgie-Schätzchens" zu spielen, aber sie hat eingesehen, dass wir alle alt genug seien, um zu wissen, wie weit wir gehen können!"

„Sogar Mum hatte davon gewusst?"

„Japp", kam es knapp von Hermine. Ich konnte ihren entschuldigenden Blick gar nicht mehr richtig erkennen, als sie schon prombt auf meinen Schoß saß und mir einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte.

„Aber jetzt ist ja eh alles vorbei", wiederholte ich, für alle hörbar, mein inneres Mantra.

„Ganz genau, wann ist denn die hochzeit?", mischte sich fred ungefragt ein und bekam nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von mir als Antwort. Hermine allerding, errötete bis unter die haarwurzeln, ehe sie sich schnell fing und ein charmantes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Nun, direkt gesprochen hatten wir noch nicht darüber, aber nach dem Theater die letzten Monate, dachte ich an nächsten Samstag, wieso?"

„WAS?" Irrte ich mich, oder hörte sich meine Stimme mehr als geschockt an? Erst nach meinem erschrockenen Ausruf bemerkte ich ihr hinterlistiges Augenzwinkern und checkte, dass sie dies nicht ernst meinte.

Merlin, sie war eindeutig zu lange mit mir befreundet, ehe wir auf unseren jetztigen Stand gekommen sind. Na das konnte ja heiter werden! Wenn sie tatsächlich schon einen Teil meiner Persönlichkeit übernommen hat, dann brauche ich gar nicht so weit in die zukunft blicken, um uns tatsächlich vor dem Alter zu sehen.

„George mein Lieber, vielleicht solltest du nicht so viel urlaub machen, das scheint sich auf deine Sensibilität auszuwirken", riet Angelina mir dann noch hilfbereit, ehe sie in die Küche verschwand.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es klingelte. Obwohl ich ja schon seit Ewigkeiten wusste, wer da zu uns schneien würde, spürte ich ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Vielleicht war es der schon so lange niedergekämpfte Beschützerinstinkt für meine kleinen Geschwister? Immerhin war Daria Slytherin, Miststück, hinterhältige Schlange, Schlampe und noch einiges mehr. Eigentlich durfte mein Gewissen gar nicht zulassen, dass Ron offenbar mit dieser Person was hatte.

Merlin, das war verdammt kompliziert. Um meinen Gedanken etwas Abwechslung zu schaffen, schielte ich unauffällig zu Hermine rüber, die gerade gefährlich erotisch die Lippen an ihr Glas setzte, um einen Schluck Saft zu trinken. Stinknormaler Kürbissaft. Und trotzdem sah es aus wie die sinnlichste Sünde überhaupt. Warum waren wir noch mal hier? Warum verbrachten wir doch gleich den Tag hier bei Fred und Angelina, wo immerhin bei mir zu Hause ein gemütliches Bett darauf wartete, benutzt zu werden?

„Hallo Ron... Daria."

Ach ja, genau, DAS war der Grund.

Mühseelig erhob auch mich jetzt, um meinen Bruder und diese... na, wie auch immer, freundlich zu begrüßen, nachdem die restlichen Anwesenden diese Prozedur schon hinter sich gebracht hatten. Ron schenkte mir dabei einen merkwürdigen Blick und Daria schnürrte mir fast die Luft ab, so sehr drückte sie mich.

Hatte ich was verpasst? Waren wir seit neustem gute Freunde oder sowas?

„Hallo... Daria. Bin ja mal gespannt, was für eine Erklärung ihr uns heute liefert."

„Ja, ich auch..", schaltete Hermine sich in unser „Gespräch" ein und lächelte dabei ein scheußlich süßes Lächeln.

Ron saß währenddessen eher schweigsam, in sich gekehrt und einen Hauch errötet auf der Couch und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Daria ließ sich aber nicht verunsichern, sondern ließ sich locker neben Ron fallen, legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie und lächelte uns alle sehr offen und herzlich an.

Huch?

„Als erstes sollte ich euch vielleicht mal daran erinnern, dass ich, wenn auch hundertmal Slytherin, auch nur ein Mensch bin. Ihr solltet Ron nicht verurteilen, nur weil ich mal in Slytherin war."

Schön, das die Frau scheinbar meine Gedanken lesen kann. Nun fühlte ich mich erst recht unbeobachtet, sicher und pudelwohl.

Ja, Sarkasmus ist schon eine schöne Sache.

„Ja, das mag schön und gut sein, aber die Frage war eher, wie gerade ihr beide euch übern Weg gelaufen seid. Es kommt ja nun mal nicht oft vor, dass ein Gryffindor und eine Slytherin ein Paar sind, oder?", funkte Hermine wieder dazwischen und brachte genau das zum Ausdruck, was wir alle waren: Neugierig, irritiert, etwas überrumpelt.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Hermine, wir sind euch überhaupt keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Nur weil sich Daria ein klitzekleines bisschen von meinen vorherigen Freundinnen unterscheidet, heißt das nicht, das sie eine gefahr für unsere Familie ist...", brauste Ron plötzlich auf und ich konnte mir einen wirklich gemeinen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Warte bis Mum das spitz kriegt, die wird erst dich in deine Einzelteile hexen und sich dann dieser Dame zuwenden... egal wie du es wendest Ron, du sitzt verdammt tief..."

Seine lachen brachte mich dazu einfach mitten im Satz aufzuhören und ihn verdutzt zu mustern. Etwa doch nicht? Oder ist er einfach schlichtweg wahnsinnig geworden?

„Mum weiß es schon, genauso wie Dad und Bill. Sie haben zwar alle drei an dieser Nachricht zu kauen gehabt, aber ihren Segen haben wir. Wir waren eben bei ihnen, deshalb sind wir auch etwas später dran gewesen."

„Segen?", stotterte Angelina hervor, die bisher recht teilnahmslos einach nur amüsiert beobachtet hatte, wie wir uns in den Haaren lagen. Jetzt sah sie nicht mehr amüsiert aus- eher geschockt.

„Wollt ihr etwa heiraten?"

„Wie?...", nun fing auch Daria an zu lachen.

„Nein, den Segen für eine Beziehung. Mensch, ihr müsst nicht immer das schlimmste vom himmel interpretieren", kicherte sie ungehalten und klammerte sich an meinen Bruder fest, während der damit kämpfte nicht ebenfalls laut los zu lachen.

Warum müssen die beiden mir auch immer so einen Schock zu fügen?

„Okay, ja, das war jetzt lustig – haha – aber könnten wir bitte zurück zum Punkt kommen?", fauchte Hermine entnervt los und schlagartig war alles still im Raum. Zwar zuckten Darias Mundwinkel sehr verdächtig, doch die Frau schien eine gehörige Portion Selbbeherrschung zu haben, sie schaffte es, nicht wieder loszulachen.

„Ron, ich will euch ja nicht zwingen, eure Geschichte zu erzählen, bitte, ihr könnt sie mit ins Grab nehmen, wenn ihr wollt, aber ihr wisst, das wir alle sehr neugieirg sind und ich finde, dass George und ich es schon verdient haben, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

Seufzend setzt sich Daria gerade hin und auch Ron nahm plötzlich eine steife Haltung ein, ehe er anfing zu erzählen:

„Herrje, sooo spannend ist unsere Geschichte überhaupt nicht. Ich war vor gut zwei Wochen im „Tropfenden Kessel", wo wir auf einander trafen. Wir nahmen nen Drink zusammen ein und verstanden uns prächtig. Die nächsten Tage sahen wir uns immer mal zufällig, da wir an ähnlichen orten unserem Beruf nachkommen mussten. Und irgendwann..."

„... hatten wir uns halt zum Essen verabredet und da der Abend irgendwie netter wurde, als er wartet, stolperten wir bei george in die Wohnung, den rest der Geschichte müsstet ihr doch wissen, oder?", beendete Daria unwirsch die Erzählungen und nahm sich demontrativ einen Keks, so dass sie nur noch was hätte sagen können, wenn sie den Inhalt ihres Mundes über den Wohnzimmertisch in Fred und Angelinas Haus versprühte.

Schweigens saßen wir jetzt also zu sechst um einen kleinen Holztisch. Ron und Daria auf der Couch, Hände in einander verschlungen. Hermine hatte es sich inzwischen auf meinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht und spielte mit dem Saum meines Hemdes. Und Fred saß auf der lehne des sessels, den Angelina den ihrigen nannte.

„MERLIN! Wir benehmen uns wie zehn jährige Kinder, die bei einem Streich erwischt wurde. Wer hat Lust auf Kartenspielen?", fluchte Fred los, sprang von seiner Sessellehneund kramte aus dem am Zimmerende liegenden Regal ein Kartenspiel.

Auch wenn Freds Idee nicht unbedingt die professionelste war, so lockerte sie die gruppe doch ungemein auf. Wir spielten erst zu sechs irgendein Muggelkartenspiel, ich hatte leider gleich zu Anfang den namen wieder vergessen. Es war erstaunlich wie normal wir uns alle plötzlich unterheilten.

Und am Abend verkrümelten sich die drei Frauen in die Küche, um ein köstliches Abendessen vorzubereiten und wir drei Weasleymänner kloppten weiter Karten.

* * *

Und endlich hatte ich das Gefühl wirklich alles sei gut. Mein Herz schlug in einem regelmäßigen, langsamen Takt, mein Atem war ruhig. Auch in meiner Magengegend herrschte kein Chaos, sondern nur ein einschläferndes, bleierndes und harmonisches Gefühl.

Alles super, oder? Naja, das dachte ich zumindest, bis Hermine am nächsten morgen mit einer weniger beruhigenden Nachricht, tropfnass von der Dusche, unter meine Decke kroch.

* * *

_Na? Neugierig? Sagt mir, was ihr für eine Idee habt, wenn jemand errät,worauf ich hinaus wollte, wird es ein Sequel geben, sonst nicht... und nein, sie ist nicht schwanger!_

_Danke für eure Treue und Geduld_

_Fühlt euch alle totgeknuddelt!_

_Jean_


End file.
